


The Eye of the Storm

by bitchwitxh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, jesus christ help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 114,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitxh/pseuds/bitchwitxh
Summary: Peter Parker has a failed mission that hits him hard and pushes him to the brink of wanting to quit the Avengers. When Tony sends him to a safe house for a month to re-group. This is where he meets Eve, a fireball of power and anger. Their personalities clash at first, but in spending more time with one another, they discover that they may not be as different as they had once thought... Battling against their feelings for one another and drive to better themselves, this fic is a roller-coaster of emotions, with more than a few surprises along the way that will not disappoint.I'm placing a mild warning here for alcohol consumption, the characters are 19 and 20, which is legal drinking age here in England but I'm including it anywayThis work is post-thanos but Tony Stark and Black Widow live. Strong female lead with questionable morals, all that good stuff. Rated explicit for language and eventual smut in later chapters ;)





	1. One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic, I’m so glad you’ve decided to give it a read!
> 
> I've created a spotify playlist where you can listen to all the songs I include in this work.  
Think of it as a sort of soundtrack... 
> 
> Here's a link to it:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3psVeogAjcKezgKtKml9NP?si=9wEA3QfcTSWmSTCu_D6aEA
> 
> Track List:
> 
> Chapter 4  
REM - Shiny Happy People 
> 
> Chapter 7  
Talking Heads - This Must Be The Place
> 
> Chapter 18  
AC/DC - Thunderstruck
> 
> Chapter 21  
Black Sabbath - Paranoid  
Stan Getz - Corcovado (Quiet Nights Of Quiet Stars)  
Chris Isaak - Wicked Game
> 
> Chapter 22  
Santa Esmeralda - Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood
> 
> Chapter 32  
Pachelbel - Canon in D
> 
> Chapter 34  
Parliament - Flashlight

Peter walked towards the Avengers compound alongside Happy who continuously shot him worried glances. Happy was never overly fond of the teen, in fact, he actively disliked how the kid seemed to always find new ways to annoy and irritate him. But Happy had never seen him like this. 

Peter walked as if his body was on auto-pilot, his feet dragged along the gravel as if they were dead weight, the calm twilight eve seemed to echo his stillness. Happy fidgeted with the car keys as they walked, not knowing wether he should speak or even what he’d say if he did. So the pair walked in an uncomfortable, heavy silence. 

They finally reached Tony’s office, Happy turned to look at Peter and winced as he saw Peter still stared straight ahead, as if he wasn’t really present in the moment.

“Tony’s waiting inside for you.” Happy spoke apprehensively. Peter glanced at him out of the corner of his eye but only offered a sharp half-nod to show him he had understood. Happy sighed with defeat and knocked three times on Tony’s door before opening it a crack. Peter gave Happy one last glance before shuffling inside.

Tony was stood in the far corner of his office, staring blankly through his floor to ceiling window at the breathtaking sunset. He cradled a crystal glass that contained a dark drink that was most likely whiskey. Peter gulped loudly, Tony only drank when he was under immense stress. Tony turned towards Peter, a look of concern on his face.

“What happened, Peter?” Tony asked, his voice harbouring the unmistakable tone of disappointment. Peter looked to the ground, not being able to make his eyes meet Tony’s. Tony gave a soft sigh and moved towards his cabinet bar where a decanter of whiskey sat. Peter watched him through his peripheral vision as Tony opened the decanter with a satisfying ‘pop’.

“Drink?” Tony asked, it seemed to be a rhetorical question as he had already begun to pour the liquid into the glass. 

“I’m not old enough to drink.” Peter replied matter-of-factly. Tony gave a soft chuckle as he replaced the lid back on his decanter.

“You’re nineteen now, that’s old enough for England.” Tony replied as he handed Peter the drink. Peter eyed the glass a moment before accepting it. Tony stared at him as he took a swig, immediately coughing at the strong smoky taste. Tony’s mouth turned up at one corner.

“Sit down.” Tony’s comment was a command rather than a suggestion, Peter settled himself on the leather couch as Tony leaned against his desk.

“Start at the beginning.” Tony suggested, and Peter did. He told Tony how he’d been on a nightly patrol, told Tony how he’d stumbled upon what had looked like an underground drug deal, how he’d tried his hardest, how he watched as the criminals restrained him and proceeded to torch an entire building filled with innocent civilians. How they’d burned, running from the building with the flesh melting from their skin. How they looked at him, spider-man, waiting for him to save them. But he couldn’t. He had failed. And over 50 people died because of it.

Tony listened with a heavy heart as Peter began to cry involuntary. He took another sip of whiskey.

“It wasn’t your fault kid.” Tony offered. His comment was met with a scoff.

“I failed you.” Peter replied.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Peter slammed his drink down on the coffee table before him and stood violently.

“I tried to protect them but I made everything so much worse and you!” Peter pointed his finger at Tony, his tears tearing from his eyes and burning a river down his cheeks.

“You told me I was good enough. But I’m not. I never will be.” Peter held back another sob before slumping back into the couch.

“I quit.” Peter looked into the sunset. How the red light illuminated the room, how his crystal glass caused it to dance and bend along the table.

“Is that what you want?” Tony asked. Peter nodded in response.

“What about all the people you’ve saved? All the people who get to go home to their families again? All because of you.”

“What about the people who don’t?” 

A heavy silence settled between them. The cogs in Tony’s mind worked harder than ever, searching for an answer to give his adopted son. He finally reached a conclusion.

“Okay kiddo. But you have to do one last thing for me.” Peter looked up at him, dejection clear in his eyes.

“There’s a safe house out in the country. Middle of nowhere. Very secluded, very beautiful. I want you to go there for a month. See a therapist, clear your thoughts, train if you like, then make a well-balanced decision.” Peter mulled over what Tony had just presented to him. It sounded nice. Some time alone, away from everything, where he was free and unable to inflict any more harm.

“Okay?” Tony asked.

“Okay.” Peter replied.

Tony extended his hand out to Peter who looked up at him wide-eyed before accepting the help. Tony patted him on the back as they walked out of the office. 

“Oh and um, I should warn you that you will have some company whilst you’re there.” Tony started gently, worried Peter would revoke his acceptance. 

“What kind of company?” Peter asked apprehensively.

“Well you’ll have Natasha coming twice a week to help you out with training, you’ll have Hope, the on site therapist who’ll start you off with once a week meetings. The cottage is listed as an avengers safe house so don’t be surprised if you get one of us laying low there for a while.” Peter listened to Tony, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t glad to have some company.

“And then there’s Eve.” Tony finished. Peter looked at him questioningly.

“Who’s Eve?” Tony looked uncomfortable with the question.  
“Eve… Well she’s kind of like you, except not. She’s going through a rough patch at the moment. I thought the safe house would help her.”

Peter eyed Tony up. “And has it?” He asked. Tony glanced at him through the corner of his eye but didn’t answer as they exited the compound and saw Happy waiting by the car. Peter let the question slide. “So I’ll be living with her?” Peter asked as Happy moved to open the car’s door for him.

“Essentially, yes.” Peter nodded in response. 

“What’s she like?” Tony smirked at the question. 

“I suppose you’re about to find out.”


	2. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement guys! As promised, here's the second chapter early!

Eve shuffled through the house, opening one cupboard after another. Mumbling to herself as she went. She was so caught up in her search she didn’t notice Tony and Peter walk into the living room she was currently raiding.

“Stupid Tony Stark, treating me like a child, hiding my only bottle of wine knowing full well I’m in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Are you mumbling those sweet nothings about me, princess?” Tony commented. Eve jumped at his sudden presence, knocking her head against the cupboard she was currently in in the process of raiding. She stood up and glared at him.

“How nice of you to return, Tony.” Eve said sarcastically.

“Yeah well I had some important business to attend to.” He motioned to Peter who coughed uncomfortably. He looked over the girl in front of him, the girl he’d be living with. She was striking in appearance, her hair was a deep oak colour except for a strand at the front which was pure white, like lightning running through the night sky. Her eyes were a glistening hazel, but seemed to be quick to threaten as was apparent in their current assault on Tony. She wore an oversized black ‘Rolling Stones’ band shirt which stopped only a few inches below her hip, dangerously short. Peter couldn’t help but wonder if she was wearing anything underneath, he shook his head violently to dispel the thought, then extended a hand out towards Eve.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker.” Pete said, Eve didn’t so much as look in his direction.

“Well you could have at least left me a car, I mean honestly I was stranded!” Eve knew full well how much of a brat she was being, but had trouble containing her anger. Peter retracted his hand awkwardly.

“What were you gonna do, drive to a store? You can’t buy alcohol Eve you’re not of age.” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh please, I’m 21 in two weeks. No one ID’s me anyway.” Eve commented. “Besides.” Her face twisted into a sadistic smirk, “if they did ID me, I could always adopt a more, violent approach.” With that she allowed her hand to conjure a small flame, making Peter jump backwards. She chuckled at his recoil.

“What did I say to you about using your powers inside the house?” Eve rolled her eyes as she allowed the flame to extinguish.

“What did I say to you about hiding my wine?” She retorted. Tony sighed.

“Behind the crystal cabinet.” Tony gave in, Eve shot off like a gun, making easy work of crossing the length of the room in seconds as she retrieved the bottle. She beamed at it like she was reuniting with an old friend.

“Now, play nice and say hi to Peter. He’s had a rough couple of days.” Tony stated, Eve rolled her eyes at him and began to heat the neck of the red wine so that the cork popped out. Then turned to look at the young boy stood next to Tony, her heart began to thump a little harder as she looked him over, he seemed to be around her own age, she chuckled lightly at his shirt which had a lousy chemistry joke printed on it. He looked so unassuming and seemed to stumble over his words but his stance held with it a quiet confidence that impressed her. She locked eyes with him and noticed something dark within them.

“Hi Peter Parker. Care for a drink?” She laughed, shaking the bottle to and fro playfully. Peter was shocked at her sudden change in demeanour after having found the wine, if he was being honest, it both scared and intrigued him.

“No thank you um, miss.” He stated. Eve scoffed at him 'miss? Who does this boy think I am, his teacher?’ She thought,

“Can’t have had **_that_** rough of a time then.” She joked, but one look at Tony told her that this was not something to joke about. She gulped in embarrassment.

“Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have urgent matters to attend to.” Shaking the bottle once again she bounded out of the room.

“Taking a glass with you?” Tony asked. 

“Nope.” Eve replied to him over her shoulder, popping the P rather obnoxiously. Eve’s departure left an uncomfortable silence in the room.

“Well she’s… nice.” Peter offered. Tony waved his comment away with his hand.

“You’ll get used to her. I think you two will be good for each other.” Tony commented, Peter failed to see where this logic came from. 

“Come on, I’ll get you set up.” Tony then lead Peter to his room, they passed Eve’s on the way, her door was left ajar and Peter snuck a peak inside. The sun was setting in a beautiful haze, illuminating the room in a gorgeous pink colour, he saw Eve laid on her front atop her bed, the bottle of wine in one hand and and a book in the other, her hair danced in front of her face and he watched intensely as she slowly raised a thumb to her lips, noticing how the plush pair parted and a small pink tongue came to greet her thumb with a quick lick before moving to turn the page. Peter gulped, mesmerised.

Tony coughed audibly, snapping Peter out of his trance. “Distracted, were we?” Tony commented in a suggestive tone. Peter looked down in an intense blush before settling in his room. Tony went through the general rules of the house, F.R.I.D.A.Y was still connected and could be used to call Tony or for general enquiries No one was allowed to sleep past 11am, if you tried, F.R.I.D.A.Y would all but kick you out of bed. Tony explained how this was there to encourage a healthy sleeping routine. Tony would send supplies every week, there was no chef so everyone was responsible for their own meals but if there was anything that you needed, F.R.D.A.Y could add it to the supplies list.

“And most importantly.” Tony started, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Remember why you’re here, look after yourself. Take some time and recharge.” Peter nodded at him.

“Thanks Tony.” Tony nodded and turned to leave.

“Hey, Tony?” Peter asked after him, Tony turned around.  
“What about Eve?” Peter asked, Tony seemed at a loss.

“What about her?” He replied. Peter shifted uncomfortably and whispered.

“Well does she know? You know that I’m- I’m.” Peter leaned into Tony closer. “That I’m Spider-Man?” He whispered, Tony chucked.

“No. But feel free to tell her, if you like, she can be trusted.” Tony said as he left the room. Peter didn’t quite believe him, something about her made his spider-senses tingle.

Tony left quickly after, leaving just Eve and himself. Peter settled into his room and unpacked his clothes, taking out a few picture frames of him and May and setting them up on his bedside table. His heart ached a little, he was going to miss May. Whilst unpacking he noticed a bottle of wine in his belongings, he assumed Tony must have slipped it in for him. He held it to the light, not being much of a drinker, he was confused as to why Tony included it. The rumbling of Peter’s stomach interrupted his thoughts and a quiet panic settled inside him, Peter really didn’t have much experience in cooking, between his duty to the city and school, he really didn’t have much time for things like that. It was something he was looking forward to working on. He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, hoping to sneak another glance into Eve’s room on the way, but when he passed it, her door was shut. He strained his ears but the only sound he could hear was the bottle of wine being turned to her lips and her soft but large gulps.


	3. Trust

Peter moved around the kitchen in a panic, cookbook open, he struggled with the pot of pasta which seemed to be overflowing and the Bolognese sauce he was attempting to make beside it.

“Shit shit shit shit.” He chanted over and over, the smell of burning encapsulated the kitchen, he looked at the sauce which struggled under his control and was turning black, he lowered the heat but knew in his heart it was a lost cause.

“Having some trouble?” A voice called behind him and he saw Eve leaning against the archway to the kitchen with a smirk plastered onto her face. She was dressed the same as she was an hour ago, bottle of wine still in hand but noticeably half empty, her lips slightly stained from the red liquid. Peter shot her a worried glance that screamed ‘help me’. Eve’s heart gave a small tug at his distressed state. She chuckled and moved towards him, waving him away from the hobs.

“Sit down.” She commanded. Peter admitted defeat and slumped on a chair at the island of the kitchen. Eve set her bottle of wine on the counter and quickly discarded the ruined Bolognese sauce, starting from scratch. She lowered the heat on the pasta, reaching into the boiling pot with her bare hand to pick a single piece of penne out to try.

“Well,” she began, her mouth full, “the pasta is al dente so you’ve not ruined it, although, you’ve not salted the water either.” She commented. Peter laughed in response.

“Cooking’s not really my thing.” Peter admitted. Eve began to sizzle a new pack of minced meat, expertly seasoning it with spices Peter didn’t recognise.

“And what is your _‘thing’_ Mr Parker?” Eve teased. Peter stayed quiet, unsure if he was ready to disclose that to Eve just yet, Eve noticed his silence.

“You don’t have to tell me you know, I’m just curious.” She shot him a reassuring look over his shoulder before reaching into a cupboard to retrieve a wine glass. Peter tried to avert his eyes but they couldn’t help but stare at the way her top rose up her thighs as she reached for the glass. The cotton black short shorts she wore underneath became exposed and he was secretly satisfied to have an answer to his earlier question. After retrieving the glass, she poured a small amount into it.

“I thought you didn’t use glasses.” Peter commented, Eve smiled with her back to him.

“I don’t.” She stated. “_This_,” she moved to place the glass before him “is for you.” She beamed at him, her smile making his chest swell slightly.

“I’m not a big drinker.” Peter stated, Eve just smiled down at him gently.

“It’s one glass Peter. What’s the harm?” Peter considered her words, his mind seemed to wander back to her exposed thighs, gulping harshly, he accepted the drink. Taking a sip, he noticed how rich the red liquid was and how it glided down his throat smoothly.

_“Wow.”_ Peter commented, Eve smirked.

“I knew you were a wine drinker.” She stated turning back to her cooking. “That is a 2014 Penfolds Grange. Aged for 20 months, with notes of dark fruit and savoury spices. It’s meant to be shared and enjoyed.” Peter looked at Eve, impressed with her knowledge. He felt as though he’d made a snap judgement about Eve, she was obviously well-versed in her knowledge of wines.

“And it costs around $900 a bottle.” Pete choked on his next gulp at Eve’s statement.

“**WHAT!** That’s crazy!” Peter commented, Eve scoffed.

“If you think _that’s_ crazy, wait until you hear how much that bottle of Domaine Leroy Richebourg costs that’s in your bag.” Peter looked at her, shocked.

“How did you know about that?” Peter commented. Eve smirked at him.

“Who did you think had it smuggled in?” She stated, satisfied hugely at the shock plastered on his face.

“H-How did you- I mean.. How?” Peter struggled to string the sentence together. He felt a little violated at the thought of someone going though his belongings, he wondered if his instinct not to trust Eve was right. Eve just smiled at him smugly.

“I know people. Now be a good boy and grab it for me will you?” Peter was both insulted and intimidated at the patronising tone in her voice. But he refused to back down.

“I’m not your lackey Eve.” He stated firmly, she chuckled at him.

“No I suppose not, although I am currently cooking us dinner, so it seems like a fair trade of specialties don’t you think?” She stated, Peter’s shoulders sagged slightly, knowing she was partly right.

“Fetching things is not my specialty.” Peter pressed, not allowing her to guilt trip him so easily.

“Well you won’t tell me what your real skills are, so I guess until then, I can only assume that that’s all you’re good for.” Eve teased, her comment hit Peter hard, images of the people he’d failed to save in New York flashed through his mind. _‘She’s right, you’re not good for anything.’_ The voice inside him sneered. Peter suddenly lost his appetite and walked out of the kitchen towards his room. Eve was shocked at his sudden departure and an ugly sensation of guilt settled in her stomach. She’d taken it too far. Like she always did.

Eve continued to cook stubbornly, _‘well if he thinks I’m running after him he’s got another thing coming.’_ She told herself, but it did nothing to lessen the knot in her stomach. _‘He can starve for all I care.’_ Anger began to bubble within her and replace the feeling of guilt. _‘Try do something nice and this is how I’m repaid.’_ She knew her thoughts were misplaced, she knew the only reason she was telling herself that was to deflect the blame from herself. She thought about what Tony had said when he sent her to the cottage.

_'You need to learn how to play ball Eve. Being an avenger is a team effort.'_ Tony’s voice rang through her head. He was right, she needed to change. It didn’t have to be her against the world all the time. Eve sighed softly as she took out two plates and began to serve the pasta.

\---

Peter buried his head inside his pillow. Fighting the tears back, he tried to ignore the burning desire within him to go home. He hated her. He hated Eve. How could Tony leave him with such a selfish woman? How could he think she could actually _help him?_ He breathed deeply to calm himself. Peter sat up and rested his back against the headboard, slowly beginning to calm down, his stomach growled at the lack of food and he regretted storming out of the kitchen. Just then, Peter heard footsteps approaching his door, followed by a soft knock.

“Peter?” Eve’s voice called to him softly. He didn’t reply. She pushed his door open a crack.

“Can I come in?” She asked apprehensively.

“If you’re looking for the wine it’s outside your door.” Peter commented curtly. Eve sighed and pushed his door open to enter.

“I know that idiot, your room is right next to mine, remember?” She said softly, Peter shot her a glare and she gulped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Peter didn’t respond so she continued “Tony says I don’t play well with others.” Peter scoffed.

“No shit.” He said flatly, she chuckled in response, taking the insult well. He looked up at her, she stood fidgeting with her hands at the centre of his room, unsure where to look. Everything about her demeanour said **_‘I’m sorry’_**. He softened his gaze, seeing her this timid was a foreign sight to behold. Peter sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“It’s okay Eve. Really.” Eve moved to perch on the edge of his bed shyly.

“No it’s not.” She spoke softly. Peter seemed to agree with his silence. He waited for her to elaborate but she just stood up softly.

“I’ve left your pasta on the table, you should eat it while it’s still hot.” And with that she left the room, Peter heard her door open and shut. He glanced at the time: 01:04am. He was supposed to have his first therapy meeting with Hope at 10:00am. Pushing all thoughts of Eve to the back of his mind, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.


	4. Run

“Mr Parker. Mr Parker.” Peter groaned in bed, beams of sunlight entered his room.

**“Mr Parker!”** F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice commanded him. Peter shouted back

_**“What!?”** _F.R.I.D.A.Y was quiet.

“Hope is waiting for you in the living room.” She stated. Peter shot out of bed, looking at the time: 10:01am. _Shit_. He quickly gathered himself together.

“Tell her I’ll be right there!”

“You’re late” F.R.I.D.A.Y commented. Peter rushed around his room throwing clothes on.

“Yeah, not helping!” He retorted as he ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shot down the hall. He paused at Eve’s room, but the stillness inside told him she wasn’t there. He furrowed his brow but continued towards Hope.

The first therapy session went well, after apologising profusely, Hope had just looked at him kindly and told him to sit so they could begin. Peter spoke of his time with the Avengers, how they had managed to defeat Thanos, how he was technically dead for five years. How strange it was returning to a world he barely recognised as his own. Hope tried to search for Peter’s reason for coming to the cottage, but he choked up before he could tell her and she decided not to push it. They ended their session with Hope giving him some coming mechanisms to help him sleep and dispel his anxiety.

Peter left the session feeling a lot more positive than before, despite not going into detail about the reason he was at the cottage in the first place, he felt as though he was beginning to understand more about himself. The more he thought about it, the more he realised how tough his time with the Avengers had really been. He’d barely had a chance to be a normal kid, so caught up with doing good and serving the city, he’d missed out on a normal teenage life. For the first time in his life, Peter admitted that Tony was right in the early years of his career, Tony pushed him to be a ‘friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man’ but Peter was too concerned with proving himself and growing up too fast.

Peter followed Hope out of the house and watched as she got into her car and drove away. He couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have someone like Tony in his life, how fortunate he was to have a therapist to hand when he needed one. He wondered how many people were out there suffering in silence, unable to afford the help. His heart sank a little.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Peter called out.

“Yes Mr Parker?” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied, Peter smiled, it was good to know that the system was also active outside the cottage.

“Send a request to Tony, asking for 20% of my saved earnings to be sent to charities dealing with mental health issues.” Peter requested.

“As you wish, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. Peter breathed in the morning air deeply, allowing it to fill his lungs. For the first time in a while, he felt optimistic. Just then, his phone buzzed quietly, it was a message from Tony:

_‘I’ve seen your request, can I assume the therapy is going well?’_

Peter smiled and typed a quick reply.

_‘Yes. Thank you again, Tony.’_

He replaced his phone within his pocket and stared in the distance, lush fields of lavender and corn stretched out before him, disappearing into a forrest of emerald. The summer’s day was warm and welcoming and held within it, endless possibilities. A small sheen of sweat formed at his brow as the slightly humid air hugged him. Suddenly, Peter heard, what sounded like, a small explosion, coming from the rear of the cottage. Peter went on high alert, creeping round the house. He cursed himself for leaving his web fluid and shooters in his room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Peter whispered.

“Yes, Peter?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied, also in a whisper. Peter approached the back corner of the cottage, but hesitated to look round the corner, thats when another explosion hit his ears.

“Who’s making that sound?” Peter asked nervously, still in a hushed tone.

“It would appear that Eve is utilising her morning to complete some target practice.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. Peter exhaled in relief and turned the corner. He shouldn’t have been so quick to celebrate. Eve stood in the centre of a field, shooting fire balls at mechanical drones that moved in a zig-zag position. The fury in her face was unparalleled, both shocking and impressing Peter simultaneously.

But that’s not the reason he regretted turning the corner. The reason Peter regretted turning the corner was because Eve was wearing the most sinful outfit Peter had seen in his life. Her thighs and ass were wrapped in tight PVC biker shorts that clung to her skin seamlessly. A black sports bra encapsulated her torso, the oversized shirt she wore the night before forced Peter’s imagination to work at what her body looked like. But in this outfit, Peter could see every curve of her figure and the tightness he felt in his jeans told him he very much liked what he saw. Peter cursed his body for reacting this way. Eve’s short hair rippled as she spun around, launching herself off of the ground, reaching an impressive height before a fireball ripped from her arms, completely disintegrating her target. Suddenly, Eve sensed Peter’s approach and spun round as she landed, fireball ready in her hands, primed to shoot. It was less the fireball and more the glare in her eyes that shook Peter to his core, Peter raised his hands.

“Hey hey! It’s just me, it’s just me!” He chanted in defence. Eve snapped out of her hateful glare and lowered her hands, the fire smoking out into ash as she did so.

“Sorry Pete, I didn’t see you there.” She commented, smacking her hands against her shorts to dispel the remainder of her flames. Peter lowered his hands.

“That’s okay. How long have you been out here?” Peter asked.

“Since 7am. I’m just finishing now” Eve commented, moving towards him, she removed a pair of gloves on her hands that appeared to be the kind of gloves you’d wear to a kick-boxing match. When she tossed them to the side she looked within Peter’s eyes, seeing an unfamiliar emotion within them.

“How was the therapy?” Eve asked, wondering if it was something within the session that had caused an unease within Peter. Wondering if he was still angry at her for the night before. He blinked a few times at her, struggling to keep eye contact as he saw her chest rise and fall in his peripheral vision.

“It was amazing, Hope is the best.” He said in an optimistic tone, his voice wavering nervously at his focus to maintain eye-contact and not flicker towards her chest. Eve scoffed at him as she reached down for her water bottle.

“As if, Hope is an idiot.” She commented flatly, Eve raised the water bottle to her lips and her entire body exuded smoke as she drank. Peter took the opportunity to take her in, her throat moving in rhythm to her gulps, her ample chest following suit. The way her stomach twisted and rippled, firm muscles responding in kind. Her hourglass figure started to melt his mind and he cursed Tony in his own. His delayed response to her comment about Hope brought him back to Earth as anger bubbled in his chest.

“Don’t talk about Hope like that!” Peter remarked firmly. Eve lowered the bottle from her lips and her eyes scanned Peter from head to toe. 

“Is she helping you?” She asked. Peter replanted his feet into the ground, as if making a point to stand against Eve.

“She is.” He responded simply. Eve’s eyes seemed to search his own, the action felt intrusive. Different from anyone who’d looked at him before. Whatever she was searching for, she seemed to have found it as she nodded her head in approval.

“Then that’s good enough.” Peter was confused by her comment, did she just change her opinion of Hope because of him? Was she mocking him again? Or did she simply not care? Eve moved passed him just as Peter’s stomach began to growl audibly, she turned to him with her eyebrows raised. 

“You hungry?” She asked simply, Peter replied with a nod of his head. Eve chucked at him. Then moved towards him, Peter visibly stiffened at her approach as Eve closed the space between them until her lips tickled the shell of his ear.

“Wanna know a secret?” She whispered, Peter suffered at the close contact of her lips and breath beside his ear, he closed his eyes and shuddered, he felt her chest softly graze against his and he hoped she couldn’t hear his heart thumping like crazy. Eve didn’t wait for him to answer before pulling away.

“I make the best pancakes ever.” And with that, Eve retreated towards the house.

——

Peter sat at his spot at the breakfast table as he watched Eve dance around the kitchen. She’d made the pancake mix from scratch, using a recipe he didn’t recognise, but if her pasta from the other night was anything to go by, he trusted the pancakes would be delicious. The radio was on and Eve had fiddled with the frequency until she came to her favourite station, all day classic-rock. R.E.M’s classic ‘Shiny Happy People’ was currently blaring as Eve tried to forget the events from last night. She hoped that Peter could see how she was trying her best to make it up to him, quite proud of how she’d been so good today, keeping the jokes to a minimum.

“Want me to help?” Peter asked finally, at ease with Eve’s light-heartedness. Eve smiled at him.

“Well I don’t trust you around the cooking just yet, but you could cut up some strawberries for us!” Eve joked, throwing a wink at him. Peter automatically averted his gaze downwards and hummed in agreement. Eve began to gather various toppings for the pancakes as Peter sliced the strawberries, he watched as she placed nutella, bananas, lemons and sugar on the breakfast table. She then walked around to the fridge to grab a can of whipped creme. Peter scrunched his nose.

“You know that’s practically liquid sugar?” He joked. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

“Well this one’s sugar free ass-hat. And for your information; its _delicious_.”

As if to prove her point, Eve raised the can to her lips and squirted the creme into her mouth. Peter’s world moved in slow motion as he watched the creamy liquid pour from the can, though her parted lips and into her mouth which he imagined to be warm and wet and inviting. When a trickle of creme escaped her mouth and landed onto her chest, Peter thought his head would implode, he watched intensely as Eve looked down, moved her finger to pick up the creme and placed it in her mouth, sucking lightly. Peter gulped audibly, no longer paying attention to his movements and sliced the knife partly through his finger, recoiling quickly with a yelp.

Eve’s head snapped back to him, seeing blood, she rushed to his side.

“Peter! Are you okay?” Eve asked, concern evident in her voice.

“I’m fine, it’s just a cut!” Peter tried to reassure her, but Eve was already grasping his finger with her hand, inspecting it.

“You’re going to need stitches.” She said truthfully. “Come on, I have a first aid kit in my room.” Eve quickly moved the last pancake from the pan and onto the pile and turned the hob off before leading Peter down the hall to her room, shoving a kitchen towel into his hands to stop the bleeding.

Eve burst in ahead of Peter, immediately going to her desk drawer and rummaging through it in search of her first aid kit. Peter took the opportunity to look around her room, it was pretty simple, similar to Peter’s except she had no picture frames of any kind, he noticed that instead, she had books lining her shelves along with a Polaroid of a girl too small to really see from where he stood. That’s when he noticed it. Among the books lining her shelf, she had a bunch of superhero memorabilia, specifically, Spider-Man memorabilia. She had a Spider-Man action figure, multiple Spider-Man comics and even newspaper cutouts featuring Spider-Man headlines plastered along her walls. Peter tried to hide his amused expression as Eve turned to him, having found her first aid kit and motioning for I’m to sit on her bed. Peter did so. Eve took his hand in hers and began to clean the wound which made Peter hiss in pain. Eve removed a needle and thread from her kit.

“Okay Pete, this is going to hurt a bit, try not to think about it.” She said, threading the needle and moving to enter it within him.

“So, Spider-Man, huh?” Peter asked, trying his best to hide the smugness from his voice, Eve glanced up at him.

“Yeah, I suppose it is a little embarrassing.” Eve blushed slightly, she didn’t really know who this kid was, for all she knew, he could be friends with Spider-Man. In which case, her little shrine was quite embarrassing.

“No no! Not at all! Why’s it embarrassing?” Peter asked. Eve shrugged at his question, hoping to put the topic to rest, she worked the needle through his cut, expertly sealing it. Peter hissed slightly at the sensation.

“Why Spider-Man though? I don’t see any other avenger up there.” Peter stated. Eve sighed.

“When I was sixteen, I moved in with my aunt who lived in Queens, everyone told me how big and scary New York was so I was pretty nervous, on my way to buy groceries, I saw this old lady struggling to cross the street and Spider-Man jumped down to help her.” Eve explained, almost reaching the end of Peter’s stitches, he looked at her, focused on her work.

“And I just thought, _wow, how amazing is that?_ I mean, this big-shot superhero helping an old lady to cross the street? Such a simple thing that anyone could have done, but he didn’t think it was beneath him, ya know?” Eve looked up at Peter, having finished his stitches and her breath caught in her throat at the way he looked at her. She couldn’t quite place the emotion in his face.

“I don’t know.” She continued, “I guess it’s that kind of every day kindness that people overlook, I suppose, he reminds me of who I want to become.” Eve finished, staring into Peter’s eyes, feeling more vulnerable than ever. Peter looked at her in awe. He was a role model to her? Eve. The terrifying woman that could probably disintegrate entire buildings with a blink of an eye, looked up to him? He couldn’t wrap his head around the concept.

“Do you know him?” Eve asked timidly, shocking Peter out of his train of thought.

“Huh? Oh um, I mean.” Peter stumbled over his words. “Yeah I met him once, maybe.” Eve’s eyes lit up like a fire and she practically bounced on her bed in excitement.

_“Seriously?!_ Was his mask on? What was he like?” Eve blurted out her questions, fascinated at the idea of Peter knowing Spider-Man.

“Yeah, his mask was on, we didn’t really speak I mean, I just saw him in passing…” Peter trailed off, lying was not his specialty. “But you want to be an avenger right? You can’t be freaking out like this when you’re working with him.” Peter attempted to change the topic. Eve looked down, a sad expression in her eyes.

“If I ever want to be an avenger, freaking out at the thought of meeting Spider-Man is the least of my worries.” Peter sat still, staring at Eve in understanding. He knew exactly what it was to feel as though you weren’t good enough. Suddenly, Eve had a strong desire to be alone.

“I’m going to the city.” She stated flatly, Peter looked up at her in shock.

“What about the pancakes?” He asked her desperately.

“Eat them yourself.” She replied bitterly. Peter wondered what spurred on her rapid emotional change. Eve bounded down the hall, grabbing a hoodie to throw over herself.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She called out, the system immediately answered her.

“Yes, Eve?”

“Tell Tony to send a car for me at the bottom of the street.” Eve commanded.

“Where shall I tell it to take you, Eve?”

“New York.”


	5. Camilla

Eve sat quietly on her trip to the city, her phone buzzing with Tony’s ID popping up on her screen. She groaned internally before accepting the call.

“How’s it going hot head? You going for a wine-run?” Tony’s voice entered her ears, she rolled her eyes at his assumption.

_“No._ I’m going to see Camilla.” She replied curtly. Tony hummed in response.

“You staying in the city tonight?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Think Peter will be okay on his own?” Tony asked, Eve rolled her eyes at the question.

“Yeah sure, so long as he doesn’t burn the house down.” Tony chuckled in response.

“I thought that was more your area?” Tony teased, Eve scoffed at him.

“Yeah well you’ve obviously not seen Peter trying to cook. Maybe you should send him some actual food just in case?” Eve suggested.

“Do I detect a hint of affection?” Tony asked teasingly.

“What. _No._ Shut up Tony.” Eve stuttered. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” She finished and hung up the phone. Eve leaned back in the car, watching the city come into view. She replayed the conversation with Tony in her head and wished she hadn’t been so curt with him, he was only trying to help her. Eve silently thanked the universe for Tony’s patience with her.

——

Camilla sat at her desk, trying to study for her first pre-med exam. Her parents had wanted her to move into college halls but Camilla knew she had to live alone because of her powers. Keeping them a secret from everyone she knew was hard, but she didn’t want to put anyone in danger and that meant keeping her secret locked away. When she’d completed her studies, she could actually go away and help people. But 11 years in med school seemed like a mountain that some days she didn’t want to even begin climbing.

She sighed heavily and stood from her desk, giving up to practice her powers. She stood before her full length mirror and closed her eyes, a sheen of sweat coated her skin as she imagined her power emitting from her chest and all around her, encapsulating her like a blanket. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw a translucent bubble encapsulating her body, trying not to loose focus, she imagined it expanding further and the bubble moved. Camilla smiled at herself as she saw the bubble reaching further than she’d ever been able to before. She was getting stronger. A loud knock on her door snapped Camilla out of her practice and the force-field collapsed back within her. She exhaled in annoyance as she strode to the door.

“Mrs Jensen _for fucks sake!_ I’m not making any noise!” Camilla shouted before opening the door. She took a step back in shock. “Eve!” Camilla stated, Eve looked at her friend, tears forming in her eyes.

“Hi chicken.” Eve chuckled, Camilla gave an amused exhale at the ridiculous nickname her friend had given to her years ago. They embraced each other tightly, both girls struggling not to cry, suddenly, Camilla pulled away and sent a firm fist to collide with Eve’s shoulder.

_“Owch!”_ Eve stated in shock.

“Where _the fuck_ have you been! Do you never check your bloody phone?” Camilla scolded her. Suddenly an apartment door opened below them and a voice shouted at the girls.

“Will you keep it down! I have work at-“

“Yes I know at 7am Mrs Jensen, keep it in your pants!” Camilla shouted back at the voice. “Come in.” She moved aside so Eve could enter.

“Did you get stronger?” Eve mumbled, shuffling inside while she nursed the bruise on her arm that Camilla had given her.

—-

Eve began rummaging through her friend’s cupboards while Camilla continued to rant.

“Two weeks you’ve been gone and I hear _nothing_! Your auntie told me you’d gone away on some Stark Internship retreat, what the hell does that even mean? And she wouldn’t tell me the address! It made absolutely no sense, and THEN I realise that she doesn’t even bloody KNOW the address! I mean, what kind of aunt doesn’t even know where her niece is! She’s ridiculous that woman, I’m sorry but she is, and- wait. What are you doing?” Camilla’s words left her mouth like a faucet. Eve rolled her eyes at her.

“I mean if you’re going to carry on like this, I’m going to need some alcohol. _Jesus_ do you not keep any emergency wine?” Eve stated, Camilla chuckled at her and moved to open her cupboard below the sink to remove two bottles of Merlot. She waved them at Eve with a cough. Eve looked at her friend in admiration before pinching her cheek.

“That’s my girl.” Eve beamed at her. Camilla shook her head and handed Eve a bottle, the girls sat on Camilla’s bed in her tiny studio apartment. It was small and unassuming, but to Eve it felt like home. Camilla always knew how to decorate a space and her room was filled with potted plants as fairy lights hugged the walls, it was relaxing and inviting and just what Eve needed.

“Now can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?” Camilla asked, Eve looked at her friend sadly, she wished she could tell Camilla everything, she really did. But her powers had to be kept a secret, it was for Camilla’s own good.

“So, Aunt Joanne is right, I’ve been doing an internship with Stark and have been on a retreat…” Eve trailed off, not really knowing where to go from there, Camilla looked at her expectantly, urging her to continue.

“It’s basically a training programme for anyone hoping to work with Tony in the future.” Eve summarised.

“Well, that’s great isn’t it? Are you working alongside other psychologists then?” Camilla asked, Eve scoffed at her.

“I’m not a psychologist, Camilla.” Camilla playfully hit Eve’s shoulder.

“Of course you are.” She stated encouragingly.

"I dropped out of college." Eve pointed out.

"Only because you got this internship! And who needs college if you're already working for _Tony Stark." _Camilla pressed, Eve smiled at her, Camilla never failed to support her no matter what the circumstances.

“But it’s just been me so far, well, until yesterday.” Eve answered Camilla's earlier question.

“What happened yesterday?” Camilla asked.

“Well, there’s this guy, well, this kid really. He’s new to the retreat, so it’s just us two.” Eve grew sad thinking about Peter, she’d snapped at him pretty hard before she left, he was sure to hate her now.

“So what is he, an academic too?” Eve was thrown off by the question, blinking with surprise.

“You know, I don’t actually know.” Eve realised, Camilla rolled her eyes at her.

“You didn’t bother asking him?” 

“Well no I DID ask him what his specialty was but he didn’t really answer.” Eve summarised.

“Did you give him a chance to?” Camilla accused, Eve grew frustrated.

“Yes. It’s not my fault he’s all secretive!” Eve defended herself, Camilla raised her hands in mock-surrender.

“Okay okay! I’m just saying, you can be pretty intimidating Eve, give the guy a chance.” Camilla stated. Eve knew she was right, she really hadn’t taken the time to get to know Peter, and if Tony ever wanted her to work with the Avengers, she had to prove to him that she could play ball. Eve took a large gulp of wine.

“So, what’s he like? Is he cute?” Camilla winked at Eve.

“What? Ew no, Peter? You must be joking. I mean he’s not terrible looking, he’s pretty nerdy and falls over his words, and when he laughs his nose does this little scrunch thing which is kind of cute…” Eve trailed off when she realised Camilla was staring at her. “What? Do I have wine on my lips or something?” Eve asked, moving to wipe her lips.

“Oh my god, you like him!” Camilla concluded. Eve looked at her in horror.

“Piss off!” Eve shouted at her, heat rising in her cheeks.

“Oh my god you really do! Look at you you’re all smitten!” Camilla teased, shocked that her friend actually had feelings for a boy. Eve shook her head.

“How’s med school going?” Eve asked, changing the topic. Camilla proceeded to tell her how stressful her studies have been, how she’d tried to keep on top of everything but sometimes it proved to be too much.

“You being away didn’t help. You know you’re pretty much all I have Eve. I missed you.” Eve’s heart sunk, Camilla wasn’t particularly close with her parents who always pushed her to go to med school. Eve felt guilty at the fact that she’d not really been there for her friend.

“I know, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll start ringing you every week.” Eve stated, Camilla lowered the bottle of wine from her lips and raised her pinky finger.

“Pinky promise?” She asked, Eve intertwined her own pinky finger with Camilla’s.

“Pinky promise.”

The girls spent the remainder of the night talking and laughing and dancing and shouting back at Mrs Jensen every time she urged the girls to be quiet. They eventually fell asleep in Camilla's bed, arms around each other, Camilla waited for Eve to drift off to sleep before casting a light force field over them both to protect them while they slept.


	6. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, thanks for the views guys! This one's short and sweet, will be posting the next chapter in a couple of days, or when I get another Kudos! much love x

Peter didn’t know what to do with himself after Eve left, he ate the pancakes she’d left for him, she was right, she really did make the best pancakes he’d ever had. After clearing up, he decided to follow Eve’s lead and complete some target practice, he didn’t bother with his suit but grabbed his shooters and ran into the back yard.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? Initiate target practice!” Peter commanded and immediately, wooden dummies began moving along the mechanical track. Peter spent a good three hours honing in his skills and working up a sweat. Truth be told, he’d missed having something to shoot at. Peter pushed on, trying to focus on the targets instead of his thoughts of Eve. Peter focused on the blue sky above, on the small flies that zipped around him, how the sun warmed his face, how hard it was to push on through the humid air, he did all this and over again until his body couldn’t psychically take any more and he slumped to the ground in exhaustion. F.R.I.D.A.Y automatically reset the track. Peter stayed on the ground, wondering what Eve was up to.

Peter ended up wandering from room to room inside the cottage and he paused as he got to Eve’s room. Was it wrong to go snooping though her stuff while she was away? What if she came back? She’d surely fry him. _‘Then again'_, he thought _‘I could always tell her I’m Spider-Man’._ He chuckled to himself and thought back to the fact that she’d also arranged for someone to place a bottle of wine in his belongings, so going though her room was pretty much an eye for an eye, right? Peter also wanted to understand her more and whether or not he could really trust her, like Tony said. With that, he slowly pushed open her door, the old wood creaking beneath his fingers.

It was just as he’d left it this morning, her bed was neatly made, her desk had various books scattered upon it, he moved towards her book shelf. Rows of theoretical textbooks on human psychology covered her shelves, along with a few philosophy books including Aristotle’s ‘Poetics’ and Plato’s ‘Apology’. Peter was impressed, Eve didn’t strike him as a psychologist or a philosophist. He thought back to Eve’s comment on Hope, calling her an idiot seemed harsh but maybe it was because Eve thought she knew better. He glanced at the papers scattering her desk. He read the title to what appeared to be a hand-written paper:

_‘The connection between post-traumatic stress disorder and suicidal behaviour: what links post-dramatic stress disorder to suicide?’_

Peter recoiled from the desk, why was Eve studying _that_? Did she know someone who was suicidal or, maybe she was herself? Peter felt sick at the thought. _‘But surely she couldn’t be feeling too depressed?’_ He thought, _‘especially since she’d gotten up to train at 7am, suicidal people don’t do that, nor do they write an entire paper about PTSD and suicide, do they?’_ Peter’s head begun to spin. He was overthinking, Eve could just be interested in helping people. Peter laughed happily at the thought, the idea of Eve becoming a psychologist and helping other people was a foreign concept. But he didn’t doubt that she could do it if she really wanted to.

Peter’s eye-line wandered to the polaroid of the girl on Eve’s shelf. He picked it up gently, the girl in the picture was extremely pretty, she had long flowing black hair that twisted and curled like wildfire. Her eyes were a deep chestnut brown and seemed kind, her lips were pulled into a beaming smile. Peter couldn’t help but smile along with her, she held in her hand a pair of keys as she stood in front of a door which had the number 19 upon it. Below the picture read: Camilla, moving day.

Peter placed the Polaroid gently back where he’d found it, he wondered who Camilla was. Was that who Eve had gone to the city to see? Peter let his thoughts wander as he picked up the spider-man action figure he had seen earlier in the day, he smiled as he twirled it in his hands. Maybe he should re-consider quitting the avengers, if he’d influenced Eve this much without even knowing, who knew how many other people looked up to him? A loud knock at the door made Peter jump, dropping the action figure in the process. He rushed to pick it up and attempted to place it back exactly how he’d found it. The knock repeated.

“Coming!” Peter shouted desperately, double checking he’d not messed anything up before flying down the hall. Peter checked himself out in the mirror next to the door, worried that Eve had returned early and he looked a mess. He opened the door to reveal Happy stood with a Wendy’s bag in his hands. Peter felt a little disappointed.

“Oh, hi Happy.” He greeted, sadly.

“Here.” Happy thrust the Wendy’s bag into Peter’s hands, who looked confused.

“What’s this?” Peter asked. Happy rolled his eyes.

“What does it look like? It’s food.” Happy commented. “I didn’t realise I was now your Uber Eats driver but, there you go.” Happy stated with annoyance.

“But, why- I mean, from who?” Peter asked, wondering if Eve had arranged this somehow.

“Tony.” Happy stated, Peter’s hopes dropped. “Apparently you’re a terrible cook.” Peter’s ears perked up.

“Says who?” He asked, knowing the answer to the question.

“Eve.” Happy said matter-of-factly. Peter smiled and looked at the floor, wondering how he came up in conversation between Tony and Eve. Happy narrowed his eyes at him. “What was that?” Happy asked.

“What was what?” Peter asked defensively.

“That look you just did.” Happy accused, Peter couldn’t help but smile again at the fact of being caught blushing over Eve. “That!” Happy said. “What is that? Are you constipated or something?” Peter looked at Happy.

“What? No no-“ Peter began to defend himself.

“You know what? I don’t care.” Happy started towards his car but turned back to Peter just before he entered. “Take care of yourself kid.” Peter nodded sharply in response. Happy seemed satisfied as he climbed into his car and drove away. Peter shut the door slowly, _‘I guess she’s not coming back tonight.’_ He thought, retreating back inside to once again, eat alone.

_'Why do I even care?'_ Peter thought aloud as he seated himself on the couch. “I don’t care.” He turned on the TV and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t imagining Eve’s body sat next to him.


	7. Meet Your Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the love please do hit me up with some comments, let me know how I'm doing, all critical feedback is more than welcome!!
> 
> I have the next 8 chapters written but am trying not to post them all at once. Let me know where you think the story is going, I'll repeat - all feedback is welcome! (But don't be mean lol)

Camilla’s room was dark, the beginnings of a sunrise pressed against her window, entering through the cracks in which a soft wind had also leaked through. Eve raised her head groggily and looked around, confused at first as to where she was, but quickly remembered when her eyes landed on Camilla’s notorious ‘Ghostface Killah’ poster that Eve had stolen for her from the streets of New York which hung on the wall adjacent to her bed. Eve smiled softly and allowed herself to melt back into the covers, feeling her anxiety melt away like hot butter in a pan, speaking of, the smell of sizzling bacon wafted in through the kitchen as Eve realised Camilla was no longer next to her. She sat up and peered over the small wall that separated the bedroom from the kitchen in Camilla’s tiny studio apartment and noticed Camilla stood there, cooking breakfast. Eve grabbed her phone to check the time: Friday June 7th 2020, 6:07am she groaned as she rolled out of bed. Camilla overheard the movement from the kitchen.

“Morning chick!” Camilla exclaimed happily. Eve replied with a second groan, considerably louder than the first, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes she forced herself out of bed and began to make it.

“You didn’t have to cook.” Eve croaked, having to clear her throat to be rid of the obvious morning voice which she had.

“Well I feel bad that we didn’t eat anything last night, plus, I need to get to class soooo.” Camilla served the bacon and eggs on two plates. “Eat up!” Eve made her way to the small dining room table, noticing how Camilla was already dressed in smart pants and casual black short sleeve T-shirt with a lace long sleeved bodice underneath.

“Do you think that outfit is class-appropriate?” Eve joked, pulling out a chair to sit down. Camilla scoffed at her,

“I already hate my major I might as well find enjoyment in the clothes I wear to class.” Camilla retorted, placing the two plates on the table and moving to sit opposite Eve. Eve picked up a fork and began shovelling the breakfast into her body.

“If you hate it so much why do you do it?” Eve mumbled through her full mouth.

“You know my parents would kill me if I didn’t, it’s the only reason they agreed to let me have a place in the city.” Camilla rationalised. Eve looked at her friend sadly and realised how lucky she’d been to be taken on by Tony. Not having to worry about classes anymore, it was heaven. Although, the job Eve wanted came with it’s own hardships, like the possibility of death. “You need to take a shower too because you stink.” Camilla notified Eve, pointing a bacon-loaded fork at her. Eve laughed at her bluntness and agreed before finishing the breakfast with impressive speed.

—-

Eve felt recharged and satisfied on her drive back to the safe house. Eve had walked Camilla to college before they said their goodbyes. It was pretty emotional leaving her, she wished she didn’t have to, but she couldn’t stay forever. The drive was peaceful, Eve watched the city fade from view as the skyline turned from the concrete jungle of New York to lush fields and thick forests.

The car pulled up to the driveway and Eve thanked the driver as she exited, she checked the time: 08:52am, Peter probably wasn’t even awake yet. The little cottage looked un-changed and Eve would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t missed it a little. Eve opened the door slowly, soft music filling her ears, she shut the door behind her as confusion misted over her mind.

“Peter?” Eve called out, but received no reply. She slowly pushed further inside, coming into the living room, the music grew louder in volume and she recognised the song to be ‘This Must Be The Place’ by Talking Heads. Eve moved around to the archway of the kitchen where she stopped dead in her tracks. Peter was cooking an omelette wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Eve watched as droplets of water dripped down his back passing over his muscles. _‘His muscles!’_ She thought. Peter sure did a good job at hiding _those_ from her. Eve dropped her keys to the floor in a state of shock. Peter jumped at the sudden noise and spun around.

“Eve!” He beamed at her. “Look! I made an omelette! I mean it’s probably not that great, but I didn’t burn it! Ahh I didn’t make one for you, sorry I didn’t know when you’d be coming back! I can make one now if you like, although you’d probably do a better job haha.” Peter rambled on, Eve didn’t register a word he said, staring in awe, her eyes went from his shoulders to his chest to his abs _**‘his fucking abs.’**_ Eve’s brain went into hyper-drive as she began drooling internally, watching droplets of water run down his body to the towel. Eve couldn’t help but notice how his muscles rippled as he spoke. _‘Speaking, Peter’s speaking!’_ Eve’s mind screamed at her to stop gawking. Her eyes snapped up to his.

“What?” Eve asked dumbly, moving a hand to her lips just to make sure she wasn’t actually drooling. Peter’s head tilted slightly.

“You okay?” He asked her, Eve observed how his wet hair curled around his face slightly, dripping water onto his nose adorably, she shook her head violently.

“What? No yeah I’m fine.” Eve coughed, _‘Jesus christ pull it together!’_ Eve commanded herself. “It’s fine I’ve already eaten.” Eve stated, moving to pull out a chair from the breakfast table, she suddenly had an overwhelming need to sit down.

“So, where did you go yesterday?” Peter asked casually, turning to finish his omelette.

“Could you put a shirt on?” Eve asked involuntarily, the words fell from her mouth before she could register them. Peter shot her a confused look. “It- it’s just that, it’s dangerous to cook like that you know? You might get burnt or, something…” Eve trailed off trying to explain herself, how do you tell your housemate of two days that he needed to put a shirt on or else you wouldn’t be able to stop imagining him in various sexual positions? Peter frowned at her.

“Uh, yeah sure, could you watch my eggs for me?” Peter asked in a confused tone before dipping out of the room.

Eve pressed her face in her hands as Peter left the kitchen. Did she really just say that? Who the hell does that? She mentally scolded herself but moved to save Peter’s eggs before they burned. She managed to serve them on a plate before Peter re-entered the room having thrown on a casual shirt and biker shorts.

“I went to see my friend Camilla in the city.” Eve answered his earlier question, Peter recognised the name to be from the girl in the polaroid on Eve’s shelf.

“Oh, what’s she like?” Peter asked, moving to sit opposite Eve at the breakfast table where his plate was.

“She’s the best, actually, she’s the only person on Earth who can actually stand me.” Eve chuckled. Peter began digging into his omelette.

“That’s not true, I can stand you!” Peter said, mouth half-full.

“No, you can tolerate me, there’s a difference.” Eve teased. “What did you do last night?” She asked, genuinely interested. Peter shrugged his shoulders at her question.

“Nothing really, Mr Stark must have known I wouldn’t have been able to survive without your cooking since he sent Happy to give me some food.” Peter watched Eve’s facial expression as it turned to a knowing smile.

“Is that so?” She said, happy that Tony had taken her suggestion. Peter hummed in response. “What’s the plan today then Mr Parker?” Eve asked, just as Natasha entered the room.

“Oh you’re both going to wish you were dead by the time I’m though with you.” Eve’s entire body tensed up at the sound of Natasha’s voice, she spun around to face her.

“Natasha.” Eve said bitterly.

“Eve.” Natasha replied, eyebrow raised. The two began circling each other in the living room, Peter sat frozen mid-bite in confusion.

“I see you’re still an immature little girl.” Natasha commented, Eve laughed sharply.

“I see you’re still a bitter old woman.” Eve replied with a smirk.

“A bitter old woman who can kick your ass.” Natasha stated with a soft smile. Eve’s body began to smoke in anger.

“Bring it on. I won’t even use my powers,” Eve challenged, Peter’s eggs fell from his fork as he watched the two in shock. Suddenly, Eve launched herself at Natasha, first ready to connect with her face, Natasha expertly deflected it and spun to grab a fistful of Eve’s hair. Eve hissed at the pain in her scalp, but managed to escape by delivering a successful blow to Natasha’s ribs.

“That’s a dirty move Nat.” Eve accused, Natasha raised her eyebrows in response before lunging towards Eve and encasing her in a coke grip.

“Fighting’s a dirty sport.” Natasha laughed, Eve struggled to release herself from Natasha’s bonds. “What’s wrong kitten?” Natasha teased her, Eve grew impatient and allowed her body temperature to sky rocket as Natasha recoiled from her, Eve quickly moved away. “I thought you said you weren’t going to use your powers?” Natasha asked in an accusatory tone. Eve grinned at her.

“I lied.” She stated simply. Peter jumped into action and moved to stand between them.

“Hey hey hey! Stop stop stop!” He tried desperately to break them up. The two women exchanged glances between one another before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

“What?” Peter asked dumbly. Natasha gripped her stomach as Eve lowered herself to the floor, tears of laugher rippling down her face.

“What?” Peter repeated, starting to become frustrated. Natasha and Eve moved towards each other and embraced in a hug.

“Ah I’ve missed you, you little hot head.” Natasha stated, stroking Eve’s hair affectionately.

“I missed you too Nat.” Eve tightened her grip around Natasha’s waist.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Peter asked, dumbfounded.

“Who do you think discovered her?” Natasha messed up Eve’s hair with her fist. Eve pulled away from her.

“How do you two know each other?” Eve asked, puzzled, trying to smooth her hair back into place after Natasha messed it up. Natasha looked at Peter who shook his head curtly at her.

“Enough chit chat, I want both of you ready in the field at 9.” Natasha ignored Eve’s question and exited the cottage.

—-

It was 9:00am sharp as Eve and Peter stood on the training field to the rear of the cottage. The air was heavy as the familiar landscape of dry grass stretched out before them, disappearing into a thick forrest at the horizon. The morning sun was unforgiving as it beamed down upon them like a merciless god, but Eve was smart enough to know that the _real_ merciless god was stood in front of them.

“I want to see how you both fair in hand to hand combat, that means **NO** powers, Eve.” Natasha informed the two youngsters. Eve was confused as to why Peter was being trained up, did he want to be an avenger too? _‘Maybe he’s a spy? That would certainly explain why he’s so secretive. And fit…’_ She looked at him as she thought, his white shirt clung to his skin, Eve’s head tilted to the side as she tried to re-imagine what his body looked like underneath.

“Rules are simple.” Natasha’s voice snapped Eve’s attention away from her sinful thoughts. “Try to topple the other person, and you win.” Natasha stated. Peter and Eve turned towards each other, Peter thanked every higher power that Eve decided to wear a simple tank top instead of her outfit from the day before, this way, he actually stood a chance without being distracted.

“You can begin.” Natasha commanded, Eve wasted no time in lunging for Peter, attempting to topple him instantly by sheer force, Peter stumbled a couple of steps as her body collided with his but managed to regain his footing before grabbing Eve’s waist and flipping her around, Eve’s back hit the hard floor with a thump and Peter placed his foot firmly on her stomach. Eve looked up at him in shock.

“What? Did you think I’d go easy on you?” Peter teased above her, his head eclipsing the sun. Eve hated how painfully attractive the entire situation was. She shoved his foot from her angrily and quickly stood back up.

“One nil to Peter.” Natasha chuckled. Eve breathed deeply to control her temper and decided to wait this time until Peter made the first move. Peter threw a punch to Eve’s stomach with impressive speed, Eve managed to dodge it at the last second, gripping Peter’s arm with her own and using the momentum to plunge him forward while strategically placing her foot in front of his own, making him fall to the ground flat on his face. Eve laughed in a celebratory manner but Peter wasn’t giving up any time soon. He gripped her foot with his arm and managed to send her hurtling to the ground, he then attempted to regain his own footing but Eve raised her leg to the air and kicked his chest, making him fall backwards. Eve then wasted no time in pinning his arms under her own and straddling him. Peter was shocked at the sudden manoeuvre, immensely impressed with Eve. _‘She would make an amazing avenger’_, he thought. Peter looked up at Eve as she smiled triumphantly down at him. He tried to avert his mind from the fact that Eve’s core was pressing into his own in a deliciously sinful way. The pair stared into each other’s eyes, Eve’s smile of triumph fell from her face as she suddenly began to feel extremely hot, imagining them in the same position but in a completely different setting. Eve was so close to Peter, a part of her worried that he would somehow be able to hear her inappropriate thoughts. His brown eyes seemed to search hers, for what, Eve had no idea.

“One one to all.” Natasha’s voice broke the pair out of their thoughts, Eve turned to look at Natasha as her grip on Peter loosened, Peter took the opportunity to break his hands free and push against Eve’s shoulders, changing their position so that Peter loomed above her, shoulders pinned beneath his hands and her legs on either side of him. A satisfied smirk crept on his face.

“You know I quite like the view from up here.” Peter teased, sending Eve into a frenzy. Her head was torn between feelings of anger and desire as she struggled against his grip. _‘Damn’_ she thought _‘he’s pretty strong’._

“Two one to Peter.” Natasha commented. Eve managed to shove Peter off of her, standing again an trying to clear her mind. _‘Come on Eve, how are you going to join the avengers if you can’t even beat Peter in combat?’_ She asked herself. The training continued for another two hours, Peter would pin her down, Eve would retaliate, Natasha would critique and so on and so fourth, until they were drawn 30-30.

Eve gasped for air, Natasha hadn’t allowed either of them a break during practice, her body ached for rest and her throat burned for water. Eve’s skin was covered in a thick layer of sweat, Peter’s hair stuck to his face, the humid air proving impossible to properly breathe though. Eve wondered how he managed to remain so attractive whilst training, it made _no sense_ and she tried not to think about how unattractive she must look.

“Okay kiddos, last one before I let you go, whoever wins this one, wins.” Natasha announced.

“You’re dead, Parker.” Eve commented confidently.

“Wanna bet?” Peter replied. Eve’s eyes lit up at the thought.

“Okay. If I win, you have to tell me what your specialty is.” Eve commented, Peter laughed at her request.

“Okay, but if I win, you have to introduce me to Camilla.” Peter stated, Eve took a step back in shock.

“Why do you want to meet Camilla?” Eve asked in confusion. Peter shrugged in response.

“I want to meet the only friend you have.” He stated plainly, Eve searched for the malicious intent in his tone, but couldn’t find it. She wanted to be insulted by his comment, but he was right, Camilla was the only friend she had. But why Peter wanted to meet her still escaped her.

“If you idiots are done flirting can we begin? I have things to do you know.” Natasha shouted at them snapping Eve’s concentration to the task at hand. Peter winked at her knowingly, a cocky smile forming on his lips. _‘Oh you are so fucking dead.’_ Eve thought as she positioned herself in a fighting stance.

“Begin.’ Natasha commanded. Eve stood still, firmly planting her feet on the ground and focusing on Peter’s movements, he locked eyes with her, burning and intense. Peter’s eyes flickered to the left and his fist moved to follow, Eve responded in kind, moving to block the punch, but Peter changed course at the last second, moving to the right, he managed to land a punch to her exposed stomach making Eve lurch backwards. Peter didn’t giver her a chance to recover as he shifted his weight onto his back foot and used the momentum to propel himself forward, attempting to shove her onto her back. _‘Oh no you don’t.’_ Eve thought as she stepped out of his way and delivered a swift high-kick to his back, making him fall onto his front, she then straddled him from behind, but just before she could pin him in place, Peter grabbed her hand and sent her colliding to the ground beside him he then gripped her hand in his and encapsulated it with his legs. Eve struggled beneath him, trying her best to escape but to no avail.

“31 to 30 for Peter.” Natasha announced. Peter released Eve, rising from the ground and making his way to the cottage.

“I’ll see you and Camilla for dinner soon then?” Peter threw the comment over his shoulder, “jeez, it’s a beautiful day, right? Wow, look at that sky, just gorgeous..” Peter’s voice faded round the corner as he basked in the glory of winning. Eve scowled at his back from the ground, Natasha extended her hand towards her in aid, Eve allowed Natasha to pull her up, dusting herself off.

“What’s the deal between you two?” Natasha asked, Eve’s face burned at the question.

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently, Natasha looked at her sadly.

“Don’t lie to yourself kiddo, life’s too short.” And with that, Natasha left Eve standing alone in the field, wondering how her life ever lead to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed I finally made a detailed chapter plan of the story! I want to assure you all I'm not going to let this become a dead-fic. I really believe in the story. Let me know what you think!


	8. To New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is up guys! It's a fluffy one x

Eve closed her eyes as she let the steaming hot water run down her body. She always had showers at record-high temperatures, but it never seemed quite hot enough. Her hardened and aching muscles relaxed and sang underneath the steam however her mind was anything but still. Peter’s request to meet Camilla was raising more questions than anything had before, and immediately, Eve was suspicious. Why was Peter interested in Camilla? Was he trying to expose Eve’s weak points? Did he have that much distrust in her? Eve shook her head in an attempt to dispel the negative thoughts within. Eve looked down and noticed how a few dark bruises had begun to form on her legs, she sighed heavily and placed her forehead against the tiles of the bathroom. _‘Peter trusts you. He likes you. He just wants to get to know you. Not everyone is against you.’_ Eve repeated the words like a mantra in her head in hopes that she’d begin to believe them.

Stepping out of the shower, Eve reached for her phone and dialled Camilla’s number. She picked up on the third ring.

“What’s wrong princess, miss me already?” Camilla teased. Eve laughed in response.

“What are you doing in the next few days?”

“Urm, studying and nothing, why? You paying me another visit?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay?”

“Of course! What did I do to deserve two weeks in a row?” Camilla joked, Eve struggled finding her next words.

“Thing is, I lost a bet.”

“You lost a bet?”

“I lost a bet.”

“Was the bet that you have to come see me?” Camilla asked, confused.

“Well kind of.. Peter wants to meet you.” Eve admitted.

“He wants to meet _me_?” Camilla asked in shock.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Bringing the boyfriend home are we?” Camilla teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Eve pressed firmly, Camilla chuckled on the other end of the line.

“Well you’re both very welcome. Wednesday any good for you? My classes finish at five so shall we say seven? I’ll cook.” Camilla offered.

“Sounds good but you don’t have to cook.” Camilla scoffed at her.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s a date.”

“Perfect. Love you.” Eve replied.

“Love you too, see you Wednesday!” And with that Camilla hung up the line. Eve glanced at the bottle of wine below her desk Peter returned to her. If she ever needed a drink, now was the time.

—-

Peter emerged from his shower, deeply satisfied with himself. He’d managed to beat Eve in hand to hand combat but had no doubt that if she were using her powers, she’d easily best him. Peter was happy to have the chance to meet Camilla. He wanted to believe that Eve was trustworthy, but something within himself cautioned him, Peter couldn’t put his finger on it but maybe, just maybe, Camilla could lead him to the answer. He threw on a pair of joggers and a plain white shirt, his muscles felt tight from the training session so he tried to stretch them out as best he could, just then, his phone began to buzz. It was May.

“Hey May!” Peter answered the phone excitedly.

“Hey champ! How’s it going? You feeling any better?” May asked him.

“Yeah a lot actually, being here really helps me clear my thoughts.”

“So what have you been doing? What have you been eating? I hope Tony hasn’t just filled the fridge with junk food.”

“No no he hasn’t, we have to actually cook.” May let out a laugh on the other side.

“You cooking? Now _that_ I’d like to see.”

“Well, it’s really Eve who does all the cooking, I just sort of, watch..”

“And who’s Eve?” May asked, her tone suggestive.

“Just this girl I live with, she’s pretty cool, even if she’s a bit… Fiery.”

“Uh-oh, cool and fiery? Sounds a lot like trouble.” May joked.

“Well maybe but, I don’t know, I think there’s more to her than that. Don’t get me wrong she’s completely terrifying, but maybe in a good way, I think.”

“Sounds like she has your panties in quite a twist, must be a special girl.” May teased. “Just make sure you’re using protection.” Peter’s eyes bulged from his face.

“Aunt May no! It’s not like that! I mean, she’s just, we’re just-“

“Oh come on, I’m only teasing you.” Peter heard the unmistakeable sound of a New York subway pulling into a station. “Listen, I have to go but keep in touch, okay? I love you.”

“Okay. I love you too.” Peter hung up the phone, sighing heavily. The smell of sizzling meat began to waft through the door and Peter’s stomach rumbled in response, he became giddy with excitement at the prospect of food and shot off into the kitchen. Eve stood cooking steak on the stove when he entered, she wore a similar outfit to the first time they met except this time, it was an AC/DC shirt instead of Rolling Stones, Eve sensed his approach.

“So I called Camilla.” She stated.

_“Already?”_

“Yes, she’s free Wednesday night.”

“Awesome!” Peter stated, Eve set up a couple of plates where she served the steak and grilled greens and placed a plate in front of Peter. Eve then poured them both a glass of wine each before moving to sit opposite him.

“Thanks for this, by the way.” Peter commented, Eve shrugged the comment away.

“It’s no big deal, I enjoy cooking.” Eve looked at Peter nervously, she wanted to let him know that she wasn’t trying to be a dick to him, it was just her defence mechanisms, but she didn’t know how to approach the subject. “Peter?” Eve began hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“I know I can be, difficult sometimes and I just want to say…” Eve trailed off, Peter looked at her expectantly. “Well I just want you to know that I don’t hate you.” Eve finished, Peter laughed at her comment.

“I know, Eve.” He said kindly, the pair stared each other in the eyes deeply, Peter wondered what her story was, where her powers came from and why she was so quick to defend and close herself off from others. He wondered if he could trust her like his heart begged for him to do so. Eve couldn’t help but notice his intense stare, she shifted under it, feeling as though he was seeing her, the real her. It was nothing like she’d ever experienced before, she felt naked. Vulnerable. His gaze flickered towards her lips, she noticed the movement and narrowed her eyes at him ever so slightly. Peter coughed sharply and reached for his glass of wine, raising it in the air.

“To new friends.” He stated, Eve smiled at him and raised her own glass.

“To new friends.” They clicked their glasses together and took a sip before starting to eat. The dinner was lovely. The pair talked about their training session and congratulated each other on their skills. They had to admit that they were quite evenly matched.

“Do you have much experience in combat?” Eve asked Peter, he shrugged in response, trying to hide his smirk.

“You could say that.” Eve laughed at him.

“So cryptic.” She stated before taking a large gulp of wine. “Why won’t you tell me about yourself?” Eve asked seriously. Peter mulled over her question, would it be the worst thing in the world if he told her the truth?

“I suppose, I don’t want you to have an opinion of me that’s not real.” He admitted. Peter realised that ever since he found out about Eve’s attraction to spider-man, he was afraid that she’d be disappointed to know that he was the masked hero and not some hunky 20-something year old man. Eve furrowed her brow in confusion.

“What do you mean, not real?” She asked.

“Well, how many times have people found out about your powers and only known you as the hot-headed girl?” Eve realised he had a point.

“So you have powers?” She questioned. Peter chuckled in response.

“I suppose you might find out one day.”

“I look forward to it.” Eve said honestly. They finished their dinner and Eve moved to clear their plates away before Peter stopped her.

“No no no.” He stated, she looked at him in confusion. “You cooked dinner, it’s only fair that I do the washing up.” Peter explained, Eve laughed at him as he took the plate from her hands.

“In that case, I’ll have more wine.” Eve teased as she refilled both their glasses.

“Have you always had your powers?” Peter asked her as he worked, Eve grew uncomfortable at the question.

“No, they started when I was sixteen.”

“When you moved in with your aunt?” Peter asked, remembering their conversation as she stitched up Peter’s finger.

“Just before actually, it was the reason why I had to move in with her.” Eve began to grip the table harshly at the memory. Peter finished up the dishes.

“What do you mean?” Eve struggled with herself internally, she really did not want to talk about this, but how could she expect Peter to open up to her if she didn’t do so with him? Eve quickly gulped the glass of wine and poured herself another one, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She cursed them for spilling from her face._ ‘Keep it together, idiot.’_ She scolded herself. Peter sensed her hesitation and realised that this was a pretty heavy topic for her. He turned to look at her and when he noticed her tears, moved to sit opposite her again.

“Hey hey hey.” He said affectionately, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “It’s okay, you can talk to me.” Peter offered, Eve sniffed, pushing back her tears as hard as she could. She began to speak but struggled to keep her voice level.

“When I was sixteen, I had a dream about a world on fire, with me at the centre. I tried to push the flames away from me but they just kept on getting stronger. When I woke up, my entire house was in flames, but I was fine.” Eve failed to choke back a sob and Peter encased her hand within his own, his eyes staring at her sympathetically, she spoke through her tears. “I ran outside but, I was the only one who made it.” Eve’s eyes turned cold. “I killed my parents that night.” Peter looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say or do other than squeeze Eve’s hand tighter. She seemed to snap back to reality, turning her eyes to his. “My powers came from a horrible, _horrible_ night” her voice began to quiver as she struggled to keep it together. “And all I’ve ever wanted to do since, was to prove to myself that I can do some good with them.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Eve.” Peter said. Eve smiled at him sadly.

“I didn’t do it intentionally, but it was my fault.” Her words struck a harsh chord within him. Just like those people he’d tried to save in New York. “I forgave myself a long time ago, it happened. And I have to move on. I just have to.” Peter realised that he also, had to move on. Peter began to see what Tony meant when he said Eve might be able to help him. Eve suddenly felt extremely exposed and vulnerable and had the urge to retreat to her room, she began to pull away from Peter, he noticed the withdrawal but his grip on her strengthened and words began to pour from his mouth before he could even register them.

“My parents died in a plane crash.” He admitted, Eve looked at him, started for a moment before she settled back in her seat. “I was raised by my aunt May and uncle Ben but, now it’s just me and May.” Peter looked at Eve, she noticed the vulnerability in his eyes and it made her tears flow even harder. “I know what it’s like to lose people. But you can’t blame the world for it. Or yourself. Otherwise, you’ll just be angry all the time.” Eve smiled though her tears and Peter mirrored her expression. He suddenly released her hand and stood, Eve also stood, worried that Peter was going to leave so suddenly. But Peter just walked over to her and encompassed her in a hug. The action shocked her, but she slowly settled into it. Allowing her tears to flow freely, she buried her face in Peter’s chest. Eve breathed him in, he smelled of coconut and, well, _Peter._ Eve allowed it to relax her further as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. 

“Thank you.” Eve whispered.

“For what?” Peter asked softly. Eve shrugged in his arms.

“For listening.” She stated plainly. “I’ve not really told anyone other than Tony and Nat about that.”

“Camilla knows though, right?” Peter asked, Eve broke away from him.

“She knows my parents died in a fire, but she has no clue about my powers. I just want to protect her. She’s all I have.” Eve looked into Peter’s eyes and saw within them, nothing but kindness. She felt his stare become strangely intimate now that he knew about her past, the action felt intrusive and foreign. Peter was now one of three people on Earth who knew the truth about her past, including Natasha and Tony. Peter’s eyes flickered between her own, a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. Eve had just opened up to him about her entire past. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d be able to trust her.

“We should get some rest.” Eve stated. Peter wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, but he buckled under the pressure out of fear that she might reject him.

“Yeah, we should.” Peter agreed.

Peter laid in bed for a while after, staring at his ceiling. He had no clue what Eve was dealing with this whole time and his heart ached for her. She was just as messed up as he was, maybe even worse. He turned to his side and tried to relax his body for sleep, hoping that the night-terrors would leave him alone tonight.


	9. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! Some big events happening in this one, hope you've all strapped yourselves in! Thanks for the love! Please keep the comments coming, let me know what you all think! Minor warning for a character experiencing a panic attack, don't think it will be triggering but just in case.

Eve stood on an island, isolated and alone. She began to panic as she looked around her but found no escape, a tropical jungle surrounded her and she struggled to breathe in the heavy, humid air. Her body began to glow in panic as her flames encapsulated her, she looked up and noticed the sky rippling above her in a strange, psychedelic way. Eve then realised she was dreaming. Immediately, she extinguished her flames. Eve often had this dream, she looked towards a clearing in the forrest, knowing that what came next was spider-man swinging through the trees and rescuing her. But he didn’t come. The walls of the jungle seemed to close in on her as she waited, she began to feel as though she was suffocating. _‘It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream.’_ She told herself repeatedly, remaining calm as the jungle continued to close in around her. _‘But why isn’t he coming?’_ She asked herself desperately. She lowered herself to the ground, beginning to cry as the trees licked towards her. She fought every instinct within her to push flames from her body and set alight to the trees. _‘it’s just a dream it’s just a dream.’_ She was powerless and alone. Just before she felt as though the trees would suffocate her, a familiar voice called to her.

“Eve?” She turned around and saw Peter stood at the clearing, the trees began to move away from her.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” She asked him, her heartbeat sky-rocketing.

“Saving you, of course.” He said simply. Eve laughed in shock and relief and tried to walk over to him but it was as if she was bolted to the ground, Peter ran to her but she somehow felt he was only getting further away.

“**PETER**!”

—-

“Wake up sleepy head! Rise and shine!” Peter’s voice pulled her out of her dream as he opened her curtains harshly, allowing the morning sun to beam through, Eve shot up out of bed, making Peter jump. “You okay Eve?” He asked, concerned, Eve was sweating like crazy, her eyes wide and wild and when he reached out to her, she was as hot as a furnace. Eve began to realise the dream was over and she was in her room and everything was okay.

“Yeah sorry, it was just a dream.” Eve began to rub the sleep from her eyes, Peter nodded at her.

“Looked pretty intense.”

“Yeah I have it all the time, usually it’s spider-man who comes for me but this time…” She trailed off.

“This time what?” Peter asked her, Eve looked at him, concern plastered on his face. She smiled up at him.

“Never mind.” She sighed. “So what am I cooking for breakfast?” Eve asked, Peter’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“That’s why I came to wake you! My aunt May is here! Tony sent her in from the city isn’t that great?” Eve’s stomach twisted nervously. His aunt May was here? Eve began to panic.

“Come on! She wants to meet you!” Peter said before bounding out of the room. Eve ran to her mirror. Her hair was a mess and she looked as though she didn’t nearly get as much sleep as she should have. Eve turned on the shower and jumped in. _‘What the hell do I wear?’_ She asked herself in panic, she wanted to look nice but not too nice, what was May like? Probably a saint if she raised Peter. Eve brushed her teeth and raised her body temperature, the water evaporating from her hair and falling back dry as a bone. She opened her wardrobe, casual? Smart? Smart/casual? A dress? Jeans? The options ran though her mind. She settled on a pair of blue boot-cut jeans and a white off-the-shoulder crop top. It wasn’t much but it was certainly better than the casual shirts and training gear that she usually wore. Breathing hard, she stepped from her room and began to walk down the hall.

Eve heard Peter’s voice, muffled in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon filled her nose.

“And then Natasha and her just start fighting right here in the living room! It was crazy! I tried to break them up but they both start laughing, apparently they know each other, I guess that’s just how they say hi, OH and THEN-“ Peter cut himself off as Eve walked into the room. He turned around in his chair and looked at her. “Hey! _Wow_, you look nice.” He stated, tone of surprise evident in his voice, Eve’s face began to burn at the way Peter looked her up and down. May’s voice saved her from having to reply.

“You must be Eve!” She beamed, moving round to encapsulate Eve in a hug. Eve was surprised at the sudden contact and felt wooden as she returned the hug hesitantly. May pulled away and held Eve at arms length. “You are gorgeous! I can see why Peter won’t stop blabbering about you.” May commented.

“Aunt May!” Peter protested, an embarrassed blush threatening to break out over his face.

“I wish Peter had woken me up earlier, you didn’t have to cook!” Eve said, embarrassed that May was technically a guest and she was having to make them breakfast, May rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance.

“Don’t be silly, Peter’s told me that you’ve pretty much cooked him every meal he’s had since being here, this is just a thank you breakfast.” May stated, moving the eggs and bacon onto plates. “Speaking of, sit down and eat up you two!” Eve sat down beside Peter at the table and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his aunt was. She reminded her of Camilla in the way you felt at ease in her presence.

“So tell me about yourself Eve, Peter wouldn’t tell me what your powers are and I don’t want to pry, but what else are you interested in?” Eve looked at Peter in shock, he smiled meekly back at her as he continued to eat his eggs. She was secretly glad May didn’t know about her powers, this way she could actually pretend she was just a normal girl for once.

“Well, I was studying Psychology before Tony brought me onto the team.” Eve stated.

“Oh, did you want to become a psychiatrist?”

“Not really, I suppose I just wanted to know how to help myself, I couldn’t really afford therapy on my own, so I just began to look into it, I got into college on a scholarship.” Eve admitted, she felt as though May wouldn’t judge her for needing help, especially since the woman’s been though a lot herself and her nephew was currently in therapy himself. Peter looked at Eve, an awful knot forming in his stomach. _‘Was that paper on Eve’s desk about suicide really about her?’_ He thought worriedly, noticing how his heart seemed to drop at the thought.

“Ahh, not just a pretty face then?” May joked, Eve smiled genuinely at her, for some reason, she really wanted May’s approval. The thought shocked her, she’d only ever craved approval from Tony in the past. “Well you’ll have to come over for dinner sometime, force Peter to come visit me every once in a while.” May teased, Peter rolled his eyes at her.

“I’ve been gone for three days! You have separation issues.” He jokingly accused her. May rolled her eyes.

“I bet Eve visits her aunt all the time!”

“Not really, but I would if she was half as nice as you.” Eve admitted, continuing to work through the monster of a breakfast May had given them.

“You see!” May gestured towards Eve. “I like her.” She winked at Eve, making her smile back affectionately, Eve grew more confident.

“So, come on, tell me, what was Peter like as a kid?” Eve asked, practically giddy. May all but dropped her fork in excitement. The next few hours were spent with May telling embarrassing stories about Peter, how he used to wet the bed, how he was the biggest nerd in school, how he’d won pretty much every science fair he’d ever done. Peter buried his face in his hands with each story, begging May to stop. But the two women paid him no notice and continued to talk until Eve almost fell off her chair in laughter.

“Aunt May, you’d know I’d love you to stay.” Peter said as he did the dishes. “But it’s almost 1 and Eve and I need to train.” Peter begged for his aunt to take the hint, Eve looked at him, a genuine expression of sadness on her face.

“She doesn’t have to leave!” Eve turned to May “you really don’t have to leave.” She pressed.

“Well I suppose in that case I really should get out of your hair.” May stood up and turned to Peter to grip him in an embrace. “Look after yourself kiddo.” She said, Peter returned the hug.

“I will.” They broke away from one another. May turned to Eve and this time, Eve was completely comfortable with falling into May’s arms.

“So lovely to meet you sweetheart, I’ll see you soon okay?” Eve nodded at her and watched as she left. Peter waited on the porch waving at his aunt until har car disappeared off the horizon. Eve was extremely happy with how the entire meeting had gone. She wasn’t great at first impressions but she had felt such an openness from May that was hard not to be attracted to. Eve wondered if May would be so keen if she knew the truth about her. Eve looked at Peter, her mind thinking back to all the lonely nights she’d had in the cottage, cooking and writing and training and crying. She had no idea how she’d managed it all without Peter being there. He noticed her prolonged look at him before he re-entered the cottage. “What?” Peter asked, furring his brows together. Eve opened her mouth to speak, just then, her phone began to buzz, it was Camilla.

“Hey chicken!” Eve greeted her happily, Peter’s ears turned up in amusement at the strange nickname.

“Someone’s feeling chipper!” Camilla commented on Eve’s happy tone. “Just making sure we’re still on for Wednesday.”

“Of course!”

“Okay, and make sure you dress up a little! I don’t want you coming in your usual casual wear.” Camilla stated on the other end of the line, Eve groaned in response. “Come on! Put in a little effort is all I’m asking. Okay?” Eve reluctantly accepted before hanging up the phone.

“Apparently we have to dress up.” Eve broke the news to Peter. Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Fun!” He said in his usual, upbeat and optimistic tone.

“No! Not fun, it’s a disaster!”

“What’s wrong with dressing up a little?”

“Nothing I just, it’s not really my thing.” Eve trailed off, Peter smiled at her.

“You’ll be fine, you look good in anything anyway.” Peter’s comment took her by surprise.

“Th-thanks.” Eve stuttered, Peter smiled at her suddenly coy demeanour.

“Training?” Peter asked her, switching the subject. Eve’s lips turned into a wicked smile.

“You’re dead meat, Parker.”

—-

Eve breathed in the warm summer’s eve, the air had cooled considerably since Peter and her had begun practicing. Eve noticed how the sky had transformed into brilliant pinks and violent reds, she breathed hard as she stared at the colours in awe. Her body begged for rest, muscles burning, she took a deep breath and sent the energy to the places her body ached the most. A small smile settled on her face in contentment. Peter noticed her gaze and stood beside her.

“Woah.” Peter exclaimed simply. Eve hummed in agreement. The little cottage they called home sat silhouetted against the brilliant sky as the forrest behind it seemed to run for miles.

“Couldn’t you just look at it forever?” Eve breathed in wonder, Peter looked at her. How small beads of sweat seemed to run down her face, how her chest rose and fell with the deep breaths she took, how her face seemed completely content and blissful.

“Yeah, I really could.” Peter trailed off. Suddenly a deafening explosion ripped through the sky, rendering both Peter and Eve to hit the ground covering their ears. Eve’s vision blurred, turning black, she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

“Hey, hey, hey, you okay?” Eve could hear Peter’s voice faintly, as if it came from under water, she blinked hard, trying to jump-start her vision again, a blurred picture of Peter’s worried face began to focus in front of her, Eve held onto Peter’s arm for support, shaking her head, she noticed what looked like a spaceship protruding from the ground about 100 meters behind Peter. Eve squeezed her eyes shut, her vision finally returning and pushed herself away from Peter as she started running towards the ship. “Eve wait!.” Peter shouted after her, they had no clue who was on that ship.

“We have to help them!” Eve shouted over her shoulder, running faster towards the ship. Peter stood frozen in place. The flames licked the side of the ship threateningly and Peter began to experience flashbacks to the burning building in Queens. His breathing became shallow and rapid as anxiety overtook his body, slumping to his knees, he struggled to catch his breath, panic overtaking his senses. He looked forward to Eve who had almost reached the flames._ ‘Get it together, Peter. Eve needs you.’_ Peter squeezed his eyes shut and forced his lungs to take long, deep breaths. Practicing a technique Hope taught him, he opened his eyes and focused on the dry grass before him. _‘You’re having a panic attack. That’s okay. It won’t hurt you. You’re having a panic attack and that’s okay. Just breathe.’_ He chanted the words again and again in his mind until his vision cleared and his heart relaxed. Peter forced himself to stand and began to run towards Eve.

The closer Eve got to the ship, the more she realised it looked more like a pod. It was gold and circular, big enough to fit around four people, Eve tried to look inside but it was no use, the flames were too massive. Eve began removing her hoodie and shoes. Peter caught up to her.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked in desperation.

“I need to see if anyone’s inside.” Eve stated simply before running into the flames. She heard Peter’s faint cries behind her but paid them no mind, moving through the fire until she reached the glass, however, she could barely make out the silhouette’s within, all she could see was two pairs of hands emerging from the thick smoke to desperately bang against the glass. The flames hadn’t reached inside yet but Eve knew it was only a matter of time before the people within suffocated, she had to act quickly. Eve focused on the flames around her and began to imagine them collapsing within her. She breathed in the smoke and the ash and the fire, until she had absorbed the entirety of the flames. Eve then focused her mind on the fire within her, slowly dampening it until it exuded from her body as heavy steam and smoke, Peter watched in amazement as Eve single-handedly stopped the fire, it collapsed within her like an explosion reversed. He ran to her, noticing the concentration on her face, he reached a hand out to touch her. Eve’s eyes snapped open and Peter jumped back when he realised they were a shade of brilliant red.

“Don’t touch me! You’ll burn.” Eve warned, moving further away from Peter. She pointed towards the pod. “Get them out.” She commanded, Peter nodded and moved to grab the glass of the pod, forcing it’s mechanical door open with his sheer strength. Peter Quill, Thor and Rocket stumbled out of the pod. Quill was on his hands and knees on the grass, struggling to breathe.

“Do you know what planet you’re on?” Peter asked Quill who gave no response except for the violent coughing.

“He wouldn’t know what planet he was on if it hit him in the face.” Thor’s booming voice mocked Quill behind him.  
  
“Evidently it _did_ hit us in the face.” Rocket summarised, coughing violently before looking at Peter. “Hey I know you, you’re that spider-guy, right?” Rocket probed, Peter’s eyes grew wide as he glanced at Eve, but she was too busy getting rid of the final remains of the fire from her body to listen.

“Aha that’s where I recognise you from! How nice for us to meet once again!” Thor’s voice boomed as his hand moved to hit Peter playfully on his shoulder, the action almost knocking Peter off-balance.

“Yes hi! Thor, Quill, Rocket, so awesome to see you guys but” Peter moved in closer to the group and lowered his voice. “She doesn’t actually know I’m spider-man so I’d apprici-“

“Yeah who’s the broad?” Rocket asked. Thor moved to stand next to Peter.

“And why haven’t you told her? Surely she can be trusted!” Thor’s voice commanded, Peter shifted uncomfortably, looking over his shoulder constantly to make sure Eve was still distracted.

“Look I only just met her and, well it’s complicated!” Quill had finally stopped coughing his guts up and stood.

“Complicated? She just saved our fricking lives! Look at her!” Quill pointed towards Eve, the group noticed how smoke seemed to exude from her, her face twisted in pain.

“Yes the woman is impressive.” Thor commented.

“Impressive? That’s more than impressive that’s one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen!” Quill rambled on, walking towards Eve, the impressed tone in Quill’s voice bothered Peter, though he couldn’t quite say why. “Hey, lady! You okay?” Quill asked apprehensively. Eve’s skin seemed to glow but she nodded in response to the question. Her hair seemed to stand up and flare out as if operating separately from Earth’s gravity. Quill looked at her in awe. “Awesome.” He whispered.

“Cool it Romeo, Gamora still exists, remember?” Rocket teased Quill, Peter pulled his brows together in frustration at the comment. Eve seemed to get rid of the last of the fire within her as her hair fell back around her face with a flutter. Eve opened her eyes and Peter sighed in relief when he saw that they had returned to their usual hazel colour. She looked around at the guardians of the galaxy in confusion, her eyes stopping suddenly when they rested on Thor.

“Y-y-you’re Thor! God of thunder!” Eve stuttered in amazement, pushing past Quill to approach him. Thor plastered a cocky smirk upon his face before moving to hold Eve’s hand within his own to place a kiss upon it.

“Pleasure.” Thor winked up at her, Eve looked at the godly man before her, frozen in place she fought to push back the blush that threatened to break out upon her face. Quill pushed his way between them.

“Yeah and you’re probably freaking out that I’m here too, right?” Quill commented, sighing in mock-embarrassment. “But please, try to save the swooning for later.” Eve looked at him in confusion.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Eve asked truthfully, Rocket and Thor struggled to hide their laughter, Quill turned and shot them both a dirty look before looking back at Eve, he pointed to himself. “Star Lord. I’m Star Lord! Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy? Half God?” Eve shook her head to signal she still didn’t recognise him. Quill dropped his hands in defeat. “Unbelievable.” He muttered before walking away from her, Rocket then approached her.

“I’m Rocket, this is Star Lord and you obviously know Thor.” Eve looked down at him, smiling at the small racoon’s confident demeanour.

“I’m Eve.” She stated simply.

“Ahh, a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden.” Thor commented, Eve blushed at the comment making Peter’s hands ball into fists by his side.

“We should probably call Tony, let him know they’re here.” Peter suggested, looking at Eve.

“Brilliant idea! You can do that while Eve here shows us inside.” Thor bellowed, Peter felt threatened at how fondly he spoke of Eve as Quill looked at Thor in annoyance.

“Hey! You don’t call the shots here I do!” Quill said defensively. The group ignored him as they began their walk to the cottage. “But yeah we should probably do that.” Quill trailed off. Eve leaned in to whisper into Peter’s ear.

“How does the racoon talk?” Peter sighed heavily.

“Don’t even ask."


	10. Who The Hell Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in posting, I have a new job on a feature film and the hours are pretty brutal. This chapter was ready and raring to go but I've genuinely had no time to post it! I have next weekend off so expect a new chapter in the next 6 days or so. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The living room felt small and cozy under candle light as Eve cooked the Guardians dinner. The nerves in Eve’s stomach twisted and turned, causing her hands to tremble ever so slightly. Her body had reacted on instinct when the ship crashed, but having the guardians _here_ while she was cooking? Conversing with them seemed much more daunting. No doubt Tony would ask them what they thought of her and Eve desperately tried not to think about how important it was for them to like her. She turned to look out of the window in an attempt to catch Peter’s attention, who was currently pacing back and fourth on the porch, phone in hand in an attempt to reach Tony. But his gaze was fixated on the ground, brow furrowed in frustration. Eve sighed in disappointment, her eyes connecting with Thor’s accidentally, who was leaning cooly against the archway of the kitchen. Eve smiled at him nervously before quickly turning back to her cooking.

“It was supposed to be a standard trip, we’d replied to a distress call just outside of Earth’s orbit when an entire fleet of Kree were just there waiting for us- it was an ambush!” Rocket ranted from the couch.

“What the hell are Kree?” Eve asked in confusion, her voice was steady even though she found it hard to face the guardians, opting instead to bury her face in the pot which was currently cooking the pasta. The scolding steam washed over her face, relaxing her.

“A dirt race that’s what they are.” Rocket spat, Quill grunted in agreement beside him while Thor leaned against the archway of the kitchen.

“We were split up, we saw that Gamora, Drax, Nebula and Mantis managed to escape in a pod but we have no idea where they went.” Quill stated sadly. 

“I remembered a time where Loki and I sought refuge here many years ago, so I suggested we come.” Thor commented. Eve almost jumped up in shock, whipping around to face Thor, her nerves quickly forgotten about.

“Loki! Silver tongue? Trickster? God of mischief? You mean he was **_here_**?!” Eve’s voice raised a few octaves. Thor looked at her like she’d gone mad, confused at her excited tone.

“You were fond of my brother?” He asked, Eve scoffed at him.

“Fond of? I think your brother was, _fascinating_.” Thor’s face twisted into a hard frown.

“That’s quite an unpopular opinion on Midgard.” The group stared at Eve like she was crazy.

“Not just on Midgard.” Rocket mumbled. Eve looked at them sadly.

“Loki may have been a little… Neurotic, but I suspect he was suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder, along with identity disturbance, disassociation… Of course these are all theories, but I would have loved the chance to meet him.” Eve’s face expressed pure wonder before turning into sorrow. “Speaking of, I’m sorry that- you know, you lost him and everything.” Eve grew uncomfortable at the atmosphere. Thor looked her up and down.

“He would have liked you.” Thor commented honestly, his tone filled with admiration Eve’s eyes glowed slightly.

“Really?” She asked. Thor nodded, offering her a smile, Eve felt herself smiling back at him, happy to know that the God of Thunder lived up to her idea of him as a gentle giant. Eve took a look at the trio and noticed how dirty and tired they all looked. 

“Right, come with me.” Eve showed Rocket to the main bathroom and Quill to Peter’s en suite. Eve told Quill that she would ask Peter if he would lend a clean set of clothes to him, she chucked Rocket one of her Fleetwood Mac T-Shirts. 

“Are you sure this will fit?” Rocket asked suspiciously, holding the shirt to his body. Eve tried not to laugh at how large the shirt looked held against his small frame.

“I’m sorry Rocket, it’s all I have. Peter’s clothes would be even bigger.” Eve giggled at the racoon, fighting the urge to ruffle his fur, she imagined Rocket would bite her if she tried to do so. Eve then lead Thor to her en-suite.

“If you wanted me alone in your room, you need only ask.” Thor trailed off, giving Eve a wink. She laughed nervously. 

“Well no offence, but I don’t really know the others yet, I don’t want complete strangers in my room.” 

“That seems to be a common feeling these days, distrust.” Thor said, thinking back to Peter’s comments about Eve. Eve tilted her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked just as Thor started pulling his shirt over his head. Eve blushed intensely. “What are you doing?” She exclaimed in protest, Thor looked at her as if she was mad.

“Well I’m taking a shower, that usually involves the removal of clothes.” Thor explained, Eve found it difficult not to stare at his chiselled chest.

“Yeah well most people wait until they’re alone to start taking off their clothes.” Eve protested, handing Thor a fresh towel whilst trying to avoid eye contact. Thor laughed heartily, tossing the towel over his shoulder.

“You must forgive me, I’ve had a few image issues over the past few years and have only just managed to regain my… Impressive form.” Thor began flexing his muscles which made Eve begin to feel light headed. 

“Uh-umm” Peter coughed from Eve’s doorway as Thor began kissing his biceps. “Am I interrupting something?” Peter asked suspiciously, bitterness evident in his voice.

“Yes.” Thor said

“No.” Eve protested, glaring at Thor slightly. Peter glanced between the two of them, noticing how Thor was obviously showing off to Eve. Peter felt deflated, he looked at his own muscles, then back at Thor’s, there was no way he could compete.

“Get washed up, dinner will be ready soon.” Eve announced to Thor and pushed herself and Peter out of her room, closing it behind her.

“What was all that about?” Peter asked her, trying to omit the jealous tone from his voice. Eve shook her head in response.

“Literally nothing, did you get in touch with Tony?” Eve asked seriously, Peter eyed her up but dropped the subject.

“Yeah, he said a car will come to take them to the Avengers compound in the morning.” Eve’s eyes grew wide with fear, she stumbled backwards, Peter’s hands shot to her sides, stopping her just before her back was geared to collide with the wall.

“Hey hey hey. What’s wrong?” Peter’s eyes searched hers worriedly, but Eve’s face was glazed over in a state of quiet panic. “Eve? Look at me.” Eve’s eyes quickly snapped to meet Peter’s, they were wide and distressed, her heart palpitating with stress. “It’s gonna be fine, okay? Just breathe.” Peter attempted to rationalise her thoughts, he had no idea why she was reacting this way, but still felt an innate desire to calm her, he recognised her anxious state and it reminded him of his panic attack earlier that day. Eve forced a deep breath into her lungs, clinging to Peter’s gaze as if she was lost in the ocean and his brown orbs were the only things beckoning her home. 

“I just- I’m just.” Eve stuttered, Peter’s hands moved from her arms to her face, thumbs running calming strokes along her cheeks. The action felt strangely intimate, Eve’s instinctive reaction was to push his hands from her face and for a second, Peter thought that was exactly what she was going to do. Eve surprised them both when instead, her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed Peter’s touch to dissolve her anxiety. Peter felt her relax in his hands, the weight of her head spilling over into them as she allowed him to help her.

“I’m scared that they’ll hate me and I’m scared that I’ll hurt them.” Eve fought for her voice to remain level, her eyes remained shut, finding it hard to look at Peter when she felt so vulnerable. Having Peter’s support was foreign to her and she fought all of her instincts that told her to stop. That told her that Peter would exploit her weakness. She’d never accepted help from anyone other than Camilla before and even then, Camilla had no idea what Eve was really dealing with. But something within her told her that Peter was _good. _The instinct to run was strong, but the comfort Peter gave her, as strange as it was, was stronger still. Peter sighed in understanding Eve was a live wire if he ever saw one, as strong as she was to him, he realised that she didn’t necessarily see herself in the same way. He noticed how he was still cupping her face in his hands, her eyes remained shut, a worried expression knitting her brows together.

“Hey.” Peter tapped his thumbs softly on either side of Eve’s cheeks to get her attention, her eyes fluttered open and met his, a curious look within them. “I’ll be here the whole time.” 

She was pretty anxious about having so many people under one roof. She’d only ever had the disaster of setting a house aflame in her sleep once but felt worried her nightmares would return again and she may lose control.

“What if I have a nightmare and, well, you know…” Peter slowly nodded.

“Well, Rocket and Quill can share my bed, Thor can crash on yours and me and you can stay on the couches. That way I’ll be able to tell if you’re having a nightmare or losing control, plus you’d be closer to the smoke alarms.” Eve’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, she wasn’t sure why, but having Peter next to her, knowing what he knew, made her feel more secure. “I don’t know if that really helps anything, I can ask Tony if he could have a car for them sent tonight but-“

“No no no! That’s fine, thank you Peter.” Eve pressed, looking at him with gratitude. Peter sighed in relief, feeling happy at the conclusion and, if he was being honest, a little giddy at the thought of him and Eve sleeping next to one another. Eve hadn’t noticed how close her and Peter stood in her panicked state, her eyes blinked in realisation as her heartbeat began to increase again, this time for an entirely different reason. Peter noticed her pulse quicken under his hands and gulped harshly.

“Urm, Peter?” Eve started, Peter’s eyes flickered to her lips as he gravitated closer to her.

“Yeah Eve?” 

“Your hands…” Eve’s eyes flickered to either side of her face, where Peter’s hands still pressed against her cheeks. Peter’s eyes grew wide in embarrassment.

“Oh, right!” His hands shot back to his sides. “Sorry.” Peter’s head hung shyly, glancing at Eve with a sheepish look. The corner of Eve's mouth tugged into a small smile, her heart dipping slightly at Peter's sheer adorableness. She quickly shook the warm feel off of her.

“I need to check on the pasta, but could you see if you have any fresh clothes to lend Thor and Quill?” Eve asked before heading down the hall.

“What about Rocket?” Peter asked, following her, she giggled in response. 

“I’ve lent him one of my band shirts.” She explained, laughing at the memory of Rocket holding up the oversized piece of clothing. Peter erupted in a fit of giggles.

“Amazing.” He commented before dipping into his room to find Thor and Quill somewhat appropriate clothes. Eve paused in the hallway, turning to where Peter had disappeared inside his room, her hands raised to her cheeks, ghosting over the place where Peter had held her just moments before.

“Who the hell are you, Peter Parker?” 


	11. Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient, I'm rewarding you by posting TWO CHAPTERS!!! Next one will be up within the hour, I'm just finalising the edit... Have fun and let me know what you think!

Eve finished making everyone dinner, realising that she may have made a little _too _much pasta. She placed the plates on the dinner table one-by-one, along with three overflowing bowls of salad and two large plates of soft, fresh bread. Eve stood before her make-shift feast and smiled proudly.

“Wow. We feeding an army in here?” Peter joked as he rounded the corner.

“Well they must be hungry!” Eve defended in mock annoyance, but couldn’t help her proud smile shine through, making Peter’s stomach twist into butterflies. 

“A feast worthy of the entirety of New Asgard’s people!” Thor’s voice bellowed into the room. “Although these clothes were a tight fit Peter I must say.” 

Eve had to stop herself from giggling at Thor’s outfit. He wore Peter’s joggers which fit him fine, if not slightly too short, his shirt however, looked about four sizes too small, barely covering his massive frame. Peter blushed in embarrassment.

“Yeah well it was that or nothing.” Peter concluded, Thor raised an eyebrow.

“Well if nothing is an option…” Thor winked at Eve who in turn, turned a dark shade of scarlet. Peter’s stomach twisted in jealousy. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Eve shouted out, attempting to change the topic of conversation. Peter moved to sit at the table. “Bottle of wine would be nice but hey-ho” Eve trailed off sadly. Thor’s face lit up in excitement. He shot across the room, lifting the rug up and tossing it to the side as he began to knock on various points of the hardwood floor. Eve and Peter stared at him in confusion.

“What the hell are you doing?” Peter asked.

“If I remember correctly, Loki stashed a few bottles of Port somewhere when we stayed here some 8 years ago.” Eve’s eyes bulged out of her head as she suddenly stood from the table.

“Shut the fuck up!” She exclaimed, just as Thor managed to knock a floorboard loose, lifting it up to reveal several bottles of port stashed underneath. Eve ran to grab one to examine.

“Oh my god Thor I love you!” Eve squealed as she wrapped her arms around him, Peter watched them, narrowing his eyes at Thor as he observed the way Eve draped her arms around him. Eve gave Thor a peck on the cheek before jumping back up. “I’ll get some glasses.”

—- 

The smell of mushrooms and pasta licked each nostril as the aroma danced around the dining room table, plates with bread and salad were being passed over one another as sounds of hearty laugher filled the room.

“And so Quill!” Rocket fought from crying with laughter, barely managing to string a sentence together. “Starts a dance-off to save the universe!” Eve’s laughter matched Rocket’s as she struggled to breathe. Mostly due to his story, but partly because the look of Eve’s Fleetwood Mac T-Shirt on Rocket’s small frame was still hilarious to her. Eve sat next to Peter across from Rocket who sat next to Quill with Thor seated at the head of the table. Eve refilled everyone’s glasses, stumbling slightly as she did so, the cottage never seemed so full and joyful. It made Eve’s heart sing, she finally felt as though she belonged somewhere.

“A toast!” Thor announced. “To the lovely Eve and Peter whom we’ve had the pleasure of sharing an evening with. Thank you Eve for saving our lives and cooking us this wonderful dinner.” 

“Here-here!” Rocket and Quill chimed in, Eve blushed at Thor’s words, happy that she’d won over the Gardens of the Galaxy, her heart overflowed with happiness, she felt Peter’s hand grab her thigh and give it a squeeze. Eve jumped slightly at the motion and turned to look at him, surprised by the pride in his eyes, but even more so at the electricity that coursed through her body at Peter’s touch. She gave him a genuine smile.

“You guys are the ones who have saved the universe god knows how many times. It’s the least I could do.” Quill smiled at Eve’s statement. 

“Well missy I hope you know we’ll be calling on you the next time we need help.” Quill stated, taking a large sip of his wine. Eve’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Really?” Rocket rolled his eyes at her.

“Are you kidding? Everyone’s going to be fighting over you. Question is, who do _you_ want to fight with?” Rocket asked her. Eve was caught off guard by the question. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well the avengers don’t band together unless we need to, we usually travel with our own groups.” Quill explained.

“You mean I can choose who I go with?” Eve asked.

“Well yeah of course, you don’t really have anyone to answer to.” Quill stated matter-of-factly, wondering how Eve hadn’t considered the idea before. Eve didn’t like Quill’s cocky tone.

“I mean I owe a lot to Tony. I just assumed he would tell me where to go and, well I’d just go.” Eve felt as though her sentences weren’t coming out properly, she hasn’t thought about the idea of choosing who to fight with before and her mind went into overdrive, she didn’t want to appear stupid.

“Oh, okay.” Quill tried to drop the topic, worried that he’d offended Eve somehow. Eve noticed the hesitation in his tone.

“What?” Eve asked defensively, her mood turning sour as she felt out of her depth and isolated for the first time since the Guardians arrived. 

“Nothing, you just didn’t strike me as the ‘follow the rules’ type that’s all.” Quill attempted to explain, the entire table noticed the soft impression of hostility in the air. Eve gripped her glass of wine a little harder in anger, sensing slight judgement, maybe even disappointment from Quill.

“And how would you know what ‘_type_’ I am?” Eve asked bitterly, struggling to contain her anger. Quill looked shocked at her change in tone, Peter looked between them in worry.

“I didn’t mean - urm” Quill struggled to defuse the situation, Rocket jumped in.

“I think what Quill means is that, maybe you should explore your options and find what’s right for you instead of just following Tony is all.” Rocket attempted to clarify. Eve looked around the table, feeling unsettled by the fact that everyone was staring at her. She wanted to drop the topic, she knew in her heart that Quill meant no harm by the comment, but she couldn’t stop her visceral need to defend herself.

“Well I wouldn’t just be _following _Tony. I just mean, he’s put a lot of effort into helping me so how can you blame me wanting to give something back for all he’s invested in me?” Eve felt Peter’s hand on her thigh again, but this time, Eve interpreted it as an action telling her to stop, her nerves were at the surface and she felt irrationally attacked, she jerked her thigh to remove his hand, her anger taking up all logical thought in her brain. Peter retracted his hand quickly, hurt by the action of Eve pushing him away. “I don’t even know if he’s going to even _want_ me. What if I finish and I’m considered too unstable or dangerous to be taken out onto the field? What if he just throws me away and I have to live with my aunt again and go back to feeling angry all the time because I wasn’t good enough?” Eve’s anger turned to anguish as she ranted, fighting the tears that came to her eyes. _‘Fucking keep it together, as if they don’t think you’re weak enough as it is.’_

“Tony wouldn’t do that Eve.” Peter stated softly, trying to calm her down. Eve turned to him sharply, focusing her anger on him.

“And what do _you know?” _Eve spat at him, her skin beginning to glow in anger. Peter shifted away from her steely stare, the rest of the table was in standstill, nobody knew how this situation had happened and all were too afraid to speak. Eve glanced at them and saw the fear in their eyes, it sobered her up. Her skin stopped glowing as all the anger flooded out of her body, replaced by a a familiar sensation of guilt settling in her gut. Embarrassed and exposed, Eve felt her tears bubbling up towards the surface. Looking around the table, she saw eyes filled with sympathy. Eve didn’t want their sympathy as much as she didn’t want their judgement. She fought the need to run away from the table.

“I’m sorry, I urm…” Eve trailed off, looking at her hands under the table, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“No _I’m _sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, Eve.” Quill offered softly. Eve looked up at him, a couple of tears spilling from her eyes. 

“I just get so _angry.” _Eve scolded herself, utterly embarrassed. Thor laughed at her, making Eve turn to him in confusion.

“Believe me, your temper is not the worst amongst us.” Quill and Rocket began to laugh again. “Banner trying to kill me in Sakaar once you know.” Rocket rolled his eyes at Thor.

“Yes you’ve told us this story a million times.” 

“Well Eve and Peter aren’t familiar with it and so I shall tell it again.” Thor stated matter-of-factly then began to tell the story. Eve was grateful for the change of topic. She stared stoically into Thor’s eyes but her gaze was unfocused and wandering. Eve couldn’t help but feel dejected, not only had she caused a scene in front of the very people who may one day be her team mates, but she’d clearly rejected Peter’s attempt to connect with her. Eve shook her head in embarrassment at the memory, feeling Peter’s eyes staring intensely at her, the feeling of guilt began to grow. Peter was sure to hate her now. Thor continued to tell his story but could see that Peter and Eve weren’t paying all that much attention, he noticed the way Peter looked at her and couldn’t help but wonder if there was something going on between them. Eve focused her gaze on the wine glass in front of her, Thor’s words ringing in her ears but not registering within her brain. She took a large gulp and allowed the rich wine to subdue her negative thoughts. Peter looked at the floor, wondering why everything had to be so complicated with Eve, they seemed to constantly take one step forward and two steps back. He struggled internally trying to make sense of his own emotions. Why was it so hard for him to decode his feelings for her? What exactly was she to him? Eve felt herself relax into Thor’s story with each sip of wine as she clung to his words, oblivious to the internal battle Peter was currently fighting beside her. Peter decided to begin to clear everyone’s plates away, hoping that occupying his hands would allow his mind to settle.

“Do you need help?” Eve asked Peter wishfully, hoping he’d say yes and see it as an offer to reconnect. Peter shook his head violently, avoiding eye contact with her.

“You did the cooking, it’s only fair that I clean up.” Peter stated, a stale tone in his voice, Eve looked at him sadly. All Peter had tried to do was help her, and all she did in response was push him away. 

“And then Loki and I did ‘get help’” Thor ignored Peter and Eve’s conversation, trying to steer the topic back to his story.

“What’s ‘get help’?” Eve asked in confusion, the guardians all laughed at her question, Thor smiled at her, happy to have gotten her attention once more. He stood confidently and extended a hand towards Quill.

“Care to demonstrate darling?” Thor grinned down at him, stumbling slightly in his intoxicated state. Quill sighed heavily and he reluctantly stood, clearly drunk himself. The pair got into position a little distance from the group. Quill pretended to go lax, his arm wrapped around Thor for support.

“Help! Please! My brother is unwell, please, get help!” Thor shouted dramatically, Quill’s body limp against his frame. Rocket and Eve erupted in a fit of laughter at the ridiculous display. Peter turned a corner of his mouth up in amusement as he transferred the majority of the dishes to the sink. 

“Is that it?” Eve giggled.

“Well at that point I’d throw Quill’s body towards the threat. It’s actually quite effective.” Thor laughed, happy that he’d managed to raise the spirit of the room once more. Thor picked Quill up as if he were about to demonstrate, almost losing his footing as he did so. Peter’s eyes grew wide as he ran over to Thor, instinctively removing Quill from his hands and setting him down.

“Easy there big guy.” Peter laughed softly. Quill shook Peter off of him in mock annoyance.

“Hey quit man-handling me.” Quill protested, Eve stared at Peter in shock. 

“H-how? Quill how much do you _weigh?_” Eve asked wide-eyed, not believing how easily Peter seemed to pick him up.

“I’d rather not answer that question Eve, I’m only halfway through my crushing work out plan.” Quill stated, flexing his muscles through the graphic shirt Peter had loaned him. Rocket and Thor sniggered at him, Quill’s face turned sour. “Shut up!” Quill demanded. Eve’s eyes remained on Peter’s, confused and questioning. Peter ignored her look, turning to the guardians.

“Hey you guys must be pretty tired!” Peter changed the conversation quickly, turning to Quill and Rocket. “You two cool with sharing my bed?” 

“Where are you gonna sleep?” Rocket asked, surprised at Peter for being so kind as to offer his bed to them.

“Eve and I will sleep on the couches, Thor’s gonna take Eve’s bed.” Eve sighed in relief Peter still wanted her to stay on the couch with him, that meant he couldn’t be _that_ angry with her… right?

“I will not have a woman sleep on the couch as I take her bed! It’s not civil.” Thor protested. Eve smiled at him gently.

“It’s fine Thor, you’ve had a much harder day than I have. Besides, you wouldn’t fit on the couch anyway.” 

“Still, I insist.”

“I insist _harder_.” Thor held her gaze for a moment, Eve narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to continue arguing with her, making Thor drop his head to the ground and sulk out of the room. 

“Wow, you gotta teach me how to do that.” Quill’s tone was soft and impressed at he stared at Eve in awe, she chuckled at him, throwing him a wink before following Thor out of the room.

—-

Eve dotted about her room, gathering a pillow and a blanket to take with her to the couch, glad the day was finally drawing to a close. Thor stood in front of her desk, inspecting her series of books, laughing when his eyes landed on the spider-man memorabilia. 

“What?” Eve asked as she spun round, freezing slightly as Thor made a spider-man action figure wave ‘hello’ to her, her face turned red. 

“Spider-man?” Thor chuckled, his tone slightly patronising, Eve took the figurine from his hands.

“Yeah, so what?” Eve stated defensively, placing the action figure back it it’s correct position.

“Nothing, nothing, I just would have thought for a woman of your calibre would be a bigger fan of the Hulk, or black widow or, you know, me.” Eve decided not to take the comment to heart, learning from her mistake at dinner earlier, she took a deep breath before speaking.

“Why do you say that?” 

“Well you know, you’re very…” Thor stiffened his hand, pointing it harshly in no particular direction, pulling a stern face while doing so. “And spider-man you know he’s very…” he made his hand go lax, wiggling his fingers. Eve looked at him like he’d gone crazy.

“What’s wrong with this…” Eve wiggled her fingers, mimicking Thor’s action. 

“Nothing! It’s just that this…” Thor made the stern action again. “And this…” His stern hand changed to wiggling his fingers. “Don’t seem to go together.” Eve tried really hard to not allow the comment to hurt her.

“Well sometimes opposites attract.” Eve deadpanned.

“Yes, sometimes.” 

“Besides, I don’t want to be like _this_ forever.” 

“Why not? Nothing wrong with being a little… Assertive.” 

“Well there’s assertive and there’s being an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole Eve.” Eve hummed quietly, fiddling with the blanket in her hands, not convinced by Thor’s argument. 

“I mean it.” Thor tilted her chin up so that she’d look him in the eyes. “You saved our lives today. I hope to return the favour one day.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Eve smiled up at him before moving to leave the room. “Good night Thor.”

“Eve?” Eve paused in the doorway, turning to face Thor again.

“Yes?” 

“What is Peter Parker to you?” Eve froze at the question, head shaking by a fraction in thought.

“We’re friends.” Thor thought back to Peter’s comments about Eve.

“Are you sure that’s true?” Eve grew angry at the question, what was that supposed to mean? Was Thor suggesting that Peter wasn’t really her friend? The idea really didn’t help her trust issues.

“I’m not entirely sure it’s any of your business.”

“I suppose not.” Eve nodded at him sharply. “Just be careful.”

“Why would I need to be careful?” Thor looked at her sadly, deciding that there was no way to warn her that Peter, for whatever reason, was lying to her. Besides, it wasn’t his place to tell Peter’s secret. But it hurt his heart that Eve obviously looked up to spider-man and was unaware that she was living under the same roof as him, and with Eve’s quick temper, there was no way this could end well. Thor remained quiet in thought, prompting Eve to leave the room.

“Goodnight." Eve ended the conversation, shutting her bedroom door a little harder than necessary before Thor had a chance to answer and anger her further. Eve leaned against the backof her door, drawing in deep and slow breaths. 

_What the fuck was that about?_

Eve couldn’t rationalise the exchange that had just happened, did Thor and Peter know each other? Why was he warning her about him? Sh thought back to her outburst over dinner, perhaps he was warning her about herself?

_Be careful. _

Be careful of what? Of her rage? No doy. Eve pressed her face into her palms, realising how tired she truly was. She pushed the conversation with Thor to the back of her mind as she stood, too tired to dwell on it any further.


	12. The Lion and The Mouse

The cottage was still and quiet once more. Eve walked down the dimly lit hallway, her heart beating faster with each step she took, worried that Peter was still angry at her from earlier. Eve tip toed silently into the living room, the ‘L’ shaped couch faced away from her as she saw few wisps of Peter’s hair peaking over the edge from the corner where his head rested. His body was hidden from her but she caught a glimpse of his deep red blanket as his legs peaked out from underneath it, feet dangling slightly off the edge of the couch. As Eve approached, his face was revealed to her, eyes closed and peaceful, a curl from his hair framing his face. Eve’s heart leapt and she groaned internally. He really wasn’t making this easy for her. Eve softly placed her pillow and blanket on the opposing side, Peter’s breathing was shallow, indicating to her that he’d not fallen asleep quite yet meaning he was either trying to fall asleep or pretending to sleep. She slowly slid to the floor to kneel on the ground, resting her hands on the back of the couch and her head upon it, looking down on Peter, his eyes moved within his lids but she knew better than to believe it was from R.E.M sleep. Sure enough, his eyes opened up to look at her, Eve gave him a smile.

“Hey.” She said with trepidation. Peter turned slightly red, partly because he was embarrassed to have been caught pretending to sleep and partly because he hadn’t expected Eve to be so close to him.

  
“Hey.” Peter replied softly. Eve bit her lip, avoiding eye contact as she struggled to find her next words, Peter’s eyes flew to the lip she had caught between her teeth and let out a sharp exhale from his nose before having to look away with a hard shake of his head. She really did make it incredibly hard for him to stay angry at her.

“I’m sorry about tonight. I was childish and stupid and I know you’re trying to help me and I just want you to know...” Eve finally plucked up the courage to look Peter in the eyes, they were wide and expectant and Eve took a deep breath before continuing. “I just want you to know that I appreciate it even if it doesn’t feel like it sometimes.” 

Peter’s heart softened immediately, melting into the palm of Eve’s hands unbeknownst to her. She looked at him with worry in her eyes it made him smile ever so softly.

“You know, you’re getting pretty good at that.” Eve’s eyebrows knitted together, a genuine expression of confusion on her face.

“At what?” Peter sat up on his elbows, looking down at Eve who still knelt on the floor, the back of the couch separating them.  


“Apologising to me.” He said with a smirk, her eyes scanned his face, breathing in relief when she realised he was joking. She shook her head and smiled at him, he deepened his smirk in response, Eve couldn’t help but think about how attractive he was with that mischievous look in his eyes with his head tilted down at her. The entire scene was arousing in a way Eve couldn’t explain, she gulped as she noticed how the warm lighting on his face made it look soft and inviting, her eyes trailed down his neck, wondering what it might be like to touch the skin there... Eve shook her head sharply.  


“Shut up.” She huffed, standing up to move round the couch, Peter’s eyes followed her.

“Aaaaand she’s back.” Eve rolled her eyes at him, situating herself on her side of the couch, placing her pillow at the farthest end to Peter. “What are you doing?” Eve looked at him dumbly.

“Going to sleep?”

“What, with your pillow on _that_ side?” Eve looked at the end of the couch, then back at Peter.

“Well... yeah?” 

“I don’t want to have your smelly feet in my face.” Eve burst into laughter.  


“Who said they’re smelly??”

“Just put your pillow here.” Peter tapped the space next to his own pillow, Eve’s eyes followed the movement. 

“Okay...” Eve followed his command, placing her pillow next to his head, they both laid down in unison, tops of their heads slightly grazing one another’s as they stared at the ceiling. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of moments, Eve moved so that her head pressed against Peter’s a little more, relaxing into the pressure it made, listening to Peter’s breathing as he nuzzled his head closer to her and gave a soft sigh. Eve began to feel confident, taking a deep breath before asking.. “So super strength, huh?” Peter’s body tensed up, Eve noticed.

“What?”

“You don’t expect me to believe you could lift Quill _that easily _of your own accord do you?” Peter scoffed at her.

“You mean with _these_ guns?” He flexed his bicep in front of Eve’s face, making her burst into laughter and push his arm away.

  
“Seriously Peter.” Eve chuckled, Peter went quiet for a while, Eve was sure he had no intention of replying to her.

“It’s complicated.” He whispered, guilt eating him up inside hiding the truth from Eve. Unsure why there always seemed to be a barrier stopping him from telling her. He hated to disappoint her and yet, he consistently did it. Maybe that was why he was always so quick to forgive her, but what was he afraid of? Eve shifted uncomfortably under her blanket, Peter keeping his secrets didn’t sit well with her. 

  
_‘He doesn’t trust you.’_

The ugly thought entered her brain and began to consume it. She tried to shake it away, to rationalise the thought, but it was hard to do when she seemingly had no other explanation. Did Thor know? Is that what he was trying to warn her about? Peter already knew her darkest secret, but Eve knew she couldn’t expect him to tell her his just because she told him hers. She just had to trust Peter. She could do that... right?   


“Hey.” Peter nudged her head with his own, her silence making him worry. “Are we okay?” Eve smiled sadly to herself before nudging back.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Peter wasn’t completely convinced, but what more could he do? His dilemma with Eve was growing more and more complicated. Something drew him to her, a magnetic pull that he couldn’t explain, making him want to tell Eve absolutely everything. However, an opposing force of a different nature seemed to equally push him away. Eve spoke before he had time to ponder the thought. “You remind me of a story my mother used to tell me.” Eve spoke softly, stirring Peter’s interest.

“Yeah?” Eve nodded gently.

“An old bedtime story.” Peter smiled before yawned in a completely exaggerated manner and turned so that his nose brushed against the top of Eve’s head as he snuggled into her, noticing how she smelt of wine and faint smoke, not dissimilar to one in which a crackling log fire would produce. 

“Go on then, I’m ready.” Eve laughed at his childlike movements, feeling his breath bush against the top of her head as she began her story.  


“There was once a lion who caught a mouse.” Eve began, her voice soft and feathery as Peter felt his exhaustion fall upon him like a heavy weight. “The lion planned to eat the mouse for dinner, but the mouse begged him not to. Instead, the mouse promised the lion that when there came a time in which he was in need, the mouse would remember the lion sparing his life and help him.” Eve took a pause, noticing how Peter’s breath seemed to deepen with each word. “The lion was amused and so, agreed. Later that day, the lion found himself caught in a trap. He scratched and clawed and roared, all to no avail. Just before he gave up all hope, the mouse came scuttling by and released him from his trap.” Eve took another pause, sure that Peter was sound asleep.

“What happened next?” Peter whispered, just loud enough for Eve to hear. She smiled at the knowledge that he was still awake.  


“I don’t remember, I always fall asleep at that part.” Eve whispered back. “Maybe they became friends, maybe the lion grew so hungry while trapped he had to eat the mouse.” Peter laughed in shock.

“That’s a horrible ending.” Eve chuckled at him.

“Sometimes stories have horrible endings.” She stated with a shrug.

“So I’m the mouse?” Eve’s face scrunched in offence.

“No, you’re the lion.” Peter laughed in the absurdity of the statement.

“Why am I the lion?”

“Why am _I_ the lion?” Eve countered.

  
“I think out of the two of us, you’re the most lion like.”

  
“So you think I’m gonna eat you?”

  
“Do you think _I’m_ gonna eat _you_?” Eve paused. Checkmate. 

  
“I don’t know.” Eve whispered. Peter let the statement settle in his mind, he realised that Eve was fighting the same battle he was, trusting him and not trusting him all at once.

“I suppose we’ll just have to try and not eat each other.” 

“I guess so.”

“You probably taste like charcoal anyway.” Eve erupted in a genuine laughter.

“I do not.” She defended herself, Peter smiled as he continued the joke.

“I bet you do, I bet you taste like _coal_.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I probably still taste better than your cooking.”

“Yeah you probably do…” Peter trailed off, Eve paused slightly, the statement was oddly… _Flirtatious. _Eve turned a deep shade of crimson as images of kissing Peter to find out what he tased like entered her mind. She coughed loudly in shock as if choking on her own train of thought. “You okay?” Peter asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah fine!” Eve replied a little too quickly, her voice a much higher pitch than normal, grateful for the fact that Peter couldn’t see the blush that had erupted on her face.

_‘What is wrong with you?’ _Eve asked herself, wondering where the mental image had come from. Peter’s brows furrowed together at her strange behaviour “I’m just tired.” Eve stated, her voice level as she dispelled the images from her mind. The pair let a silence wash over them once more. Though he was also tired, Peter didn’t want his and Eve’s conversation to end quite yet.

“Eve?” Peter asked quietly, Eve hummed questioningly. “Think you could tell me that story again?” Peter asked shyly, Eve’s heart radiated warmth at the innocence of the request, a smile beaming across her face.

“Sure.” She complied as she closed her eyes and began the story once again. Peter allowed her words to carry him away, allowing her voice to guide him as he prayed for a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! Next chapter will be posted by the end of the week so stay tuned for that one! We're getting to the good stuff real soon...


	13. Hope

When Eve opened her eyes, her lids felt impossibly heavy. She struggled against their weight, wondering immediately who (or what) had woken her when she so obviously needed more rest. Eve’s eyes fluttered back closed whilst her ears pricked up to the sound of a person coughing rather obnoxiously, Eve let out an angry grumble and forced her eyes open once again, seeing Quill stood in front of the couch, arms crossed, eyebrows raised and a playful smirk on his face.

“Well good morning lovebirds.” Eve frowned at him.

_‘Lovebirds? _Eve thought in confusion, she moved to rub the sleep from her eyes but noticed only her right arm was able to move, she looked above her and saw how her left hand was firmly clasped within Peter’s across his chest, fingers interlaced with his, her heart began to pound.  ‘_When the hell did that happen?’ _She laughed nervously at Quill, trying to pull her arm free, but it wouldn’t budge. Quill gave her a chuckle before walking away.

“Waffles good with you Eve?” Quill commented before moving to the kitchen.

“Huh? Yeah whatever.” She replied absent-mindedly, looking at Peter’s peaceful face, her heart strings tugged as she tried tugging her hand free once again, but Peter’s didn’t budge.  _‘Yep. Definitely super strength.’_ Eve looked around, the cottage was quiet save for Quill’s gentle movements in the kitchen. She allowed herself to indulge a little, focusing on the weight of Peter’s hand in her own, she gently rubbed her thumb along Peter’s hand, marvelling at how well they seemed to clasp together. She lowered her lips to Peter’s ear, taking in the smell of him deeply.

“Peter?” Eve whispered gently, Peter stirred slightly. Eve smiled at the cute movement before trying again. “Peter?” She whispered a little louder.

“Hmm?” Peter hummed, licking his lips slowly, Eve’s eyes shot to the movement, seeing how the action left Peter’s lips looking wet, shimmering in the morning sun.

“We need to get up.” Eve laughed softly, enjoying the intimate moment between them, revelling in the rare seconds that her mind wasn’t creating negative thoughts or second guessing itself. Peter’s eyes fluttered open, focusing softly on Eve’s face who looked down gently upon him, the sun illuminating her from behind, casting a golden, angelic glow around her.

“Hey.” He greeted her, his voice horse and rough. She smiled at him.

“Hey. Want to free me?” Peter tilted his head in confusion, Eve giggled in response and sat back to lift their intertwined hands in the air, Peter’s eyes grew wide as he suddenly removed his hand from hers and shot up, making Eve jump. His face grew red with embarrassment.

“S-sorry!” Peter stuttered, Eve blinked at him in shock.

“It’s okay.” She rationalised, Peter refused to look at her, opting to stand up instead and run to his bedroom, shutting the door harshly behind him. Eve looked at the space he once lay in confusion. Quill stood leaning against the archway of the kitchen, obnoxiously slurping his orange juice.

“Ahh, young love.” He commented, Eve glared at him.

“Shut up Quill.” She rose, walking to her own room. 

_‘What the fuck was that?’ _Eve thought, entering her room. Thor was sound asleep and snoring quite loudly, Eve growled in annoyance and opened her curtains harshly, the God of Thunder grunted a protest, Eve rolled her eyes at him.

“Wake up lazy bones. The cars will be here soon.” And with that, Eve grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a sports bra and rushed into the shower.

—-

Eve sat on the porch of her and Peter’s little cottage, waiting for Tony’s cars to arrive. Quill had made everyone waffles but she wasn’t hungry, instead opting to spend her time alone on the porch. She wasn’t used to being around this many people and needed time to recharge her social batteries. Peter stared at her through the window in the dining room, watching how she cradled her cup of coffee in her hands, he wanted to go and sit with her, but knew she’d probably rather be alone. He thought back to the morning and how strange his reaction must have been. Did he _really _grab Eve’s hand in his sleep? Eve sure made it seem like he had trapped her in some way. _‘Hey. Want to free me?’_Then again, she didn’t seem particularly _angry _about it, did she?

“Hellooooo, Earth to Spidey.” Rocket waved his paw in front of Peter’s face, Peter looked at him dumbly.

“Huh?” The table laughed at him.

“She’s got your panties in a twist doesn’t she.” Quill commented, throwing Peter a wink, Peter’s face grew hot.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The table hummed in sarcasm.

“Please. It’s so obvious. What’s not so obvious is why you’re hiding the truth from her.” Rocket shovelled a forkful of waffles in his mouth, rolling his eyes in pleasure. “Quil- thffhhese arffe ammmazffing!” He gave Quill a thumbs up.

“Dude I can’t understand you, swallow before you speak.” Quill looked at Rocket in disgust. “But yeah, Peter isn’t your whole thing that you _can’t _keep secrets? I mean, didn’t you give Strange your real name when you met him for the first time?” Quill chuckled at him. Peter looked at his plate sadly.

“That was a long time ago guys, things have changed.”

“Why are you even here? Why aren’t you in Queens with your aunt? Or on a mission or something?” Quill expressed, Peter didn’t know how to respond, how does he tell the Guardians of the Galaxy that he might not even want to continue being an avenger? Thor noticed Peter’s hesitation and recognised the regret in his eyes.

“What happened, Peter?” Thor’s voice carried along the table gently, his tone curious and comforting. Peter sighed heavily.

“Have you guys ever had a mission that went so wrong it made you want to quit? That was entirely your fault as you just feel like- like everything would be better without you?” Rocket swallowed his mouthful of waffles harshly.

“Woah, you don't seriously believe that do you kid?” Rocket commented in a surprised tone, Peter shrugged his shoulders in response.

“What about all the times you _helped _people? What about Thanos? What about Prague?” Rocket tried to level with Peter.

“What about all the people who look up to Spier-Man?” Thor added. Peter looked at Eve again through the window, gripping his fork in frustration.

“That’s exactly my point! Spider-Man isn’t real he’s just a scared idiot and what if people find out and they’re- you know, disappointed…” Quill and Rocket stared at Peter like he was crazy, only Thor nodded in understanding.

“Ahh, you aren’t reluctant to tell Eve the truth because you do not trust her, you’re scared she’ll be disappointed that you are her hero!” Thor thought out loud.

"That's not it!" Peter defended.

“Hero?” Quill and Rocket asked in unison.

“Lady Eve is somewhat of a fan of Spider-Man’s.” Thor explained.

“Get out.” Rocket laughed.

“Really?” Quill commented.

“Yes yes, she owns much of Spider-Man’s memorabilia.” Thor explained.

“Dude! That’s your in! Chicks dig the whole superhero thing and then _you’re _her favourite?! How have you _not _told her!” Quill gushed excitedly. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you can call Eve a_ chick _Quill_.” _Rocket commented.

“And I doubt Peter is the type of man to lure in women with his superhero prowess.” Thor finished. “Though you should tell her the truth Peter.” Peter sighed, feeling the all-too-familiar barrier between him and Eve.

“I know guys.”

—-

“Stark vehicles approaching.” F.R.I.D.A.Y commented, Eve stood to attention, noticing how the faint view of two large SUV’s emerged from the dirt road of the forrest. She placed her coffee cup on the window sill and ran to alert the others.

“The cars are here!” She announced, bounding into the living room, the gang looked at her in shock, Peter’s eyes refusing to connect with hers. “Everything okay?” Eve asked apprehensively, noticing the tension in the room, the Guardians began to stand.

“Of course.” Thor commented. They picked up their gear and headed to the porch, Eve stood staring at Peter questioningly before moving to follow the Guardians outside. The SUV’s pulled up, Tony and Hope emerged from one. Eve’s heart pounded nervously. ‘_Tony’s here?!’ _She thought in panic, not expecting to see Stark this morning. The Guardians greeted Tony warmly.

“Thanks for the lift.” Quill commented, shaking Tony’s hand firmly.

“My pleasure, I hope the kids looked after you.” Tony joked.

“They were admirable hosts.” Thor commented, making Eve smile proudly. Peter emerged from the cottage to stand behind Eve. 

“That’s a real special lady you have there Stark. Keep her around.” Rocket joked before hopping into an SUV. Tony turned to look at Eve proudly.

“I plan to.” Tony commented with a wink. Eve’s chest swelled with pride, looked like the meeting went well after all. The Guardians piled into an SUV and waved goodbye to Peter and Eve who stood watching until they faded into the distance.

“You’re not going with them?” Eve asked Tony, he turned to her with a smile.

“Nope, we’re going to have a chat.” Eve’s stomach dropped as Tony dipped into the cottage.

_“We?” _Eve asked nervously, following Tony inside. Hope ascended the stairs to Peter.

“Ready for our session?” She asked Peter gently.

“Uh sorry I must have forgotten.” He stuttered at her as she moved past him into the cottage.

“Well let’s not waste time now.” Hope chuckled.

“Yes m’am.” Peter said before following her inside. 

—-

“Do you want a coffee or something?” Eve asked Tony nervously as he sat across from her at the dining room table. Tony chuckled at her.

“Since when do you offer me coffee?” Tony laughed, Eve shrugged her shoulders, embarrassed of how bad of an impression Tony obviously has of her.

“I don’t know.” She trailed off, playing with her hands nervously. Tony looked at her, studying her slowly.

“How’s it going?” He asked simply. Eve thought about the question.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what’s my progress report?” 

“Agility, 90% increase. Stamina, 80% increase. Combat, 89% increase. Targets hit with 99% accuracy-“

“F.R.I.D.A.Y stop.” Tony commanded. The system grew quiet. “I don’t mean your progress Eve, I mean _you_.” Eve thought harder about the question, was she doing well? Had she improved?

“I’m doing okay.” She settled with the answer.

“You’re doing more than okay. Saving the Guardians lives yesterday, that was a great thing you did. And _why _didn’t you tell me you can _absorb fire?” _Eve laughed shyly at Tony’s praise.

“Well I didn’t really _know…” _Tony laughed at her response.

“Amazing. You did good kid.” Eve beamed up at Tony, her nerves relaxing rapidly. “How are the nightmares?”

“Under control.” She stated firmly. Realising that the last nightmare she had was considerably more mild than the last ones.

“You sure you don’t need to see Hope?” Tony asked her, Eve turned her nose up slightly at the comment.

“She doesn’t help.” She commented simply, Tony nodded in acceptance.

“Well okay then. How’s thing’s with Peter?” Eve was confused by the question.

“Fine?” Tony narrowed his eyes slightly.

“So you’re getting along with one another?” Eve shifted uncomfortably under the question.

“For the most part.” Tony realised that Peter hadn’t told her yet. The thought made him worry, did he not trust her? 

“Well okay then.” Tony stood to leave, Eve stood with him.

“Wait, that’s it?” She stuttered, Tony looked at her.

“What were you expecting?” Eve shrugged.

“I don’t know I thought that maybe you would, maybe you would take me with you?” Tony smiled at her eagerness.

“Soon kid, real soon.” Eve watched as he moved to leave the cottage, he opened the door slightly. “Take care of yourself Eve. Keep working.” And with that, he left. Leaving Eve stood awkwardly alone confused about the entire exchange and what it meant. What was Tony waiting for?

—-

“How’s the past week been?” Hope asked Peter gently, sat in the chair in his room with Peter perched on the edge of his bed.

“Fine.”

“Any more nightmares?” Peter was shocked by the question.

“No, actually.”

“That’s good. Do you want to talk about why you’re here?” Hope probed gently. Peter sighed and decided that he was ready. And so, he told Hope everything. About the mission and how badly it had gone wrong, how he was forced to watch as an entire building full of civilians burned while he could do nothing. It was difficult to push through the story without crying but Hope was patient, allowing him to take his time. When he finished recounting the story, Hope was quiet as she took the information in.

“I had a panic attack when the Guardians crashed and I saw all that fire, the memories just came flooding back.”

“How did you handle it?”

“I used the mechanisms you taught me, they helped.” Hope nodded.

“That’s good Peter, things like this don’t just go away, but in time, you’ll learn to handle the situations much better and begin to trust yourself again.” Peter nodded in understanding. “How’s it been living with Eve?” Peter grew confused at the change in topic.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it was a fire that started your anxiety, right? And it was a fire yesterday that caused you to have a panic attack? Eve has fire powers, it only makes sense for you to be weary of her.” Peter sat up straight, taking in Hope’s words.

“You’re right!” He said in awe. “Oh my god, you’re right!” The cogs turned in Peter’s brain faster than he could register them. “All this time I wondered what was keeping me from telling her my secret, what was stopping me from trusting her but of course! It all makes sense now!” Hope laughed gently at Peter’s excited state. 

“It’s only natural for you to project your fears onto her Peter, it can cause your emotions to behave in a way in which is illogical.” Hope continued, smiling at how Peter’s demeanour had changed, his foot tapped against the floor much like a dog’s tail would wag when they’re happy. He looked at her with a beaming smile, as if she’d fixed all of his problems.

“Thank you Hope, thank you so much!” He stood and gripped her in a tight hug, catching her off-guard.

“My pleasure but Peter, this doesn’t mean everything will go away.” Hope tried to stop the kid from giving himself false hope.

“No but it means I can tell her! I can finally tell her everything!” Peter paced the room excitedly, Hope’s eyes following him. “And then maybe, maybe we could actually be a good team. I mean Spider-Man and flame girl how cool is _that?” _Hope laughed at his childlike state.

“Pretty cool.” She said, Peter nodded at her, then spent the remainder of the session gushing about Eve and how their powers could compliment one another.

“Oh oh and _then _I could surprise the bad guy like _‘hey I’m Spider-Man and I’m here to kick your ass.’ _And then they’d be terrified and then Eve could come out hands glowing and stuff and I could web the bad guys and- oh I probably need to work on some fire-proof webbing.” Hope checked her watch, Peter noticed the action. “Sorry, I’ve been talking too much haven’t I?” Peter said shyly, Hope smiled at him as she returned her notebook to her belongings. 

“Not at all, but our time is up.” Peter walked Hope out, thanking her profusely. They reached the porch, it was early afternoon and the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue, Peter looked up to it, noticing how a couple of birds flew from the trees, returning home.

“Thank you again, Hope.” Peter stated, hugging her once more. Hope pinched his cheek gently.

“Don’t mention it. Good luck with everything.” And with that, Hope returned to her car and drove into the distance, Peter waved after her until her car had disappeared into the forrest. He smiled once again, taking a deep breath. His ears pricked up at the faint sound of fire blasts, he smiled wider and ran to the training ground to the back of the cottage. Eve stood in her workout gear, shooting blast after blast at the mechanical dummies. 

“Eve! I just had the _best _session with Hope!” Peter ran to her excitedly.

“I’m so happy for you.” Eve commented sarcastically, not looking at him. Peter frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, approaching her with caution.

“Tony didn’t take me back.” Eve stated, pushing another blast from her hands.

“What?” Peter asked in confusion.

“I thought he’d take me back, after everything that happened last night and how he was praising me I thought- I thought he’d think I was ready.” She finished sadly.

“Eve-“ Peter started but Eve cut him off with another blast to a dummy, this one considerably stronger than the last.

“I just don’t know what he’s waiting for, I mean, what am I even _doing here? How _is this helping me?” Eve’s frustration grew. Peter looked at her sadly. “I’m _sick _of this! I’m sick of being sat here training with these stupid dummies all day, I’m ready for more why can’t he _see that?” _She released a massive fireball, setting the entire track aflame and sat on the ground in defeat, watching as her fire ate at the track. Peter backed away in shock, the flames were low but he could feel the heat of them on his cheeks. He looked at Eve, slumped on the ground, eyes fixed upon her destruction. He was torn, not knowing if he should talk to her or if she wanted to be left alone. “I’m sorry Peter. I know it’s not your fault.” Eve said quietly, if it wasn’t for his super-hearing, Peter doubted he would’ve heard her. He moved to sit next to her on the straw grass, the fire was subsiding but the training ground was left in ruins.

“It’s okay Eve, I remember when I first started working for Tony. I didn’t understand either, he was limiting me and I just wanted to be _there _in the action. But he was right Eve, I wasn’t ready.” Eve turned to look at him.

“How long ago was that?” Eve asked gently, wondering what the hell Peter’s history with Tony was, Peter smiled gently at her.

“Eve there’s something I need to tell you.” Eve’s phone suddenly began ringing from her hoodie pocket which was thrown on the ground a bit behind them, she rolled her eyes.

“Hold that thought.” she commented before standing to take the call. Peter sighed in frustration.

“Hello?” Eve answered.

“Hey! It’s me, listen, would you and Peter be cool with lasagna tonight or would you rather I made us some steak?” Camilla’s voice floated down the line, Eve and Peter’s eyes grew wide at each other.

“Shit.” Eve commented.

“You forgot didn’t you?” Camilla accused.

“What? No don’t be silly!” Eve lied, “I just, I just don’t think you need to cook for us! Ha ha…” Eve looked at Peter in panic as he chuckled at her.

“Uh-huh. Well I am, be here 7pm sharp okay? Can’t wait to meet lover boy.” Peter’s ears pricked up _lover boy?_ Eve’s cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

“Okay got to go see you soon!” Eve rushed out before hanging up the phone, Peter smiled cockily at Eve.

“Lover boy huh?” He laughed at her, Eve narrowed his eyes at him.

“How did you even _hear that?”_

“Super-hearing.” Peter explained, catching Eve off-guard by his honesty.

“Of course.” She concluded with a chuckle, checking the time on her phone: 4:00pm. “Crap we only have an hour and a half to get ready!” Eve began to panic, pacing furiously. 

“Hey hey” Peter stood from the ground “it’s okay, it’s only dinner!”

“No remember! We have to_ dress up, _Camilla’s orders! And how are we even getting there? And what the hell am I going to wear?” Eve rambled, working herself up. Peter placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her from spiralling.

“Calm down Eve! Just go get ready, I’ll call Happy to come for us, okay?” Eve nodded at him, feeling herself calm, Peter was right, it was just dinner. Peter dropped his hands and let Eve begin walking inside. “Maybe start with a shower.” He joked. Eve laughed.

“Screw you Parker.” She shouted behind her as she entered the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Big chapter huh? Wonder how the dinner's going to go, three superheroes in one room and none of them know each other's powers? What could possibly go wrong....
> 
> Next chapter up very very soon! It's written but needs some fine-tuning.


	14. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm uploading the next one a little early and oh boy- what a chapter it is!  
This one's dedicated to Arianna for her lovely comment on Chapter 12 - thanks for the kind words doll, it really does motivate me to write more x

Eve looked at herself in the mirror. She hated when Camilla asked her to dress up, Camilla always looked amazing. She was constantly buying new clothes and altering old ones, she was secretly worried that Camilla would show her up in front of Peter. Eve had decided on a black cocktail dress that Natasha had gifted to her. It was made from fire-proof velvet and hugged her figure, stopping a couple of inches above her knee but containing a small slit on her right thigh which parted when she walked. The neckline was tasteful but definitely showed a generous amount of cleavage, Eve knew what her best asset was. She turned to the side and smiled at the way her back curved then gave way to her ass. Eve was never bothered about what her figure looked like. She never used to to work out or watch what she ate, she used to be a comfortable size 14, truth be told, she was happy at that weight. But with all the training she underwent in the past few months, her ass had filled out, her waist became more defined and her stomach was flat with abs. Eve loved herself as a size 14 and the way she was now_. _But one thing she loved about her new body is that she felt _strong, _like she could run for miles and never stop. Eve’s muscles were used to rigorous training and it made her feel invincible, not to mention, with all the exercise, her mental health had improved greatly. Eve took a hand and squeezed her leg gently, it was tough. She sighed sadly. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss her cute layer of pudge over her tummy and thighs, her new body reflected her tough and cold demeanour and a part of Eve wished she could go back to the squidgy, soft version of herself. 

Eve decided to put on a simple silver necklace to accessorise, it complimented the white streak in her hair nicely. Her face had on a light coating of foundation, she opted for a lick of mascara for her lashes, a striking cat-eye and a slightly darker shade of red lipstick. She never bothered to style her hair any differently, it simply didn’t bend with a curling iron so she constantly had it straight. She heard a light knock at her door. 

“Eve, you ready? Happy’s waiting outside.” Peter told her from behind the door.

“You go ahead, I’ll be out soon!” She commented, moving to put on a pair of black velvet strapped heels, also fire-proof. She gave herself another look over in the mirror. “You got this.” She whispered to herself and grabbed her clutch before leaving.

Peter was already outside waiting with Happy, he’d attempted to make small talk but Happy just stayed quiet, waiting for Eve to exit. Eve finally emerged from the cottage, it locked behind her with a click, she noticed how the sun was creeping lower on the horizon, flooding everything in a beautiful golden light. Eve walked to the driveway as Happy looked at her in shock. Peter had his back turned to her, she smiled at how he wore smart pants and a white collar shirt, she couldn’t help but check out his ass as she approached. Peter noticed the change in Happy’s expression and looked confused.

“What?” Peter asked, Happy just nodded towards Eve behind him. Peter spun around to face her and his eyes almost jumped from his head, stumbling back into Happy who pushed him forward with a “Hey.” Peter ignored him as he struggled to regain his footing. 

“What do you think?” Eve asked nervously, placing her hands underneath her face to mimic an angel. Peter’s mind was frozen still as he looked her up and down.

“I- I- I, urm I mean, you- you-“ Peter stuttered, his brain quite literally melting, he felt as though his mouth became instantly dry, as if he were lost in the desert and Eve was an oasis. Happy pushed him out of the way.

“You look great, Eve.” Happy stated.

“Thank you Happy.” Eve said but looked at Peter in disappointment, was he really not going to say anything?

“You’re welcome. Now, can you both get in the car so we can get this over with?” Happy stated in an annoyed tone before opening the drivers door and getting in. Eve looked up at Peter expectantly. He struggled to keep it together.

“You-, you look just amazing, Eve.” Peter breathed, unable to stop himself from looking her up and down from head to toe, his eyes pausing at her chest, he stopped his mind from dwelling on the deliciously sinful thoughts that tried to consume it. Eve’s mind flooded with relief as her heart began to race, lurching as she noticed how Peter’s eyes glowed a rich golden brown in the sun.

“Thank you, Peter. You look-“ Eve was interrupted by Happy honking the horn, making the both of them jump.

“Hurry it up!” Happy shouted, Eve and Peter laughed at one another before Peter moved to open the car door for Eve. “You two are a pain in my ass.” Happy mumbled to himself.

When they entered the car, the pair noticed a bottle of champaign and two glasses resting between the seats, it had on it a note which read: _have fun you crazy kids, Tony. _Eve practically squealed in delight, lifting the champagne bottle by its neck.

“Oh my god, this is a bottle of Bollinger Special Cuvée Brut!” Eve gasped, “it’s worth like, $800!” Peter’s eyes bulged as he moved to take the bottle from Eve.

“No way!” He commented in shock, Eve giggled at him. “Should we open it?” Peter gasped. Eve looked at him like he was mad.

“Of course we should open it! What else would we do?” Peter shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe we should save it for Camilla since she’s been kind enough to have us.” He explained, Eve looked at him and her heart swelled in her chest. 

“Peter, that’s so sweet.” She commented, Peter glanced at her before laughing.

“You sound surprised.” He teased. She took a moment to look at him, the way his hair curled around his face, the way his jaw framed his features, his kind eyes, she glanced towards his lips.

“I don’t know if I can wait…” Eve trailed off, Peter had a strange feeling she wasn’t talking about the champagne. Peter’s heart lurched in his chest, thinking back to Hope’s comments about Eve, he felt as if he was really seeing her for the first time. No longer held back by the troubles of his past, he realised that he trusted this woman with his life, that there was no one he’d rather run into battle with. It was time. 

“Eve, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Shut up.” Happy’s voice commanded them from the front, Eve rolled her eyes at him.

“For god’s sake Happy, could you stop being such a grump for one minute?” Eve asked him, Happy replied stoically.

“I think we’re being followed.” Happy explained, Peter’s blood ran cold as him and Eve turned in their seats. “Don’t look!” Happy hissed. The pair whipped back around.

“Are you sure?” Eve asked.

“I’m not the head of security for nothing, Eve.” Happy stated. “Don’t panic, I’ll try to lose him.” Peter began to panic. What did they want? Were they after him? His heart started to quicken. He didn’t have his suit on him, even if he did, it’d be an awkward time to try and explain to Eve how he was actually spider-man and had been lying to her. Would she be happy? Upset? Disappointed? 

“Should we go back to the safe house?” Eve asked worriedly.

“Can’t risk whoever it is knowing about the safe house.” Happy concluded. 

Eve’s head began to swim. She looked at Peter who visibly began to tense up, anger flamed within her. She knew in that moment she’d happily kill anyone who tried to hurt him. They began to enter the city, the air was tense as Happy took a few detours. Eve began rubbing her hands together nervously, Peter noticed and moved to hold her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Eve was shocked at the contact and even more shocked to notice how electricity seemed to course through her at Peter’s touch. 

“I think we’ve lost them.” Happy concluded.

“You think or you know?” Peter replied.

“I know. But I’ll make a couple of more turns just in case.” Happy’s comment did nothing to quieten Eve’s nerves. They eventually made it to Camilla’s.

“Happy, are you sure this is safe?” Eve was worried at who she might be leading to her un-suspecting friend. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay parked outside here, I have Tony’s number on speed-dial, everything will be fine.” Happy concluded. “Besides, you two can take care of yourselves.” Eve knew this was true, but still felt uneasy as she exited the car, looking around her in a paranoid manner but saw nothing but empty streets and a slow trail of people casually walking by. She waited for Peter but Happy placed a hand on his chest.

“You go ahead Eve, I need to speak to Peter.” Happy commented, she looked between the pair in confusion, but agreed.

“I’ll wait for you inside.” She said to Peter, “flat number nineteen.” _‘I know.’_ Peter thought, remembering the polaroid of Camilla on Eve’s shelf. Eve moved to enter the apartment building across the street. Happy opened the boot of his car, revealing Peter’s spider-man suit. 

“It’s waiting here for you. Hopefully you won’t have to use it, but, just in case.” Peter couldn’t help but feel relieved, he thanked Happy before moving inside the building. _‘Try to enjoy yourself.’ _Peter thought as he pushed all thoughts of danger from his mind. 

—-

Eve was waiting for Peter outside of Camilla’s door, for some reason, she didn’t want to enter without him. They were late by half an hour. She twirled the bottle of champaign in her hands, ‘_Camilla is going to freak out when she sees this.’_ She thought. Peter suddenly came bounding up the stairs.

“What did Happy want?” Eve asked in a hushed tone.

“Oh, nothing really.” Peter fumbled over his words and knocked on Camilla’s door to stop Eve from asking further questions. She eyed him suspiciously but dropped it. Peter stared at her profile, the way her hair fell around her face, how her eyes seemed to reflect her red lipstick within them. Eve felt Peter’s eyes on her and turned her face to him questioningly. 

“You know, you really do look gorgeous tonight, Eve.” Peter said honestly. Eve’s heart instantly began speeding as her face grew hot from the compliment.

“So do you, Peter.” She said. Peter’s eyes focused on her lips and the world stopped. Eve felt a strong pull towards Peter that she couldn’t describe, her face began to move closer to his, just at that moment, Camilla swung the door open.

“Hey!” Camilla greeted them warmly, Peter and Eve jumped apart suddenly. 

“Hey chicken!” Eve beamed at her friend, embracing her in a hug. Camilla turned to Peter.

“Wow, you two look amazing!” Camilla looked between the two of them before moving to hug Peter. “So nice to meet you.” she was a lot shorter than Eve which he didn’t expect, he hugged her and noticed how she smelt of chamomile and coconut. Camilla wore a white off the shoulder dress which complimented her petite frame beautifully. Her long black hair seemed to run for miles past her shoulders in large ringlets, accessorised with a real white Lilly that pinned her hair behind her ear. Peter noticed how Camilla and Eve were pretty much exact opposites, Eve was tall, had short hair and was pale with a curvier physique where as Camilla was shorter, more petite with flowing black hair and olive skin. 

“Come in before Mrs Jensen kills us.” Camilla moved for them to enter. 

“Who’s Mrs Jensen?” Peter asked, Eve rolled her eyes.

“A class-A bitch that lives below Camilla. I swear, every five minutes she’s screaming for us to shut up, the woman has super-sonic hearing.” She explained, Camilla groaned in response.

“I know, she’s actually ridiculous.” Camilla commented, Eve thrust the bottle of champaign into her hands.

“We come baring gifts!” She stated excitedly, Camilla all but snatched the bottle from her.

“Oh my god, is this real? How could you afford this?” She said excitedly. 

“It was a gift from Tony.” Peter explained.

“STARK?” 

“The one and only.” Eve commented. 

“Wow. Thank you guys! Sit down sit down, dinner is pretty much finished!” Camilla ordered. Peter inspected her apartment, the location was amazing, Camilla lived on the Lower East Side, her apartment was tiny but you could see the beginning of New York’s skyline from the window in her living room. The kitchen, living room and bedroom were pretty much indistinguishable except for a small wall that gave the bedroom the tiniest amount of privacy. It wasn’t much, but Camilla had decorated the space exceptionally. Fairy lights illuminated the apartment with a few Chinese lanterns scattered in between, prints of various abstract art covered the walls, a sewing machine sat upon a desk below the window in her living room with various fabrics scattered around it. Plants of all variations scattered the space, giving it a welcoming feeling, suiting their owner to a T.

“Your place is amazing.” Peter said as he moved to sit down at the dining room table which was just big enough to seat four people comfortably. Eve sat next to him, her dress hiking up her thighs which Peter tried his best not to notice. 

“Aw, thank you!” Camilla said gratefully, “I know it’s not much, but it’s home.” Camilla began to place plates of lasagna in front of Peter and Eve. “I keep telling Eve we need to find a place together in the city, but she had pretty much no money while living with her aunt and now she’s doing this Stark internship with you.” Camilla trailed off, she removed three champaign flutes from her cupboard and sat down at the table opposite Peter and Eve. “One day though, right Eve?” Eve’s heart sank, she knew if she became an avenger, she’d never be able to fulfil her dream of living with Camilla in the city.

“Yeah, hopefully.” Eve offered. Camilla looked at her questioningly, a little hurt by the hesitation in Eve’s voice. Peter cleared his throat.

“So, shall we open this bad boy or what?” Peter said, reaching for the champaign bottle, Camilla started to clap with excitement.

“Yeah, don’t aim it at my face though! And careful of the carpet!” She ordered. Peter twisted the mental wire holding the cork in place and carefully pulled at it while gently shaking the bottle, it opened with a pop and the girls began to cheer as he poured each of them a glass. 

“What shall we cheers to?” Camilla asked, her eyes hopeful.

“To the future.” Peter offered, raising his glass in the air, Eve looked between them, fighting the happy tears in her eyes.

“To the future!” Eve and Camilla echoed in sync, they connected their glasses with Peter’s and began to eat. 

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” Peter complimented Camilla on the food. “She might be better than _you_ Eve.” Camilla chuckled at him.

“The boy has taste.” Camilla said in an impressed tone.

“Ha ha, he’s only saying that to kiss your ass you know.” Eve teased, sending Peter a playful wink, Peter’s heart melted at the action.

“You just can’t take criticism sweetheart.” Peter joked, taking another bite of lasagne.

“Urm not true!”

“Yes it is! Can you believe that one time she argued with our psychology professor for an entire half hour because he gave her a B on a paper and she thought it deserved an A?” Camilla addressed Peter directly.

“Oh I can believe that _very _easily. And I’ll bet she got into even _more_ trouble for not letting it go.” Peter laughed, Camilla giggled at his comment, nodding profusely in agreement. Eve shot him a warning look that Peter swiftly ignored with a smirk and another gulp of campaign.

“Yes! Detention for the entire semester, she called him an idiot!” Camilla struggled to breathe through her giggles.

“I bet she refused to go.” Peter commented, enjoying how easily he and Camilla were winding Eve up.

“Of course. She ended up writing an entire three page essay to the principle as to why she shouldn’t have gotten detention in the first place!”

“You did not!” Peter looked at Eve in shock, “surely that was more effort than just, you know, _going_ to detention.” Peter was partly impressed by Eve’s rebellious nature in school, though she was obviously intelligent, she had no problem defying authority, something even he had trouble with.

“That’s not the point. They were all idiots and they needed to know.” Eve shrugged her shoulders casually.

“You think everyone’s an idiot, Eve.” Camilla chuckled at her.

“I don’t think _you’re _an idiot.” Eve pointed out.

“Hey, what about me!” Peter defended, Eve narrowed her eyes at him.

“Undecided.” Peter clutched his chest in fake-offence, making Eve giggle and punch him playfully on the arm, Camilla noticed the flirtatious movement and smiled knowingly to herself. One glass of champaign turned into two, and then three, and then Camilla broke out a bottle of wine from under her sink. Soon, she was telling old stories about her and Eve.

“So we’re cramming for this literature deadline right.” Camilla commented, Eve already beginning to laugh her way out of her seat. “And as always, we left it to the absolute _last minute.”_

“And I’m at Camilla’s house and we’re just _completely _freaking out.” 

“And Eve and I just turn to each other and we’re just like _‘well we’re not sleeping tonight are we?’”_

“So we stay up till stupid o’clock, stressed out of our minds trying to write this fifteen page essay.” Peter looked between the two, laughing at how the pair finished each other sentences.

“Absolutely deluded from lack of sleep, and I turn to Eve, deadly serious and I’m like _‘what fucking font should we be writing in?’” _The pair burst out into laughter.

“And I just look at her like she’s absolutely crazy because it’s like 5am and we have school at 8 and we’re barely even halfway though and this stupid bitch is worried about the _fucking font_.”

“Yeah and I’m saying to myself _‘finish your paper first Camilla.’”_ Camilla began to cry from laugher.

“Right?! We’ve always got time for _fucking fonts.” _Eve moved to wipe the tears of laugher from her cheeks, Peter laughed at the stupidness of the story and looked at Eve, noticing how this was the happiest he’d ever seen her. “You’re such an idiot.” Eve accused, Camilla pretended to be deeply insulted. Peter began to collect the dishes from the table.

“Oh you don’t need to do that Peter!” Camilla began to stand, Peter held his hand up in defiance.

“Yes I do, you cooked for us so it’s only fair. Sit down.” Peter argued, Camilla raised her hands and sat back down, shooting Eve an impressed look, Eve found a strange feeling of pride settle within her.

“So, Peter.” Camilla addressed him. Peter looked over at her as he was cleaning the plates.

“Eve has failed to tell me what it is exactly that you do.” Camilla stated, pointing her wine glass at him, she noticed that she was actually, quite intoxicated. Peter laughed nervously.

“That’s because she doesn’t really know.” Peter trailed off, Eve gestured to him triumphantly.

“You see! Secrets!” She said plainly, Peter finished cleaning up and moved to sit beside Eve again, taking a sip of his wine.

“So how long have you two known each other?” Peter shifted the topic of conversation, Eve and Camilla smiled at each other. 

“Oh it was destiny!” Camilla exaggerated. “I saw her from across the classroom in high school, her weird blonde streak in her hair and I _knew,_ this is the one for me.” Camilla explained.

“So you’ve always had the streak?” Peter asked Eve, she shot him a knowing look.

“Oh yeah” Camilla commented, “Pretty weird but hey, it works for her.” Camilla tried to pour herself another glass of wine but noticed that the bottle was empty. “One sec, I’m getting more wine.” She announced and headed towards her bedroom, stumbling slightly. Peter looked at Eve.

“Is it because of” Peter turned his hand into a claw and wiggled his fingers, attempting to replicate the effect of fire, Eve laughed at him, confused. 

“What the hell is this?” Eve asked and mimicked Peter’s action, mocking him slightly.

“It’s fire, you know” Peter repeated the action, Eve rolled her eyes at him.

“That’s not fire, but yes, the streak appeared when I was thirteen, I’m guessing it has something to do with my powers. I’ve tried to dye it but it doesn’t really work.” Eve explained before Camilla entered the room again.

“Okay.” She announced. “I have good news and bad news.” Eve eyed her suspiciously.

“What’s the bad news?” Eve asked.

“We have no wine left.”

“What’s the good news?” Peter chimed in.

“There’s a liquor shop about a block away.” Camilla stated, reaching for a white fluffy coat which hung from the back of her door. 

“Camilla we don’t need any more wine, we’re fine!” Eve stated, worried about leaving the apartment, everything had been fine so far but she doubted Happy would follow them to a liquor store and she was worried about the person that had been following them earlier.

“Woah, Eve are you okay?” Camilla asked seriously,_ ‘since when does Eve say no to wine?’_ She thought.

“Yeah of course, but we don’t need a bottle of wine, just sit back down.” Eve suggested, Camilla looked between her and Peter.

“No, but I’d like some, so I’m going to buy a bottle.” She stated simply, Eve began to panic.

“Please don’t.” She begged Camilla, who rolled her eyes at her. 

“Listen, you two can stay here, it’s not even late! I’ll be 5 minutes, tops.” And with that, Camilla left the apartment, taking her keys with her. Eve sighed in frustration and grabbed her clutch and aborrowed a long leather coat that hung on Camilla’s door. Peter shot up from his seat.

“You’re not going with her are you?” Peter asked Eve, she looked at him as though he was crazy.

“Of course I’m going with her, are you mad?” 

“But she took the keys, we won’t be able to lock the flat.’

“Yeah, so you stay here, okay?” Peter was unhappy with this conclusion, the entire situation made his spider-senses tingle.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Peter admitted.

“I’ll be fine Peter, just stay here and call Happy if we’re not back in five minutes.” And with that, Eve left the apartment. Peter didn’t know what to do with himself. They were probably fine, he thought logically. They probably wouldn’t even leave Happy’s sight, he moved towards the window of Camilla’s living room and saw Happy parked in the same position, reading a magazine. He sighed in relief, but saw three men leave a parked car around the corner from Happy’s, moving with purpose past where he was sure Eve and Camilla had begun to walk. Peter had a bad feeling, acting on instinct, he waited for the men to pass by before sliding Camilla’s window open and jumping to the concrete below. He bolted for Happy’s car and knocked on the window, causing Happy to jump in surprise. Happy lowed the glass.

“You okay, kid?” Happy asked.

“I need the suit.” Peter explained, Happy looked at him with concern.

“Everything okay?”

“I think so, but I want to make sure- look can I just have the suit?” Happy popped the trunk before turning back to his magazine.

“Call me if there’s trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOH what's gonna happen!!! Who knows! Well I mean, I know but whatever....
> 
> Next chapter up very very very soooon!!! I've been updating every couple of days recently, but I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead so I have some to post over Christmas and I hopefully won't have to take a break.
> 
> Please enjoy and as always lemme know what you think.


	15. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas eve eve!! Hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season. Here's a chapter for you dedicated to BabyFenrir90 for their wonderful comment on chapter 14. It really did light up my day reading it so thank you.

Eve walked side by side with Camilla, constantly checking over her shoulder for signs of danger, it was dark but the New York evening was warm, Camilla and Eve had only thrown jackets on in an attempt to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves. 

“Peter’s nice you know.” Camilla commented as they walked. “And really _really_ cute.” Eve felt slightly unsettled at her exaggeration on Camilla’s second ‘really’.

“Maybe you should date him.” The comment sounded more bitter than Eve had intended it to be. Camilla rolled her eyes at her.

“Would you _stop!_ He’s clearly into you!” Eve blushed at the thought.

“Do you think?” Eve asked.

“Oh my god, it’s obvious! And you’re into him too so could you stop lying to yourself?” Eve rolled her eyes at Camilla.

“I _am not_.” Eve defended, quickening her pace as if trying to escape the situation altogether. Camilla huffed and grabbed Eve’s shoulders, forcing Eve to look at her. They paused their walking as Eve blinked at Camilla in shock. 

“_I know you Eve. _You’re moody and distant and come across like a cold bitch sometimes-” 

“Is this going somewhere or are you just insulting me?” Eve huffed, Camilla rolled her eyes.

“_But_ I also know you have a good heart. And it takes you a while to warm up to someone, I mean how much did I have to stalk you to get you to be my friend?” Eve laughed as she thought back to their earlier days in high school, Camilla used to follow Eve around like a puppy until she agreed to befriend her.

“Yeah, it took some convincing.” Eve admitted.

“Exactly and now we’re best friends, but here comes this guy that’s known you for about a week and you’re completely whipped! _That means something_.” Eve scoffed at Camilla and shook her hands off of her to continue walking,

“I am _not_ whipped.”

“_Buuuut _you really like him. We’ve been friends for years and I’ve never seen you like this! Stop denying it! Honestly, what are you so scared of?_” _Tears began to form in Eve’s eyes, a heavy lump in her throat. All she wanted to do was scream, Camilla didn’t understand. She didn’t know that Eve was a monster, someone capable of killing in an instant. Eve thought back to every time she’d had to apologise to Peter, all the times she’d lashed out at him and how he’d welcomed her back every time, no judgement, no prejudice. It made no sense. 

“He’s _too good_, I don’t deserve him.” Eve barely whispered, too quiet for Camilla to hear. Eve and Camilla reached the liquor shop. It was small and unassuming with sickly yellow lights illuminating it within. “Okay wait for me here since you’re not 21 yet.” Camilla asked as she dipped inside. Eve surveyed the area, it seemed pretty harmless, a pizza place sat across the street, the lights were dim and no customers were inside, the only indicator that it was even open was a bright neon sign which flickered inside the window. Taxi cabs passed by in a hurry, the street seemed quiet for a Thursday night, or any New York night for that matter. 

Eve looked into the shop at Camilla who had reached the counter, already having picked up two bottles of red. Eve sighed and turned back to the street, casting a lazy eye, she noticed three men walking towards her about half a block away from the direction in which her and Camilla had come from, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she did a double take. The men seemed to leer at her, she pulled the leather coat tighter around her body, telling herself they were harmless. In an attempt to ignore them, she focused on the pizza place again, but couldn’t help looking back. They had gotten considerably closer in a small space of time and were looking directly towards Eve, a purpose in their steps. Eve gulped harshly and checked inside the liquor shop, Camilla seemed to be arguing about something with the clerk, Eve looked back at the men and could have sworn she saw one of them pointing at her while holding up a piece of paper. Eve ran into the store.

“Are you joking? Look at the bottles! It says $10 each!” Camilla shouted angrily.

“No no no miss, $25 for both!”

“Are you fucking blind?” 

“Camilla we need to go.” Eve said hurriedly, panic bubbling in her stomach.

“Yeah, as soon as this motherfucker stops trying to con me!” 

“Oh my god, miss. $25 or nothing!” The clerk begged with Camilla, Eve reached into her clutch and pulled out $50, chucking it on the counter. 

“Here, have a nice evening.” Eve stated before dragging Camilla out of the store.

“Did you just give that asshole $50?!” Camilla stated in shock, Eve looked towards the street where she saw the men, but they were nowhere to be seen, she looked up the street, down the street and back up again, but they had vanished. A droplet of water hit her nose and she realised it had begun to rain. “Are you rich now that you have that Stark Internship? Because I gotta tell you, I could really use some extra moolah.”

“We need to go home, _now._” Eve stated firmly. Camilla rolled her eyes at her before trying to pull the collar of her coat over her head whilst gripping a bottle of wine in each hand.

“Yeah no shit. I don’t feel like fucking drowning in this.” As if on cue, thunder rippled through the sky and rain began to pour violently. Eve took a grip of Camilla’s arm and began to walk with her down the street, when she heard a voice behind her. 

“What do they call you anyway?” Eve spun around and stood face to face with the three men she saw earlier. She froze in her place. One of them walked ahead of the other two, all three were dressed in biker jackets and black denim. “Flame girl or something?” The two guys behind him chuckled. “You know what I call you?” He stepped a few inches closer. “I call you a goldmine.” Eve sized the three of them up, wondering if she could take them purely on her fighting skills or weather she’d have to explain her powers to Camilla, then again, even her fighting skills would have to come with some explanation. “You see, you’ve got a pretty price on your head sweetheart.” The men stopped dead in their tracks. “And I intend to cash it in tonight.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Camilla commented behind Eve, dumbfounded. “Are you sickos sex traffickers or something?”

“Stay back Camilla.” Eve ordered, struggling to keep her body from exploding with anger then and there. The men laughed at her.

“You should listen to her, Camilla…” 

“Keep her name out of your fucking mouth!” Eve seethed, moving to punch the leader, fist geared to connect with his nose. The man attempted to dodge but Eve was quicker, feeling his bone break under her knuckles with a satisfying crunch. The man staggered back a couple of steps. Camilla was in shock, not understanding what was happening. 

“You’re going to regret that.” The man threatened with a smirk as all three of them jumped into action, the first grabbed Eve’s arm and attempted to topple her but she managed to deliver a swift kick to his chest sending him recoiling back, the second, moved to punch her in the ribs but Eve managed to side-step him, grabbing his head and sending her knee to connect with it, the third moved to punch her in the face, Eve managed to barely dodge it, he wore sharp knuckle-dusters on his fist and they scraped her face, opening up a large scar on her cheek. Eve jumped back with a scream, the pouring rain adding additional pain to her wound. Camilla dropped the wine bottles to the floor and they rolled against a building as she stood frozen in shock. Camilla watched Eve in awe as she fought to fend off the three men, _‘this is it, this is the moment! Use your powers goddamn it!’_ Camilla thought to herself. She had no clue how to fight but maybe she could assist Eve this way. Camilla closed her eyes and imagined the bubble forming around her, but Eve’s cries and the poring rain distracted her too much, she’d only ever used her powers in secret in her room, she wasn’t used to protecting people mid-fight!

Eve struggled against the three men as one managed to grip her in a headlock, her mind flashed back to when Natasha held her in the same position and she allowed her body temperature to raise again, but it had no effect! The man who held her laughed.

“Heat proof armour baby.” The man explained, Eve noticed that he was wearing thick gloves, panic set in her. If they were protected against heat, there wasn’t much more Eve could do without making the entire area explode in flames. But she couldn’t do that! Camilla was still stood behind her! Not to mention, there were too many civilians in the surrounding area. The man who Eve punched first began to walk towards her as she was trapped in the other’s vice-like grip.

“The boss said to take you in once piece, but I’m going to enjoy this too much…” He sneered at her as he pulled his fist back, primed to punch, Eve shut her eyes, preparing for the worst. Camilla managed to create a small bubble around herself but it collapsed all too quickly, she opened her eyes in frustration and saw Eve trapped in a headlock while another man had his fist pulled back to punch her. In desperation, Camilla stopped trying to imagine a protective bubble around herself and instead, let her energy flow into Eve like a fountain, the man’s hand moved forward in a rapid motion and Camilla forced every fibre of her being, every inch of her power to flood into Eve like a waterfall. Camilla watched as his fist almost reached Eve’s eye, but struck her invisible barrier, making him scream in pain as he nursed what was probably a broken hand, Camilla beamed with pride. Eve opened her eyes, confused as she saw the man who was just about to hit her screaming in agony. Just at that moment, a web shot in front of her face and plastered the arm of the man who was holding her in a headlock against the wall, freeing Eve in the process. She looked above her as she saw Spider-Man crouching on the lamp post.

“You know, I gotta say, this doesn’t look like a particularly fair fight.” Spider-man commented, Eve looked up at him in complete awe.

“Oh my god.” Camilla commented, she pointed at Eve while looking at Spider-Man, “she fucking _**loves you.**” _Eve shot an embarrassed glance at Camilla.

“Now’s not the time!” Eve shouted at her, Spider-Man dropped from his post.

“Yeah, she can confess her undying love for me after we kick some serious ass.” Spider-man said cockily, Eve tilted her head at him, ‘_I know that voice’_ she thought. Eve didn’t have time to dwell on it as there were still two very scary men bounding towards them. 

“Okay, no more Mr Nice Guy.” Eve announced as she conjured a fireball in her hands, it flickered in the rain but she willed all her power into it, making the flame turn blue in intensity.

“Woah.” Spider-man and Camilla stated in unison. Camilla was officially _freaked out_, where the fuck did Spider-Man come from? And why the fuck was Eve on fire? And why the fuck was Eve on fire in her _favourite leather coat? _The questions ran through her head quicker than she had time to process them. Eve sent the fireball ripping into the man who had sliced her face with his knuckle duster, despite his flame-proof gear, he hurtled towards the ground from the sheer force of the fireball. The leader of the group descended towards Spider-Man who acted quickly in shooting webs that attached to the man’s feet and pulling them sharply, making him topple to the ground. Spider-man then made sure to web his body to the pavement, rendering him unable to move. Eve stood above the man she successfully hit. Unable to control her anger, she allowed flames to erupt from her arms and feet, launching her into the air.

“Jesus, I didn’t know you could do that!” Spider-Man commented in shock, Eve barely registered his voice as she hovered above the man before sending a beam of light from her hands to his face. The man’s scream tore through his throat louder than anything she’d heard in the past, she stopped before his flesh completely melted, but the action left him looking completely disfigured.

“My face! You burnt my fucking face you bitch!” He shouted at her, Eve showed no emotion in her eyes as she landed on the ground, feet either side of the man as she pointed both flamed hands towards him threateningly.

“You want to live?” She asked the man seriously.

“Yes, oh god, please, yes!” He shouted desperately.

“Then shut the fuck up.” Spider-man moved to grab her arms.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay!” He told her. Eve turned looked at her hero, he was unfamiliar to her and yet, familiar at the same time. The way he said _‘hey hey hey’ _to calm her felt surreal in its familiarity. “I’ve called the police, they’re on their way, you two should get back before they come.” He stated before turning to leave, Eve grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Eve quoted spider-man’s previous comment, he looked back at her.

“What?”

“Earlier, you said to me _‘I didn’t know you could do that’_, how do you know I can do anything?” Eve probed him. Peter didn’t know what to do, the question just slipped from his lips. “And your voice. I think I know it.” Eve stepped closer towards him, rain still pouring all around them, her hair matted against her face, mascara beginning to run. “In fact, I _know_ I know it.” ****

“Listen lady, I don’t know what you think you know, but I gotta go.” Peter tried to flee, but Eve’s grip on his arm only tightened. She looked at him, she really really _looked at him._ And she noticed his height, she noticed his jawline, she noticed his shoulders and his muscles and remembered his voice, and a light lit up in her head. Eve raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

“Peter?” She asked apprehensively, her voice wavering. Spider-man’s head dropped to the ground, Eve reached for his mask and pulled it off of him. Sure enough, there was Peter Parker’s face, staring back at her, _‘_**_GUILTY_**_’_ written all over his face. Eve staggered back multiple steps, dropping the mask to the floor. Camilla remained wide-eyed at the situation.

“Would somebody please explain _what the fuck is going on_?” Camilla demanded, Peter was Spider-Man? Eve was some kind of flame-shooting woman? None of it made sense. Peter raised his head to look at Eve apologetically.

“All this time…” Eve breathed, all the secrets all the lies, all while he _knew _how much she admired him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Eve couldn’t stop the hurt tone that her words were said in. 

“I wanted to tell you Eve, _really_. But I didn’t know if I could trust you.” Eve’s heart dropped. “Wait no no- I didn’t mean that!”

“You didn’t know if you could _trust me?”_ Eve cut him off, her voice barely above a whisper as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

“Well not at first, but then everything changed and I-“ Eve raised her hand in signal for Peter to stop talking, happy that the rain would disguise the fact that she’d begun to cry.

“_Fuck you_ Peter.” Eve managed to choke through her tears, feeling as though a stone appeared in her throat she picked up Camilla’s discarded bottles of wine and ran down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this chapter really hurt my heart to write. What do we think? Can Peter make amends with Eve? Who were the guys that were after her? Would love to hear your theories...


	16. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my loves. I'm uploading the next chapter as my gift to all of you. Thank you so much for reading, the next chapter will be posted around the end of the week.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

“Eve wait!” Peter shouted after Eve, watching her retreat down the street. His heart ached, he should have told her the truth from the start. He should have at least told her the truth when Eve had opened up to him about her parents’ death, he couldn’t imagine how betrayed she must have felt.

“Let her go.” Camilla interrupted his thoughts. “She needs time to cool off, _trust me.”_ Peter wanted to run to her anyway, but he knew he couldn’t leave Camilla to walk back on her own so he had to let her go. Peter just hoped Eve would still be at the apartment by the time he and Camilla got there. “Did you leave my apartment unlocked?” Camila asked, an edge to her voice.

“I webbed the door shut, trust me_ no one’s_ getting in there.” Peter replied.

“Wow so Eve’s gonna be stuck outside? Man she’s gonna be _pissed.” _Peter’s heart grew with worry.

“She’ll probably blast the door open.” Peter laughed, attempting to make light of the situation. Camilla met him with a firm sake of her head.

“She wouldn’t do that to me, no matter how angry she is.” She said with complete certainty, Peter walked silently, mask in hand, he allowed the rain to soak him. Camilla looked to him from the corner of her eye. “Pretty shitty move lying to her like that.” Camilla voiced. Peter shot her a glance.

“_You’ve_ been lying to each other about your powers.” Peter pointed out. Camilla looked at him in surprise, he smiled at her. “What, was I meant to assume that guy’s hand broke on its own?” Camilla was quiet, not giving a response and instead focusing on the pavement. “So what are you, a protector or something?” Peter asked her, intrigued.

“I don’t know.” Camilla answered honestly. “I can create these force-field type things and heal wounds, I’ve kept it a secret from everyone in my life.” Peter nodded in understanding.

“Lots of secrets going round.”

“Yours is different though.” Camilla accused.

_“How?”_ Peter asked in defence.

“Because! If I’d have known about Eve’s powers I would have told her about mine! Plus, there’s _no way _you spent _that_ much time with her and she didn’t talk to you about her obsession with Spider-Man.”

“I know, I know.”

“I mean, keeping something like that from her while you knew she looked up to you is pretty bad. _And _you just told her it was because you didn’t trust her! That’s cold man.” Camilla struggled lifting her coat above her shoulders in an attempt to stop the rain from completely soaking her.

“I know.” Peter repeated sadly, bowing his head and allowing the rain to drench him. Camilla didn’t know the half of it, Eve had opened up to him about how her parents died, how she’d accidentally killed them in her sleep. It was something even Camilla didn’t know. Eve had trusted him with her darkest secret, and he’d thrown it back in her face.

“I mean, did you even _like_ her in the first place?”

“I mean, not at first, but it was like before I even knew it, I felt like I would kill for her.” Camilla smiled at Peter.

“That’s Eve for you. You completely hate her and then _‘BAM’_ you really _really_ like her.” Camilla laughed as she walked.

“Yeah how does she _do that?” _Peter chuckled.

“I have no fucking clue.” Camilla laughed along with him.

“So, are we good?” Peter asked apprehensively, Camilla looked at him in questioning.

“Who, me and you? Or you and Eve?”

“Both.”

“_We’re _good. I can see you’re a sweet guy, didn’t mean no harm.” Peter sighed in relief. “Eve on the other hand…” Peter groaned in response. “Hey what did you expect? The girl has mad trust issues and you just confirmed them.” Peter stopped walking to bang his head repeatedly against a brick wall. “Hey stop that!” Camilla scolded. “You’ll hurt yourself!” Peter smiled.

“Good thing I’m in the company of a healer then.” He joked but Camilla could still hear the sadness in his voice.

“Yeah well even_ I _can’t save you from Eve’s wrath.” Camilla pulled Peter to continue walking with him. “Speaking of…” She trailed off just as they arrived in front of her apartment building. “You ready?” Camilla asked him. Peter sighed heavily.

“I guess I am.” And with that, they entered Camilla’s apartment building.

—-

Eve reached Camilla’s flat, wet and cold from the rain, she ascended the stairs, rage filling every fibre of her being. She hated him. She hated him. Eve stomped her feet harshly on the steps, as if taking her anger out on them would help. When she finally reached Camilla’s she was shocked to notice a web covering the lock of the apartment. _‘Great’ _Eve thought, she tried to pull the webbing off but it was too thick to penetrate. Eve growled in frustration, pushing against the door as hard as she could, but it didn’t budge. Eve then conjured a fireball in her hands and aimed it at the webbing, anger boiling within her, her flame glowed red but she couldn’t bring herself to release it. What if she ruined Camilla’s door? Sure, Tony would probably give her the money to replace it but Eve couldn’t risk her friend being in danger by an unlocked door until it was replaced. She lowered her hands and slammed against it repeatedly in overwhelming frustration, shoving her body against it again and again, not caring that she was probably only hurting herself, she battered her hands against it, her cries of frustration turning into tears.

“Keep it down up there! I have work in the morning!” Mrs Jensen screamed from below, Eve thought she might explode with anger.

**“_Fuck you_ Mrs Jensen!”** Eve screamed back down at her, her vocal chords burning from the strain, unable to keep the images of melting Mrs Jensen’s face off with her powers out of her mind. Luckily for both of them, Mrs Jensen grew quiet, Eve slumped against the door, the last of her anger shattering into an all-encompassing sadness that forced Eve’s legs to buckle as she slowly slid onto the ground, crying uncontrollably. She pressed her face into her hands, hiccuping as she sobbed ugly and loudly. She was right, she was right all along. That stupid fucking voice in her head that told her to trust no one. That told her no one trusted her, it was right. The realisation that Peter didn’t trust her, that Spider-Man didn’t trust her, after everything she’d told him.

_‘That’s probably why he doesn’t trust you. Who’d trust a girl that murdered her own parents?’ _The ugly thought was enough to send her plummeting into a dark and lonely hole of resentment. Eve didn’t know how long she sobbed, crying until she couldn’t cry any more. Although she stopped, she continued to hiccup through her tears and reached over to one of the bottles of wine, opening it with force. Eve chugged the red liquid in large gulps until her lungs screamed for air. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, removing the last of her lipstick. Eve sat back, taking deep breaths to calm herself and gulps of wine in between. She heard the door to the apartment building below open and two sets of footsteps climbing the stairs, a panic settled within her. They were back. Eve rushed to her feet, stumbling slightly from the effects of the wine. She drew a deep, shaky breath, not wanting Peter and Camilla to see her like this, though it looked as though she had no choice. Eve stared at the staircase, dimly lit with a couple of flickering lights, she waited for Camilla and Peter to approach. Camilla was the first to come, widening her eyes in shock at Eve’s state.

“Eve…” Camilla trailed off, pausing on the staircase, in an complete and utter daze. Eve didn’t know how to respond, Peter followed soon behind, staggering backwards at the sight of Eve. Her figure was pressed against Camilla’s door, hand clutching at a wine bottle, lips stained from the red liquid, cheeks wet with her tears and eyes red and puffy. Peter’s heart shattered at the sight of her, at the realisation that he was the one who had caused it. 

“Is there a problem?” Eve asked cooly, her voice surprisingly level as she took another swig of wine, eyes locked on Peter, a cold expression within them. Camilla looked to Peter as he shook his head ‘no’. 

“Then open the door.” Eve commanded calmly, pushing herself off of it so that Peter could do as he was told. Peter looked at Camilla apprehensively and she nodded curtly at him, Peter moved past her and with a firm push, freed the door from his webbing. Eve shoved past him, entering the flat first, followed by Camilla.

“Eve, let me explain.” Peter started, Eve dropped her coat to the floor suddenly.

“Do you know how strong a nuclear blast is, Peter?” Eve asked him over her shoulder, refusing to look at him.

“I- I don’t-“

“Answer the question.” Eve spat harshly, Peter looked to Camilla for guidance, she raised her hands in defence, an action that screamed _‘you’re on your own.’_

“Yes?” Peter answered with trepidation, unsure where this conversation was heading.

“Then you know how much devastation it causes? How many innocent lives lost?” 

“Um, yeah I guess so, but Eve-“ Eve turned to look at him, eyes ripping into his own, making Peter stop dead in his tracks.

“Believe me when I say that’s just a _fraction _of what is about to happen if you don’t get the _fuck _out of this apartment right now.” Eve’s voice held enough venom within it to make an entire army fall to their knees before her. Peter wanted to reason with her but his resolve was lost completely when he noticed how Eve’s skin had begun to glow violently.

“Eve I-“ 

“NOW.” Eve shouted, her hair beginning to whip around her face as she glowed an impossible shade of white, looking ethereal yet terrifying at the same time. Camilla backed away from her friend in shock. Peter had never seen Eve like this before and knew better than to provoke her further and so, he began to back out of the apartment.

“Okay, okay I’m leaving. But Eve, I never meant to hurt you, _you have to know that.” _Peter begged her. Eve looked at him with a glazed expression completely void of emotion. S he turned away and into Camilla’s bathroom, shutting it with a harsh slam.

“Wow.” Camilla breathed, “that was so much worse than I expected.” She looked at Peter with a devastated expression. “She must have really liked you.” The fact that Camilla had used the past tense broke Peter’s heart. 

“S-Sh-She’ll forgive me though, when she calms down, she’ll forgive me, right?” Camilla looked at him sadly, his eyes pleaded with her to agree with him, he looked broken and desperate, Camilla looked at the ground.

“I think you should leave.” Camilla whispered, Peter hung his head low and left, shutting the door behind him, he allowed himself to break down, tears falling from his eyes rapidly.

—-

Eve left the bathroom, scanning Camilla’s flat quickly with her eyes.

“He’s gone.” Camilla stated, Eve nodded her head.

“Good.” She said firmly, moving to sit down on Camilla’s bed, pulling her knees to herself, Camilla moved to sit next to her, offering her a glass of wine, Eve took it slowly.

“We need to talk, about everything.” Camilla started slowly, Eve nodded.

“I don’t know where to start.” Eve laughed, Camilla rested her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“At the beginning.” Eve nodded, drawing a shaky breath.

“I was sixteen when my powers started.” Eve’s voice began to quiver, not sure if she would be able to continue, Camilla’s brows furrowed together before she put two and two together and shot up straight, raising a hand to her lips in shock.

“T-the fire, your parents…” Camilla prayed to God she was wrong, she asked every higher power that could possibly exist that she had reached the wrong conclusion, but the devastation on Eve’s face told her she was right. Eve began crying uncontrollably. “Oh, Eve…” Camilla held her friend in her arms as she sobbed into her shoulder. Eve told her how at first she began to repress her powers, but they only grew stronger and were getting harder to control, that’s when she realised she needed to practice with them, to stop them from causing any more destruction. Eve told her friend how she’d started small, trying to light candles etc. Then moved onto bigger things like allowing her body to heat up without catching on fire, making fireballs appear in her hands. 

“A few months ago I was walking to my aunt’s from college, and I got cornered by three men wanting to mug me, I _tried _to run I really did, but they caught me, I tried to only hurt them but they started to pull at my clothes and I just- I got _too angry._ I killed them.” Camilla watched Eve talk with horror, how much of Eve’s life had been kept a secret from her. “Natasha tracked me down a couple of weeks after that.” 

“Natasha?” Camilla asked.

“Black Widow.” Eve clarified, Camilla’s eyes widened.

_“Okaaayy,_ continue.” 

“She told me that Tony wanted to help me, train me up to maybe join the Avengers one day. It was the first time in my life I ever thought of my powers being used for _good_.”

“So _that’s _what the stark internship was.” Eve nodded her head.

“Except Tony could see how fucked up I was, he tried getting me to see a therapist but it didn’t work, then decided the best thing would be to move me out to this cottage in the middle of nowhere so I could work on my powers, apart from everyone.”

“And then Peter came.” Eve’s heart sank at the mention of his name.

“I actually thought we were… That maybe we _could be… _I don’t know. I guess whatever I thought, I was wrong.” Camilla looked at her friend sadly. “And _now, _I have no idea what’s supposed to happen now.” Camilla stared at her friend with sad eyes, she wanted to fight Peter's corner, to tell Eve he was a _good guy._ But she knew Eve was in no state to listen to reason right now. Eve winced harshly, touching the scar on her cheek lightly.

“Does it hurt?” Camilla asked her.

“Like a bitch.” 

“Want me to sort it for you?” Camilla asked, Eve looked at her in confusion.

“No offence chicken but you’re only two semesters into med school I doubt you can help.” Camilla rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Just sit still.” Camilla commanded, Eve complied. Camilla raised two hands to her friend’s scar. _‘Well, here goes nothing.’ _Camilla focused her energy into her hands, imagining her powers flowing into Eve’s cheek, her hands began to glow as she saw the gash close until nothing was left. Camilla removed her hands. “There, all better.” She stated proudly, Eve raised a hand to her cheek, touching where the scar used to be.

“What the fuck?” Eve stated in shock, feeling the smooth skin, she jumped up to Camilla’s mirror, inspecting her face, laughing in disbelief when she saw that there was truly, nothing there. “How did you _do that?” _Camilla chuckled at her.

“You’re not the only one with powers you know.” Camilla teased her, Eve looked like she’d just seen a ghost. Camilla stood and closed her eyes, imagining her energy expanding from her, Eve watched in wonder as Camilla became enveloped by a translucent bubble. 

“Woah…” Eve grew closer to it, marvelling at how her hands stopped when they came into contact with it. “What_ is it?” _Camilla shrugged with her eyes still closed.

“I don’t know, some kind of force field.’ She giggled, opening her eyes as it collapsed within her once again. “What, did you think that guy’s hand just broke on it’s own?” She joked, Eve’s eyes grew wide.

“That was _you?” _Eve asked in shock, Camilla nodded eagerly, laughing at how her friend seemed to be in awe of her. “Camilla you’re amazing!” Eve squealed, picking her friend up and twirling her around the room, Camilla giggled in delight, happy that her friend had perked up.

“Not as amazing as you, I mean fire powers? Pretty badass.”

‘Oh my god, do you know what this _means?” _Eve jumped excitedly, Camilla looked at her dumbly.

“What?” She asked with hesitation.

“This means we can join the avengers together! Oh my god we could be a team!” Eve gushed, Camilla looked at her in shock.

“Do you think they’ll want me?” Eve rolled her eyes.

“Well _DUH!_ Wouldn’t you want a kick-ass healer and- and- mad force field lady on _your_ team?” Camilla thought about it, joining the avengers, fighting alongside Eve, doing some _good_ in the world instead of waiting for nine years in med school to made a difference.

“It _does_ sound pretty sweet.” 

“_Hell yeah _it does!” Eve giggled, at that moment her phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID: Tony. 

—-

Peter sat in the back of Happy’s car while Happy spoke to Tony on the phone. He tried to listen to their conversation but honestly, it went in one ear and out the other. He couldn’t stop thinking about Eve and how much he’d hurt her. He shuddered at the memory of her screaming at him, she looked as though she could have killed him then and there. 

“Peter?” Happy’s voice trailed into his ears.

“What?” Peter asked, completely dejected. 

“Tony wants you to call him.” Peter sighed, picking up his phone and dialling, a stone in his stomach the entire time.

“What happened?” Tony’s voice carried through the line.

“She hates me Tony. I mean she really _really _hates me.”

“Yeah well sounds like she would have been really _really _dead without you.” Peter shook his head, looking out the window he saw they were going in the wrong direction.

“Happy, this isn’t the way to the safe house.” Peter commented.

“The safe house has been compromised, it’s being torched as we speak. Happy’s taking you to the compound.” Tony informed Peter, his heart dropped at the thought of his and Eve’s little cottage in flames. He’d only been there a short while but, it felt like home. It felt like _their home._ “I’m sending a car for Eve now.” Peter bolted up in his seat.

“No!” Peter protested.

“No?” Tony asked, Peter’s head began to swimming with excuses. Eve needed time to calm down, if a car came for her now he was worried she’d run and disappear forever, Camilla _had _to calm her down.

“I mean, could you give her some time? To calm down? She was pretty upset and Camilla’s really freaked out and, could you just, hold off for a bit?” Peter pleaded, Tony paused on the other end of the line. 

“I’ll give her half an hour.” Peter sighed in relief. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll see you soon kid.” Tony said, Peter hung up the phone and rested his head against the glass, the thought of losing Eve as a friend or, _whatever _they were made him want to give up all hope, but one thought spurred him on. One thought was more important than anything in the world to him, one thought separated him and total despair: there were people after Eve, and he was going to find out why, even if it killed him.

—-

Eve picked up the phone. “Hello, you’ve reached flame girl and the shield please state your business.” Eve giggled down the line as Camilla began making exaggerated superhero stances.

“Well _someone’s _in a good mood.” Tony commented.

“You sound surprised.” Eve giggled further as Camilla threw air punches, Eve realised she was pretty drunk at this point.

“Peter said you needed time to calm down.” Eve’s heart plummeted at the mention of his name.

“As long as I’m far _far _away from _that_ asshole I’ll be fine.”

“Who, _Peter?” _Tony laughed out loud, “that kid couldn’t be an asshole if he _tried_.”

“Yeah? Well could’ve fooled me.” Tony sighed on the other end of the line.

“Listen, we got bigger problems than this little courtroom drama of yours, there’s a car waiting for you outside-”

“I’m _not _going back to that cottage Tony I swear to god.” Eve interrupted.

“Not the safe house you idiot, I’m bringing you in.” Eve paused.

“For real?” 

“Yes. We need to figure out who was after you and why.” Eve grew silent, she was so caught up in her and Peter’s problems that she hadn’t stopped to think about the men who were after her.

“Is Peter going to be there?” Eve asked.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m not going.” Tony groaned in frustration on the other side of the line.

“Listen, this is the safest place for _both_ of you right now, whatever your argument with Peter is, do you _really_ want to put his life at risk because of it?” Eve fiddled with the hem of her dress.

“No.” She sulked.

“Good.”

“I do want to bring a someone though.” Eve smiled looking at Camilla.

“Who?”

“Camilla.” Eve winked at Camilla who clapped her hands in excitement.

“Eve, this is a top secret facility, you can’t just bring your friends over.” Tony stated in an annoyed tone.

“Oh trust me Tony, you’re gonna wanna meet her…”


	17. Force

It was 1:00am and Eve felt shattered, she’d sobered up in the car ride over and without the buzz of alcohol, she felt the repercussions the fight had had on her muscles. Their driver stayed quiet, refusing to answer any questions Eve or Camilla had to ask. Eve had huffed at him in annoyance, grumbling under her breath that even Happy wasn’t _that_ grumpy. When they arrived, the man unlocked the car doors silently and drove away with such velocity as soon as they exited that the sound of tyres screeching against asphalt made Eve and Camilla cover their ears. Eve and Camilla were completely alone. 

Camilla looked up at the avengers compound in awe, a massive building with glass walls that seemed to penetrate the night sky, she gulped nervously and looked to Eve for guidance. Eve had only been inside the building once before, when Tony brought her there the first time and Hope had given her a psych evaluation, after deeming her unfit to enter the field, she was sent to the cottage to train. Safe to say Eve was more than displeased by the outcome, but here she was again, ready to prove Hope wrong. She walked up to the building with firm and sure steps while Camilla followed with unease.

“Welcome, Eve and Camilla.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice spoke gently as they walked to the doors of the facility.

“Nice to hear a familiar voice.” Eve joked, the glass door opened for them to enter.

“Who is that?” Camilla asked in a whisper.

“It’s just F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony’s AI system.” Eve explained.

“Sick.” Camilla stated, making Eve chuckle.

“Stark is holding a meeting in the main conference room. They’re waiting for you.” 

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Eve beamed, entering the building. One of Camilla’s arm gripped Eve tightly as they walked and the other held a duffel bag. Eve had told Camilla to pack an overnight bag and to change out of her earlier attire before leaving, Camilla wore jeans and a white tank top with her leather jacket, Eve was far too tall to fit into anything Camilla had and so she wore the same dress and heels with a large ‘Supreme’ hoodie that belonged to Camilla’s ex-boyfriend thrown over the top. Eve laughed to herself at how ridiculous they looked together.

“This is insane.” Camilla laughed in disbelief, looking around in wonder, Eve smiled down at her friend, happy that Camilla was finally beside her in all of this chaos. They reached the doors to the conference room and slowly pushed them open. A large, open-planned room presented itself. High ceilings held fluorescent lights, black tiled floors and metallic walls gave way to giant cylindrical pillars. To the right was a seating area with plush red leather couches and house plants and to the left was a large conference table where Natasha and Peter sat. Tony stood at the head of the table. Eve’s stomach dropped at the sight of Peter who stood when she and Camilla walked into the room, he looked at Eve desperately. Eve took in the sight of him, he must have arrived a lot sooner than them as he wore casual joggers and a shirt, his hair wet as if he’d just come out from the shower. Eve tore her eyes away from him. _‘Keep it together’. _She commanded herself. Peter’s heartbeat grew rapidly, he looked to Eve with pleading eyes but she seemed to dismiss him with an upturn of her nose. Camilla’s eyes were wide as she recognised Tony Stark and Black Widow, she began to feel faint, the entire situation overwhelming her completely.

“Come in.” Tony announced cooly. Eve walked confidently towards the table with Camilla trailing timidly behind her.

“So, this is the marvel I’m supposed to be impressed with.” Tony commented, eyeing up Camilla. Camilla gulped loudly before moving to shake Tony’s hand.

“It’s an honour to meet you Mr Stark.” She said with as much confidence as she could muster.

“Don’t call him that-” “Don’t call me that-” Tony and Eve spoke in sync. Camilla dropped her hand awkwardly, Natasha chuckled at the exchange. 

“So come on, what can you do?” Tony asked sharply, Camilla looked at Eve who nodded at her in encouragement.

“I can heal people, sir. And I can create this kind of, force-field thing.” Camilla’s voice wavered nervously.

“A force field thing?” Tony asked in an un-impressed tone.

“It’s true Tony, I saw her do it myself.” Peter spoke up, stood on the other side of the table, Tony looked at him. Eve’s blood boiled at the sound of his voice, still refusing to look at him. “She blocked a punch for Eve.”

“Show me.” Tony insisted, Camilla nodded, feeling every eye in the room upon her. She closed her eyes and focused, imagining the bubble expanding from her chest outwards. Eve watched proudly as the translucent bubble appeared around Camilla, Camilla opened her eyes and smiled at her creation.

“Eve, shoot at it.” Tony commanded. 

_“Excuse me?”_ Eve asked in a shocked tone.

“Well she says it’s a forcefield, it should hold up, right?”

“Tony I don’t think that’s such a good-” Eve began.

“Do it Eve.” Camilla interrupted. “It’s okay, I can handle it.” 

“We have precautions.” Tony announced, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall behind him and placing it on the table with a thud. Camilla nodded reassuringly at Eve who looked at her friend worriedly before taking a deep breath, conjuring a small fireball in her right hand, she raised it to throw at Camilla, aiming at her midriff and maintaining eye contact, she released it. The fireball hit against Camilla’s barrier and it absorbed the impact, the fireball disintegrating around it. Eve and Camilla grinned at each other, Eve’s chest swelling with pride. Camilla grew weak and her forcefield collapsed.

“Impressive.” Natasha praised. Tony nodded in agreement.

“Thank you m’am.” Camilla replied, Natasha smiled warmly at her.

“I’ll have Wanda train you up, her power is different to yours but I expect the mental discipline is more or less the same.” Tony announced.

“You mean I can stay?” Camilla asked hopefully.

“You can stay.” Tony smiled at her child-like happiness.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y will show you to your rooms.” Tony commented, Natasha stood to leave as Tony lowered the fire extinguisher from the table. Eve looked at him in worry.

“But, what about those men tonight? I mean, what did they want with me?”

“I have the best people on the job. They’re interrogating the men as we speak, we’ll have more intel in the next couple of days.” Eve’s brows furrowed together in confusion at Tony’s statement.

“What people?”

“The Guardians.” Tony answered cooly. Camilla’s eyes widened.

_“Of the Galaxy?” _Camilla asked in shock, Tony nodded at her.

“Isn’t that a little below their pay grade?” Eve asked. Tony chuckled.

“I agree. But as soon as they heard what happened, they insisted. You must have left quite an impression on them Eve.” Eve’s heart softened at the statement, did they really care _that much? _Even after her outburst the other night? _‘You saved our lives today. I hope to return the favour one day.’ _Thor’s promise to her rang in her ears. The fact that they were out there risking their lives for her didn’t sit well.

“Tony, with all due respect, if people are out there risking their lives for me, I want to be with them.” Eve pressed. Tony sighed in frustration.

“Listen, I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Peter, no one leaves here until you’ve had a good rest, we get more information and we can come up with a plan, okay?”

‘_The same thing he told Peter?’ _Eve looked at Peter in questioning, he averted his eyes to the floor. 

“Like you said, it’s below their pay grade. They’ll get back to us in no time.” Natasha chimed in, giving Eve a reassuring smile.

“What about my stuff? From the cottage?” Eve pressed.

“Ah!” Tony clicked his fingers at her as if she’d just reminded him of something. “Your clothes are in your room _but…_” Tony reached to the floor and pulled a cardboard box out. “I didn’t know what you wanted to do with this.” Tony slid a box full of Eve’s belongings across the table to her, her heart stopped when she looked at the Spider-Man memorabilia inside, she looked up in embarrassment, the corner of Natasha’s lips turned up in a smirk at the sight of it. Peter avoided eye contact with her completely as he looked towards the ground in guilt. Eve gritted her teeth in anger, she pulled out a few of her psychology papers she’d been working on along with the picture of Camilla and slid the box back to Tony.

“Throw away the rest.” Eve spoke harshly, turning to leave the room and pulling Camilla with her. Natasha pulled the box towards her.

“Oh now wait a second Eve, you don’t wanna keep the Spider-Man stuff? I mean it looks like it could be worth-”

Eve cut Natasha’s teasing off by throwing a fireball at the box, setting it alight before continuing her path out of the room, Natasha and Peter jumped back in shock, Tony grabbed the fire extinguisher again.

“Jesus Christ Eve!” He shouted while spraying the fire. Camilla struggled to contain her giggles as she exited the room with Eve. Natasha stared at her retreating back, guilty at having made the badly placed joke that resulted in Eve’s outburst. Feeling unsettled at how deep she now understood the situation to be, she’d thought initially that Eve and Peter only had a crush on one another, but she knew now from Eve’s reaction and the look in Peter’s eyes, it was much more than that.

“That was pretty badass.” Camilla praised Eve. Eve smirked in response.

“Continue down the hall and take the elevator up to the second floor, the second door on your right is Camilla’s room and the third is Eve’s” F.R.I.D.A.Y explained, the pair walked arm-in-arm towards their rooms.

—-

Peter watched as Tony wrestled with the fire, spraying the extinguisher until the box was left damaged and smoking. Peter’s chest squeezed painfully as he started to follow Eve out of the room, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

“Leave her.” Natasha warned Peter, Peter took a step back as Natasha dropped her arm.

“I have to talk to her.” Peter pleaded with Natasha, she gave him a sorrowful look, recognising his heartbreak.

“She needs time.” Natasha explained.

“What she needs is a straight jacket! I’m on thin ice with this girl.” Tony huffed, throwing the extinguisher to the floor in anger.

“It’s my fault Tony, _I’m_ the one who upset her and _I_ need to be the one to make it right.”Peter tried to reason with Tony who dismissed him with a shake of his head.

“You’re not responsible for her actions kid.” Tony said firmly. Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

“Give her a break Tony. She’s been though enough.”

“We’ve _all _been through enough. That doesn’t give her a free pass to act like an asshole.” Natasha scoffed at him.

“As I recall, _you_ had _more_ than your fair share of asshole moments when Fury first assembled the team.”

“I don’t want them to be like me Natasha I want them to be better!” Tony’s voice raised, sending Natasha into a silence. Peter looked between the two like a child, he felt as though he shouldn’t be witnessing this argument. Tony sighed, calming himself. “I’m trying to _do something_ here, to really help these kids, I mean they could be.” Tony looked at Peter. “_You_ could be…” Tony had to fight the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Natasha reached for Tony's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“They will be.” The pair nodded at each other in understanding. Natasha looked at Peter.

“Go to bed kid.” The command was quiet but firm. Peter wanted to argue, he wanted to say how he could help with the interrogation, but he knew in Natasha’s tone that the topic was not up for debate. His head hung low as he sulked out of the room.

“Peter?” Tony called after him, Peter paused at the doors, turning round to face Tony. “Can I assume you’re back? With the avengers?” Peter thought about the question, he realised that despite his demons, not a single part of him second-guessed his instinct of helping Eve. Did that mean he was ready to go back? He didn’t know.

“I don’t know Sir, but I can tell you with one-hundred percent certainty that I’m not resting until we find whoever’s after Eve.” Tony raised his eyebrows at him.

“Well okay then.” Tony stated, Peter nodded at him before leaving the room. Natasha gave Tony a knowing look.

“Sounds like your adopted son is in love.” She chuckled before also moving to leave. Tony stared at her retreating back in shock.

_“Love?” _He asked dumbly. Natasha shot him a look over her shoulder before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter you guys but next one will be up real soon I promise!!!


	18. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to lokisbookworm for their wonderful comment on Chapter 17 - Force. Thanks for the kind words!
> 
> This one is a little longer, please do tell me your thoughts! With every kudos or comment I get, it pushes me more to get the story out.

A soft light pressed against the floor-to ceiling windows of Peter’s room, he watched the sun begin to climb the horizon, jealous of the ease in which it began its day. Peter was awake, as he always seemed to be these days. He didn’t know how much time had passed when F.R.I.D.A.Y softly spoke to him.

“Mr Parker, you have a team briefing at 10:00.” Peter groaned as he turned in his sheets, pressing his face into the coolness of his pillow.  


“What time is it now?” Peter mumbled into his sheets.

“8:00am” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

Peter rolled himself to an upright position, allowing his legs to spill over the side of the bed as he willed his body to stand, but it didn’t listen.  


“Shall I place your breakfast order, Mr Parker?”  


“No.”   


“You haven’t eaten in 20 hours.” Peter exhaled sharply, rubbing his eyes.

“Where’s Eve?”

“She’s in training room 2.”  


_“Again?”   
_

“Yes.”

"How long has she been there?"

"Two hours."

Peter sighed before slowly moving to stand, his tired legs struggling to keep him upright. It had been three days since he, Eve and Camilla had arrived at the Avengers Compound. It had been three days since Eve had even _looked _ at him, much less spoken a word to him. It was affecting Peter more than he’d care to admit, but the ramifications were clear to see, with the bags under his eyes, with the slump his shoulders, with the way in which his gaze clung to her whenever she was in sight. Peter looked around his barren, cold room. The Compound seemed too big compared to their cottage. Too much space, too much emptiness that wasn’t being filled by Eve. Her music, her cooking, her sarcastic comments, he missed it all.   


“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you call May for me?”  


“Calling May...”  


Peter moved to his wardrobe and pulled out a white T-Shirt to throw over himself then swapped his grey joggers for black jeans while the dial tone for May echoed in the room.

“Peter?”

“Hey May.”   


“Are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in days!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” Peter smiled sadly, May always knew when something was up.  


“Eve won’t talk to me.” Peter admitted, sadness weighing down each and every syllable.  


“What happened?” May spoke softly, despite Peter’s denial, she knew he was utterly and completely enamoured of Eve. Peter sat down atop his bed once more, taking a deep breath before confessing his crime.  


“I lied to her, I never told her I was Spider-Man and she found out.” May was quiet for a moment.  


“She can’t be angry at you for that, it took you months before you even told Ned, or _me_.” May rationalised, Peter sighed sadly.   


“It’s not just that.” Peter shut his wardrobe with a bit more force than was necessary. “She opened up to me. I mean, for the first time in her life she _really_ opened up to someone. And she looked up to Spider-Man, idolised him and not only did I never tell her the truth, when she finally caught me, I panicked and told her it was because I didn’t know if I could trust her.” Peter’s eyes began to brim with tears of frustration, May was quiet on the other end of the phone. “And now... now she completely ignores me.” May understood the dilemma, she’d only met Eve the one time but she noticed how reserved the girl was, it was obvious she wasn’t one to trust easily, and if she’d confided in Peter but didn’t get the same back, May could see how that would hurt. Not to mention Peter telling her he didn’t trust her. 

“It’s not your fault Peter. You didn’t mean to hurt her.” May gently pressed, sad that her nephew was beating himself up so much. Peter laughed darkly at the unknown irony within May’s words.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her, but it is my fault.” Peter echoed Eve’s words that night in the cottage as she told him about her painful past. His heart dropped with regret and guilt.  


“So what are you gonna do?”  


“Nothing.” Peter replied, completely dejected.  


“That doesn’t sound like the Peter I know.”

“It wouldn’t make a difference. She doesn’t care anymore.”  


“Peter, if she didn’t care, she wouldn’t be acting this way.” Peter mulled over May’s words. “Now you go out there and you put up a fight. You hear me?” Peter smiled at his aunt’s stern tone, looking at the case that contained his spider suit.  


“Yes m’am.”   


—-

Eve hurtled another fireball against the target on the wall. It melted into the fire-proof surface like a drop of water in an empty ocean. AC/DC’s _‘Thunderstruck’ _blared through the speakers as her body dropped with sweat.

“Again.”  


“You have a team meeting in 56 minutes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y reminded her.  


“_Again_.” Eve pressed, throwing another fireball from her hands as if to exaggerate her point. A hologram of a moving target appeared once again against the pale blue wall and Eve shot up into the air, reaching a new height record for herself before allowing a blue flame to explode from her hands towards it. Bullseye. 

“Peter Parker is approaching the training room.” Eve’s stomach twisted in anticipation.

“I don’t care.” 

“Your tone and heart rate suggest otherwise.”

“Shut up F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Eve deadpanned before blasting the target wall once again. She felt Peter enter the room, he came silently, but she didn’t have to look to know he was there. Eve hated seeing him. She hated being around him. Before, an unexplainable gravity drew the pair together, now, it seemed that same gravity had shifted its weight and Eve violently recoiled from him.

“Hey.” Peter said softly, Eve saw in her peripheral vision how he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, he was dressed in his spider suit, a sight Eve thought she was never get used to. Her heart softened at the gentleness in his tone, she cursed at herself and refused to look.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, increase volume by 50%.” Eve commanded coldly, F.R.I.D.A.Y obeyed her, the walls reverberating with the intensity of the bass.   


_‘I was caught, in the middle of a railroad track. _**_THUNDER!’_** Eve grinned at the way in which the music rattled her brain, pumping a newfound adrenaline into her body.

“Eve, you can’t just keep ignoring me!” Peter struggled to shout over the music, frustration beginning to bubble within him. Eve furrowed her brow at his comment but she knew in her mind that he was right. She’d soon (hopefully) be a legitimate avenger and since Peter was pretty much Tony’s adopted son, she’d probably have to work with him. At least until her debt to Tony was paid off. The realisation made Eve’s heart drop and she launched herself in the air once again, hands producing another streak of fire. It wasn’t that she hated Peter, it wasn’t that she didn’t miss him. It was because his absence was easier to manage than the constant reminder of his betrayal and the overwhelming pain that came with it. Every time she saw him, it was like that rainy New York night all over again.

_‘I didn’t know if I could trust you’  
_

The unwanted memory dug a dagger into her heart, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she allowed her fire to propel her high into the air, as if attempting to physically escape the memory. Just then, Tony’s booming voice entered the room.  


“_Finally_, someone with good music taste!” Tony shouted, Eve turned mid air to grin at him being careful not to look at Peter. She noticed how Tony was dressed in his iron man suit. “Fancy a dance, flame girl?” Eve allowed her entire body to be engulfed in flames.  


“Bring it on, grandpa.” Tony’s mask sealed around his face as he flew towards her, wasting no time in shooting a repulsor blast at her. Eve dodged the beam easily, counter attacking with her own, it hit Tony square in the chest and she let out a playful chuckle as Tony staggered backwards.

“You little bitch.” Tony joked, the pair continued like this for a while, moving through a plethora of AC/DC hits. Peter felt left out, he was envious of Tony at how easily Eve seemed to joke with him. Tony and Eve got along like wildfire these days, it bothered Peter for a reason he couldn’t explain. Eve was new at the whole fire flight thing and couldn’t stay airborne for more than 15 minutes before losing energy. She fluttered to the ground, the fire that engulfed her frame spluttered and coughed yet her decent was graceful and calculated. Peter watched her worriedly, fighting the urge to go to her as she gently touched the ground with her toes, breathing harshly.  


“Ready to call it quits?” Tony teased her from above, taunting the fact that Eve was obviously growing tired. Eve scoffed at him. 

“You wish.” Eve pulled her hand back, geared to deliver another blast, when suddenly, her arm became plastered to the wall. Eve stared at it in confusion, it was bound by thick webbing. Peter. Tony began laughing, loud and taunting.  


“Nice shot Underoos!” 

“Thanks Mr Stark.” Peter began walking towards Eve, she refused to look at him and allowed her arm to erupt into flames, but the webbing didn’t budge. She struggled against the binding, allowed her arm to skyrocket in temperature all to no avail.   


“_What the fuck!_” Eve shouted in frustration. Using her free hand to try and pry herself free.  


“I’ve been working on a new formula for fire proof webbing.” Peter announced cockily. Tony flew down next to Eve, inspecting the web himself.  


“Amazing.” Tony complimented, turning to Peter. “What’s the chemical makeup?” Peter felt happy in the fact that he’d managed to grab Tony’s attention again.  


“It’s actually super interesting! I started with-” Eve shot a fire blast between them, making the men jump backwards in shock. F.R.I.D.A.Y shut the music off.  


_“Let. Me. Go.”_ Eve spoke slowly, every syllable dripped with venom, burning a hole into Peter’s very soul with her eyes. Even Tony took a couple of steps back from her fiery glare. It was the first she’d looked at Peter in three days and he took it as a victory, chest swelling with pride. It seemed like sometimes maybe you _had_ to fight fire with fire.  


“Not until you talk to me.” Peter stood his ground, trying to keep his stoic stature. Eve raised an eyebrow.

“Am I not talking to you now?” She retorted sarcastically.

“You know what I mean, Eve.” Peter drew closer to her, Eve looked at him in his suit, it still felt foreign to her that Peter was the figure she’d been looking up to for years, it was strange to come to terms with, but the way in which he walked over to her now, the boldness in his movements, it was easy to believe he was the masked hero all along. Eve moved her gaze away from his, focusing all her attention on trying to free herself. Peter’s chest deflated as Eve seemed to slide back into ignoring him. _“Please.”_ Peter’s voice was barely above a whisper, that’s when Eve really looked at him. His sunken eyes, his slumped stature. She couldn’t help but soften her features in response. 

_‘Maybe he really does care.’_

Peter noticed her change in demeanour, growing hopeful at the thought that he might finally be getting through to her. Tony looked sadly between the pair, wondering how his plan of having the youngsters help one another had backfired so badly. 

“Your team briefing is in 5 minutes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice echoed in the room. Tony turned to leave, his heart heavy with the knowledge of what the meeting entailed. 

“I’ll meet you two down there. Don’t be late.” Tony called over his shoulder. Eve and Peter were left alone in the room. Eve sighed, looking at the floor.  


“Please Peter, just let me go.” Eve’s words were heavy and pleading, Peter had a feeling that she wasn’t just begging for freedom, but also an escape from having to have this conversation.

“Can we just-“

“_After_ the briefing.” Eve cut him off. Peter hesitated before moving towards her. He gently held her hand in is own and used the other to support her forearm, Eve released a microscopic gasp at the contact, the familiar electricity returning to her, fighting her instinct to intertwine her fingers within his, she hoped Peter didn’t notice, he did. Smiling to himself, Peter pulled harshly, freeing her easily. Eve cradled her hand, pulling off the last few strands of his web from her arm.  


“This isn’t over.” Peter stated, not feeling completely victorious, but happy enough, he turned to leave the room. Eve looked at her arm, the webbing had left imprints much like the ones you might get from a good night’s sleep. She didn’t know how long she stood there, staring at her arm until F.R.I.D.A.Y prompted her:

“You are now late to your briefing.” Eve sighed heavily before rushing out of the room.

—-

“You are _weak_.” Wanda spoke to Camilla calmly but firmly in her thick accent, Camilla gripped her chest in exhaustion, it was only the third day she’d began her training and she was already on the brink of quitting.

“It’s _hard.” _Camilla breathed, feeling as though her energy was being sapped completely. Never in her life had she _ever_ pushed her powers to these sorts of limits. Wanda laughed darkly at her.

“No. This is not hard.” She hit Camilla with a neuro-electric blast which Camilla struggled to block. “You want to know what was hard?” Wanda used her powers to enter Camilla’s mind, iris’ glowing red, making Camilla see her horrific past. “Being trapped with my brother after watching our parents die. That was hard.” Camilla saw the scene unfold before her, a young Wanda and Pietro, trapped under the rubble of a blast whilst staring at a bomb that had failed to explode. “My brother dying, _that _was hard.” Camilla screamed as she felt the overwhelming emotion of loss rip through her. “Having to kill my lover. _That was hard!” _Camilla sunk to her knees as she saw the scene of Wanda killing Vision unfold before her, him begging her to do it, the devastation on Wanda’s face. 

“Stop it! _Please_!” Camilla cried. Wanda struggled to maintain her grip on Camilla’s mind, her heart softened at the young girls cries, but she continued, knowing that it was for Camilla’s own good.

“Kick me out. Kick me out of your mind. You can do it.” Wanda pushed her, Camilla looked up, but all she could see was Wanda attacking Vision.

_“I can’t!”_ Camilla sobbed, shutting her eyes, but it didn’t help, Wanda was in her mind. Wanda thought to herself, torn between wanting to push Camilla further and letting her go. An idea came to her as she presented Camilla with a new scene. Camilla gasped as she saw Eve, alone in a darkened prison cell, fire powers spluttering as she failed to gain control of them, naked and vulnerable on the floor. Camilla growled in anger, forcing her legs to stand, she reached for Eve, but Eve looked straight through her, as if she were a stranger, tears streaming down her eyes. Camilla screamed, imagining her bubble close around her mind like a vacuum, de-tangling Wanda’s grip and banishing her. Wanda recoiled, feeling Camilla’s sting like a knife through her brain. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground as Camilla stood blinking rapidly, the training room coming into focus once more. She grinned in triumph until she saw Wanda’s hunched figure on the floor. 

“Oh my god, Wanda!” Camilla cried, rushing over to her. Wanda stood with Camilla’s help. “Are you okay?” Camilla looked at her desperately. Wanda nodded, laughing in shock.

“You are stronger than I thought.” She praised, Camilla laughed with her. “I hope you know I am only trying to help.” Wanda looked at Camilla with worry, scared that she was over-exerting her. Camilla shook her head violently.

“No, it’s good.” She pressed, Wanda was unsure.

“But you know what it takes? The sacrifices you must make? If you choose to stay, you never truly leave.” Camilla took in her words, in the three days she’d come to know Wanda, Camilla was completely in awe of her. Learning her story had only made Camilla more determined to continue working with the avengers. 

“I have to _help people_. It’s what I’m supposed to do.” Wanda smiled at her, in the past three days, she’d grown very attached to the young girl before her.

“Eve is lucky to have you.” Camilla blushed with the compliment, averting her eyes from Wanda, Wanda gripped Camilla’s chin and forced her to look at her. “The _world_ is lucky to have you.” Camilla beamed up at her.

“Your team briefing is in ten minutes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed them, fear struck Camilla as she grew anxious. This was the meeting where the Guardians would tell them what information they’d gathered from the men who were after Eve. She had no idea what to expect. Wanda noticed her worried state and gave a sigh as she took Camilla’s hand gently.

“Come on, we’ll go together.” 

—-

Eve pushed open the door to the conference room, kicking herself at the realisation she was the last to arrive. Tony stood at the head of the table, Rocket, Thor and Quill sat on one side, greeting her with a wide smile and a nod of their heads, Natasha sat on the other along with Peter and Camilla and Wanda stood beside them, the only spare seat that was free was at the other head of the table, directly opposite Tony.

“You’re late.” Tony commented, Eve gulped before moving to sit down.

“Sorry, I was caught up.” Eve responded, her stomach twisting at the way in which Peter chuckled at her choice of words. 

“Never mind. Sit down.” Eve pulled her chair out, wincing at the loud screech it made before she placed herself within it, trying to ignore Peter’s eyes on her. Tony looked to Thor. “You want to catch them up?” Thor nodded sadly.

“The men couldn’t tell us much. They didn’t know who they were working for, the only name they had linked to their employer was ‘Beck.’”

“Beck?” Eve echoed in confusion, Thor nodded to her.

“Did you grill them hard?” Natasha asked, an edge to her voice.

“We were pretty… Persuasive.” Quill explained, Rocket laughed.

“Quill was trying to annoy them to death by blasting the same song on repeat.” Rocket chuckled.

“Hey! It worked didn’t it?” Quill defended.

“They were obviously only the henchman.” Thor reasoned. 

“But they _did_ give us a lead.” Rocket said, throwing a small card on the table, Tony picked it up.

“_‘Hope Gala: Paving the way for a better tomorrow.’” _Tony read. “What does it mean?”

“Apparently it’s a Gala for rich businessmen to discuss new technological findings. The henchmen were supposed to deliver Eve to Beck, at the event.” Rocket explained.

“How would that work? Surely they know Eve wouldn’t go willingly.” Natasha questioned.

“They had instructions to subdue her with a drug, she’d be able to walk but would be otherwise incapable of knowing her surroundings.” Quill stated, Tony breathed deeply in anger at the idea of anyone drugging Eve. 

“It’s held at Gotham Hall in Midtown New York tomorrow night.” Rocket revealed.

“That’s where we go then.” Tony summarised. “It should only take two of us to track him down.”

“I’ll go.” Peter stated quickly, Eve’s heart quickened at the statement while Tony nodded at him. 

“No you won’t.” Eve counteracted, firing a glare at Peter who stared back at her in defiance.

“Fine. Peter and Natasha will go. We’ll come up with a plan tonight.” Tony said, ignoring Eve’s comment.

“I’d like to go myself.” Thor stated.

“Me too.” Quill chimed in.

“Me too.” Rocket added. Tony looked at them.

“You guys have done enough, you should focus on tracking down the rest of the Guardians. We can handle it from here.” Tony stated. The trio looked unconvinced. “We can’t exactly have the God of Thunder and a raccoon going to a gala can we?” 

“But we are still in Eve’s debt.” Thor pressed, Eve looked at him as though he was crazy.

“No. No you’re not. And Tony, you’re crazy if you think I’m not going.” Eve stated firmly.

“Absolutely not.” Tony shot her down, Eve’s temper began to flare. 

“Why not? It’s _me_ they want!”

“Exactly, it’s too dangerous.” Tony stated with finality, Eve rose from her seat.

“I’m not a child! And I’m not going to sit here training over and over again for _nothing_!” She strode over to Tony. “I can handle it. Let me go.” Tony looked at her, torn. He glanced to Natasha who nodded at him.

“Fine. But Peter’s going with you.” Peter’s heart leapt at Tony’s statement.

“Absolutely not.” Eve argued. “I’m _not _going with _him.” _Peter recoiled at the bitterness of Eve’s statement Tony slammed his hands down on the table.

“Okay I am officially _sick_ of this _bullshit_. Oh _boo hoo_ Spider-Man hurt your feelings. Well you know what? You need to get over yourself young lady because I have the best of the _best_ helping to fight and save your life and all you seem to care about is _bullshit_ high school politics. Now, are you going to be a _real_ avenger or do I have to put you in a kiddie playpen while the adults sort your _shit_ out for you?” Eve’s face grew red with embarrassment at Tony’s outburst, the room stood silent, Eve saw out the corner of her eye how the Guardians winced in preparation, expecting her to explode at Tony, her resolve faltered. 

“No sir.” Eve replied quietly. Tony raised an eyebrow at her. Impressed.

“So what are you gonna do?” He pushed, Eve swallowed her pride in its fullness. She’d never allowed anyone to speak like that to her in her life. But this wasn’t just anyone. This was Tony Stark, and if she had reason to prove herself to anyone in the world, it was him.

“Put my bullshit high school politics in the bin, sir.” She said, voice level. The rest of the table exchanged looks between each other, completely floored by Eve’s subordination.

“Not just in the bin sweetheart, you’re going to completely disintegrate them. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes sir.” Tony decided to push his luck.  


“Now you’re going to work with Peter whether you like it or not. Am I making myself clear?”

**“SIR YES SIR.”** Eve shouted firmly.

“And I won’t hear any more of this you got that?”  


“Yes sir!” Eve saluted Tony, he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Are you taking this seriously?”  


“Seriously, sir!” Eve released her salute, smiling to herself as she tried to contain her laughter, the table snickered at her response. Tony considered pulling her up on her bullshit but decided that the comedic relief was at least an improvement on her temper outbursts.

“Okay then. I’ll work out a plan. You and Peter meet back here, 5pm sharp so I can brief you.” Camilla stood from her seat at the table.

“Urm, Tony, sir, I’d also like to go.” Camilla expressed meekly, Tony rubbed his face in his hands.

“Listen Camilla, you’re new, I don’t think it’s a good idea-”

“She’s my best friend sir.” Camilla’s voice wavered with emotion, Eve looked to her, Camilla’s eyes held the world within them. “I’m not letting her go without me.” Eve fought back tears. Tony looked to Wanda.

“Do you think she’s ready?” He asked her, Wanda looked down at her student, Camilla’s eyes pleaded with her.

“I think Peter and Eve will be worse off without her.” Wanda retorted, nodding at Camilla proudly. “She can protect them.” Camilla released one of her her signature infectious smiles at Wanda, making everyone’s heart squeeze.

“Well okay then. Natasha, take Peter and Eve and train with them. Wanda, keep working with Camilla.” Tony turned to leave, heading to his study. “5pm sharp, if you’re not here you’re not going.” Tony stated with finality. The group rose from the table, Wanda pulled Camilla with her back to their training room while Natasha looked to Peter and Eve.

“Ready, kids?” Natasha asked, Peter nodded profusely while Eve looked towards the Guardians. 

“You two go ahead, I’ll meet you there.” Eve stated before she made her way to the Guardians, they smiled at her approach and Eve waited until they were alone in the room before turning back to them.

“I can’t thank you guys enough, you really didn’t need to help I know you have a lot on your plate.” Eve felt incredibly guilty that Thor, Rocket and Quill had helped her despite having half of their team missing. Thor gave her a smile, taking her into his arms in a massive hug.

“Think nothing of it! We are still in your debt.” Eve smiled as she relaxed into Thor’s bear hug.

“No. You’re really not. You should focus on finding the rest of your team.” She pulled away from Thor to give them all a firm nod of her head.

“Looks like Peter finally told you huh?” Rocket asked innocently, Eve’s stomach twisted painfully. Of course the Guardians knew Peter was Spider-Man all along. 

“He didn’t tell me, I found out.” Eve spat, pulling her eyes to the floor, she remembered the conversation she had with Thor that night at the cottage. _‘What is Peter Parker to you? - We’re friends. - Are you sure that’s true?’ _Eve turned to Thor. “Thank you for trying to warn me.” Thor looked at her sadly.

“You are not angry with me for not telling you the truth?” Eve smiled at him.

“It wasn’t your secret to tell.” Eve stated simply. “He’s the only one I’m angry with.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we were all telling him how much of an idiot he was being.” Rocket stated.

“Yeah, I mean, especially with the whole Spider-Man obsession thing.” Quill tried to assist, Eve huffed in anger. 

“I was _not _obsessed-”

**“EVE! **Come on. Play time is over.” Natasha suddenly commanded from the doorway, Eve sent the Guardians a final smile before walking towards Natasha.

“Oh really? I thought play time was just beginning.” Eve winked at Natasha as she followed her out of the room. The Guardians chuckled at Eve’s exit, exchanging looks between them.

“God help you Peter Parker.” Rocket laughed. Quill nodded at him.

“Amen to _that_.”


	19. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been uploading every couple of days instead of every week like I'd planned... I just can't help it!!! When I read all of your lovely comments it lights up my little black soul and I just want to please you all! So congratulations I am officially a slave to you. 
> 
> This one's for emdiver, what a trooper, they stayed up until 2am binge reading this fic. I can't tell you how many times I've been in a similar position so to hear that from one of you, it really means the world to me!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter does not disappoint, hope you all enjoy!

Eve hurtled another fire blast towards Peter but it was just no use. The boy was too damn quick. She let out a huff of frustration, launching herself in the air in an attempt to reach him, Peter’s eyes widened through his mask as he struggled to roll away from another one of Eve’s blasts, this time, it scraped by his arm and his suit caught on fire, Peter screamed as he tapped his arm quickly in an attempt to smother the flames. Eve seized the opportunity as she landed next to him and managed to deliver a swift punch to his jaw. Not strong enough to cause any real damage, but firm enough to send him hurtling to the ground. Eve toward above him, a triumphant smile on her face. 

“Two all.” Natasha announced, Eve turned away from Peter as he scrambled to his feet, suit still smoking slightly.

“Are you going to stop pulling your punches, Parker?” Eve asked him bitterly, truth be told, kicking Peter’s ass was doing wonders for her anger towards him, it was as though every punch she delivered made her resentment towards him lessen. She had a feeling Peter knew this and was allowing her to deliver them.

“I’m not pulling my punches.” Eve laughed at him, but there was no humour within it.

_“Wow! _Are you even _capable_ of telling the truth?” Eve retorted, although punching Peter was satisfying, she knew it wouldn’t help her develop her skills. Eve’s comment about Peter lying got under his skin and he raised up off of the floor, standing tall.

“Okay little girl, is that how you wanna play?” Eve’s stomach twisted in a strange way at Peter acting so dominating, her pulse quickened, Peter noticed, it spurred him on. 

“I’m an entire year older than you.” Eve scoffed, struggling not to take a step back from Peter’s ascent on her.

“Act like it then.” Eve couldn’t make out his facial expression from under his mask although she saw his eyes narrow in on her. Her blood boiled. “You know if I didn’t hold back you’d have no chance, right?” Peter taunted her, Eve knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to anger her so she’d act irrationally, Eve scoffed at him.

“Bring it on Spidey.” She clapped back, returning to her fighting stance. They eyed one another up, Peter suddenly shot a web towards her feet, it wrapped around her ankles and before she could react, he pulled harshly, sending her flying onto the floor, Eve winced at the pain the impact had on her back, Peter then webbed her forearms to the ground, trapping her effectively. Eve pulled as hard as she could on the bindings, but to no avail. He towered above her, watching her squirm in his trap and a dark part of his mind sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He cursed himself, happy that his mask covered the filthy expression on his face. Eve tried setting her body alight, but the fire-proof webbing held up, she released her power, body rapidly returning to its normal temperature. 

“Three two to Peter.” Natasha commented, Peter smirked to himself and moved to hold Eve’s hands within his own, Eve stared at him as his hands clasped around hers, the familiar shock of Peter’s contact coursing through her. Peter felt her heart beat quicken at his touch and gulped harshly, his mouth suddenly dry. Eve looked at him, her pokerface gave nothing away. Peter drank in the sight of her, face flushed from exhaustion, chest heaving and lips parted as she breathed strongly, pupils dark and brooding. He pulled firmly, breaking his webs from her hands and pulling her in towards him, she landed in his arms gracefully and they automatically tightened around her waist. Eve gasped as her hands instinctively flew around his muscular shoulders, grasping at them to hold herself steady. She felt heat shoot straight to her core at their closeness, thinking of all the times she’d dreamed of being in Spider-Man’s arms just as she was now. Peter’s heart stopped beating, having to fight every instinct within him that screamed for him to pull her closer, to bury his head in the crook of her neck and inhale her smoky scent. Natasha coughed harshly behind them. The pair looked to her as if they’d forgotten she was in the room.

“Shall we continue?” Natasha raised a brow at them. Eve pushed Peter harshly away from her, making him stumble as he tried to regain focus.“Again.” Natasha commanded.

“You’re still going easy on me.” Eve complained as she sent a stream of fire shooting towards Peter who flipped backwards, avoiding it easily. He was showing off.

“Yeah well you could set this entire building on fire so I’d say _you’re_ the one going easy on _me_.” Peter stated, shooting a web at Eve’s midriff and pulling it harshly towards him, he sighed instinctively in relief as Eve was pulled once again into his arms. Eve struggled against him, raising her body temperature, Peter was forced to let her go and she knocked his feet out from underneath him, sending him hurtling to the ground. 

“Three three to all.” Eve smirked down at Peter as he pulled his mask off, allowing him to breathe more freely, Eve then saw that a nasty bruise had begun to form on Peter’s jaw from her punch. She surprised herself at how guilty she felt from giving it to him, she shook the thought from her head. He deserved it. 

“Guess I’m not as weak as you thought.” Eve smirked at Peter, pointing tauntingly to her chin, Peter’s fingers ghosted over the bruise she gave him his heart sunk at the knowledge that Eve didn’t care about hurting him, he couldn’t help but grow angry at the realisation that no matter what she did to him, he would _never _want to intentionally hurt her.

“Of all the words I’d use to describe you…” Peter stood, clenching his jaw in anger. “Weak is not one of them.”

“And how would the great Spider-Man describe me then?” Eve taunted, trying to convince herself that she was disinterested at the answer.

“How about _mean?” _Peter shot a web towards her but Eve launched herself into the air before it could grip onto her legs.

“You’re just figuring that out _now_?” Eve snakily replied, trying not to reveal the hurt tone in her voice, she landed gracefully on the ground.

“How about selfish?” Eve began to glow with anger.

_“Selfish?” _She hurtled a fireball towards Peter, he jumped in the air, plastering himself to the wall just above where Eve’s bast hit. _“You’re _the one who’s been lying to _me_.” Eve trembled with anger, throwing fireball after fireball towards Peter who swung from place to place along the wall, successfully avoiding each of Eve’s blasts, he finally landed on the floor and looked at Eve with a dark expression on his face, Eve staggered backwards in shock, she’d never seen him so angry, it was unsettling.

“Did you ever wonder _why _I lied?” 

_‘Because you don’t trust me.’ _Eve thought bitterly as she backed up while Peter stalked towards her, finding it hard to keep her resolve. 

“Because shockingly Eve, it has very little to do with you.” Eve’s brows furrowed in confusion, what the hell did _that_ mean? “Not everything is about _you_.” Eve’s back hit the wall, there was no escape, her legs were frozen in place, staring into Peter’s eyes in absolute dumfound confusion. “I mean, did you ever even wonder why I was even at the safe house in the _first place?” _Peter found it hard to place the question within Eve’s mind, he’d confessed the reason to Camilla the day before and she urged him to tell Eve the truth, but a part of Peter worried that she’d think less of him for needing a time out. However, he understood now that Eve saw him as this untouchable person that had toyed with her emotions and deemed her unworthy of his trust when that conclusion couldn’t be further from the truth. So he decided to place his trust in her, trust that, after understanding his reasons for entering the cottage, she’d realise that he was a _person, _same as her and then maybe, just maybe, she’d understand how this entire mess came to be.

Eve stopped. Truth be told, she _hadn’t _considered why Peter was with her in the cottage. At first she assumed Peter was like herself, being trained up by Tony to join the avengers, it hadn’t occurred to her that since finding out Peter was in fact Spider-Man, that theory simply didn’t make sense. Peter stopped walking towards her when his face was mere inches away from her own, his eyes flickered over her face, reading her expression. She cared. The guilty expression on her face told him that much. Eve drank in his words, knowing now that she’d been so blinded by her anger she never stopped to consider his own struggles.

"Guys, can we leave the gossip at the door please." Natasha tried to steer them back on track but the pair ignored her plea.

“Why were you there?” Eve whispered, face growing red at the embarrassment of realising Peter was _right. _All she’d thought about since that night was herself. Peter shook his head at her, giving a soft chuckle that held no humour within it.

“I’m sorry for lying to you Eve, but you’re not the only one with demons.” Peter turned to leave, Eve held the wall behind her for support as her mind went into overdrive. What reason would Tony have to send _Spider-Man _to a safe house? And _why _was he seeing a therapist? Eve felt shameful that she was only asking herself these questions now. She needed to know the truth, looking up, she saw Peter opening the door to leave the training room.

“Peter, wait!” Eve called after him, but he ignored her cry with a harsh slam of the door, making Eve wince. Eve looked at Natasha who stared at her in sadness, recognising a lot of herself in the girl, the stubbornness, the anger, the _'the whole world is against me' _mentality. “Why was he there?” Eve asked her in desperation, Natasha felt uncomfortable at the question, not feeling like it was particularly her place to say. Eve’s stomach suddenly let out a large grumble.

“Get some food in you.” Natasha stated.

“I can keep going.” Eve replied firmly, Natasha shook her head at her.

“I don’t want you passing out.” Natasha said before walking out of the room. Eve had no desire to eat, she had a different hunger now, an insatiable one that wouldn’t be satisfied until she knew the real reasons for Peter being sent to the safe house. And if neither him nor Natasha would tell her, she thought she ought to pay Tony a visit.

—-

Camilla sat at the dining table next to the kitchen. She slowly picked at her pesto pasta whilst thinking over her training session with Wanda. Wanda had upped the intensity after Tony had agreed for Camilla to join Peter and Eve on their mission, they’d discovered that Camilla could actually produce bursts of energy. The move worked similarly to when she had her shields up, she just had to imagine them compacted into a ball and shoot them from her hands, they were pretty strong and could be used to topple her targets. Camilla wasn’t very good at it yet, but Wanda had urged her to practice, wanting to develop Camilla to be used as in offence as well as defence.

_“You must learn how to attack as well as protect.” _Wanda had told her, but the practice made Camilla uncomfortable, she didn’t want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to help. But she knew Wanda was right, she couldn’t rely solely on Eve and Peter to handle a threat should one arise. Camilla was deep in thought when Peter suddenly drew out the chair opposite her and slumped down heavily upon it. Camilla swallowed her mouthful of pasta.

“Hi.” She greeted Peter, he looked at her with a sullen expression. She noticed the bruise on his chin.“That bad huh?” He nodded in response, groaning before putting his face in his hands, Camilla and Peter had grown quite close to one another in the past couple of days since their arrival. Camilla was a good listener and knew Eve better than anyone so he often went to her for advice, Eve however, was not so thrilled at their friendship, scowling to herself whenever she saw the pair together.

“I called her selfish.” Peter admitted, Camilla burst into a loud laugher.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive.” Camilla laughed, placing another mouthful of pasta in her mouth.

“It’s not funny Cal!” Peter huffed out, he’d given the nickname to her a day prior, stating that Camilla was too much of a mouthful, Camilla had joked and said he was being inconsiderate towards her Brazilian/Spanish roots.

“She’ll come around.” Camilla offered, Peter looked at her.

“That’s not what you thought two days ago.” Peter stated, Camilla rolled her eyes at him.

“_Idiota_, that was before I knew the full story. Did you end up telling her?” Peter gave a small smile at Camilla speaking Spanish but shook his head in response.

“I chickened out.”

“Why?”

“What if you’re wrong? What if she just laughs at me.”

“Eve wouldn’t do that.”

“Well she punched me enough times to convince me she hates me.”

“H_ay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio.” _Camilla laughed at him. Peter shot her a confused look.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

"There’s a thin line between love and hate.” Peter screwed his face at her.

_“Love?” _Camilla nodded at him. “You’re crazy.” Peter huffed but couldn’t ignore the way in which his heart fluttered at the thought of Eve considering them to be more than friends. Camilla only smiled at him knowingly, wondering when the hell those two would realise their feelings for one another. 

“Want me to talk to her?” Peter shook his head ‘no’.

“This is something I need to deal with myself.” Camilla nodded in understanding. 

“Well, luckily your bruise is something I _can_ help with.” She smiled as she stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his jaw above the bruise, she willed her power into it, Peter hissed slightly as he felt his veins and capillaries fix together again, it was a foreign sensation to him and one he doubt he’d get used to. Camilla smiled proudly at her work, dropping her hand from his face.

“Thanks.” 

“Any time.” Camilla smiled before moving to sit back down. “So what now?” Peter sighed loudly.

“I have to talk to her.”

“Yeah, you do." Camilla stated, Peter's stomach suddenly growled, Camilla laughed at the noise. 'But first, I'm making you something to eat." Peter's eyes lit up at the offer.

"You're literally the best." He stated with a laugh.

"I know." Camilla winked at him smugly.

—-

Eve walked out of the training room and towards Tony’s office, hellbent on squeezing the truth from him, she passed the kitchen on the way, casting a lazy eye over the area, she screeched to a halt when she saw Peter and Camilla together. Her stomach twisted in jealousy, Camilla stood above Peter with his face in her hands, healing the bruise Eve had given him, she narrowed her eyes at the scene, Camilla and Peter had grown closer in the past couple of days and it unsettled Eve for a reason she couldn’t explain. She felt betrayed, but she knew she couldn’t tell Camilla not to be friends with Peter, it would be unrealistic.

_‘What if they’re more than friends?’ _Eve banished the thought from her mind, Camilla would _never_ do that to her. That much she knew. Camilla was many things but a liar was not one of them, if she were at all interested, she would have told her. Though she couldn’t rule out the possibility of Peter liking her, she was gorgeous after all, and much more put together than Eve, her heart sunk at the thought.

“Would you like me to place your lunch order, Eve?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked, Eve watched as Camilla moved back to her seat, her and Peter smiling at one another, she ignored F.R.I.D.A.Y’s question as she tore her eyes away from the scene and continued her mission towards Tony’s office. When she reached the glass door she took in a deep breath before knocking lightly.

“Come in.” Tony called out, Eve pushed open the door. Tony stood by his desk, a hologram of a blueprint spun slowly upon it. His floor-to-ceiling windows were covered by blinds, allowing him to see the hologram clearer, the blue light it emitted reflected from his face, creating harsh shadows and Eve couldn’t help but think of how old he looked.

“What’s that?” Eve asked in curiosity, shutting the door behind her. Tony kept his eyes on the hologram.

“The blueprints for Gotham Hall, I’m trying to find all the exit routes.” He explained, using his hands to manipulate it, showing him various rooms in the building. Eve shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“I was hoping we could talk, about Peter.”

“He’s _going with you _Eve, no ifs ands or buts.” Tony stated sternly, eyes fixated on the hologram before him, Eve rolled her eyes before drawing nearer to him.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Tony looked at her.

“Oh.” He noticed her nervous state and leaned on the back of his desk, the hologram switching off behind him, the blinds that covered his windows rose slowly, allowing the harsh sunlight from the summer’s day to stream through. Eve’s eyes squinted at its brightness. "What's up?"

“I wanted to ask why you sent Peter to the safe house.” Eve neared him, raising a hand to her eyes in an attempt to block the sun, Tony looked at her in questioning.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“He won’t tell me.”

“If that’s true then I don’t think me telling you is such a good idea.”

“He _wants _to tell me, I think.” 

“Then why doesn’t he?”

“I don’t know…” Eve trailed off sadly, Tony looked at her, she seemed small before him, he’d never seen her this way. If Peter wanted to hide the reason from her, Tony knew it wasn’t his place to disclose that information. But he couldn’t help but think how differently Eve would see him if she knew the truth, how much kinder she’d be to him. Eve looked up at him. 

“Please Tony, I _have_ _to know.” _Tony deliberated the consequences in his mind, would Peter be angry at him?

“You should talk to Peter. I can’t help you.” He finalised, deciding it wasn’t his secret to tell_. _Eve looked at the floor in anger at the outcome, Tony felt his heart stutter at the young girl’s disparate state. “It’s my fault this happened Eve, don’t blame Peter.” Eve looked at him.

“_How _is this your fault?” Tony sighed as he pushed a chair towards Eve, motioning for her to sit. Eve followed his command hesitantly.

“It wasn’t a random choice to send Peter to the safe house with you, I thought you might be able to help one another.” Tony paused, choosing his next words wisely. “But I miscalculated the extent of Peter’s trauma, I thought if anyone trusted easily, it was him. I didn't expect him to project his emotional baggage onto you.” 

‘_Trauma?’ _Eve thought with alarm, _‘what kind of trauma does Spier-Man have?’ _Tony did nothing to lessen the coil of guilt in her stomach, if anything, his words wound it tighter than ever before.

“He said he didn't tell me the truth because he didn’t _trust _me. Was that a lie?” Tony fidgeted under the question. 

“Well, yes and no. It wasn’t a lie _per say_, but the reasons he didn’t trust you actually have nothing to do with you.” Tony tried to clarify as much as possible without exposing the truth to her. Eve’s mind reeled.

‘_Did you ever wonder why I lied? Because shockingly Eve, it has very little to do with you.’ _Peter’s earlier words to her echoed in her mind and she dropped her head into her hands, letting out a groan of annoyance.

“I was so _mean _to him.” She mumbled into them, regretting everything. “Why didn’t he _tell me?”_ She huffed, raising her head from her hands, eyes pleading with Tony’s to provide her with an answer. 

“You didn’t really give him a chance to sweetheart.” The knot in her stomach twisted in an ugly manner at Tony’s words. Eve felt sick. A knock at the door interrupted Eve and Tony’s conversation. Tony rolled his eyes at the intrusion.

“Who is it?” Tony asked in a semi-aggressive tone. Eve turned her head to the door when none other than Peter Parker emerged in front of it. Peter looked between Eve and Tony in confusion. 

“Uh- I can come back…” Peter stumbled over his words, Tony smiled at him tightly.

“No need. You two need to settle your Romeo and Juliet scenario and _I_ need to conjure up a plan for tomorrow night so…” Tony walked towards the exit, pushing a shocked Peter out of the way. “Take my office, I need to find my happy place. Try to not kill each other. Thanks.” Tony shut the door with velocity. Peter and Eve looked at one another dumbly, Tony’s sudden departure confusing the both of them. Peter slowly walked towards her, having to shield his own eyes from the glaring sun that shone through Tony’s windows. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, lower Tony’s blinds.” Peter commanded, F.R.I.D.A.Y followed suit as Peter lowered his hands in sync, he walked towards the desk, leaning against it just as Tony had moments before. Eve’s eyes followed him as F.R.I.D.A.Y finished securing the blinds, leaving the room in almost complete darkness. Eve conjured a fireball in her hand, illuminating the room softly. She looked up to Peter as the shadows from her fire danced about his face, his clenched jaw, his deep brown eyes. She took in the sight of him, the face she’d grown to love, the face she’d been forced to hate, it muddled up into an abstract view of him that she couldn’t calculate.

“I can barely see you.” Eve commented.

“I can’t see you either.” Peter replied, Eve’s eyes narrowed at him as she had a strange feeling Peter wasn’t talking about the lighting, F.R.I.D.A.Y must have overheard as she turned on Tony’s lamps, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Eve extinguished her fire.

“Why were you sent to the safe-house?” Eve cut to the chase, Peter looked away from her, as if he wasn’t prepared to answer the question. Eve softened her gaze, placing a gentle hand on his thigh, her eyes pleaded with him. ‘Please Peter, tell me.” He looked at her.

“You’ll think differently of me.” He admitted.

“I hope so.” Eve joked, giving his thigh a squeeze much like the one he had given her many times before. Peter caught his bottom lip between his teeth, looking down at Eve, how she leaned forward in expectation, he wondered if he could trust her, what the consequences might be from him telling her the truth. But as he looked into her expectant eyes he realised that nothing could keep him from her. Nothing would stop him fighting for her. Peter didn’t want to lose her and so, he had to trust that she felt the same. He took a deep breath. 

“I was on a nightly patrol in Queens. There was a fire. A big one. I was tied up, I- I couldn’t save them.” Eve studied him, Peter turned his gaze away from her as she tried to make sense of his words. His face was torn, as if reliving the horrors from his past. “I saw people burn to death in front of me and I couldn’t help them.” Peter finally looked to her, but couldn’t read the expression in her face.

“That story sounds pretty familiar.” Eve gulped, thinking back to her own horrific past.

“It’s what happened to me before I met you. It’s why I was so unsure about you Eve… It’s why I told you I didn’t know if I could trust you.” The cogs began to turn in Eve’s mind. 

“Because it was a fire, and I have fire powers?” She asked, standing to meet him, Peter felt uncomfortable at their closeness, both physically and mentally. He nodded in response, Eve gently took his chin in her hand and tilted it down so that his eyes met her own.

“Do you trust me now?” Eve asked him honestly. Peter looked within her eyes.

“Yes.” He breathed, feeling his entire body pulling towards her, feeling all the tension in his body building up to a climax. So much so that he felt as though if every inch of Eve’s body wasn’t pressed against his own he might die. Eve felt the same pull, the explanation clarifying everything. It was too much, Eve’s eyes began to brim with tears, Peter furrowed his brows as she dropped her gaze.

“I’ve been so stupid.” Eve choked through her tears.

“Shhh, don’t be silly. No, you haven’t.” Peter held her face within his hands like the time at the cottage. Eve looked into his eyes. 

“Looks like I was the lion all along.” Eve laughed through her tears, smiling up at Peter, his heart softened at the sight of her. Peter dropped his hands from her face, they fell around her waist and lingered there. Eve drew in a harsh breath, feeling a sting of electricity coursing through her at his touch, she looked up to Peter and realised she forgave him, for all his faults and all his mistakes, she forgave him and from the look in his eyes she knew, he also forgave her. 

“Peter I-” Eve cut herself short. _‘I love you.’ _The realisation hit Eve like a ton of bricks. Peter looked at her expectantly, pulling her closer towards him, wanting her, pleading her to finish the sentence, but Tony burst into the room before she could.

“It’s show time!” Tony shouted, Peter’s hands quickly retracted from Eve’s waist as Eve glared at Tony.

“Don’t you _knock?!” _Eve snapped harshly, Tony looked between them suspiciously.

“It’s _my _office!” He stated in annoyance. “Come on. Meeting’s been called early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla is Spanish!!! I really don't know if the language is accurate in my story, please do correct it if you know better than me! Next one will be up soon!
> 
> Also I've updated my profile to include an email, it's bwitxh@gmail.com if you want to reach me for any reason! Send me your thoughts send me your criticisms, or just have a chat! I don't bite...


	20. I Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for the OG's: lokisbookworm, emdiver and Arianna. Thanks for your kind words and continued support!
> 
> It's a slightly shorter one, but the one after is pretty lengthy and action packed... Hope you enjoy!

Tony circled the room, tossing a file each to Peter, Eve and Camilla who were all sat around the conference table. Natasha stood next to Tony. 

“These are your new identities. Memorise them. We don’t know how many of Beck’s men will be at the event or when they’ll get there. You’ll have to speak to people, try to gain intel from them. It’ll be tough considering a first name is all we have to go on.” 

Eve picked up her file and opened it to a single sheet of paper which read read: _‘Emily Manson, 22, socialite. Father: Tony Manson, rich entrepreneur.’ _Eve screwed her brows in confusion.

“Why do we need these again?” Eve asked skeptically.

“Because, you need to have a believable backstory. Can’t exactly be telling people you study psychology can we?”

“Why do I need to tell them anything?”

“Because people need to trust you, with trust comes information.” Natasha informed her.

“I’m a _prostitute?” _Camilla’s shrill voice echoed down the conference table, Eve snickered at the outburst. “Do they even _have _prostitutes at these things?”

“Escorts are different to prostitutes Camilla and _yes _they do.” Tony huffed.

“I bet you’d know _all about that_.” Eve laughed, Peter chuckled at her response, the pair looked to one another. After their talk, there was an understanding between them that all was forgiven, it had placed them both in a state of childlike happiness, they were giddy at having each other again. For the first time, nothing was holding them back. Yes, Eve had realised that she was in fact in love with him, but it was a can of worms she didn’t want to open just yet, for now, she was perfectly content having Peter back as her friend. 

“Watch it Eve.” Tony warned.

“She’s not wrong.” Natasha mumbled from beside him, making Peter and Eve erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Can I remind you the severity of the situation? Or do I have to send in Natasha instead?” The pair silenced their laughter.

“No Tony-” “Sorry Tony.” Eve and Peter spoke in sync, still struggling to contain their laughter. Tony huffed at them. He was happy the pair were finally getting along, although he’d be lying if he said the giddy school-girl routine didn’t irritate him. 

“Eve, your name is now-”

“Emily Manson. I’m 22 years old, my father is a very wealthy entrepreneur who makes me attend silly galas such as these. I hate going to them almost as much as I hate _him.” _Eve interrupted Tony, already having memorised her profile. Tony shot her an impressed look.

“Brilliant, where’d you get the whole _‘I hate my dad thing’ _from?” Eve shrugged, a conceited expression on her face.

“I made it up. Rich girls usually have daddy issues.” Eve announced smugly, Peter tried to ignore the way his muscles tensed when Eve uttered the word ‘_daddy_’.

“Good.” Tony praised her, Eve smiled proudly. “Peter your turn.” Peter coughed awkwardly, stopping his train of thought before it grew too sexual.

“Manson Pritchard, I’m 24 and a very successful businessman.” Peter said robotically, noticing how Eve was considerably better than him at this.

“What brings you to New York?” 

“My company is about to land their first corporate deal here, I’m attending the Hope Gala to make new business connections.” 

“Perfect.” Tony praised. “Camilla?” Camilla visibly rolled her eyes at him before straightening her back, slipping into her character.

“My name is Ruby.” Camilla stated in a low, seductive voice.

“Ruby what?” Tony probed.

“Just Ruby.”

“And how old are you?” Tony asked. Camilla leaned forward slowly.

“How old would you _like_ me to be?” Camilla flirted effortlessly, making Eve and Peter begin to laugh once more. Tony coughed uncomfortably.

“Very good. That was, very good Camilla. Okay, as soon as you get in there, Eve split up from them, there’s a chance Beck will spot you and come to you, keep your comms on at all times. Natasha and I will be listening and guiding you. Camilla, Peter, don’t take your eyes off of her. You’ll each have a syringe with a drug in it, locate Beck and use it on him. We’ll extract him and question him back here. On the back of your packs are the fire exits, as soon as you have Beck, get the hell out of there, we don’t know if he has backup or just how messy it’s gonna get, but Natasha and I will be on standby the entire time.” The group nodded at him in understanding.

“This mission probably won’t end in a fight, but don’t rule out that possibility. Be clever, be quick and try not to get hurt.”

—-

Camilla waited nervously until Tony had finished the meeting before grabbing Eve’s arm and yanking her out of the conference room. Eve hissed in pain at the extent to which the smaller girl gripped her arm. 

“Owch, chicken you’re hurting me!” Eve argued, pulling her hand from Camilla’s vice-like grasp. 

“My room, _now.” _Camilla snapped at her, Eve’s eyes widened with her tone, wondering what the hell she’d done to deserve it.

“The fuck did I do now?” She mumbled to herself before following Camilla to her bedroom. Eve had hoped to speak to Peter after the meeting, but Camilla had yanked her away before she had the chance to even look at him. The pair entered Camilla’s room, Eve immediately breathed in a deep sigh. Camilla had given Tony a list of all the things she’d need from her New York City apartment, and Tony had given them to her along with a few additions. The room was overgrown with house plants, Areca Palms were scattered amongst Bamboo trees. Epipremnum Aureum hung from small baskets on the ceiling, draping down and tickling your cheek as you passed. A string of soft cream fairy lights twisted around them, giving the room a soft glow that was slightly tinted green by all of the foliage. A diffuser in the corner let out a soft stream of mist which dropped to the floor and dispersed along it in soft waves, washing the room in a gentle sea-breeze scent. Her bed was a picture of maroon, contrasting with the plants beautifully as it sat at the centre like a plush, silk marshmallow. Camilla had done it again. Eve closed her eyes and breathed deeply, Camilla’s room immediately relaxing her.

“Eve, are you even listening to me?” Camilla spoke at her, Eve had released that she had in fact been talking for a few moments now, her shrill voice disturbing Eve's peace.

“Shhh, you’re killing the vibe.” Eve whispered, Camilla rolled her eyes at her and pulled Eve towards the bed. They sunk into it and Eve revelled in the way her silk sheets stroked her skin.

“Seriously Camilla, you should be an interior designer or something.” Eve joked, Camilla laughed.

“Stop trying to change the subject, what happened with you and Peter?” Eve smiled excitedly at her.

“Oh gosh, I was such an idiot Camilla! He explained the reason why he was sent to the cottage and, well I can’t say too much but it all makes sense now I think, I think we’re _okay.” _Eve beamed excitedly at her.

“Thank god he finally told you my god, that boy was driving me insane.” Eve faltered at her words.

“You- you know? I mean, he told you?” Eve stuttered, Camilla tutted at her.

_“Tsk._ Of course he did, we’re friends!” Eve couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that hit her stomach. Peter had told Camilla before her?

“What so you two are _best friends_ now?” Eve huffed, Camilla smiled at her friend’s envious state.

“Why, you jelly?” Camilla winked at her, but the scowl that Eve shot her told Camilla she was not in a joking mood. “Oh lighten up will you, no one could ever take your place.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Eve huffed, Camilla raised her eyebrows at her.

“What are you worried about then?” Eve realised her mistake and immediately went mute. “Oh what, you think I _looooveee him?” _Camilla teased her, Eve’s scowl deepened.

“What? No- I don’t care, why would I care about that?” Eve defended, heart beating harder at the panic of being caught.

“Well I don’t, not in _that _way. I mean sure, he’s cute as hell _and_ he’s Spider-Man _aaaaand_ his abs are to _die for-”_

“**_Get_** to the point.” Eve almost growled, Camilla smirked at how much her teasing was getting to Eve.

“Buuuut, he’s not my type. And he’s pretty boring to be around. I mean all he talks about is _you.” _Camilla studied Eve’s face carefully and smirked at how her scowl quickly turned into a blush and a soft smile with Camilla’s last statement.

“Really?” She asked shyly, avoiding eye contact with Camilla.

“Pffft, are you kidding?_ ‘Cal, Eve looked at me today what do you think that means? Oh Cal, I’m so nervous to talk to Eve. Eve went to the training room at five am today, do you think she’s okay? Did you speak to Eve, did she say anything about me?' _Eve this Eve that…” Eve laughed at Camilla’s imitation of Peter, she got his breathy voice pretty spot on and it sent Eve into a frenzy of cry-laughter. She was sure Camilla was exaggerating to make Eve feel better, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Thanks.” Eve smiled, playfully pinching Camilla’s cheek.

“Always.” Camilla beamed at her just as Eve’s stomach growled loudly. “Have you eaten anything today?” Camilla asked her, Eve slowly shook her head ‘no’. Camilla slapped her on the arm.

“Owch! Quit hurting me!”

“Come on. I’m cooking us _Pisto_.” Camilla announced, swinging her legs from the bed, Eve’s mouth salivated at the thought.

“Best news I’ve heard all day.”

—-

Eve threw herself on her bed, with a full belly and freshly showered skin, she was officially exhausted. For the past few days she’d been waking up at ridiculous hours, training sometimes from 5am in an attempt to exhaust herself, hoping she’d be able to sleep the following night, but she never did. Thoughts of Peter often creeped into her mind so that she sobbed gently into her pillow until her nasal passageways were blocked and she’d cried herself to sleep. After she and Peter had cleared everything up, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but the dread of tomorrow replaced the weight with another one, albeit lighter, still very real. Would she ever catch a break? 

She crawled underneath her covers, rubbing her legs against one another and smiling at their smoothness. Natasha had told her how she’d have to wear a dress for the Gala tomorrow night so she looked the part, it’d be fireproof but Eve had no idea what the cut might be and so had shaved her legs in the shower, just in case. Eve had also put on a face mask, painted her nails a deep red and moisturised her entire body, the self-care was exactly what she needed and managed to calm her nerves somewhat, but she knew she still wouldn’t be able to sleep easily. Eve stared up at her ceiling, the room was dark, illuminated only by the soft glow of her bedside lamp. Eve’s room was in stark contrast to Camilla’s, with bare walls, a few books lining her shelf and a speaker in the corner so that she could play her music. Just the essentials. Eve wondered if Camilla would be opposed to Eve sleeping with her tonight. She was stirred from her thoughts by a light knock at her door, so light in fact, Eve wondered if she’d heard it at all. She sat up in bed, waiting patiently, the knock came again, a little louder this time. Eve threw her duvet to the side as she stalked over to the door, her bare feet tapping on the wooden floor. She opened her door gently, revealing a very timid Peter Parker dressed in a white cotton shirt and adorable grey pyjama pants. 

“Hey.” He breathed.

“Hey.” Eve replied softly, she noticed the heavy bags under his eyes. “Can’t sleep?” Peter nodded gently in response, Eve opened her door wider, inviting him in. “Me either.” She stated, turning to sit on her bed. Peter followed her in, shutting the door softly behind him.

“Thank god.” Eve quirked a brow at him. “No I mean, not thank god you can’t sleep but thank god you- that you’re-”

“You’re babbling Peter.” Eve laughed at him.

“Sorry.” Peter rubbed the back of his head shyly.

“It’s okay, I know what you mean.” Eve smiled at him, Peter laughed in embarrassment, standing in front of her bed awkwardly, his nervous stance made Eve smile wider at him. 

“Want to sit down?” Eve offered, Peter glanced at her before moving to perch on the edge of her bed. He looked at her, revelling in the way in which she stared at him gently. He’d gotten so used to her snide comments and cold steely glare that he’d forgotten how much he missed the soft look in her eyes, his heart squeezed. His eyes trailed down her body, noticing how she was dressed in a black tank top and the cutest white cotton shorts he’d ever seen.

“Are you okay?” Eve’s question pulled him out of his daze as he noticed how she looked at him in concern, god he missed her. It was overwhelming. He thought at how stupid he’d been not trusting her from the start. How none of this would have happened if he’d just told her the truth. He wouldn’t be making the same mistake again.

“I am now.” He laughed, pulling her hand towards him and clasping it within his own, drawing soft circles along it with his thumb. Eve was shocked at the gesture, sure, Peter had held her hand before, but usually to give her some kind of comfort. This time it was completely unprompted, she was surprised to notice how natural the action felt.

“I can never get to sleep these days. Before it was all the tension between me and you but now, now it’s the dread of tomorrow and, and I just-” 

“Hey.” Peter cut her off, pulling her hand close to his chest. “Tomorrow’s gonna be fine, you’ve got your hero there after all.” Peter smiled boyishly, Eve laughed at him.

“I didn’t know Thor was coming.” Eve joked, Peter laughed in response. 

“Owch.” He chuckled.

“I’m joking.” Peter smiled at her, holding her hand a little tighter. Eve couldn’t help but think of how handsome he looked, hair still damp from the shower he must have taken recently. His jaw catching the light from her lamp perfectly, making it appear sharp and distinct. She noticed the freckles on his nose and counted them, just his presence beside her calmed her enormously. 

“I can’t sleep these days either.” He admitted, Eve noticed the bags under his eyes again and her heart squeezed. “I was thinking…” Peter looked away from her shyly.

“What?” Eve asked, squeezing his hand gently to prompt him.

“I was thinking about that night in the cottage when we slept on the couch, how you told me that story.” Peter’s voice was barely above a whisper. “And I was wondering… I mean it’s completely fine if not but maybe…” Eve smirked at him before pulling her hand away from his, understanding what he was asking for.

Peter looked at her worriedly as she slid underneath her covers, gently tapping the spot next to her as an invitation for him to join. He breathed in relief and followed her, throwing the covers over himself and settling in. The pair laid there side by side for a moment, each staring at Eve’s ceiling, not quite sure what to do next. 

“Do you,” Peter coughed nervously. “Do you want to come closer?” Peter asked her gently, Eve thought she might die from how sweet and gentle the request was, she giggled softly to herself.

“Sure.” Eve scooted closer to him until her body was pressed against him, Peter moved his arm around her shoulder, cradling her as Eve rested her head against his chest. They slotted next to one another perfectly. Eve placed a hand below her face on Peter’s chest as his arm gently held her in place, tracing soft circles along her skin. Eve breathed a deep sigh of contentment at the position, struggling to come to terms with just how _good _it felt to be near Peter like this. How much it felt like _home. _Eve breathed him in, he smelled of camomile and honey and something different, something that was distinctly _Peter. _

Peter held her a little tighter, thinking his heart might explode, he rested his chin gently on the top of her head, inhaling her familiar smoky scent once more.

“God, I think this is the comfiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.” Peter breathed, Eve hummed gently in agreement, Peter felt the vibration the noise made against his chest and his heart fluttered. Eve didn’t think about what this meant, she didn’t ponder the implications or bother herself with an explanation. She simply and selfishly, allowed the moment to happen.

“There was once a lion who caught a mouse.” Eve began her story, listening to how Peter’s heart rate began to slow instantly beneath her ear. “The lion planned to eat the mouse for dinner, but the mouse begged him not to. Instead, the mouse promised the lion that when there came a time in which he was in need, the mouse would remember the lion sparing his life and help him.” 

Eve paused, noticing how Peter’s breathing began to deepen, she began to speak more slowly and softly. “The lion was amused and so, agreed. Later that day, the lion found himself caught in a trap. He scratched and clawed and roared, all to no avail. Just before he gave up all hope, the mouse came scuttling by and released him from his trap.” 

Eve paused again, Peter had began to snore gently, she waited a few more moments for him to interrupt, to prompt her to start the story again, knowing she didn’t know the ending to it. A few more moments passed and Eve was certain he was sound asleep. 

“The lion apologised to the mouse for ever doubting him and confessed that through all that had happened and all they’d been through, the lion had in fact fallen in love.” The confession fell from her lips in a whisper so gentle, she wasn’t sure Peter would be able to hear, even with his super-hearing. Eve’s heart pumped harder from the excitement of vocalising her feelings towards Peter for the first time. It came with a feeling of worry and terror, worry he wouldn’t feel the same way and terror that she might lose him. But she pushed the negative thoughts to the side and nuzzled closer to him, giving herself a break for once and allowing the heavy blanket of slumber to fall over her. 


	21. Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was originally going to upload this as one very long chapter but I’ve decided to split it into two. I'm sure you'll all understand why it's taken me a few days to upload after you read them. (so yay two chapters at once!)
> 
> Thanks for being so patient and I hope you all tell me what you think!
> 
> I also have some news. Because of my use of songs thought the fic, I've created a spotify playlist where you can listen to all the songs I've included in the fic... Think of it as a soundtrack... 
> 
> Here's a link to it https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3psVeogAjcKezgKtKml9NP?si=9wEA3QfcTSWmSTCu_D6aEA
> 
> I’ve also included a track list in the notes on Chapter 1 in case you don’t have a spotify account. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Camilla walked into the kitchen first thing in the morning and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her feet dragged along the black tiled floor as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Natasha and Tony sat at the table, each with a fry-up before them.

“Good morning!” Natasha beamed at her, Camilla grunted in response, wincing slightly at Natasha’s loud tone as she moved to sit beside them.

“Rough night?” Tony asked with concern, Camilla shook her head. 

“Not really, if you've not already noticed, I’m always grumpy in the morning.” Camilla stated before taking a long sip of her coffee. Tony hummed in response.

“Well cheer up, because Wanda and I will be training you today.” Natasha winked at her, pushing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Camilla groaned again.

“Aren’t you training Eve and Peter?” Natasha waved a hand at her.

“_Please_, those two practically train themselves at this point. I bet they’re going at it right now.” Camilla hummed in response, eating a mouthful of bacon. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what training rooms are free?” Natasha asked.

“All training rooms are currently available.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, the table exchanged confused looks. 

“That’s weird, where the hell are Eve and Peter training then?” Camilla queried before taking a bite from her eggs.

“Maybe they’re taking a break?” Natasha offered, Camilla scoffed at her.

“Eve take a break at 8:00am? Have you _met _her?” Camilla commented sarcastically, Natasha scowled at her playfully.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, where are Peter and Eve?” Tony asked for clarification.

“In Eve’s room.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. Natasha, Camilla and Tony’s eyes all widened in response.

“What, _both _of them?” Tony asked in surprise.

“Yes.” Camilla struggled not to choke on her coffee from sheer shock.

“What are they doing?” Natasha asked curiously.

“From analysing their heart rates, I suspect they are in R.E.M sleep.” Camilla looked between Tony and Natasha excitedly.

“Are they wearing any clothes?” Camilla asked eagerly, the hot piece of gossip revitalising her from her zombified state. 

“_Camilla!_” Tony scolded.

“What?” Camilla asked dumbly.

“Too much information!” Tony’s face grew red from embarrassment.

“They are fully clothed. Would you like me to wake them?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

“No, let them sleep, they obviously need it.” Natasha chuckled before standing. “Come on squirt, looks like it’s just me you and Wanda this morning.” She motioned for Camilla to stand.

“Lucky bastards.” Camilla mumbled under her breath, shovelling as much eggs and bacon into her mouth as she could before standing to follow Natasha to a training room. 

—-

When Peter awoke, he was immediately caught in a daze of confusion as his eyes scanned a room he didn’t recognise, he lifted his head in a slight panic but was brought back to Earth by the stirring of the girl he held in his arms, he looked down and saw Eve. They’d changed positions throughout the night so that Peter was laid on his side with Eve facing him, curled up in a small ball against his chest. He sighed in relief as the memory of the night before came back to him. He smiled to himself, taking a selfish moment to stare at Eve as she slept. Her eyes flickered slightly within their lids and her lips were pulled into a soft smile, as if she was having the most wonderful dream. Her hair gently fell around her face, the white streak slightly concealing her left eye from him. He groaned internally as his heart palpitated at the gorgeous sight. Peter found it hard to believe that _this_ was the terrifying woman he’d come to know, a part of him liked to imagine that he and Camilla were the only ones lucky enough to see this side of her. The lights in Eve’s room were completely dark and the closed blinds concealed the time of day from him. He felt well rested, more than he’d ever been before.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what time is it?” Peter whispered gently, not wanting to wake Eve, voice horse from having just awoken.

“12:07pm” F.R.I.D.A.Y whispered back, Peter’s eyes grew wide with shock, he and Eve must have slept for over 12 hours.

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Peter whispered angrily, cursing at how much training they’d missed out on.

“I had orders not to.” Peter furrowed his brow in confusion, he looked back down at Eve. As sure as he was that he could stay in this position forever, he knew they had to prepare for what this evening would bring. He slowly pulled his arm out from under Eve, she whimpered gently in her sleep at the loss of contact, hands instinctively grabbing the front of Peter’s shirt in an attempt to pull him closer to her, Peter chuckled at the adorable movement and watched as Eve’s eyes fluttered open. She looked around in confusion, much like he had when he first awoke, her eyes finally landed on his.

“Hey.” Eve spoke softly up to him, lips pulled into a beautifully content smile.

“Hey. Want to free me?” He returned, echoing the first thing Eve had said to him that morning in the cottage when they awoke with their hands tangled in each others. Eve looked at him in confusion before realising that her hands had gripped the front of his shirt as if clinging on for dear life. A blush immediately broke out onto her face and she released him, sitting up quickly.

“Sorry.” Eve mumbled, Peter was surprised at how empty he felt at the loss of Eve’s hands on him.

“It’s okay.” Peter laughed, feeling awkward. They had a reason to sleep next to one another that night at the cottage, but _this? _This was their own doing and Peter had no idea what it meant. He was sure it didn’t mean anything to Eve. Besides, _he _was the one who had come to her, Peter felt vulnerable, exposed and in need of reassurance. 

“God, I feel like I slept for days! What time is it?” Eve yawned, not believing how well rested she felt. She stretched her arms high above her head, various parts of her body clicking in response.

“12:00pm” Peter replied, sitting up against Eve’s headboard. Eve dropped her arms suddenly as she violently turned to him.

“Are you joking?” She asked in a sharp tone, Peter shook his head at her slowly. “Fuck! Why didn’t F.R.I.D.A.Y wake us up?!” She snapped jumping out of bed.

“Apparently she had orders not to.” Peter replied, also moving to stand from the bed.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, who ordered you not to wake us? And open my blinds.” Eve snapped at the AI system, F.R.I.D.A.Y complied, opening her blinds so that the large forested landscape entered into view and a harsh, midday sun shone through.

“The orders not to awake you were from Miss Romanoff.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. Eve furrowed her bows, looking at Peter, before a realisation dawned on her.

“Oh my god they know! They know you slept here last night!” Eve exclaimed in a panicked tone, confusing Peter.

“So?” He asked dumbly, watching as Eve paced her room. 

“So! It’s a bit suspicious don’t you think? I mean, they’ll ask questions!” _‘they’ll make assumptions.’ _Eve thought, she couldn’t handle that. Not when she had no idea herself what was going on.

“Who cares?” Peter tried to rationalise Eve, to calm her down.

“I care!” Eve snapped at him. Peter recoiled from her raised voice. Did other people thinking that they were together bother her _that _much? Was she _that _embarrassed to be associated with him in that way? Peter suddenly felt very unwelcome in her room.

“Right, well I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” Peter spoke quietly, turning to leave Eve’s room and shutting the door harshly behind him. He drew in a slow deep breath and leaned against her door, shaking his head in annoyance.

“One step forward and one step back.” He muttered quietly.

Eve stared at her door for a good few moments after Peter had stormed out, she cursed herself for snapping at him. It wasn’t his fault she had unresolved feelings towards him, the jokes everyone made about her and Peter were fine to deal with when she thought she just had a crush on him and when they had no traction. But now? She didn’t think she could handle everyone throwing in her face the fact that her and Peter weren’t together, the fact that they’d probably _never _be together. 

“Wanda, Natasha and Camilla are in training room two if you wish to join them.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice notified her. Eve rolled her eyes at the AI system.

“Fuck off F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

—-

Camilla was pushed to the matt for what felt like the millionth time that day. Natasha smirked above her. 

“Getting tired chicken?” Natasha taunted, Camilla pushed Natasha's arms off of her and stood again.

“Eve’s the only one who calls me that.” Camilla breathed harshly as she stood.

“If she used her powers, you’d have no chance.” Wanda remarked, giving Natasha a dirty look. She felt angry at her student being pushed around like a rag doll, granted, Wanda had also pushed Camilla to her limits, but Wanda felt as though _she_ was the only one with a right to do so. The amount she had come to care for Camilla baffled her, Wanda was fiercely protective over her, and the thought scared her slightly. In her experience, the people she loved were always the ones who got hurt. 

“Oh well then by all means little bunny, kick my ass.” Natasha taunted at Camilla, clearly unconvinced that the young girl would ever be able to best her. Camilla breathed deeply, they’d been practicing all morning, stopping only for a half hour around 11:30 to have lunch. Her muscles ached more than they ever had before, screaming for rest that Camilla knew she couldn’t give them. 

Camilla felt Wanda’s eyes on her and was filled with a newfound motivation, wanting to do her mentor proud. She lowered her stance, keeping a keen eye out for any moves Natasha might make. Natasha lunged for her, first geared to collide with her face. She was quick, ridiculously so, but Camilla managed to throw her shields up just in time. Natasha’s fist hit it with velocity and she recoiled back in pain, if she’d put her full effort into the punch, she didn’t doubt her hand would have been broken. Wanda smirked at Camilla’s move, giving the young girl a wink. Camilla smiled proudly and wasted no time in conjuring a ball of energy that she threw towards Natasha, making the woman stumble backwards violently, but Natasha worked with the hit and gracefully rolled backwards, softening her fall. Natasha laughed in shock as she stood once more.

“Not bad bunny.” Natasha praised, a fireball suddenly hit the ground between the girls, Wanda, Camilla and Natasha all looked towards the entrance as a very determined Eve strode towards them, wearing her signature fire-proof black training shorts and sports bra.

“Having fun without me?” Eve quipped, smiling at the girls.

“We thought _you _were having plenty of fun with your boyfriend, get a good rest?” Natasha teased her, Eve’s eyes seemed to glow red with anger.

“I’m _not _her boyfriend.” Peter announced, also walking into the training room dressed in his suit with his mask in hand. Eve tried to ignore the sting in her heart at the statement. This is exactly what she’d hoped to avoid.

“Oh good, Romeo’s here too.” Natasha snickered, Eve rolled her eyes in response.

“Are we going to flirt all day or are we going to fight?” Eve asked in a pissed off tone. 

“Are you talking to us or Peter?” Wanda chimed in, Eve shot a fireball towards the woman in anger, Wanda easily moved away from its path, allowing the fire to be absorbed by the walls. 

“What do you say we teach these kids a lesson Wanda?” Natasha smiled in a devil-like manner, Wanda moved to stand beside her.

“I’d say in Eve’s case, it’s long overdue.” Wanda commented, conjuring red energy to form around her hands. Eve grinned as she moved to stand beside Camilla. 

“Bring it on you old hags.” Eve teased, making fire erupt from her hands. Peter fell into line beside her.

“Get ready for a world of pain.” He announced, pulling his mask over his face and lunging to the ground. Eve rolled her eyes at his cheesy trash-talk, but she couldn’t fight the amused smile that made its way onto her face.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y play my training playlist.” Eve commanded, F.R.I.D.A.Y immediately complied as Rage Black Sabbath’s _Paranoid_ began to blare through the speakers. The room smiled at the music choice as everyone jumped into action. Wanda immediately threw a red, flickering ball of energy towards Camilla which she blocked expertly, she threw more and more until Camilla was overwhelmed, beginning to lose her footing. Camilla stumbled backwards, struggling to maintain her shields, Peter suddenly appeared behind Wanda, shooting a web towards her right arm which was primed to shoot another blast and pulling it backwards harshly so that Wanda hit the floor with a harsh thud. Camilla smiled at Peter.

“You couldn’t keep an eye on the spider?” Wanda shouted to Natasha as she blasted Peter’s web with her power, freeing her hand in the process.

“I’m a little busy with hot head over here!” Natasha shouted back to Wanda as Eve took advantage of Natasha’s distracted state by grabbing her arm and throwing Natasha over her shoulder, sending her hurtling to the ground.

“Seems like the student has become the master.” Eve taunted, Natasha kicked Eve’s legs out from underneath her and climbed on top of her, pinning Eve’s arms to the ground.

“Spoke too soon.” Natasha replied with a smirk, Eve allowed her hands to rapidly raise in temperature making Natasha recoil from her grasp, Eve tossed Natasha off of her, launching herself into the air with her fire, hovering above Natasha as she raised her hands, primed to shoot a blast towards her. Wanda instantaneously sent a ball of red energy towards Eve, Peter’s eyes widened as he noticed how Eve was unaware of the angry red ball of energy that was on a collision course towards her. Peter acted quickly, shooting a web to the ceiling, propelling himself upwards and grabbing Eve on the way. He stuck himself to the roof, cradling Eve in his arms. Eve watched in shock as Wanda’s blast narrowly missed her.

“Thanks.” Eve breathed to Peter, amazed at how he managed to hold her steady whilst latched to the ceiling.

“Don’t mention it.” Peter replied.

“Guys! A little help?” Camilla shouted angrily as she struggled to fend off both Wanda’s blasts and avoid Natasha’s punches. Peter swung to the other side of the room, dropping Eve to the ground in the process. Eve grabbed Wanda’s arm, twisting it harshly behind her and holding her in place as Camilla sent a blast of energy from her hands, knocking the wind out of Wanda. Eve dropped the woman and she fell to the floor, struggling to catch her breath. Camilla placed a shield over her, it acted as a dome, effectively trapping Wanda within it. Wanda tried to use her powers to manipulate Camilla’s mind, but the girl remained steady. Wanda raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Impressive.” She praised, her voice muffled behind Camilla’s shield. Camilla cooly shrugged the compliment off.

“I learnt from the best.”

Natasha and Eve ran towards each other, Natasha had her tasers in her hands, ready to shock. Eve felt Peter beginning to swing along the ceiling behind her as Natasha threw a taser towards Eve. Eve raised her hand in the air.

“You going my way Spidey?” Eve smirked just as Peter swung past her, grabbing her arm and propelling her upwards, making Natasha’s taster narrowly miss. Peter let go of Eve as she and Peter flipped in unison in the air above Natasha. Eve let out a small ball of fire, not enough to hurt Natasha, but strong enough that she let out a sharp hiss when it collided with her arm. Peter ending his webs to bind Natasha’s body to the floor. Peter and Eve hit the ground in sync with a shocking amount of grace, as if they had choreographed the entire move beforehand.

“Woah.” Camilla stated, still holding Wanda in her invisible prison. “That was fucking _sick_.” Camilla gushed, Peter and Eve looked at each other proudly, completely forgetting their argument beforehand.

“Yeah well I guess that’s the magic of getting laid.” Natasha sniggered from her position on the floor.

“Fuck off Nat-” 

“I don’t- I mean we never-” Eve and Peter spoke atop one another, completely embarrassed.“We were just sleeping.” Peter attempted to explain.

“Peter, you’re making it worse.” Eve warned him. Camilla made the sound of a whip cracking behind them. Eve turned to her with a glare.

“Who’s _side_ are you on?” Eve asked her with a threatening tone.

“Relax I’m just teasing you.” Camilla joked. “Besides, looks like we won.” She smirked down at the view of Natasha and Wanda, immobilised on the ground. Peter tugged Natasha free while Camilla lowered her hold of Wanda.

“Good job kids, we won’t go so easy on you next time.” Natasha expressed, Eve, Camilla and Peter returned to their fighting stances.

“Round two?” 

—-

Eve stepped out of the shower, glad to have the sweat from that day’s training washed off of her body. Her bathroom was filled with a thick cloud of condensation that was almost opaque, Eve wasn’t surprised, she had her showers hotter than any normal human could endure. It helped to soothe her aching muscles until there was no pain left within them. She sighed while wiping the condensation from her mirror, revealing her reflection to her. She looked good. The long sleep she’d had the night before had rid her of the dark circles under her eyes and her skin glowed from all the exercise. She couldn’t help but think how much having Peter beside her had helped her to rest. She’d felt safe, as if nothing bad could ever happen so long as she was with Peter. Eve shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to deal with the guilt that the memory of her and Peter’s argument earlier that day brought her stomach.

The steam around her was so thick, it looked as if a colossal fire was ranging below her and emitting heavy, impenetrable smoke from it. Eve allowed her body to warm up, drying her hair and skin with her powers as she left the bathroom and entered her room, the condensation twirling behind her as if following its master. Eve slowly walked to her floor length mirror and sat before 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, play my Calm playlist." F.R.I.D.A.Y quickly complied with Eve's request as a soft jazz tunebegan playing softly. Eve didn’t do anything too over the top with her makeup, just a light lick of foundation, simple mascara and ruby red lips. While she worked, her mind wandered to the last time she got dressed up, when her and Peter had dinner with Camilla. It was hard to imagine that was only five days ago. So much had changed. That night, Camilla was just her mortal friend, an unhappy medical student struggling to pay rent, Peter was just a mysterious stranger that had somehow made his way into her heart and Eve herself was a stubborn brat who was blissfully unaware of the dangers she was about to face. She felt different, she felt stronger, telling herself that she could handle whatever was to come tonight because she had her two friends by her side.

Eve moved to slide on the dress that Tony had gifted to her, an impressed hum of satisfaction rumbled in her chest at the way in which the dress skated over her arms. The material was impossibly soft to the touch, caressing Eve’s skin on its way down her frame. When it landed it its rightful place, the fire-proof material snapped in towards her, almost shocking Eve at how skin-tight the material felt. Tony’s technology would never cease to amaze her. The material appeared without seams or zips, as if it had been moulded from a single piece of fabric to fit her exact figure. The dress also featured a sharp slit up the side that climbed dangerously up her thigh, making Eve glad she had shaved her legs the night before. Chris Isaak’s _‘Wicked Game’ _came floating through the speakers, Eve smiled at the song. It was one of her favourites.

Eve looked to her nightstand where a velvet box lay, she took it gently in her hands and opened it up. Inside, was a real diamond necklace that Tony had gifted to her. Eve held the necklace up to the light, smiling at the clarity of the 200ct yellow diamond that hung in the centre of 30 more white diamonds that surrounded it. Eve knew she was about to wear a necklace who's worth lied in the thousands. A soft knock came at her door.

“Eve, you in there?” Peter’s voice floated through, Eve smiled.

“Yeah, you can come in.” Eve was still admiring the necklace when Peter opened her door slowly and walked into the room. Eve turned to the sound of him entering, excited for him to see her all dolled up. But the smile on her face dropped as soon as her eyes landed on him and her confidence went right along with it. Peter’s hair was immaculately styled in soft waves that seemed to defy gravity with their buoyancy. His suit was a deep shade of Burgundy with silk accents running through it, he wore a matching button-up underneath that was loosened giving Eve a glimpse at his chiselled chest, the same one her head had rested on so comfortably the night before. But it was the way in which his gaze dragged down her figure, and how his eyes darkened slightly that made Eve’s brain completely melt within her skull. Eve concluded that he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen in her life, including the diamond necklace.

Peter had forgotten how to breathe, he was bolted to the ground as if gravity had quadrupled in strength while his heart seemed to soar above, completely untethered to the Earth. Eve looked like a vision, her dress clinging to her figure like saran wrap, the diamond necklace she held in her hands caught the dim lighting in her room and reflected a million stars upon her face that danced with each rise of her chest. He wondered how someone so ethereal and gentle in appearance could be so harsh and fiery in personality.

“Perfect timing.” Eve breathed, commanding her confidence back to her. “Can you help me with this?” Eve asked softly, wrapping the necklace around her throat as she turned her back to him, heart pounding in anticipation. Peter stood dumbly for a couple of breaths, eyes fixated on her silhouette, it was only then that Peter noticed the song that played gently from Eve’s phone. 

_‘What a wicked game to play. To make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do. To let me dream of you.’_

Peter didn’t recognise the song, though he couldn’t help but think of Eve in the lyrics the man’s sultry voice sang. Wicked was what Eve was, that and so much more. He didn’t act on Eve’s request until she spoke his name softly over her shoulder. 

“Peter?” And just like that, with one gentle word, he came crashing back to Earth.

“uh- sorry, o-of course.” Peter stuttered, making his way over to her. He paused when he reached her, the smell of her perfume tickling his nose. Eve lifted her hair so that it wouldn’t catch as Peter’s hands took a hold of the necklace, knuckles gently brushing against her neck. Eve shuddered at the contact, biting her lip to stop a moan from escaping her throat. Peter gently fastened it in place. The act was strangely sensual and intimate, clogging Eve’s brain with thoughts of _‘more more more, please touch me more.’ _Peter reluctantly removed his hands from her. Eve turned to face him.

“Thank you.” Peter gave a smile at her shy demeanour.

“Any time.” Eve’s eyes greedily glanced over him once more.

“You look good.” Eve admitted as if the fact was hard to admit. Peter’s mouth quirked up in amusement.

“What, this old thing?” He smiled, giving her a boyish grin, Eve rolled her eyes at the cocky tone in his voice.

“Aren’t you going to tell me _I_ look good?” Eve joked, trying to convince herself she didn’t care about the answer. Peter’s face grew serious with the question, Eve was surprised at the way in which he looked at her, as if he had an insatiable hunger only she could satisfy.

“Good doesn’t even _begin_ to describe how you look.” Peter stated, eyes shamelessly lingering at her waist and chest, where the necklace now rested, shining impossibly bright as if emitting its own light source. Eve’s heart thumped in her chest, why did he have to say that? Why did his eyes have to look at her so intensely? Did he have any idea what he did to her? And what did he get in return? Eve’s heart dropped, thinking back on their argument earlier that day. Eve’s mouth opened, wanting to apologise, but her door was suddenly swung open. Peter and Eve’s eyes snapped towards the sound. Camilla stood in a ridiculously provocative outfit. Her dress was a deep shade of crimson and made from silk, the hem stopping at a mildly appropriate length. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Peter and Eve had to hold in their laughter at the sight of her. Camilla’s eyes darted between the two.

“_NOT FAIR. _You guys look amazing!” Camilla complained, striding angrily towards the pair. “I look like a whore.” Camilla stated glumly.

“You _are _a whore.” Eve returned

“Wow Eve, sexist much? _I_ think you look _lovely_ Camilla.”

“Thank you Peter.”

“How much for one night?” Eve snorted as she ugly-laughed at Peter’s joke. Camilla screwed her face up and punched Peter on the shoulder.

“Owch.” Peter defended himself, recoiling away from her.

“Oh shut up we _both _know that didn’t hurt you.” Camilla narrowed her eyes at him.

“Natasha and Tony are waiting for you.” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced, Eve’s stomach twisted in nervousness. Camilla noticed her worried expression.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Camilla tried to console her. Eve nodded in agreement, though she was unconvinced.

“We won’t let anything happen to you.” Peter stated with confidence, a fire of determination burning in his eyes.

“Right, they’ll have to get through us first.” Camilla added with a firm nod of her head, Eve became overwhelmed with emotion. 

“What did I do to deserve friends as good as you two?” She asked with a chuckle, taking Camilla and Peter’s hands within her own and giving them a firm squeeze. Peter’s heart dipped slightly. _Friends. _That’s all they were. Sometimes, he really felt as though they could be more. But looking at Eve now, he knew he’d never be able to match a woman of her calibre. Besides, Eve had made it clear to him that morning that friends were all they were. Peter shook his head to dispel the thoughts from his mind. Knowing in his heart that it didn’t matter. That he’d gladly be whatever Eve needed him to be.

“Yeah we _are _kind of the best.” Camilla laughed. “Bring it in!” She shouted before gripping Eve and Peter in a bear hug. Eve melted into their arms, squeezing them tightly, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time.


	22. Two Sides of the Same Coin

The ride to the event was mainly spent with Eve, Peter and Camilla sat in silence while Tony told them the plan for what sounded like the millionth time. It was relatively simple: find Beck before he gets to Eve. They went over their cover stories while Natasha gave them tips on how to charm people and tell them what they want to hear so they tell _you _what _you _want to hear. But as Eve looked around Gotham Hall, her confidence was squashed. The building was amazing, with impossibly high ceilings that were supported by golden pillars and crystal chandeliers hanging elegantly, pristine and perfect. 

The room was lit dimly with a warm yellow hue, as if by candlelight, a band played in the corner, a song which Eve recognised to be Santa Esmeralda’s _‘Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood’_ while tables of guests chatted casually, some even taking to the dance floor. Eve grew panicked. A fight she could do, but _this? _She was less than sure. 

_“Okay guys, try to find out who Beck character is, he’ll probably spot Eve and make his move. But let’s try get to him before he does. Stay calm, Natasha and I are right outside if you need us.” _Tony spoke into their ear pieces. Peter, Eve and Camilla nodded to each other before splitting up, Eve headed straight to the bar, thinking that was as good a spot as any to mingle. Camilla and Peter set off towards the buffet table. Taking a flute of Champaign each from a female server, they surveyed the room, eyeing up each of the guests.

“Where do we even begin?” Camilla asked, completely lost. Peter’s eyes zeroed in on a woman stood near one of the round tables, every passing person seemed to greet her with excitement, she had long flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes, her dress was a striking silver and fell gracefully past her knees and onto the floor, containing a very intricate diamond detail. It felt as though everyone in the room glanced at her at least once a minute as she expertly commanded their attention. 

“Who’s she?” Peter asked, Camilla turned to look at the woman.

“I don’t know, but she looks important.” She replied.

“You don’t know who Erin Byrne is?” Camilla and Peter turned to look at the server who had given them their glasses, she looked between Camilla and Peter, worried that she’d spoken out of turn, when they looked at her expectantly, she continued. “Erin is the benefactor’s daughter, she knows _everyone_.” Camilla and Peter looked at each other before the server shyly turned to leave them. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Camilla stated with certainty.

_“No.” _Tony objected in their ears. _“Sounds like she’s a top tier socialite. She’d probably appreciate some attention from a wealthy businessman. Camilla you keep an eye on Eve. Peter, try to get something out of her.” _Tony commanded. Peter raised his eyebrows to Camilla before moving towards Erin. His heart pounded in his chest as he approached, drawing information from people wasn’t really his specialty but his motivation to find the man who was after Eve was stronger than his insecurities. He approached the group, two men and three women stood around Erin, eyes fixated on her whilst they sipped from their Champaign flues as Erin continued with her story.

“And _then_ I told him, well, it can’t be _that _interesting if she fell asleep!” Erin’s faint Irish accent floated in the air like a gentle soprano. The group burst into laughter with a little too much gusto at the punchline, Erin looked around her with a sense of pride. Peter saw that she obviously held herself in high regard, as did everyone around her. He noticed how the group keenly looked to her for validation, he took a nervous gulp before entering the circle.

“May I just say, your dress is stunning.” Peter interrupted Erin’s conversation, she turned to look at him. Striking blue eyes met golden brown ones. Erin looked him up and down, giving a small side-smile when she decided she liked what she saw.

“You have good taste. It’s Givenchy.” Erin stated, giving Peter a gentle look, she reached a hand over to him and gently stroked his arm, inspecting his suit. “By the silk and wool mix, I’d have to guess… Dolce?” Peter had difficulty maintaining his persona as he offered her a weak smile. Was she _flirting_ with him? Peter didn’t want to make assumptions, but he couldn’t help but think how he could use the situation to his advantage.

“Dior, actually.” He replied smoothly, Erin seemed to hum in approval, dropping her hand back to her side and returning her gaze to Peter, eyes gentle and sultry.

“You must make a lot of money to be wearing a suit like that.”

_“You’re in kid. Keep going.” _Tony praised Peter in his ear.

“You must make a lot of money to be wearing a dress like _that.” _Peter continued the facade. Erin gave a delightful chuckle at his response.

“I don’t recognise you, have we met before?” 

“Oh, I think I’d remember that.” Peter flirted with her, it felt foreign and wrong, but she was their only lead thus far and he had to pursue it. Erin’s mouth curled into a satisfied smile at his answer.

“What’s your name?” 

“Manson Pritchard.” Erin extended her hand to him.

“Erin Bryne.” Peter took her hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. Erin smiled down at him “Well Manson Pritchard, care for a dance? Although I must warn you, if my father spots us he won’t be too pleased.”

“I’m sure I can handle him.” Peter replied, leading Erin to the dance floor. 

—-

Eve placed her clutch upon the bar’s wooden surface, joining the line of men who were also waiting on their drinks. She eyed each of them up, glancing at their faces, There were all young and impeccably dressed, she gulped loudly in nervousness, could one of them be the mysterious ‘Beck’?

“What can I get you?” The barman suddenly asked Eve, she turned her face towards him, he was around 25 with a clean shave and a buzzcut, handsome with a tuxedo on. He looked at her expectantly, eyeing her up, obviously wondering if Eve was over 21. She gulped loudly in nervousness.

“I’ll have a glass of the 2016 Hospices de Beaune, if you have it.” The man’s eyebrows rose in an impressed manner, nodding at her in surprise. Eve breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that her love and knowledge of fine wines was finally being put to use.

“Of course, large or small?” Eve quirked a brow at him.

“Is that a real question?” He chuckled at her, moving to take the bottle from below him. 

“Enjoying the Gala?” He asked smoothly.

“Not particularly.”

“Oh?”

“These events have come to bore me. My father makes me attend them.” Eve stated, remembering her back story. “I try to decline but he insists.”

“Your father sounds like a stern man.” The bartender commented.

“He is.” The bartender pored the wine expertly into her glass.

“Interesting hair style.” The man commented. “What made you decide to dye it that way?”

“A daughter’s act of rebellion.” Eve swiftly replied “Do you like it?” The man smiled at her. 

“I’ve seen a young man with a smilier streak tonight, although I must say, it looks much better on you.” The bartender smirked at her while Eve’s blood ran cold.

_“Push him for more information, Eve.” _Tony’s voice echoed through the comms.

“Don’t suppose you caught the name of this mystery man, do you?” The bartender shook his head.

“He wasn’t in a particularly chatty mood.” Eve narrowed her eyes at him by a minuscule. He placed her drink before her. “On the house.” The bartender winked at her, Eve offered him a polite smiled before turning back to the hall, intent on finding the man with the streak, her eyes scanned the room, but she drew a blank. Eve started walking towards the centre of the hall.

“Tony, how likely is it that the fact this guy has the same white streak in his hair is a coincidence?” Eve whispered lightly.

_“Very unlikely. I’ll alert the others.” _Eve nodded to herself, it had to be Beck, but why would he dye his hair the same as hers? It made no sense, Eve desperately scanned the hall but her eyes were only greeted with normal hair colours. She sighed in annoyance until her eyes landed on Peter dancing with a very gorgeous woman. Her heart stopped. She watched as the woman laughed in Peter’s arms. Eve’s eyes zeroed in on the way in which Peter’s hand held her waist, how her arms draped around his shoulders, they seemed to taunt her with their flirtatious smiles. Eve gripped her glass in anger as she glared at the pair.

_“Eve, calm down, he’s just pressing her for information.” _Tony’s voice carried through her com. Eve struggled not to roll her eyes at him.

“I am calm.” Eve hissed back, she knew that rationally, Tony was right, Peter was just pressing the woman for information, but that didn’t make it any easier to look at. Eve turned from the sight but collided with a firm chest and broad shoulders. She stumbled slightly but a pair of strong hands snaked around her waist, supporting her.

“Woah, easy there, didn’t mean to topple you.” A deep, silky voice greeted her. Eve looked up to the man and saw he was about her age, devilishly handsome with dark eyes that almost appeared black, a strong jaw and large build. Eve’s grip on his arms told her that the man was incredibly fit. But his most alluring feature was his jet black hair with a white streak running through it.

—-

Peter held Erin’s waist, feeling extremely awkward and out of his depth.

“So Manson, what is it that you do?” 

“I’m in business.” Erin quirked a brow at him.

“You must be quite well off then.” Peter did his best not to roll his eyes at the woman. _‘Is money all this girl cares about?’ _He thought to himself.

“I thought my suit clarified that.” Erin let out an over the top laugh at his words, making Peter internally cringe.

_“Camilla, Peter, be on the lookout for a man with a blonde streak same as Eve’s. He might be our guy.” _Tony’s voice snapped Peter out of his conversation as his eyes began to scan the dance floor.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” Erin’s sharp tone brought his eyes back to hers, he felt shocked at her quick change in demeanour as her grip on his shoulders loosened, Peter did his best to give her a charming smile, pulling her closer towards him.

“How could someone be bored by one as enchanting as yourself?” Peter hoped the flattering comment would work, by Erin’s sultry gaze, it seemed to do the trick. “I was just looking for a friend.” Peter started.

“Oh? And who’s your friend?” Peter took the opportunity.

“His name is Beck, has a blonde streak in his hair. Don’t suppose you know him.” Erin’s eyes narrowed at him, Peter held his breath.

“How do you know Beck?” Erin asked curtly, eyes boring into Peter’s own, he gulped nervously.

“We were work colleagues some time ago, I heard he’d be here.”

“I thought you said you were in business.” Erin asked suspiciously, Peter tried his best to hide his panic.

“I am.”

“Beck doesn’t work.” Erin replied sharply.

“It was a long time ago.” Peter’s brain scrambled to come up with an explanation, Erin stared at him for a moment longer before accepting the answer.

“Well if you must know, Beck’s my ex-boyfriend. We dated for four months but I broke things off when I realised he was only using me to get to my father.” Erin scowled, Peter’s heart grew soft at the statement. 

“Who’s your father?” Peter asked, Erin looked at him in shock.

“You really don’t know do you?” Peter shook his head at her, she let out a sharp and surprised exhale.

“Wow. I thought you were being cute pretending you didn’t know who I was, I didn’t realise you _actually_ didn’t know.” Erin looked up at him with adoring eyes, Peter shifted uncomfortably. “Well this rules out the possibility of you having an ulterior motive.” Peter grew guilty at the statement.

“Have to spoken to Beck tonight?” Erin looked up at him with a tilt of her head.

“Jealous are we?” Peter’s disgust came back in full force.

“Not at all.” Erin hummed teasingly at him.

“Well, if you really want to see him, I can take you.” Peter nodded at her as Erin turned to leave, pulling Peter’s hand to follow her.

—-

“What are the chances I end up bumping into the very person I’m looking for.” Beck smirked down at Eve who gulped harshly, not being able to ignore the twist in her stomach.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing, Beck.” Beck rolled his eyes at the mention of his name.

_“Tsk._ I told Cain not to hire those idiots.” Eve furrowed her brows together.

“Who’s Cain?” Beck smiled at her, he ignored her question as he looked her up and down as if she were a piece of meat.

“So _you’re _the impressive wonder he’s been searching for all these years. You know pictures _really _don’t do you justice.” Eve didn’t like how he seemed to devour her with his eyes, she moved to back away but his grip on her waist tightened. “Don’t be so quick to leave little one, don’t you have questions?” Eve paused but nodded at him slowly. “Don’t you want me to answer them?” Eve nodded again. “Then won’t you come with me?” Eve resisted the urge to spit in his face.

“I’m not going _anywhere _with you.” She stated firmly, Beck let out a dark chuckle.

“I just want to talk.” 

“Why not here?” 

“We don’t want the place to go up in flames now do we?”

“So don’t give me a reason to.” Eve narrowed her eyes at him, he stared back at her.

“If you want me, you’ll have to come get me…” Beck trailed off, grabbing his glass of whiskey from the bar he sauntered off. Eve bit her lip, weighing up her options, on the one hand, she could call for backup, but she desperately wanted to prove to Tony that she could handle herself. Besides, nothing bad had happened yet. Beck walked down a dimly lit corridor, anxiety gripped Eve’s chest, she couldn’t let him get away.

_“Tony, I have eyes on Beck, I’m following him down a corridor east of the building, send someone in if I’m not back in 5 minutes.”_ Eve whispered into her comm before pulling it out of her ear entirely, not wanting to give Tony the chance to argue with her, she followed Beck into the shadows.

—-

Camilla watched in horror as Peter led Erin to the dance floor. _‘Idiot! If Eve sees that she’ll go ballistic!’ _Camilla thought to herself, her eyes scanning the room for Eve.

_“Camilla, Peter, be on the lookout for a man with a blonde streak same as Eve’s. He might be our guy.” _Tony’s voice interrupted her thoughts as Camilla’s eyes grew wide, she looked around the room in search for a man with a streak through his hair. Her eyes suddenly fell upon Eve’s at the bar as she glared at Peter and Erin. Camilla gulped harshly in panic, moving swiftly towards her, she saw Eve turn around and bump straight into a man with a blonde streak, her blood ran cold.

_“Tony, he’s here! Eve’s with him.” _Camilla whispered into her comms, but was met with static. _“Tony? Can you hear me?”_ Camilla asked desperately, her earpiece greeting her pleas with radio silence. She huffed in annoyance, turning to where Erin and Peter were moments before, but they were nowhere to be seen. Camilla’s eyes jumped around the dance floor, but came up short.

“I really don’t like this.” She mumbled to herself.

“And what’s _your_ name?” Camilla turned to the sound of a voice. An older man stood before her, looking her up and down.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t have time to talk.” Camilla stated sternly, cursing Tony for making her wear such a ridiculous dress before turning to leave. The man gripped her wrist, preventing her movements.

“Don’t turn your back to me, do you know who I am?” Camilla glared at the man before allowing a burst of energy to release from the hand that the man was holding, the force of the hit made him stumble and lose his footing, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Camilla smirked proudly as a few people gathered around to help the man up, she made her escape, turning back towards where Eve stood, but noticing that she too, had disappeared. Camilla looked around her desperately. 

_“Tony for goodness sake can you hear me?” _Camilla tried her comms one last time before taking her phone out to call Tony, she was met with empty bars: no signal. “This is starting to get really fucking fishy.” Camilla whispered to herself. Deciding it was too much of a coincidence that both the comms were down and there was no signal made Camilla push through the crowd towards the exit.

—-

“Wait!” Eve called after Beck, she’d followed him down a narrow hallway that didn’t seem to lead anywhere, the hallway was lit by three dim sconces that seemed to flicker menacingly, Beck smirked at the knowledge that Eve had followed him.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” Beck turned around to face Eve, a glint in his eye.

“What do you want with me?” Eve asked desperately, wishing she could shake the answers out of him.

“Me? I don’t want anything to do with you. Honestly I’m sick of you _‘Eve this, Eve that’_, I can barely stand it!” Beck stated with annoyance, looking to the ground. Eve furrowed her brows in confusion.

“What does Cain want with me?” Eve asked, Beck looked at her, his gaze unsettled Eve. He dragged his eyes along her body once more.

“He thinks you’re being delivered to the docks as we speak.” Beck revealed, Eve was starting to grow angry at how Beck seemed to dodge every question she had.

“What? No, I’m supposed to be delivered _here.”_

“No, this was a trap, planted information in case those idiots got caught, which they did.”

“But Cain doesn’t know?” Beck shook his head.

“Why haven’t you told him?” 

“Because I wanted to meet you. Alone.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been the reason my life has been a_ living hell_.”

“What?” Beck didn’t answer her, shaking his head violently as if angry with himself. It was obvious to Eve he wasn’t going to answer her. “Why do you have the same streak as me?” Eve tried.

“It was his idea. But it’s not the same as yours.” Beck lifted his hair up, exposing the roots of his streak to be a black colour.

“You dye it…” 

“He makes me.”

“Why?”

“To pretend I’m like you.”

“I don’t understand.” Beck rolled his eyes at her, as if her confusion annoyed him. He reached a hand over to her and turned it up to the heavens, conjuring a small ball of fire within it. Eve’s eyes grew wide as she staggered backwards. “You’re like me?” Eve breathed, she had no idea there were others out there with her power, Beck seemed to grow angry at her words.

“I’m _nothing _like you. Cain reminded me of that every single day.”

“Beck, you’re not making any sense.”

“Because you don’t understand!”

“Then help me to!” Eve pleaded with him, Beck just scowled at her in response, Eve released a heavy sigh. “Okay, here’s what I know. Cain is the master of this operation and he wants me, for whatever reason. He’s using you to help find me, correct?” Beck nodded slowly at her. “But you don’t want to help him.” Beck looked at her with unsure eyes.

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because if you really wanted to help him, you’d have taken me to him already.” Eve’s theory was confirmed to her by the way in which Beck dropped his head in guilt. “You don’t have to help him.”

“Yes I do.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s the only thing I have.”

“What is he to you?” Beck met her with silence. Eve racked her brain, it was obvious to her that Beck didn’t really want to help Cain, and from what he was telling her, Cain seemed to be the mastermind behind everything. But Eve couldn’t rule out the possibility that Beck was lying to her, she inspected him, the way in which his head dropped with shame, the way he cradled his glass of whiskey a little too tightly, the self loathing in his eyes, she recognised it all. “I can help you.” Eve breathed, sympathising with him.

“How?” Beck asked, it wasn’t a question so much as a depressing answer. Eve approached him slowly, Beck eyed her suspiciously.

“I’m not the reason for your pain, Beck. We’ve never even met. And I think you know that, you’re just projecting your feelings onto me.”

“So what if I am?”

“Well, it’s a pretty unhealthy way of dealing with trauma.”

“Ahh yes, the psychology student.” Eve rolled her eyes at him.

“Jesus, do you know _everything _about me?”

“No. He got one thing wrong.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’re kind.” The sentiment made Eve’s eyes grow wide with shock, no one had ever described her as kind before. Eve looked into Beck’s eyes, they seemed torn, as if he was fighting a battle within his mind, something Eve was all too familiar with, her eyes softened, she felt an unexplainable pull towards him, as if they were connected in some way.

“Let me help you.” Beck shook his head at her.

“You don’t understand what he can do.”

“_He _doesn’t understand what _I _can do.” 

“Yes he does. Better than anyone.”

_“What does he want with me?”_ Beck looked at her, his mouth opened as if to speak, but the sound of a gun cocking snapped his attention behind him where Natasha stood, gun primed to shoot. Eve looked at Natasha with panicked eyes. 

“Nat, drop the gun!” Eve begged her, Natasha looked at her in shock.

“Are you _crazy?”_ She shouted, Beck looked pissed off as he shot a fireball straight towards Natasha who’s eyes widened as she managed to dodge it. “He’s like you?”

Natasha’s sentence was interrupted by a rippling wave of energy shooting past her and hitting into Beck, toppling him to the ground, Eve turned to see Camilla with her arms raised. Natasha wasted no time in jumping on Beck and injecting him with a serum that made his entire body go limp, Eve watched with sad eyes as he stared at her before his eyes fluttered shut, she wasn’t sure why, but she felt as though she’d betrayed him.

“Nice shot Camilla.” Natasha praised her. Eve turned towards Camilla in anger.

“Why did you call Nat in? I was doing just fine on my own!” Eve huffed in annoyance.

“Eve I had no clue where you went!”

“I told Tony to give me five minutes!”

“The comms were down, Beck must have switched them off somehow.” Natasha explained. “Your welcome by the way.” Natasha huffed, standing Beck’s body up, she threw him over her shoulder.

“I was doing just fine actually.” Eve defended herself.

“Yeah sure looked like you put up a hell of a fight.” Natasha stated sarcastically.

“I was getting through to him-” The sound of a girlish giggle tore Eve’s attention around the corner of the hallway, a man’s chuckle followed soon after, Eve narrowed her eyes. Peter.

—-

Erin lead Peter down a passageway, Peter was suspicious, why would Erin know where her ex boyfriend was? But despite the doubt he had to see it through. They walked down a hallway that had marble walls and floors, a men’s and women’s toilet stood to the left next to one another while the hall seemed to end.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Peter asked skeptically.

“Yes.” Erin giggled at him, Peter felt unsure as Erin lead him around the corner of the hallway. “Here we are.” Erin stated, Peter looked around them, they were a while away from the gala, seemingly in a ‘C’ shaped corridor that lead to the other side of the main hall. No one was around except Erin and himself.

“So where’s Beck?” Erin rolled her eyes at Peter’s comment, obviously displeased.

“Why do you care so much about him? _I’m _here with you, do you realise how rare that is?” Erin asked him, Peter couldn’t contain his huff of annoyance, this girl was getting him nowhere. She began to walk towards him, making Peter back up against the wall.

“I should really be getting back…” Peter started, Erin placed a perfectly manicured finger upon his lips.

“Don’t you want to be alone with me? I mean who _knows _what might happen…” Erin trailed off as she seemed to devour Peter’s body with her eyes, trailing her finger from his lips down to the front of his suit, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Peter’s mind screamed in alarm, not understanding how he found himself in this situation, he grabbed Erin’s hand in a panic to stop it from wandering any further, Erin huffed in annoyance and ripped her hand from his. That’s when Peter overheard Natasha and Camilla who were seemingly arguing with Eve around the corner where he and Erin stood.

“What is your _deal?” _She asked in annoyance, Peter’s mind scrambled for an excuse, wanting nothing more than to run to where he had heard the voices coming from.

“I’m sorry, you’re very beautiful it’s just-”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I have a girlfriend.” Erin rolled her eyes at him.

“Then _why_ have you been flirting with me?” Peter shifted uncomfortably under her glare, he couldn’t very well tell her it was because he needed information from her.

“I couldn’t help myself, but this is wrong.” Erin eyed him up, moving back from him. Peter breathed in relief at the extra space between them. Erin seemed to deliberate her next move in her head before looking up at Peter in determination.

“Just one more moment of weakness.” Erin stated, Peter looked to her in confusion but her hands flew to his face as she pulled him into a kiss. Peter’s eyes grew impossibly wide as his lips collided with Erin’s. He recoiled from her grasp, but his mind was too busy being shocked to tell his hands to push her away, before he could make any movements, a blast of fire collided with the wall beside him.

—-

Eve continued down the hallway Beck had dragged her into and realised it was shaped in a sort of semi-circle leading round the corner, she peered around apprehensively and saw Peter with the woman from earlier as she had him pressed against the wall. Eve’s head grew hot from anger as she tried to overhear their conversation.

“Then why have you been flirting with me?” The woman asked, Eve’s blood began to boil.

“I couldn’t help myself, but this is wrong.” Eve’s heart was crushed, _‘couldn’t help himself? What, he couldn’t help himself from flirting with her?’ _The confession made tears prick up at the corner of Eve’s eyes.

“Just one more moment of weakness.” Eve watched in horror as the girl placed her lips upon Peter’s, Eve saw red, she rounded the corner and couldn’t help but release a blast of fire directly next to the pair, setting the edges of Erin’s hair on fire. Peter looked at Eve in horror as she returned his panicked eyes with a look of pure resentment.

“What the fuck! My fucking hair!” Erin screeched, struggling to smother the flames, she looked towards Eve with her hair still smoking. “What the fuck did you do?” Erin screamed at her, Eve turned her assaulting eyes upon Erin’s.

“I’d be **_real_** careful with my next choice of words if I were you.” Eve tried her hardest to keep calm, she knew deep down that the woman before her wasn’t at fault. But all Eve could see, all she could feel, was red hot burning **_rage_**.

“Do you know who the fuck I am-” Eve cut off Erin’s sentence as she shot another blast directly towards Erin’s head, Erin screeched as she ducked away from it, running off down the hallway screaming.

“Eve! You could have killed her!” Peter shouted in shock, Eve glared at him. Natasha came from around the corner, holding Beck in her hands, she saw the marble wall which looked as though it had sustained an incredible blast.

“What the fuck happened?” Natasha shouted, Erin’s distant cries could be heard. Peter looked at Beck’s limp body.

“You got him!” Peter said in surprise, Eve huffed at him.

“No thanks to _you.” _Peter’s heart sank with the venom in her words. Camilla walked past them and down the hall to where Erin had ran to, she saw her speaking hysterically to the older man that Camilla had toppled earlier that night, Erin began pointing in their direction, Camilla gulped loudly and looked around her, in a moment of panic, she pulled a fire alarm. The deafening sound of it reverberated through the walls.

“Never mind, we need to go, _now.” _Natasha commanded, Peter ran over to her and took Beck from her hands as Natasha lead them to the men’s bathrooms, bursting through, she ran straight towards the fire exit, a couple of men at the urinals glanced at them skeptically, eying up Beck’s lifeless body.

“Too much champaign.” Peter laughed at them nervously as they made their escape from the building where Happy was waiting with a van. 

—-

“He doesn’t need to sit back there you know.” Eve stated glumly, staring at Beck’s hunched form. He was put in the back of the van which acted as a sort of prison, a metal wall separated Eve from him but she could still peer through a small window at the top. Her heart squeezed a little at the sight of him, whatever Natasha injected him with had him still knocked out. Peter stared at her in confusion, not understanding why she was being so forgiving towards him. It was completely out of character for her. Eve sighed as she tore her eyes away from Beck, moving to sit back down next to Camilla, stumbling slightly as the van speeded down the highway, jolting every once in a while. Natasha and Peter sat directly opposite Camilla and herself as Eve refused to look at Peter, unable to get the image of him kissing Erin out of her mind.

“Eve, we’ve been over this.” Natasha warned.

“But he’s not the one we should be looking for!” Eve insisted.

“Tony scoured the docks, theres nobody there, no suspicious activity, nothing. He _lied _to you, Eve.” Eve shook her head in defiance.

“I don’t think he did.” Peter looked at her in annoyance.

“Why do you trust him so much?” Peter asked her.

“I’m still not talking to you.” Eve replied childishly. 

“How many times do I have to tell you! _She _kissed _me. _It’s not my fault I’m so irresistible.” Peter teased her, secretly enjoying Eve’s jealous spurt. Eve scowled at him, kicking him firmly in the shin.

“Owch!” Peter exclaimed, holding his shin at the spot where she’d kicked him.

“Why do _you_ care so much?” Camilla asked Eve teasingly. Eve looked at her in shock, Peter and Natasha raised their eyebrows at Eve expectantly.

“I _don’t_ care. But I was alone in talking to Beck whilst Peter’s smooching with some _socialite.”_

“I thought you said you could handle yourself?” Natasha added fuel to the fire.

“I can.” Eve threw back at her, narrowing her eyes at Natasha.

“So why do you care if Peter was flirting with Erin?” Camilla teased once more, Peter had a cocky grin on his face, obviously loving the little spat.

“What is this? An interrogation?” Eve huffed, standing in anger to move over to the front of the van and clambering over the chairs in order to sit next to Happy.

“Can I sit here?” She glumly asked. Happy gave her a side glance.

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Happy noticed her annoyed state.

“You wanna talk?” Happy asked with trepidation, he didn't like seeing Eve upset but he also knew he was the worst at pep talks.

“No.”

“Good.” Happy said with relief. 

The corner of Peter’s mouth quirked up at his sneaking suspicion that Eve was in fact, jealous. The thought had his mind running into overdrive. Did Eve really think of him in _that way? _Or was she genuinely upset that he didn’t help with the mission? He couldn’t figure it out, but the more troubling notion was that Eve seemed to believe Beck in all he was saying. And that didn’t sit well with him, not one bit.


	23. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days!!!!! Truth is, I started reading a book and it literally kept me up one nigh until 7am. I cried so much you guys... ANYWAY! This chapter is dedicated to paula_kalisak for their comment on chapter 22. Thank you for joining our little family, I hope this will not disappoint....
> 
> Lots of love and as always, please do tell me how you feel!!!
> 
> Also, just want to remind everyone that I do have a Spotify Playlist with all the songs I mention in the fic, but for this chapter I've included a song that doesn't explicitly play. Here's the playlist link again if you've missed it https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3psVeogAjcKezgKtKml9NP
> 
> And the tracklist (in case you don't have a spotify account) is as follows:
> 
> 1\. Shiny Happy People - R.E.M  
2\. This Must Be The Place - Talking Heads  
3\. Thunderstruck - AC/DC  
4\. Paranoid - Black Sabbath   
5\. Corcovado (Quiet Nights Of Quiet Stars) - Stan Getz  
6\. Wicked Game - Chris Isaak   
7\. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Santa Esmeralda  
8\. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room - John Mayer

Eve pressed a hand against the cool glass of the one way mirror. Beck was tied to a bed in a semi-seated position in the centre of a white, fire-proof room. His eyes were closed, still knocked out by whatever drug Natasha had subdued him with. Eve’s heart squeezed at the sight of him, he looked so small, so vulnerable. Peter walked into the control room to stand next to her, Eve didn’t take her eyes off of Beck. The gang had all taken showers and changed into casual attire, but Eve refused to part with Beck, she’d waited in the control room as Tony’s doctors had stripped his clothes and put him in a white cotton shirt and joggers. She waited patiently as Beck was taken into the room and tied to the bed by thick leather cuffs.

“He doesn’t need to be tied up like that.” Eve defended him, Peter gave her a side-eye glance.

“Yeah I’m sure he’d have _no_ reason to want to hurt us.” Peter spoke sarcastically. Eve shook her head, Peter huffed at her, becoming frustrated at Eve’s naïvety.

“Eve, he almost killed Nat.” Peter deadpanned, Eve rolled her eyes, turning to look at him.

“She pointed a gun in his face!” Peter opened his mouth to reply to her but was silenced by the sound of the door to Beck’s room opening, Natasha and Wanda appeared at the doorway, Nat held a syringe in her hand, Eve’s body tensed up, she placed both hands on the glass.

“What the fuck is she doing?” Eve spat, heart beating with worry, Peter looked at her in shock. His heart sank at the realisation that for whatever reason, Eve cared for Beck. They watched as Natasha strode over to Beck, placing the syringe firmly in his shoulder and pushing the liquid inside of him, Beck awoke suddenly with a scream, Eve ran to the door with every intention to bound into the room, but Peter’s hands flew to her, stopping her from leaving. Eve wriggled in his grasp.

“Peter, let. Me. Go.” Eve warned, Peter’s hands only pulled her tighter to him.

Eve watched from behind the glass as Beck’s breathing became normal, he looked okay. Eve settled but Peter’s arms remained wrapped around her waist, Eve didn’t even notice, all of her attention was on Beck.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked calmly, Beck laughed at her, pulling at his binds as if testing their strength.

“Do you really care?” Beck leaned against the bed once more. Wanda ignored him.

“I need you to answer some questions.” Natasha spoke softly, but the authority within her tone was hard to miss. Beck chuckled darkly at her.

“I don’t _need _to do anything.” Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

“Let me tell you how this is gonna work. I ask, you answer. Or we’ll be forced to take a more, _violent _approach.” Natasha needed nothing else but the venom in her voice to make Beck shift in the bed nervously. He allowed his hands to erupt in flames, but the fireproof cuffs that bound his hands to the bed remained intact. He turned his power off, breathing harshly, the action leaving him completely out of breath, Eve narrowed her eyes at him. It might have been whatever Natasha had injected him with, but Beck seemed weak. As if his powers weren’t as strong as hers. Nat smirked at him darkly.

“I want to talk to Eve.” Beck struggled through his breaths Eve’s heart quickened at the request. 

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to be making demands.” Natasha said calmly, turning to face Wanda, she nodded slowly, Wanda smiled tauntingly as she lifted her hands to Beck, eyes glowing red as she made his entire body squirm in pain, a deafening scream ripping from his throat. 

“Fuck this.” Eve snapped, making her body temperature skyrocket so that Peter was forced to finally let her go as she ripped open the door and bounded into the room.

“Stop it!” Eve screamed, Wanda and Natasha turned to look at her as Wanda lowered her hands, stopping her assault on Beck. Beck coughed and drew in strong, deep breaths as if he’d been deprived of oxygen for hours. He looked at Eve through his curls.

_“Eve.”_ Natasha began with a warning tone, Eve interrupted her before she had the chance to scold her further.

“Just give me a few minutes with him.” Her tone was pleading, Wanda looked at Natasha for the order, Nat rubbed a hand over her tired face.

“Fine.” She finished, giving Eve a look that screamed _‘we’ll be watching’._ Eve waited until the room was empty. Wanda and Natasha took their place beside Peter in the control room, studying Beck’s movements like hawks.

“My hero.” Beck laughed, turning to spit blood onto the pristine white tiled floor. Wanda chuckled at the movement, proud of her effects on him.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked with sincerity, eyes brimming with worry, Beck smiled at her. Peter narrowed his eyes in jealousy at Eve’s concerned tone. 

“Now that _you’re_ here. Just keep those psychos away from me.” Eve drew closer to him, her velvet heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor.

“They’re only trying to help.” Beck smiled at her sadly.

“You’re lucky, to have people who care about you so much.” His last statement came out in a more bitter tone than he had intended. Eve closed the space between them until she was stood next to him.

“They searched the docks, Cain wasn’t there.” Eve stated, Beck looked up at her as if she was stupid.

“He would have left as soon as he realised I hadn’t shown.” 

“Did he know you came for me?” 

“He’s a clever man, he would have figured out that I betrayed him.”

“_Did_ you?” 

“He’ll certainly think so.”

“So what, are you on our side now?” Eve asked suspiciously.

“Does it _look _like I’m on your side?” Beck lifted his bound hands as much as he could as if to prove his point.

“What do you want then?” Beck stopped at the question, as if no one had ever asked him that before.

“Peace.” He answered simply. Eve looked at him sadly, Peter, Natasha and Wanda stared through the glass, hypnotised by the scene before them.

“Me too.” Eve replied, Beck looked at her with gentle eyes, his gaze seemed to burn though through her and Eve felt that familiar pull towards him, she couldn’t explain it. 

“What is Cain to you? And I want a straight answer.” Beck thought over her question.

“I suppose you could call him my adopted father. He took me as a child, experimented on me, turning me into _this._” Beck turned one of his palms up towards the sky, conjuring a fireball within it.

“Why?” Eve asked in confusion.

“He wanted a child with his powers, someone to follow him. But I was weak. Powers that are created aren’t nearly as powerful as when they’re inherited.” Eve furrowed her brows in confusion.

“He tried to train me but, I could never be as strong as the real thing…” Beck trailed off, looking at Eve knowingly. Eve blinked at him dumbly.

“_Me?_” She asked in a shocked tone, Beck nodded at her slowly. “But, my powers weren’t inherited.”

“Yes, they were.” 

“_No, _they weren’t. My parents were normal.” Beck shook his head at her, giving his signature chuckle that made Eve feel as though she was being stupid. Eve grew frustrated.

“Stop shaking your head at me!” Eve erupted.

“Your father is like you, Eve.” Eve shook her head.

“What do you mean _is? _My parents _died _when I was sixteen.”

“No, your adopted parents died when you were sixteen.” Eve’s heart stopped in her chest.

“How could you _possibly_ know I’m adopted?”

“Because, Cain is your father.” Eve staggered backwards in shock. Peter, Wanda and Natasha each held their breath. 

“Is he telling the truth?” Peter looked to Natasha desperately.

“I don’t know.” Natasha murmured.

“You’re lying.” Eve breathed.

“Why would I lie?”

“Why would you tell me the truth?”

“Because I want this over as much as you do.”

“But how do you _know?” _

“He has the same powers as you, he has the same streak as you, Eve, there’s no question.” Eve blinked with Beck’s words, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“If what you’re saying is true. If he really is my father. Then why does he want to hurt me?” Eve asked in a small voice.

“He doesn’t want to hurt you Eve. He wants you by his side, he loves you.”

“He ordered men to find me and drug me!” Eve shouted at Beck, “does that sound like _love_ to you?” Beck scoffed at her words.

“That’s five star treatment compared to what I got.” Beck spat back at her.

“That’s _not_ my fault.” Eve shouted. Angry that Beck was still trying to blame her for whatever Cain did to him.

“Maybe not, but fewer lives would be lost or ruined if you were never born.” Beck growled at her, his anger getting the better of him. Eve’s hands flew to her mouth in shock, his words tearing a hole in her heart.

_“That’s enough.”_ A firm voice commanded the room. Eve turned to see Tony had entered. “Now Eve might be forgiving towards you but believe me when I say I won’t grant you the same curtesy.”

Eve began to feel claustrophobic, her heart palpitated with stress as she ran past Tony and away from the room, needing to be alone.

—-

Eve sat on the roof of the Avengers compound. The moon was full and shone like a beacon, a few stars were quietly peaking through the sky’s velvet blanket, she counted them gently. 

“One, two, three, four” Eve whispered. _‘Beck’s right. Everyone would be better off without me.’ _The horrible thought made a few more tears spill from her eyes.

“Five, six, seven, eight” Eve’s voice grew louder, trying to drown out the voice in her head. _‘Those people took me in when my own parents didn’t even want me. They had no clue what kind of monster they’d brought into their lives.’_

“Nine, ten, eleven, twelve.” Eve pressed her face into her hands, no longer counting the stars, but using the numbers to will the voice away from her. _‘They’d still be alive without me. I killed them.’_

Eve sobbed into her hands. Feeling as though all of those years of hard work where she tried to improve her mental health were slowly becoming undone with just twelve words from Beck’s mouth. Eve didn’t know how long she stayed there, pressing her face into her hands. She cried until no more tears came. Until she was just numb. Eve stared blankly into the forrest before her. Not focusing on anything in particular. Having to breathe through her mouth because her nose had blocked up. Eve couldn’t think, completely numb. Eventually, the sound of the compound’s front door opening drew her attention downwards. Her head curiously peaked from over the edge of the roof where Peter stood, in his slippers and dressing gown, the adorable sight made her crack a small smile, the first one she’d had in a good 12 hours or so.

“Eve?” Peter called out into the night, looking around for her.

“Up here.” Eve gently spoke, she didn’t have to shout, she knew he could hear her. Peter looked up towards her voice, eyes scanning the roof until they landed on her. He breathed a sigh of relief, wasting no time in scaling the side of the building to reach her, slippers forgotten on the floor below them. He hopped up next to her. His heart dropped at the sight of her wet cheeks, puffy eyes and sniffling nose. Peter shivered slightly.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked Eve. Eve gave him a side-glance. “Oh right, stupid question…” Peter trailed off, feeling like an idiot. Eve gave a humourless chuckle. Peter looked at her, holding his dressing gown a little tighter to him, amazed at how Eve didn’t even flinch. He knew it was wrong, he knew she was upset. But he still couldn’t help but think of how gorgeous she looked. Her mascara had run down her face with her tears, her lips were tinted in red, a mere memory of the lipstick she wore hours earlier. Her hair, however, was still in perfect condition, falling down her face, he noticed how it was a little longer than when he first met her. Eve’s dress still clung to her frame, her knees pulled towards her chest, slightly concealing the necklace Tony had gifted her which still shone around her neck, luminous under the moon’s bright glow.

“I should have known. My parents always used to shout at me for leaving the house without a jacket when I was younger.” Peter was snapped from his wandering thoughts by her soft voice. 

“They used to force me into a big puffy coat while I cried, saying I wasn’t cold. I should have known then. How all of my friends could only stay out in the snow for a few hours before having to go inside, how I was the only one who could make a snowman with my bare hands. How quickly the snow melted within them. I- I should have known…” Eve trailed off, Peter looked at her in confusion.

“Eve, you had no way of knowing. You can’t change the past.” Peter tried to rationalise with her, truth be told, she was scaring him. How she spoke in a mono-toned voice, how she stared into the distance, not a single identifiable emotion on her face.

“You’re right. But I can stop myself from hurting anyone else. I could leave. Right now. I could go far away from everyone and no one needs to get hurt anymore.” The statement shot a dagger through Peter’s heart. But the emotion was quickly replaced with determination. If Eve thought she could get rid of him that easily, she had another thing coming.

“Okay. Where are we going?” Peter stated light-heartedly, in complete contrast to Eve’s drab tone. Eve looked him in the eyes, a sorrowful look on her face.

“Peter-”

“How about Italy? I think you’d like it there, the food is amazing, the wine is amazing, the music is amazing-” 

“Peter-”

“Camilla could work as a designer, I could build my own startup, you could be a chef or I don’t know, a psychologist or something, or maybe you could own one of those wine tasting companies-”

**_“Peter.” _**Eve spoke in a warning tone. Looking at him. “I’m not joking.” Peter stared at her in defiance.

“Neither am I.” Eve’s eyes flickered over his face.

“You’d do that? You’d leave your home for me?” Eve searched his face for deception, a movement in his eyes that would indicate to her in any way that he wasn’t serious. But she found none.

“It wouldn’t be home without you.” Peter whispered, Eve averted her gaze from him.

“You’ve only known me for ten days.” Eve stated, not allowing herself to think that the emotion in Peter’s eyes was anything other than pity. Still having the image of Erin kissing him ingrained in her mind. Trying her hardest to protect her heart, but it was near-impossible when Peter was right there in front of her, staring at her with those big eyes, saying such sweet words, promising things she didn’t want to believe lest she fell for him even harder. 

“So what? I’m not allowed to _care _about you?” _‘I’m not allowed to love you?’ _His mind secretly thought, because who was he kidding at this point? Why was he lying to himself? Ever since he met her, her feelings had been directly tethered to his. As if her pain was his own. As if her happiness was all that mattered.“Do you not care about me?” Peter asked gently. Eve threw her gaze downwards.

“Of course I do.” She breathed, _‘more than you know.’ _She thought.

“Then I’m not leaving you. So if you want to run, we’ll run. But if you want to fight, well, I’ll do that too.” _‘Because I’d do anything for you.’ _Eve looked at him, eyes brimming with an emotion Peter didn’t recognise.

“Mister Stark requests your presence in his office.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice echoed from below, ripping both Peter and Eve from their train of thought. Peter sighed, standing up and extending his arm out to Eve.

“Looks like Italy will have to wait.”

—-

“Cain. Or as he’s known on the streets: _The Red Devil_.” Tony’s voice echoed through the room. Eve and Peter stood by his desk, staring at the hologram that hovered upon it, showing them Cain’s image. He was an older man, extremely handsome with grey hair that had a white streak running through it. The image was unclear, but you could just about make out the brown leather coat Cain wore wrapped around him like a second skin. Peter could have sworn he’d seen it before somewhere… 

“So he’s real?” Eve breathed.

“Oh he’s real all right. Massive drug lord, with endless accusations of arson tied to him.” Tony’s voice barely registered in Eve’s mind, she stared at the hologram of the person who may very well be her biological father. 

“Is Beck right? Is he my father?” Eve asked in a whisper, her voice was gentle but every fibre of her being needed to know the truth, her heart screamed for it.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think Beck’s lying to us. He seems like a seriously messed up kid.”

“He can join the club.” She said sadly, not being able to tear her eyes away from Cain’s image.

“There’s a reason I only called you two in.” Peter looked to him questioningly, as if only just realising the entire group weren’t there. 

“Why?” Peter asked, Tony took a deep breath, not knowing how either of them were going to take the information he was about to tell them.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y did a little digging and…” Tony paused, Eve tore her gaze away from the hologram to look at him, he shifted nervously, as if struggling to find his next words.

“And?” Eve asked sharply, her patience growing thin.

“I think he started the fire Peter, the one you witnessed.” Peter’s heart dropped dramatically, Eve stared at Tony in disbelief.

“What?” She breathed, her eyes shot to Peter, but the expression on his face was unreadable. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y did a full scan of all messages and calls sent from Beck’s phone to Cain’s. Apparently Cain was using the office building as a cover for his operations, one of the employees got too close, discovered something they shouldn’t have known. Cain didn’t know which employee it was and so, his way of dealing with it, was torching the whole thing…” The scene came flooding back to Peter, as if he were re-living it all over again. Being immobilised while countless people fled the scene, burning and screaming, dying right in front of him. When he thought back now, he swore he remembered a figure emerging from the flames, in the same brown leather coat. 

“Peter?” Eve whispered, Peter didn’t respond, only staring at Cain’s image with a blank expression, Eve recognised it all too well.A quiet panic, a mute storm. A battle that raged within and threatened to consume you.

“We’ll press Beck for more information tomorrow but, you two should get some sleep.” Eve stared at Tony in shock.

“_Sleep? _Do you really think we’ll be able to _sleep_ after this?!” Tony took a couple of steps back from Eve’s onslaught.

“Eve, there’s nothing we can do right now-”

“Then why did you have to tell us tonight?! When you know there’s _nothing_ we can do?” Eve hadn’t released she’d begun to cry.

“Eve, it’s okay.” Peter spoke for the first time in minutes, his voice was horse and thick, loaded with sympathy, sympathy Eve didn’t feel like she deserved. As always, Peter was looking out for her, pushing his own emotions to the sidelines. Eve turned to him sharply, irrationally angered by his selflessness.

“It’s _not _okay! Nothing about this is okay! My father is a _murderer.” _Eve couldn’t finish the thought, an immense feeling of guilt settling in her gut. “Like father like daughter…” Eve trailed off, all of her life, she’d wondered why she’d been given her powers, she saw them as a curse, but now she could see how it was inherited. Evil ran thick through her blood, she felt completely dejected. As if no path she could possibly take would lead to anything other than complete destruction.

“Eve, you are not your farther.” Tony tried rationalising with her. The tone of pity was unmistakable within Tony’s voice as Peter looked at her with a worried expression. Eve couldn’t help but think of how _good _he was. How she’d managed to make the situation all about her again. How Peter was completely unfazed by her selfishness. She couldn't handle it anymore. Eve ran from the room, tears running hot down her cheeks. Wishing Tony hadn’t said a word. Wishing she’d never accepted his help. Wishing she’d never met them, and they could live their lives in peace without her. The troubled child. The fire breathing dragon who killed all she cared for without even knowing, 


	24. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus guys, been going THROUGH IT the past two weeks, like wow. Don't forget to check in with yourselves, make sure you're looking after yourself and please know that if you're feeling down or in a bad place, you can talk to me. 
> 
> Drop me an email: bwitxh@gmail.com
> 
> I will listen to you and help in any way I can, or at the very least, we can become modern-age pen pals!
> 
> Anyway, here's the next one! Mild warning of su*cidal thoughts mentioned, if you want to avoid it, just skip the first couple of paragraphs and start reading from the first dotted lines: ---
> 
> As always let me know what you think!

Eve didn’t think of herself as a terribly emotional person. In fact, she’d been told many times how the exact opposite was true._ Ice queen_ they’d called her in high school, she’d sniggered at the unknown irony of the nickname. But it had suited her just fine. How she spent every break, every lunch, curled around a book or psychology paper, alone in the library. All she knew was how to be alone, and even then, she’d found it difficult. You see, you’re never _truly_ alone in life. You always have yourself, for better or for worse. In Eve’s case, it seemed to always be for worse. She’d spent her teenage years living in an overwhelming state of self-hatred. Buckling under the weight of the guilt of having murdered her own parents and not being able to tell a single soul. When the firemen had dragged her from her house, clothes melting against her skin as she clung to her parent’s dead, disfigured bodies. Kicking and screaming, she was torn away from the scene. The firemen didn’t bother to grab her parents. Why would they? When their flesh had already melted. When the stench of burning corpses was too prominent to ignore. They’d counted Eve being alive as a miracle. But a miracle would have been Eve’s _last_ choice of words. 

The funeral had been long. The service simple. Eve didn’t cry, How could she? Her thoughts throughout were consumed by the knowledge that _she’d _done this. And nobody knew. Nobody _could ever _know. She was a freak of nature, a monster. She’d learnt how to distance herself from people. Aunt Joanne took her in, but Eve always felt a coldness from her, as if she knew that Eve was the reason her sister was dead. Eve became a recluse. When her streak appeared, she ran to the drug store in a panic, buying bottles and bottles of dark brown dye. But it had made no difference, and so, she had to pretend. That her white streak was a fashion choice, a statement. Something she’d chosen to do but what only served as a constant reminder of her sins. Students would stare at her in the hallway. _‘Who does she think she is?’ _They seemed to taunt her. She considered taking her own life, more than a few times. Then there was Camilla. Sweet, lovely, caring, free-spirited Camilla. Who had sat next to her at lunch and asked her all kinds of intrusive questions. Eve had tried her best to be rid of her, telling Camilla she was ugly, annoying, that Eve wanted nothing to do with her. But Camilla was cut from a different kind of fabric, stubborn and stupid and brilliant. Eve was worn down, tired of pushing people away, she’d let Camilla in. And there came the most spectacular friendship that there ever was. Camilla didn’t know it, but she’d saved Eve’s life. Everything was better after that, Eve had begun to heal, and with Camilla by her side, facing the day didn’t seem as terrible as it did before. But Eve learnt that everything came with a cost, the more you have, the more you stand to lose.

\---

Peter had followed her to her room but Eve shut herself in, telling F.R.I.D.A.Y that if she _dared _to open the door, Eve would personally fry her circuit board. Eve waited patiently, she grabbed an overnight bag and threw as much clothing as she could into it. Cash. She would need cash. Eve ignored Peter’s plea’s for her to open the door as her mind went into overdrive. 

_‘Aunt Joanne. It’ll have to be her.’ _

Eve felt a weight settle in her stomach, but she knew she had no other choice. For Camilla. For Peter. She _had _to do this, to keep them safe. Eve zipped the bag up, sealing her fate. She looked at her phone and wondered if Tony would be able to track her with it. 

“Eve. Open the door.” Camilla’s voice had joined Peter’s and Eve huffed in frustration, she knew if they were both outside, there’d be no getting rid of them. Eve hid her duffel bag underneath the bed and tip-toed to the door.

“I want to be alone.”

“We just want to make sure you’re okay.” Camilla’s voice floated through, Eve sighed and pressed her forehead against it.

“I’m fine.” 

“Can we talk about this?” Peter’s pleading tone was almost enough to crack Eve’s resolve, but she stood firmly.

“I have nothing to say.”

“Yeah well maybe _I _have something to say.” Peter huffed in anger, Eve’s heart squeezed. Peter needed her, he needed her support.

_‘He has Camilla. She’ll make sure he’s okay.’ _Eve told herself. It was too late anyway, her mind was made up. She’d come back after Cain was dealt with. Eve still didn’t know what that meant. Best case scenario: she’d talk some sense into him. Make him see that what he was doing was wrong. Worst case scenario: she’d have to kill him. The thought struck her like a hot fucking iron to the face. Would she be able to do it? She didn’t even know if she _could _do it. But one thing was for sure, she wasn’t going to allow Peter to go anywhere _near_ him. Eve heard a whispering from the other side of the door, she strained her ears to hear what was being said, buts she couldn't make the words out. Everything was quiet for a moment before a soft knock came at her door once again, Eve ignored it.

"Eve, it's just me. I'm not leaving until you open the door." Eve remained quiet at Peter's voice. "Please." Peter's voice cracked and Eve's resolve went along with it. She opened the door. Peter stood there, almost limp with exhaustion.

"Go to bed Peter."

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine but..." Peter trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Eve looked at him expectantly.

"But?"

"I was wondering, I mean, I always get nightmares but when I'm next to you, I sort of, don't and well, I always seem to sleep better with you, so I was wondering if maybe..." Eve's heart completely broke, her lip began to quiver. There was nothing in the entire world that she wanted more than to be wrapped up within Peter's arms again, for him to stroke her arm and tell her that everything was going to be OK. But she couldn't. If she wanted him safe, she wasn't allowed to be selfish. Not anymore.

"I don't think that's a good idea Peter." Eve forced her lips to speak. Trying her hardest to maintain a cold, distant demeanour. Peter shook his head violently, as if thinking he was an idiot to ever suggest such a thing.

"No no, you're right." Peter dropped his gaze to the ground, refusing to meet hers. "Goodnight." Peter tried his hardest to omit the disappointment from his tone but failed. Eve suddenly ran to him, wrapping her arms around his midriff and pressing her face into his chest. Peter was taken aback by the action, but his arms wrapped around her as if returning home. Eve struggled not to cry.

_'it's not the last time. It's not the last time. It's not the last time.' _Her mind chanted over and over. Because it was true. It _had _to be true. Peter stroked her hair soothingly with his hand.

"Hey hey hey, shh."

"I'm gonna sort this out Peter, I promise, I'm going to make it right." Eve's voice trembled.

"_We're _going to make this right." Peter corrected her, Eve smiled sadly into his chest before pulling away .

"Right." Eve said as convincingly as she could, eyes scanning his face as if wanting to commit every single feature of his to memory."Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Eve." The pair stood in her doorway a moment longer, neither one of them wanting to leave. Eve was the first to turn away, closing the door behind her. She listened until Peter had finally stalked to his room before she allowed herself to cry uncontrollably. She should have said something, she should have told him how she felt, but she knew she couldn’t, she knew she had to keep her plan silent. 

At midnight, she jumped into action. There was no going back now...

—-

Miles and miles of open road seemed to stretch out before them. The night was calm and still, but the deafening sound of the car thundering down the highway disrupted it’s harmony. 

“Jesus Christ, would you _slow down_?!”

“Tony will be able to track the car, we need to get there before anyone realises we’re gone.” 

“Yeah I get that Eve, but I’d like to stay alive please.” Eve rolled her eyes at him, but didn’t slow as the Jaguar roared down the road at a steady 90mph. She thought about Tony, would he scold her for this? Would he be angry at her? Would he still let her join the avengers? The thought of Tony being disappointed or angry with her made her stomach churn. But she had no choice. If he were put in this position, if it were Pepper, he’d do the same. 

“If you even _think _about betraying me Beck, I _swear to god_.”

“Yeah yeah I know, you’ll fucking fry me. Believe me, out of everyone back at the compound, _you _scare me the most.” Eve smirked at the statement.

“I thought you said I was kind.”

“You are, but you’re also fucking terrifying. And believe me, I want Cain behind bars as much as you do. I know you think I’m weak, but no one can make me do anything I don’t want to.”

“I don’t think you’re weak.” Beck searched for the resentment or sarcasm in her tone, but found none.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Dump the car as soon as we get to the city.”

“We’re going to need money you know.”

“I have enough for the subway.”

“To where?” Eve took in a deep breath.

“To see my Aunt.”

“Taking me to meet the relatives already? We haven’t even been on a date yet Eve.” Beck teased her, but Eve wasn’t in the mood for it. 

_‘Is he awake now? Has he realised I’ve gone? Will he try to come after me? Will he feel hurt? Will he understand?’_

No matter how she tried, thoughts of Peter consumed her. Eve gripped the steering wheel harder.

“Hey, I’m only joking, it will be okay.” Beck tried to soothe her. Beck had apologised for his outburst as soon as Eve entered his room, thinking she was there to shout at him. But she waved his apologies sharply away, and asked him that if they were to leave now, would he take her to Cain? Now there they were, two lost souls. Two tortured beings, two strangers, not quite trusting one another, but unified in a common enemy and a hope to finally, _finally _quieten the rage in their bellies. They ditched the car at 1:02am, bought cheap coffee that tasted like sludge, neither of them finished it, it wasn’t like they needed the caffeine anyway. They were both wired, sick to their stomach’s with anticipation. They jumped on the Subway to Queens. Silence consumed them. Beck was happy to be free, grateful to Eve for somehow, trusting him. He wondered if it could be true, if he could ever be free of Cain’s grasp. Beck had never believed such a thing could ever be possible, but when he looked at Eve, everything seemed better, like he wasn’t alone anymore. And that was worth fighting for.

—-

Joanne was awoken at 1:52am with a short, but loud buzz at the intercom of her apartment. She sat up in bed in a panic, wondering if it was a nightmare that had awoken her, but the buzz repeated. Joanne slid her legs out of her bed and stormed into the hallway of her small, one bedroom apartment. Her teeth gritting with anger at who could possibly be needing her at such a ridiculous hour. 

“Hello?” Her voice snapped into the intercom as she pressed the button, wishing it had come through a little more politely.

“Aunt Jo? It’s Eve.” Joanne’s heart stopped. She hadn’t heard from Eve in weeks. Not since she’d left for the Stark Internship retreat. Eve hadn’t even bothered to call her. Joanne immediately pressed the buzzer for the building, having a feeling that something was deeply, deeply wrong.

Eve and Beck walked up the stairs to Joanne’s apartment. Beck carried their bags in his hands, it was a strangely chivalrous action that had left Eve wondering if it was his way of trying to make amends. Eve found it silly at the time but as she walked up the stairs to her Aunt’s apartment, her legs felt as though they weighed four tonnes and she was secretly happy to not have the extra weight on her shoulders.

Joanne waited for them in the doorway, arms crossed in a scolding stance. She hadn’t changed, her bleach blonde hair was pulled into tight rollers as her silk dressing gown hung loosely around her petite frame. Joanne eyed Beck suspiciously.

“Who’s this?” Joanne asked Eve coldly, Eve shifted uncomfortably at the question.

“A friend.” She managed. Joanne narrowed her eyes at them before turning to enter her apartment.

—

Eve sat at the table across the dinner table from her aunt Joanne while Beck dug into a plate of pasta Joanne had warmed up for him. Eve had politely declined the offer of food. She wasn’t hungry. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Joanne looked at her niece, she hadn’t seen Eve for about a month now, but it was as if it had been years. Eve was so different. Joanne noticed how she was considerably skinnier, her face was slimmer, she looked good, healthy. Joanne lit a cigarette, pushing the pack towards Eve, who shook her head in response. Joanne raised a thin eyebrow at her.

“What, you don’t smoke anymore?” Eve once again shook her head. Joanne nodded in am impressed manor.

“You-mff used to smoke?” Beck struggled to speak over the mouthful of pasta he had in his mouth. Joanne shot him a dirty look which screamed ‘speak when you’re spoken to’. Beck gulped nervously, turning his attention back onto his food.

“So what, were you fired?”

“Not exactly.”

“Are you pregnant?”

“_Joanne_!” Eve whispered in shock. Joanne only shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Well what the hell am I supposed to think? You turn up at my door, after avoiding my calls for a month with this _stranger, _what kind of trouble are you in?” Eve drew in a deep breath and tried to convince herself that this wasn’t the worst idea she ever had.

“I’m adopted, aren’t I?” Eve cut to the chase, wanting this conversation to be over as quickly as possible. Joanne didn’t react, drawing a cigarette to her lips once more. The woman was cold, calculating, but Eve knew she cared for her, deep down. Joanne was never mean, never strict, just sort of... Distant.

“How did you find out?” Eve narrowed her eyes at her, ignoring her question.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It wasn’t so easy, Eve. You were unstable, after everything you’d gone through... I didn’t think it would have been best.”

“I’m twenty years old! I’ve lived with you for four years! You had every opportunity to tell me!” Joanne was quiet, her poker face very much in tact.

“So is this what you came for?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“To tell you the truth.” Joanne watched her with steady eyes.

“The truth about what?” Eve breathed in deeply, she stood slowly.

‘_Here goes fucking nothing’_ she thought, before turning a palm up towards the heavens and allowing a small flame to appear within it. Joanne’s face twisted into an ugly expression of horror and disbelief, her cigarette burning to its end. Eve retracted the flame, but Joanne’s face stayed paralysed in that horrible expression. 

“It was you.” Joanne breathed. “You killed them.” Eve’s heart dropped as Beck slowly began to stand, feeling as though their welcome was quickly about to expire. His mind went into overdrive as he wondered how on Earth they’d return to the compound, they had no money, their car was left on the other side of town. They’d have to rob a shop or something. 

“I-I didn’t mean to do it.” Eve’s eyes began to brim with tears, Joanne didn’t react to her words, she knew. She always knew. Eve wasn’t normal, wasn’t right. Joanne was filled with disgust, she suddenly stood from the table.

“Get out.”

“Aunt Jo!”

“I’m not your aunt. You killed my sister.”

“It was an accident!”

“You should be in jail!”

“I was only a child!” Joanne’s hands began to shake.

“I don’t want you in this apartment. Not one second longer. Leave. Before I call the police.”

“Fine.” Eve turned to leave harshly, tears spilling from her eyes. “I didn’t _ask _for this you know.” Joanne backed away from her, hands still shaking. Eve could see the fear in her eyes. It made her feel like a monster. 

“I didn’t ask for this either.” Joanne’s voice trembled. Beck spied a purse on the kitchen counter and slowly reached for it.

“So you’d disown me? Just like that?” Eve tried one last time, her voice trembling. Begging Joanne to change her mind, to take her in her arms and tell her everything would be okay. Joanne’s eyes remained fixed upon hers.

“You were never my child. You weren’t even my sister’s. She took you in and look what happened to her.” Eve’s legs began to buckle and Beck ran over to her, supporting her with his hands. His eyes searched Eve’s face but it had glazed over in an unreadable expression. Beck turned his eyes to Joanne, a look of pure rage within them that made her stumble backwards in fear.

“You don’t deserve her.” Beck spoke firmly before pulling Eve out of the apartment. 

—-

The floorboards creaked, the light flickered, the wallpaper was yellow and peeling and seemed to emit a horrible smell of decay. Beck threw their bags down in the room, they didn’t have to speak to one another to agree that the motel was a shithole. But it was all they could afford. Eve had scolded Beck at first for stealing from Joanne, but he quickly silenced her with the fact that it was either that, robbing a store or going back to the compound. Neither of which were viable options. Eve promised to herself she’d return the money once this was all over. Now there they were. In a dingy little motel room with a double bed and not much else. Beck gripped his jacket tighter to him, running over to the small window which was cracked open.

“Jesus Christ, it’s fucking freezing.” He commented sharply, the window let out a loud creak of protest as Beck yanked it shut.

“Is it?” Eve whispered, still in a state of shock from Joanne’s heavy words. Beck looked over his shoulder at her.

“You’re not cold?”

“I don’t feel it.” Beck raised a brow at her.

“You don’t feel the cold?” He asked in disbelief, Eve shook her head at him. “You really are Cain’s daughter.” Beck let slip without thinking, Eve let out a growl as her body began to raise in temperature with her anger.

“I don’t need reminding.” Eve hissed at him, Beck backed away from her.

“I know I’m sorry.” Eve avoided eye contact with him, moving to sit on the bed.

“How do we find him?” She asked in a whisper.

“He has a cottage, where he lives, where _we _lived. But it’s armed, _heavily_.”

“So what?”

“_So_, we can’t exactly take down 150 odd men between us.” Eve nodded, Beck moved to sit next to her.

“Tomorrow we can scour the streets, ask around and find out when Cain’s getting his next, shipment.”

“Shipment?”

“Cocaine.” Eve rolled her eyes at the words.

“_Of course,_ what did I expect.”

“He’ll have guards there too but not so many, to be fair, he can handle most threats himself.” Eve hummed in response, she was well aware of what he was capable of. 

“_Most_ threats…” 

“Exactly, he won’t be expecting you. Plus, you have an advantage.” Eve looked at him questioningly.

“He cares about you.” Eve scoffed at Beck. “Well he doesn’t want you dead!”

“Well that’s not much is it.” A heavy silence consumed them.

“You should get some sleep.”

“Hmm.”

“I can, urm, sleep on the floor. I don’t mind.” Beck proposed nervously.

“Don’t be stupid, you’re just as tired as I am. We can share the bed. Plus, the floor's _filthy._” Eve stood, she walked over to the bathroom, with every intention to take a shower, but the yellow tiles and stained toilet told her she’d probably come out dirtier than before. Eve upturned her nose, losing all motivation to do anything but collapse onto the bed. Beck had removed his hoodie, leaving him only in his T-Shirt and sweatpants, he climbed under the covers, shivering violently.

“Cold?”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_.” Beck managed through his chattering teeth, Eve laughed lightly at him, she peeled her jeans off and replaced them with soft cotton pyjama bottoms from her duffel bag. Beck averted his gaze politely, willing his eyes to stay glued to the ceiling. There was no denying it, Eve was an extremely attractive woman. But he respected her too much to sneak a peak, that _and_ he was pretty sure she’d knock him out for it.

“Why don’t you keep your hoodie on then?” Eve asked him before sliding under the covers with him.

“I don’t like feeling restricted while I sleep.” Eve hummed in response, an idea came to her. She allowed her body to raise in temperature, heating the bed. Beck gasped in delight and turned towards her, curling up to her as if she were a cozy fire.

“Oh my god.” Beck thanked her through blasphemy as he scuttled as close to her as he dared without actually touching her, Eve giggled at his response, she watched as his dark locks framed his face, how his jaw clenched with his shivers. Beck felt her eyes on him and looked up to meet them, Eve smiled at how vulnerable he seemed. She couldn’t help but think how handsome he was, with those cheekbones and dark black eyes.

“You can come closer if you want.” Eve proposed, Beck obeyed her, nuzzling his face against her arm, pressing his legs against her own, sighing in contentment as his body finally began to slow its shivers. Eve maintained the warm temperature of her body, she looked to where Beck’s face pressed against her arm and felt a pang of sadness. She felt nothing. Or at least, not the excitement she _should _feel with an attractive man so close. Because Eve knew it shouldn’t be Beck there next to her, it should be Peter. Eve’s lips quivered, all she could think of was Peter and they hadn’t been apart for longer than 5 or 6 hours at this point. Beck’s breathing began to slow and she could tell he was falling asleep, Eve sighed deeply and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep by imagining that it was Peter’s legs which were tangled with her own, Peter’s lips that grazed her arm and Peter’s breath that tickled against her skin.


	25. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so so sorry for the break, I had my cousin visiting me for a week so I had absolutely no time to update BUT I am back bitch!
> 
> Next one will be up by the end of next week, but enjoy and as always- tell me what you think!

Two days had passed. 

**“How could she _do this to me?!”_**

Two days of arguing.

“You’re not the only one who’s worried about her you know!”

Two days at each others throats, trying to understand _why _she would do this.

“Well you could have fooled me!”

Peter felt betrayed, dejected. He’d stopped eating, trained harder than he ever had before, in a constant battle with Tony and Camilla to go after her. But no one knew where she was.

“What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Camilla was tired too. But she knew Eve too well to feel betrayed, mostly, she just felt sad. Sad that Eve felt like she had to deal with this alone, sad that Eve couldn’t see how willing everyone was to help her, no matter the consequences. Or maybe she did, maybe that was the problem.

“She’s been gone for two days! Tony won’t let me go after her, we’re no closer to finding Cain than we were before and you don’t even _care_!” Peter screamed at Camilla, the zen vibe of her room stood in complete contrast to Peter’s onslaught, Camilla slowly stood from her bed, shaking with rage.

“Of course I care! Are you fucking stupid! But what are we gonna do Peter?! We have no idea where she is, we can’t exactly go out on our own!”

“Why not?” Peter squared up to her, but Camilla showed no signs of backing down.

“We’re stronger together.”

“Eve doesn’t seem to think so.” Peter steadied himself against Camilla’s bed, feeling as if he was about to throw up and pass out all at once. The worry he felt for Eve was unparalleled to anything he’d felt before. He was angry, upset, frustrated that he could have ever imagined a world in which Eve would actually _trust _him. 

“Peter, maybe you should sit down.” Camilla looked at her friend worriedly, Peter had changed in the past two days. He was irritable, harsh. He never ate anything and Camilla was sure by the heavy bags under his eyes that he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep since Eve had left.

“Aren’t you angry Camilla?” Peter choked. “Aren’t you angry at her?”

“I know you love her, but Peter, we _have _to listen to Tony.” Peter was taken aback by Camilla’s words.

“I don’t love her.” Peter tried to deny the statement but it only made Camilla look at him knowingly. Peter slumped on Camilla’s bed, he sank into it. His heart _ached_ in a way it never had before. Camilla walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a sort of side-hug, she hated seeing him like this. Peter placed his hands over Camilla’s, the love he’d come to feel for Camilla surprised him, they bickered like brother and sister and even her calming presence next to him made him feel as though everything was going to be okay. Camilla felt Peter relax within her hug and she pressed her face into the side of his arm, as if trying to will reassurance into him. 

“The worst part is that she went with _him.” _Peter’s voice struggled to remain level, Camilla furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean?”

“How could she trust him more than me? How could- how could she _care_ about him more than me?” Camilla detangled her arms from Peter and looked at him in complete shock.

“She doesn’t.” Camilla spoke slowly, as if Peter was the stupidest boy she’d ever met. Peter’s eyes refused to meet hers. Camilla grabbed his chin roughly with her hand and twisted his face to look at her. “Peter she didn’t take Beck because she trusts him more than you, she took him because she doesn’t _care _about him as much as you, or me for that matter. She’s trying to _protect _us.”

“But we don’t _need _her protection!”

“Well then that’s what we’ve got to show her!” Camilla tried to motivate Peter, she understood his feeling of betrayal. But they were with the _avengers _for crying out loud! If anyone could find her safely, it had to be them, right?

—-

Peter remembered that morning all too clearly. He had awoken suddenly, His heart had pounded, sweat dripped down his entire body and everything within him shouted that something was very, _very wrong. _A deep panic had set within his bones.

“Tony requires your presence in the conference room.” F.R.I.D.A.Y had notified him, Peter shot out of bed, dreading the worst. Did Tony have news on Cain? Did he know where he was? Did he have a plan?

“Where’s Eve?” The question was always the first thing to fall from his lips when he awoke, _‘in training room 2’ _or _‘in her room’ _were always F.R.I.D.A.Y’s answers, usually the former. But that time, Peter’s question was met with silence. His heart pounded with anxiety and an ever growing dread at F.R.I.D.A.Y’s silence 

_“Where’s Eve?!” _Peter shouted at F.R.I.D.A.Y, pleading, begging, fucking _praying _for her to reply.

“Eve is not on site.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. 

“What? What do you mean- _where is she?” _Desperation gripped Peter’s throat so tightly that his voice came through as an inhumane screech, like nails on a chalkboard. He looked around his room as if he’d see her perched on his bed, or wrapped up within his sheets like she lay just a couple of nights prior. But F.R.I.D.A.Y didn’t answer him.

The conference meeting was sullen, there was an unmistakable sense of loss at Eve’s absence. Tony explained how she’d taken Beck, how she ran away with him. Peter had remembered their conversation about running away to Italy together and at first, that’s what he thought Eve had done with Beck, truth be told, he was still worried that was the case. Camilla had called him crazy but Peter couldn’t help but remember how protective Eve had seemed to be over Beck, how quickly she trusted him. It was in stark contrast to how Peter and Eve had met, how slowly it had taken for them to begin to trust one another.

_‘Maybe she loves him.’ _The small seed of thought had begun to grow in Peter’s mind and it plagued every single thought that came after.

Tony was torn. On the one hand, he was overwhelmingly angry at and worried for Eve. The thought of her being out on her own, with Beck who he wasn’t sure they could even _trust_… The irrationality of her actions, the fact that she had gone directly against his wishes made Tony want to kick Eve out of the Avengers initiative before she’d even joined. But on the other hand, he understood. Natasha was right, Eve was clearly in love with Peter, and the fact that they’d discovered it was Cain who was behind the fire Peter witnessed, the fact that because of Cain, Peter almost quit being Spider-Man all-together, well, Tony would be lying if he said he couldn’t understand Eve’s motivations for wanting to eradicate the problem by herself. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t do the exact same for Pepper. Not only could Tony not blame her, he even thought he might be a little proud.

—-

Eve slowly trailed behind Beck, the motel room they’d found the night before had been considerably cleaner and they were finally able to take a shower. But Eve still felt dirty. She missed her bed, she missed her bath she missed… Well, it wasn’t going to do her any good thinking of the things she missed. Eve just focused her gaze on the dirty floor of the alleyway, allowing Beck to take her through a series of twisting and winding back streets. Eve’s ears pricked up at the sound of a group of men, she looked up to see four of them gathered around a skip, thrusting a black bin bag into it that Eve tried to convince herself didn’t look like a body.

“Where the fuck have _you_ been?” A mean looking guy addressed Beck, he was extremely tall, with a shaven head and a large tattoo of a spider-web on his neck. He held a cigarette within one hand as he turned to face them, letting go of the bag as the other three men struggled almost comically to maintain its weight. “The boss has been looking for you.”

“I had to take care of some, business.” Beck replied, standing tall. The man eyed him up, glancing over at Eve.

“Business… Is that what we’re calling a slut these days?” Eve growled at how the man dragged his eyes up and down her form, Beck stood in front of her protectively.

“I need to know when the next shipment is.” Beck stated firmly, the three men behind Spider-tattoo guy finished throwing whatever it was (please not a body) into the skip and turned to face them.

“Why don’t you ask the boss yourself, aren’t you his pet?” Spider-tattoo sneered at them, the men behind him chuckling.

“He won’t take my calls, I think he’s angry with me about the… Bender…” Beck lied seamlessly, Eve was shocked at how easily it fell from his lips. “I want a chance to prove myself, get to the next shipment early, sort it out for him, you know, act like a good… Pet.” Beck couldn’t help but spit the final word from his mouth. Spider-tattoo looked over him suspiciously again.

“And if boss man doesn’t want to tell you, what makes you think I will?” Beck smirked at the response, conjuring a large flame from his hand. But the men didn’t even blink, only laughed at one another tauntingly.  “You wouldn’t fucking _dare.” _Spider-tattoo teased Beck, standing his ground. Beck suddenly threw the ball of fire towards them, the men quickly ducked as it collided with the skip behind them, setting the entire thing alight.

“_Fuck!” _Spider-tattoo cried, narrowly missing the blast. 

“I won’t ask you again.” Beck warned, quickly letting another fireball appear in his hands. Spider-tattoo quickly drew a gun from his jeans and pointed it directly at Beck.

“Fuck you, dog.” Spider-tattoo cursed before removing the safety from the gun. Eve rolled her eyes at the scene before quickly jumping into the air, she shot towards spier-tattoo, delivering a swift kick to his chest while grabbing the gun from his hands, she placed her boot firmly on the man’s neck while pointing the gun at him.

“Beck asked you a question.” Eve stated, pressing her foot harder onto the man’s throat. The three men next to her recoiled in shock. 

“Who the fuck _is_ this bitch?” One of the men screamed, running towards Eve to rush her. But Beck was quicker, shooting a blast towards one of their heads, he ran up the wall of the alley before launching himself from it, sending another blast towards one of their chests and punching the third in the face, knocking them all out cold. Eve laughed in shock.

“Aren’t _you _full of surprises?” Beck laughed at her, looking towards the ground shyly, taken aback by her praise. 

“Your girlfriend is fucking crazy!” Spider-tattoo tried to call for Beck’s help, it only made Eve glare at him. 

“I thought I was a slut, huh?” Eve emphasised her question by pressing her foot more firmly into his throat, making him gasp in desperation. 

“Let him go Eve, it’s okay.” Beck suggested. Eve grunted in response, but released spider-tattoo. He turned on the floor, coughing profusely.

“Oh stop being such a pussy.” Eve rolled her eyes at him. Spider-tattoo turned to glare at her, but just as Eve was about to reposition her foot on his neck, Beck spoke.

“The shipment?” 

“Tonight. 9pm.” Spider-tattoo managed to choke out in-between breaths. 

“Thanks!” Eve said cheerily before slamming her foot down atop his head, making it smack against the pavement below, knocking him out cold. 

“Fuck!” Beck exclaimed. He always knew Eve was tough, but he’d never seen someone take a guy out with such joy as she just had. Beck looked at her, determined, sure of herself, and he didn’t doubt in his mind that he liked her. He liked her a _lot_. Eve noticed his stare.

“What?” She asked dumbly, Beck chuckled in shock.

“You’re fucking amazing.” Beck breathed, Eve grew red at such praise.

“Shut the fuck up.” She dismissed Beck’s praise swiftly. Turning to leave the alleyway.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for _so long.” _Beck laughed joyfully, almost _skipping _beside Eve. “Those guys made my life hell.”

“Why didn’t you?” Eve asked, smiling softly to herself at Beck’s childlike demeanour.

“Never had the balls.” 

“What, now you've magically grown some?” 

“Maybe you bring it out of me.” Beck shot Eve a wink, Eve tried not to notice the slight twist in her stomach from the action.

“I bring your balls out of you huh? What a lovely sentiment.” Eve said sarcastically.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Eve giggled at Beck’s response and the two began laughing at one another. Eve and Beck had gotten closer the past couple of days. Eve liked him a lot, he was smart, funny and always tried to make her feel safe, comfortable. He made her forget about the mission, just for a second. And in that second, Eve didn’t have any pain, no pressure, no longing. She was just, happy. But only for a second, then it all came crashing down on her.

—-

The intel spider-tattoo had given them was correct. 08:38pm, they were early, but they located the exact shipping container that the cocaine had been hidden in and they now hid atop a large shipping container by the docks. Eve’s heart palpitated within her chest. 

“This is super fucking uncomfortable.” Beck readjusted himself on the container, Eve didn’t respond. “Still better then the lumpy fucking mattresses we’ve been sleeping on, right?” Eve again, remained silent. The night was warm, the atmosphere heavy as if it knew the gravity of what was about to happen. Eve stared into the blackness of the Hudson River, feeling as though it was about to swallow her, Eve began to shake with panic. Beck noticed her anxiety. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Eve answered, but it was unconvincing.

“It’ll be okay Eve. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Trust me, you’re all he ever talks about.” Eve didn’t know how to feel about Beck’s statement. Hell, she didn’t know how to feel about Cain full stop. 

“Hi dad, it’s me, your estranged daughter. Do me a favour: stop selling drugs and give yourself in so we can have a shot at a somewhat normal relationship.” Eve cringed at her own sentence, knowing full well how unrealistic their plan was. Beck was quiet, he had no clue how Cain would react to Eve. Beck found it difficult to imagine him being anything but distant and cold towards anyone, he was unsure if the man even _had _the capacity to love. Suddenly, four large SUV’s pulled up below them. Eve and Beck tensed in their position on the roof of the shipping container. Eve thought her heart might jump out of her chest. This was it, she was about to meet her father.

“Hmm.” Beck frowned, Eve shot him a glance.

“What?” She whispered at him.

“Something’s not right.” Beck replied, craning his head to get a better look at the cars without giving away their position.

“What do you mean _‘something’s not right’_?” Eve began to panic, what the hell could be going wrong so soon? This was supposed to be the _easy _part. The car doors all opened and men began piling out of the SUV’s.

“That’s way too many men.” Beck narrowed his eyes at the scene. “Cain only ever brings two, three men with him tops.” Eve looked back at the cars below them, sure enough, she counted at least 20 men exiting them.

“Maybe it’s a larger shipment? One that calls for more men?” Eve tried, Beck shook his head at her.

“No, the shipment is pretty standard, these men are here for protection, not manpower.” Eve furrowed her brows together, all the men had exited the car by now, she scanned them all in search of Cain. "Cain never needs _that_ much protection."

“Where is he?” Beck also scanned the men’s faces. “Beck, _where is he?” _

“He’s not here.” Eve groaned in annoyance.

“I told you we should have just gone to his house!”

“But he _never_ misses a shipment, _why_ is he missing a shipment?” Beck seemed to think aloud, his brain scrambling for an answer.

“Let’s just go.” Eve huffed, slowly standing to her feet. That’s when it hit him. “Beck?” Eve whispered at him, sensing the tension in his stance. “Beck, what is it?” Beck opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to even begin to explain to Eve what had happened. Eve grew more and more anxious with each moment of his silence, she moved to sit by him again, noticing the terrified look on his face. “Beck, you’re scaring me.” Beck finally turned to her, the expression on his face was unreadable.

“Remember when you came into my room? When you asked me to leave with you?”

“Yes…” Eve stated slowly, not knowing where Beck was going with this.

“Remember how I wanted to take my phone but you told me to leave it because you thought Tony would be able to track us with it?” 

“What are you saying?”

“If Tony could use my phone to track _us_, then couldn’t- couldn’t Cain-” Eve’s blood ran cold.

“Use yours to track _you.” _

_—-_

Wanda and Natasha worked with Tony day and night, trying to locate Cain and Eve. They were broken, shook to their core. The Avengers, turned from heroes to a bumbling mess. Tony felt responsible, but then again, they all did.

“Did you get in contact with her Aunt?” Natasha asked Tony, but he knew her too well to buy into the calm tone of her voice. Natasha was as worried as the rest of them, she just had an affinity for hiding her emotions.

“Yes. Quite a colourful vocabulary, I stopped counting the ‘_fuck yous’ _after the fifth one.” Tony said sarcastically, remembering how Joanne had cussed him out.

_“Charming.”_

“But she’s got nothing, Eve and Beck paid her a visit, Joanne wants nothing to do with her anymore, I’m guessing Eve told her the truth.”

“Oh…” Natasha’s heart sank, she knew exactly how it felt to take that type of rejection.

“She seemed more bothered about the money they stole from her.”

_“Stole?” _Wanda chimed in with shock.

“400$, won’t last them much but its enough for a shitty motel room for a few nights.”

“Why would she do this?” Wanda couldn’t understand Eve’s motivations.

“Wouldn’t you have done the same for Vision?” Natasha grilled her.

—-

“Let’s just go to her Camilla, _please._”

“Peter” Camilla started in a warning tone.

“What? We make a great team!”

“Don’t try to win me over with _‘we make a great team.’_ You know we’re better off waiting for Tony to come up with a plan.”

“How long is _that _going to take?”

—-

“I would have fought _with _him.” Wanda spat back at Natasha, growing angry at the mention of her late lover’s name.

“Enough. This isn’t helping us we need to-“ Tony was cut short as everything went black. The florescent lights in the conference room buzzing out one by one.

—-

“Eve can look after herself for another day, if Tony can’t find Cain’s location what makes you think Eve will be able to?”

“She has Beck with her!”

“You should be happy she’s not alone.”

“Better for her to be alone than with that- that bastard! Where have they even slept the past two nights?”

“Peter your jealousy is showing.” Peter scowled at Camilla, knowing she was right. But the thought of Eve sleeping next to Beck, it absolutely broke his heart. Beck was an attractive man, Peter even noticed how Camilla had stared at him in desire. 

“This isn’t about jealousy this is about safety! I mean, how do we even know that Beck hasn’t drugged her already and delivered her to Cain?”

“Thinking about that isn’t going to hel-” The lights in Camilla’s room suddenly went out.


	26. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! I'm so sorry for the lengthy upload, things are abit crazy right now. I have a radio show I'm working on weekly and having to do that alongside everything that's going on right now.... I hope you're all staying safe and that this chapter brings you some light.
> 
> I have the rest of the fic almost complete!!! Updates every few days from here on out. This chapter is dedicated to   
mindmybiz who binged the entire work, I appreciate you!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! You guys don't realise how much it means to me to read your comments, they light up my life! 
> 
> Happy reading and you will hear from me very very soon.

The lights in Camilla’s room cut out, interrupting her and Peter mid-argument. The only light in the room was from the vanilla scented candle that flickered on Camilla’s nightstand. 

“What just happened?” Camilla furrowed her brows together.

“Someone cut the power.” Peter’s face twisted into an expression of deep confusion.

_“Someone? _Maybe the power just died?” Camilla suggested.

“Impossible, F.R.I.D.A.Y would have turned on the emergency power by no-” Peter was cut short as he heard faint footsteps downstairs.

“But-”

“Shhh.” Peter whispered at Camilla sharply, straining his ears in an attempt to locate where the footsteps were heading. Camilla’s eyes widened as they heard the soft closing of a door coming from below them.

“Whoever that is, it sounds like they’re heading towards the conference room.” Peter whispered.

“Maybe it’s Tony? Or Natasha or-”

“No. They’re already in there.”

“Maybe it’s Eve? Maybe she came back?” Natasha asked hopefully. Peter’s heartbeat quickened at the mere mention of her name, but he shook his head at Camilla sharply.

“It’s not her.”

“How do you know?”

“I know what her footsteps sound like.” Camilla raised a brow at Peter, he rolled his eyes at her.

“Shut up, follow me.” Peter turned to slowly leave the room. Camilla followed him gingerly. The hallway was dark except for the fluorescent glow of fire exit signs. Peter ran to his room, taking his Spider Suit from his wardrobe and undressing quickly. Camilla followed him but quickly spun back around when Peter ripped his shirt from over his head. 

“Jesus Peter! You’ve got to warn me before taking your clothes off!” Camilla whisper shouted at him.

“Why did you come into my room?” Peter laughed at her.

“You told me to follow you!” Camilla defended herself. Peter chuckled at her, pressing the spider at the centre of his suit so that it clung to him and placing the mask over his head.

“I’ll try not to take offence at your disgusted tone.” Peter joked sarcastically. “Now come on.” 

—-

Tony thought that he’d gone mad, or died, or one right after the other, it wasn’t until Wanda spoke that he realised he was still very much sane and alive.

“Vai, Doamne Tony, forgot to pay the electric bill?” Wanda joked, waiting for the emergency lighting to turn on. But it never came.

“What’s happening?” Natasha spoke carefully, pulling her gun from her holster and turning the safety off, Natasha’s unsettling tone began to worry Wanda.

“I don’t know.” Tony breathed, a horrible feeling of dread settling within him.

“Why isn’t the emergency lighting being turned on?” Wanda asked, allowing her arms to glow with red energy, casting a sinister glow upon the room.

“Someone must have gotten to the control room, shutting F.R.I.D.A.Y down.” Tony explained, looking around the room in a panic, though he was thankful for the light, he wasn’t a fan of how everything was drenched in Wanda’s red hue.

“_Someone?_” Wanda asked in shock, only now adopting Tony’s feeling of paranoia.

“Eve?” Natasha asked in hope, scanning the room in hope as if expecting to catch a glimpse of Eve’s white streak fluttering past.

“Why would Eve turn off my power?” Tony asked, dismissing Natasha’s hunch with his quick statement.

“Maybe she’s angry with us?” Natasha tried desperately, but she knew Tony was right.

“And why would my daughter have reason to be angry with you?” A deep, grumbling voice ripped through the shadows.

Tony, Wanda and Natasha spun around in an attempt to follow the sound. From a dark corner, a lonely light seemed to flicker into existence, and with it, a tall silhouette of an extremely brutish, threatening man emerged from the shadows. His flame only bright enough to illuminate his face, which was twisted into a grimace. Deep lines casted menacing shadows upon his face. The golden glow from the amber within his hands juxtaposed the brilliant red of Wanda’s light and created a grotesque picture of horror. The blonde streak in his hair however, shined like a beacon. 

Peter and Camilla reached the conference room, hiding themselves around the corner, Camilla widened her eyes at the sight of the man.

“Is that?” Camilla whispered, Peter froze in place, the man’s back was turned to them, but Peter recognised the long draping coat from that fateful night, the night everything burned. He gulped nervously, feeling anxiety seep into his bones.

“Cain.” Tony addressed the man, recognising him from the intel he’d managed to gather. Cain frowned at the mention of his name.

“What the fuck do we do?” Camilla looked at Peter, but he was frozen in place, his eyes wide with panic. “Peter?” He didn’t answer.

“You know my face, you know my name, which means you must know the damage I can do.” And with his statement, Cain allowed the flame within his hand to grow, lighting up the room in an intense colour of gold, burning a hole within Tony’s ceiling. Tony, Wanda and Natasha recoiled from the brilliance of the flame. “I’ll only ask once, _where is she?”_

“How did you find us?” Natasha ignored Cain’s question. Cain seemed to sneer at her.

“Wrong answer.” And with that, Cain’s hands erupted into flames, Tony’s eyes grew wide as he grabbed Natasha and Wanda’s hands and dragged them from the room.

Camilla threw up her forcefield, protecting her and Peter from the blast, Cain’s flames hit at it angrily, as if having a life of their own. Camilla was brought to the floor as she struggled to hold her shield. Peter couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything.

“Peter! Are you okay?!” Camilla shouted, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, his silence worrying her. Peter opened his mouth to answer her but nothing came out. All he could see were the angry flames, glowing a brilliant red, slamming into Camilla’s shield. Cain’s laugh pierced through the smoke, dark and taunting. It was happening again. Panic gripped his throat. The flames began to settle, simmering into a flicker, Camilla released her shield, sweat dripped from her brow, both from exhaustion and from the heat. She looked over at Peter, he sat frozen on the floor, face hidden behind his mask. Camilla shuffled over to him.

“Peter?” No answer. She reached her hand forward and removed the mask from his face, revealing an expression of pure panic, his breathing was rapid and came in short bursts, eyes fixated on the small flames before them. Camilla’s body filled with fear at his panicked state, she sat before him and held his face in her hands.

“Woah woah woah, Peter, calm down. Look at me.” Camilla commanded him, Peter’s eyes shot to hers. “Breathe.” Camilla instructed, taking a deep breath in as if to show him how. Peter followed her instruction. 

“It’s happening again.” Peter managed through his deep breaths.

“No. It isn’t.” 

“Look at the fire, Camilla, it’s exactly the same as when-”

“No. It’s not. This time you have me. And Tony, and Natasha and Wanda. They need our help but we can’t do that if we’re sat here.” Camilla tried her best to get through to him without panicking him further. Peter’s eyes welled up, he tried to move but all he could think of was that burning building and the pile of bodies that came out, flaming and burning before falling to the ground like discarded matches. 

“_Eve_ needs us.” Camilla tried again. Peter’s eyes snapped back to her. _Eve. _He had to do it, he had to fight for her. Another sudden explosion came from around the hallway, interrupting their talk. The walls shook from the power behind the blast, dust falling from the ceiling. Peter looked up and saw how the compound’s walls were struggling to stay up. He stood slowly, determined, Camilla watched him rise, a newfound purpose within his eyes. He offered his hand to her.

“Come on.” Camilla smiled up at him, taking his hand.

—-

Wanda ripped her arm away from Tony as they rounded the corner into the hallway.

“Tony! What the f-” Wanda was interrupted by a massive explosion emitting from the conference room, the sheer power of the eruption making the group fall to their knees. The walls shook with the intensity of the blast, Wanda blinked in shock, if Tony hadn’t dragged them from the room, no doubt they’d be dead by now. Cain’s laugh echoed throughout the compound as he drenched the entire room in flames. 

“Come on!” Tony snapped at them, running down the hallway.

“What about Camilla?” Wanda shouted, following Tony towards the exit of the building. 

“And Peter?” Natasha added, falling in line beside them, turning her head round in time to see Cain as he rounded the corner, walking calmly as if the entire compound and all its contents were his to do with as he wished. Cain sent another beam of fire towards them. **“DUCK!” **Natasha shouted, the trio ducked as they rounded the corner, narrowly missing Cain’s attack, burning a hole through the wall.

“They’ll look after each other, we need to **move!**” Tony shouted at them, cursing Cain silently for shutting off F.R.I.D.A.Y’s power supply. He reached an arm forward, activating the computer chips in his body to will his suit to come to him. Wanda screeched to a halt. Natasha turned to look at her.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“I can take him.” Wanda said with assurance, allowing her arms to light up with her red energy.

“Are you crazy?” Natasha ran to her, pulling her away. “He’ll _kill_ you Wanda!”

“I can handle him.” 

“Wanda-”

“I’m _not _leaving them.” Wanda cried, the energy around her arms deepened in colour. Natasha watched in horror as Cain rounded the corner, emerging from the flames, face completely devoid of emotion.

“Stop it right there hot head.” Tony’s voice came from behind them. Wanda and Natasha turned to see him, iron suit on and arms raised in threat. “Or I’ll blow your ass straight to-” Cain cut Tony off by shooting a stream of fire straight towards them. Tony raised his arms, preparing for the impact. Suddenly, Peter rushed by Cain, swinging from the ceiling with Camilla in his arms, he dropped her in front of Tony just in time for her to raise her shields. Absorbing Cain’s flames.

“Where the hell have you two been?!” Tony shouted at them. Peter huffed in annoyance at him. 

“A little thanks would be nice.”

“For what? I _had_ him.” Tony stood tall in his suit. 

“Yeah right, you were just about to be fried!” Peter argued further.

“**_GUYS_**. I can’t hold him forever!” Camilla screamed. Buckling under the power of Cain’s assault. Cain growled in annoyance as he descended on the group further.

“What’s the plan?” Natasha turned to Tony. 

“He has to give up at some point, as soon as that happens, Camilla drop your shield, Wanda and I will blast Cain as hard as we can and then we all run like hell.” Tony answered.

“And _then what?” _Peter huffed at him. “He won’t stop until the entire compound is burnt to the ground!” Tony furrowed his brow in annoyance.

“I’ve been working on a formula that would strip him of his fire powers. But it’s nowhere near finished.” Tony revealed.

“That’s the only way we can beat him.” Peter whispered, almost to himself. “We can’t let him destroy it!” Peter’s mind went into overdrive, trying to come up with a plan.

_‘I’ll only ask once. Where is she?’ _

A lightbulb lit up within Peter’s head, it made perfect sense. He needed to buy Tony more time. And Eve… He _had_ to see her. And if she was looking for Cain, no doubt she’d find him, especially with Beck’s help. And if Peter was with Cain then… 

Without dwelling too much on his plan, Peter ran to Camilla.

“Let go.”

“Are you crazy?!” Camilla shouted at him.

“Trust me.” Camilla looked at him unsure, but allowed her shields to collapse. Tony and Wanda were caught off guard by the sudden drop of Camilla’s shields, they immediately shot at Cain, making him stumble backwards. Peter fired a web at Camilla and wrapped it around Tony binding her to his chest, Peter then shot another between Wanda and Natasha, tethering them to one another. Then two more to plaster all four of them against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Natasha screamed at him as she and Wanda struggled within the webs.

“Have you gone crazy?!” Tony added, he tried to raise an arm to shoot himself free but realised there was no way he could without hurting Camilla who was bound to his chest, she looked up at him with a wince, finding his iron man armour cold and uncomfortable against her body. Peter ignored their cries, turning his attention onto Cain who had recovered from Wanda and Tony’s attack. Cain looked at him curiously. Peter took a deep breath.

“Eve is in a safehouse. She’s leaving the country in a few days. You’ll _never_ find her.” Peter’s lie came through easily as it was drenched in a very real, very honest anger. Natasha, Tony, Wanda and Camilla were in awe at the scene unfolding before them. Tony shifted nervously within Peter’s webs, something didn’t feel right. Not. At. All. Cain growled at Peter.

“I’d search the whole world through for her. Boy. Don’t think you can stop me.” 

“And how exactly do you plan to find her?” Peter mocked him, Cain pulled his lips into a wide smirk.

“I suppose I’ll just have to beat it out of you.” And with his words, Cain spun in his place and propelled the heel of his boot to collide with Peter’s jaw, knocking him out cold.  ****

**“NO!” **Camilla cried, twisting in her position, desperate to be released. Cain was too quick, she couldn’t even _try_ to block his attack. Tony’s jaw clenched in anger, Natasha and Wanda were left in shock, they could do nothing but watch as Cain threw Peter’s lifeless body over his shoulder and left the compound. 

—-

“Come on come on come on come on.” Eve muttered to herself over and over again. The payphone was cold against her cheek, but she could barely notice it. The evening had grown late and only a few cars passed them by. Eve had bitten her lip so hard it drew blood, panic consumed her.

“If Cain’s gone after them, they’re already dead.” Beck commented matter-of-factly.

**“SHUT UP!” **Eve exploded at him, throwing a fireball towards him. Beck ducked just in time, watching as it hit into a storefront window behind him, setting off the alarm. Eve was met once again by a dead line. She released an inhumane cry as she slammed the phone down on the receiver. “One more time.”

“Eve she’s not answering-”

“One. More. Time.” Eve spat at him through gritted teeth. Beck froze, not wanting to argue with her, he reluctantly handed her the money. Eve slotted it in and re-dialled, tapping her foot in anxiety.

“Maybe we should try Happy.” Beck suggested.

“I fucking told you, I don’t know his number.” Eve could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The dial tone came through once again. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal of the payphone cubicle.

“Please please please.” _Bring Bring. _“Fuck’s sake. Please please **_please_**” Eve prayed to any god who would listen. 

“Hello?” Camilla’s voice floated down the line, she sounded agitated and stressed. But very much _alive. _And to Eve, it was music to her ears. She released a laugh, relief washed over her.

“You’re okay! Oh my god Camilla, you’re-”

“Eve?!?” Camilla screamed down the line. “Where the fuck are you?!” Eve was taken aback, she’d never heard Camilla so angry.

“I- Beck and I are at the docks, we tried to catch one of Cain’s deals but he wasn’t here and Beck thought Cain might have tracked his phone to you but thank god you’re okay-”

“Beck thought right. Cain was here.” Eve’s blood ran cold.

“Is everyone okay?” 

“We’re fine_, _well Tony, Natasha and Wanda are…” Camilla trailed off.

“And Peter?” Eve asked. Camilla was quiet on the other end. Dread crept into Eve’s body. _“And Peter?” _She repeated, hysteria in her tone. Camilla’s mouth opened and closed on the other end of the line. Not knowing how to explain to Eve that he’d been taken.

“Is that Eve?” Tony’s voice rang through the phone, considerably more distant than Camilla’s. Eve didn’t care, her entire body had began to quake.

“Eve?!” Tony’s voice boomed through the speaker, Eve had begun to sob uncontrollably.

“Is it true? Is Peter, is he-” Eve’s throat closed up.

“Cain took him.” Eve’s heart skipped a beat, there was still hope.

“But he’s alive?” Eve cried.

“For now-”

“How did he get taken? How did he, I mean, he’s _strong” _

_‘He’s spider-man for fucks sake’ _Eve thought.

“He did it on purpose.” Eve furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Tony that doesn’t make any sense, why would he do that?”

“To find you, to stop Cain from burning the entire compound down.” Eve’s mind went into overdrive.

“That _idiot, _why would he do that?! I left to protect him and now-”

“Listen Eve we don’t have much time. Tell me where you are, I’m working on an injection that will rid Cain of his powers but I need at least 10 hours to complete it. Come back here and we’ll fight through it together.”

“But I can’t leave him!”

“You don’t even know where he is!” Eve looked at Beck. “I’m warning you right now Eve, you’d better tell me where you are right now or else-”

“We’re at the BP gas station, 10010.” Eve replied, Tony sighed in relief.

“Hang tight, I’m sending Happy to come get you.” 

“Finish the injection Tony. Work fast.”

“I’ll try.” Eve hung up the phone.

“So we’re going back?” Beck asked hesitantly, surprised Eve would agree so easily.

“No. _You’re_ going back.”

“What?”

“Tony’s working on an injection to strip Cain of his powers. You need to lead them to Cain as soon as he’d done.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going after him.”

_“Alone?”_

“You got a problem with that?” Beck exhaled in shock at her.

“Yes I have a problem with that! Eve, you’ll _die_.”

“I don’t care! I _have_ to go after Peter. if Cain wanted me dead he wouldn’t go through so much trouble trying to find me.”

“Even still, going on your own-”

“You can’t change my mind.” Eve interrupted him firmly. Beck looked over her. How her chest rose rapidly with her breaths, how her eyes seemed to reflect a fire unparalleled to any he’d seen before. His heart sank. 

“You love him don’t you?” Beck whispered, Eve blinked at him in confusion.

“What?”

“I should have known, he’s all you talk about. And even if you’re not, I can tell you’re thinking about him. You care about him.” Eve was confused, setting aside her concerns for Peter for a moment to observe how dejected Beck looked. 

“Hey.” Eve walked up to him, taking his face in her hands, forcing her eyes to meet hers.

“I care about you too.” Eve spoke gently, filled with love for her new friend. Beck’s eyes searched hers, revelling in the feeling of her hands against his cheeks. He suddenly leaned forward to capture her lips within his own. Eve’s eyes widened at the movement, remaining still as Beck’s lips pressed against her own. He pulled away finally, Eve stared at him in shock, wondering how to explain to him that she didn’t feel the same. How to let him down gently. Beck noticed her hesitance and chuckled softly.

“It's okay Eve. I know.” Eve gave him a soft smile. “Now go get him.”


	27. Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooooooo! Guys I can't thank you enough for sticking with this work. I've been writing this for seven months now and I can hardly believe we're almost at the end!!! Jesus christ. 
> 
> Don't worry though. There's plenty more juicy stuff to come, and who knows, if you guys want it I might even consider adding some bonus chapters.... Lets not get ahead of ourselves just yet though. Enjoy this one for now.
> 
> And I can't stress enough, every time I read one of you're beautiful comments, it really does push me to write more so please do tell me what you think!!!!

Beck’s life was nothing short of miserable. All he’d ever known was Cain. His power, his coldness. The cruel way in which he’d force Beck’s head underwater whenever he couldn’t produce a strong enough flame, sometimes for _minutes _on end. The amount of times Beck came close to death were countless. All he’d ever known was suffering, a constant feeling that he’d never be good enough, strong enough, _anything _enough. He’d grown to hate Eve. Been _trained _to hate her. The sustained reminder that he was the outcast, the _other. _That his place in Cain’s world were numbered, destined to always be replaced by _her. _

Despite the fact he was miserable, he couldn’t leave, it was all he'd ever known. Cain always talked of how he was shunned from the world, rejected by it. And if Beck was barely accepted by Cain, then the real world would surely reject him even more. And so he did as he was told, every shipment he supervised, every man he beat up or threatened. He even agreed to dating Erin Byrne in hopes that her father would fund the fake startup Cain claimed he was running, a cover for his drug escapades. Beck couldn’t stand the girl, all she spoke about was money, but he still felt a pang of guilt when he was ordered to cease all contact with her. He’d broken the poor girl’s heart. 

So when Cain had sent his thugs after Eve, and they didn’t confirm they had her. Beck saw the opportunity, to be able to take Eve out all on his own. If Eve was no longer in the picture, Cain would have no choice but to accept Beck as a son. But as soon as Beck laid eyes on her, he knew he would never be able to hurt her, and when he discovered how kind she was, he was taken aback.

He’d expected Eve to be like Cain; cold, calculating, distant and _evil. _However, she was the exact opposite; warm, inviting, kind and considerate. She showed him a new way of life. Beck stared up at the New York night sky. He watched the planes fly overhead and imagined it was he who soared across the sky with them. His fingers traced his mouth over and over again, as if attempting to replicate the felling of her lips against his own. His heart was heavy but he knew within it that Eve wasn’t the woman for him, he didn’t deserve her. Besides, he was done with the pain he endured as well as the pain he had inflicted. He was clean of it all. He didn’t need Eve to be in love with him, he simply needed her to accept him, and he was sure she did. 

“Where’s Eve?” Happy Hogan’s voice gripped Beck’s attention as he noticed the BMW that had pulled over on the side of the road. Beck stood to greet him. 

“She’s not here.” He said whilst approaching the vehicle. Happy slammed the car door shut, striding over to Beck.

“What have you done with her?” Happy’s voice was nothing short of accusatory as he stood before the teenager, looking as though he’d happily tear Beck a new one. Beck rolled his eyes.

“If I wanted to hurt Eve, I would have done so a long time ago.” Happy still looked skeptical. Beck paused in front of him. “She’s gone after Cain- After _Peter.” _Beck corrected himself.

“And where’s that?”

“I’m not at liberty to disclose that information just yet.” Beck stood his ground, smirking a little. Happy growled in anger, he grabbed Beck’s collar and pulled him in close.

“Listen here you little shit. I have orders to bring Eve home, and you-”

“_No.” _Beck interrupted quickly, but allowing Happy to hold him so as to not appear too threatening. “_You_ listen to _me. _Eve left to buy us all time. Until Tony finishes his serum. I’m here to tell you their location when, and _only when_ that’s done.” Happy studied the boy.

“What if I just leave you right here on the side of the road?” Beck smirked at him.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh yeah? And why not?”

“Because then you’d have no way of finding Cain _or _Eve _or _Peter.” Happy faltered, the boy was right. He grunted in annoyance as he pushed Beck away from him harshly. Beck struggled to regain his footing as he staggered backwards, laughing to himself. 

“Shut up, get in the car.” Happy ordered him, Beck moved to the passenger seat. “Uh-buh-buh-buh!” Happy snapped at him. Beck looked at him dumbly. “In the _back, _you smell like shit.” Beck chuckled before opening the backseat door.

“That’s New York motels for you.”

—-

Beck stood in Tony’s workroom, bewildered by the equipment around him. He approached a microscope, sneaking a peak inside. 

“Don’t touch that.” Tony commanded him, not looking up from his workstation where he concentrated on his serum formula. 

“I was just looking-” 

“Where’s Eve?” Tony interjected. Beck rolled his eyes, it was all anyone had asked him when he returned. They had all waited for his arrival, Natasha, Wanda and Camilla. Beck saw the disappointed looks in their eyes when they realised Beck was alone. No, not disappointed: anxious, stressed. Camilla was especially hurt. 

“I can’t tell you that Tony.” Beck countered.

“You do realise that I can work on this formula while I send Camilla and Wanda after Cain, don’t you?”

“I’m under instructions not to tell you until you finish the serum.” Beck walked towards Tony’s station, seating himself opposite him. Tony once again, didn’t look up. 

“So what, you work for Eve now?”

“I don’t work for anyone.” Tony was silent. “But she’s the only one I trust.”

“Does she trust _you_?”

“She trusted me enough for _this_.” Beck countered, Tony finally looked at him.

“Do you understand what will happen to you if I find her or Peter harmed in _any way_? Do you understand that their blood will be on _your _hands?” Beck took a breath, he wanted to trust Tony, to follow him. But Eve mattered more, her wishes mattered more. And as fearful as he was that she was in trouble, he knew she could handle herself, he _had _to listen to her.

“I think you should focus on finishing the serum.” 

—-

“What is it?” Camilla looked at the strange, white, coffin-like _thing _that was being loaded up on the jet. She stood outside with Natasha, not wanting to leave her side. The cool evening air whipped her face, like a warning of what was to come. 

“It’s a healing chamber.” Natasha answered her. “The technology was borrowed from Wakanda.”

“_Where_?” Camilla replied dumbly. Natasha smiled at her, forgetting how inexperienced the girl that stood before her truly was. 

“In case Peter or Eve are hurt.” Natasha ignored Camilla’s question.

“But I can heal them, can’t I?”

“No. We’ll need you on the ground, fighting Cain with us.” Camilla gulped nervously. This was her first official mission and truth be told, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. Natasha noticed her silence. “You okay?” Camilla nodded unconvincingly at her. “You don’t have to come you know, if you want to you can stay-”

“No.” Camilla replied firmly, staring into Natasha’s eyes. “They’re my best friends.” Natasha nodded at her in understanding. They were quiet for a moment. Camilla looked up to the sky, there were a few stars out, shinning brighter than she could have ever imagined. The clear night sky in direct juxtaposition to the murky waters the avengers were about to enter into.

“It’s her birthday tomorrow.” Camilla spoke, trying her hardest not to cry. Natasha reached for Camilla’s hand, offering her a re-assuring squeeze.

“I know.”

—-

_Thump thump thump thump. _Peter was awoken again by the deafening sound of his own heartbeat pounding within his head, he didn’t know how he was still alive, but he was sure that fact would soon change.

“I’ll try one more time before I leave you to die.” Cain’s voice taunted him as he walked over, grabbing his hair roughly and lifting it up to meet his eyes. “Where is she?” Cain had been beating him for the past few hours. He’d dragged Peter’s unconscious body to a barn beside his house and chained him to a beam. Peter used the last of his strength to look at him.

“You’ll never get her.” He managed to croak, coughing up blood violently. Cain gave a heavy sigh, dropping Peter’s head again, it hit the straw floor with a thud, making Peter wince.

“Suit yourself. I’ll find her without you.” Cain walked to leave the barn.

“What should we do with him, boss?” One of Cain’s men asked.

“Whatever you want, he won’t last the night.” Cain threw over his shoulder, leaving the building to return to his farmhouse. The thugs looked to one another and shrugged settling down on the floor. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Any weekend plans?” One of them asked the other. 

“Taking my son to the jets game.” He replied, the first man nodded.

“Nice. I’m Brad by the way.”

“Sam, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Do this kind of thing often?” Sam asked, Brad shrugged his shoulders.

“On and off, the money’s good.”

“I hear you on that one.”

Peter tried his best to ignore the casual conversation as his body grew more and more lifeless with every passing moment. But the sound of a faint explosion made his ears prick up. Could it be? His head raised in hope. Another sound of a faint blast echoed through the night. Eve. He laughed to himself in disbelief. 

“What the hell are _you_ laughing at?” Brad asked him, Peter chuckled darkly.

“You boys are in trouble now.”

—-

Eve tore through the army of men. The thought of finding Peter fuelling every move she made. She was vicious in her onslaught, using her combat training to knock the men before her unconscious. She delivered a firm punch to the final one, a cold expression on her face as she watched him fall to the ground, but he got back up, this one was resilient. Eve grew tired of toying with him so she sent a fire blast tearing from her hands to hit him square in the chest. The man finally fell to the ground and remained there unconscious. Eve surveyed her surroundings, she’d come to a driveway of a quaint cottage in Hudson Valley. So far, Beck had been correct, and the five men she had just overthrown only confirmed his intel. She looked towards the cottage, it was similar to the one her and Peter had stayed at, but this one had a large barn to the side of it. Eve weighed up her options, cottage? Or barn? Her eyes flickered between them.

“Where would I keep a prisoner?” Eve thought aloud to herself, eyes finally landing on the barn. She smiled as she headed towards it. Her combat boots hitting the gravel as she neared it. Eve pressed her ear against the large wooden door. She overheard a conversation between two men.

“What do you mean we’re in trouble?”

“Don’t listen to him Sam, he’s clearly delusional.” Eve furrowed her brow together, that wasn’t the name she was hoping to hear. 

“Yeah, right. Hey Brad, you think if we kill spider boy now we get the rest of the night off?” Eve’s heart sped at the man’s words, pushing the barn doors open with all her might. Sam and Brad turned to look at her in shock. Eve’s eyes widened at the sight of Peter slumped upon the floor, her breath caught in her throat. _‘Oh god, is he alive? Please god tell me he’s alive’ _Eve’s mind screamed. _‘The men said _**_if _**_we kill him, that means he’s alive, right?’ _

“Touch him and you’re dead.” Eve spat at the men, they turned to each other.

“Hey, isn’t that the chick?” Brad asked, ignoring Eve’s request.

“Scratch that. You’re dead anyway.” Eve growled, throwing two beams of fire towards the men, scorching their faces until they passed out from the pain.

“Peter…” Eve breathed, running to him. The entire time she was apart from him, she’d fantasised about seeing him. Telling him how she felt, running into his arms, holding tight and never, _never _letting go. She’d had a million scenarios cross her mind, of what would happen if she was lucky enough to see him again. But nothing like this, it was _never _supposed to be like this… He was beaten, badly. With scorch marks all over his body. His suit barely clinging to his lifeless form. She held his head in her hands, it was lax beneath her gentle fingers. His left eye was almost completely sealed shut from the swollen skin that surrounded it. Peter could barely hear her voice reach him, though he could smell her everywhere. He smiled as much as he could.

“Heaven…” Peter managed to whisper before he slipped out of consciousness. Eve sobbed at the sight of him.

“Oh my god, what has he done to you?”

“Nothing I wouldn’t do all over again for us to be together, little one.” A deep gravelly voice came from behind her, Eve spun around as she saw a large figure enter the barn along with four men. Cain.


	28. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up guys!!!! Thank you for sticking with this story I have actually FINISHED ALL THE CHAPTERS! Will be releasing them over the next few days but tell me tell me what you think please!!!!
> 
> Quicker then comments, quicker the chapters.
> 
> Appreciate you all and happy reading!!!

“Cain.” Eve breathed, taking in the sight of him. He had a massive frame, long grey hair with a stark white streak running through it and a bearded face. His eyes were a deep colour of blue and the lines on his face were strong. He wore a kaki shirt with a brown leather overcoat which looked to be worn and withered. Cain raised his arms up.

“What? You’re not going to give your old man a hug?” Eve grimaced at him, raising her hands and conjuring a fireball within them. The men behind Cain raised their guns, he gave them a threatening look, making them lower their weapons. Eve was overwhelmed. Her dad, her _actual _dad was stood in front of her it should have set something emotional off within her, but all she could feel was rage. Rage that the man before her had the nerve to hut Peter, _her _Peter. That was unforgivable.

“How could you **_do that _**to him?” Eve asked desperately. 

“Don’t tell me your in _love _with the boy?” Cain taunted her, Eve’s skin began to glow with anger.

“And what the _fuck _would _you _know about love?” Eve spat at him.

“Eve. He can’t love you. No one can but me. No one else understands you. Only I.” 

“That’s not **_true. _**My parents loved me!” Eve screamed throwing her fireball towards Cain, his men dispersed around him, scuttling to the corners of the barn in fear but of course, the impact made no difference, Cain absorbed her flames like a hungry lion devoured its prey. His large overcoat scorched slightly from her blast as he descended on her.

“Those people weren’t your real parents, they were _mortals. _If _I_ had been there-”

“But you **weren’t** there! Where the hell were _you_?! Why didn’t you keep me if you wanted me so badly?!” Eve sobbed. Cain’s resolve faltered.

“Your mother, she wasn’t like us. She gave you away because she wanted you to have a normal life.” Cain spoke calmly, it did little to settle Eve.

“Where’s my mother now?” Cain sighed deeply. 

“I left her after she refused to tell me who she’d given you to. Taking my child from me, taking my baby away, I could _never_ forgive her for that. And if she hadn’t done so, if she’d have just kept you with us, you wouldn’t have had to live with the trauma of killing those people.”

“I didn’t kill them.” Eve breathed, though from the wetness she felt on her cheeks, she knew she’d begun to cry.

“Oh but you did. You did and it’s okay. It’s in the past and you can’t hurt me Eve. Don’t you see? You could _never _hurt me. We don’t have to be alone in this world anymore.” Eve struggled to breathe, '_he’s right he’s right he’s right he’s right he’s right.’ _The sadistic mantra was near impossible to de-tangle from her mind. Cain reached a hand to hers, she allowed him to take it, his massive paw closing around her gently.

“Why didn’t you just come to me? It didn’t have to be like this._” _Eve asked, she stared into his pale blue orbs, wanting to believe that he was _good. _Though everything in the world told her he wasn’t.

“Oh my child, can you blame me? No one in the world had ever accepted me. I thought if I could just _talk _to you. If I could just make you _see.”_

“You hurt him.” A flicker of anger shot across Cain’s face as he dropped Eve’s hand.

“He is _nothing. _He will betray you just as your mother did me. You’d be better off without him.” Cain conjured a fireball within his hands not like anything Eve had ever seen before, it glowed an impossible shade of crimson, spluttering and shaking as if having a mind of its own. The sheer power of it made wind whip violently around them.Cain aimed it towards Peter and Eve’s entire body shook with absolute, raw **_terror_**. Cain’s men drew back from the flame, their backs pressed against the barn walls.

“Cain please no.” Eve stuttered, her voice weak with dread, she moved in front of Peter, blocking Cain’s view of him as her entire body shook with fear. 

“It’s for your own good Eve.” Eve shook her head at him, if he released a flame that big, _that_ powerful, Peter would be dead in seconds. And there’d be nothing she could do. The only people who would survive would be her and Cain.

“Please, _oh my god_, please no I’m begging you.” Eve wailed as her body quivered, she raised two hands in front of her, they trembled violently and Eve felt as though she might pass out from sheer panic. This couldn’t happen, it simply couldn’t. She wouldn’t allow it. Cain looked at her, a part of his heart softening at her distressed state. Eve drew closer to him, her legs shook with each step.

“I’ll do whatever you want, we can leave together, right now, just us two, wherever you want to go. We can be together.” Eve stood before him. “Just don’t kill him. _Please_.” Cain appeared torn, staring at Eve. He witnessed her trembling hands, her eyes desperately begging him to stop. His arms faltered.

“He’ll be dead by sunrise anyway.” Cain growled, lifting his hands once more. Eve’s tone switched from one that was pleading, to one of determination.

“If you do this, I’ll _never _forgive you. Trust my rage. There is _nothing_ on this Earth that could stop me from coming for you, I will not rest until you are **_buried_**.” Eve spat her words at him, begging to glow white with anger, Cain’s eyes widened in shock.

“You’d kill your own father for the death of some _boy?” _

“Without a moment’s fucking hesitation.” Eve growled at him. “Because you're right, I love him, god help me I love him** so much**. And I _will _avenge him.” Eve’s eyes blazed at him, her hair lifting as if separate from Earth’s gravity and for the first time in his life, Cain was afraid.

“I fucking knew it.” A voice called from the doorway as Eve and Cain turned violently to reveal Camilla stood before them along with Natasha, Wanda and Tony. Eve laughed with elation at the sight of them.

“Sorry to drop in like this, but I assumed the word ‘avenge’ was our cue?” Tony stated smugly, his voice robotic within his Iron Man suit. Cain snarled at them, shooting a string of fire towards them. Camilla threw a forcefield up, absorbing the flames. Cain’s men descended on the group, Natasha met one head on, grabbing his fist in her own and using the momentum to propel her legs in the air, wrapping her thighs tightly around his throat and slamming him to the floor, knocking him unconscious. 

_“**Tony! Get Peter!”**_ Eve screamed.

“I’m on it kid.” Tony replied, flying over towards him and collecting his limp frame, shooting a repulsor beam at the roof of the barn before flying away with him. Cain turned his attention to them, attempting to throw a blast, Wanda wasted no time in using her power to take a hold of Cain’s arms, forcing him to lower them. Cain screamed in agony while Eve grinned as she watched Tony fly away, Peter safely in his hands. Wanda struggled to keep hold of Cain, her powers buckled as she was forced to free him. Cain rose viciously. Camilla, Eve, Natasha and Wanda gathered at the centre of the room, backs to each other as more of Cain’s men came flooding through into the barn, too many to count. 

“Enough of this. You’re obviously outnumbered, give me Eve and you can all go.” Cain spoke venomously. 

“Never.” Wanda snarled.

“Guys, if I leave with him now, no one else needs to get hurt.” Eve’s voice wavered, overwhelmed by the amount of enemies before her. 

“Aww, are you doubting us hot-head?” Natasha smirked.

“There’s too many of them!” Eve cried in desperation.

“I’ve handled worse.” Wanda commented.

“We’re not leaving you.” Camilla stated with finality. Eve smiled as she realised she didn’t need Cain in her life, she had her family right here in front of her. 

“So girls what do you say, ready to become real avengers?” Natasha asked, loading her gun and cocking it. Eve and Camilla looked at each other with a smile.

“Fuck yeah.” Eve stated before jumping into action, using her powers to completely immobilise an entire wave of Cain’s men. Natasha shot multiple rounds, hitting one of Cain’s men every time. Wanda used her energy to pick up a spear from the corner of the barn, throwing it across the room and impaling a dozen men on it in the process. Eve ran into the wave of men, grabbing one man’s arm to throw over her shoulder which Wanda would catch and fling almost comedically from the barn, Natasha continued her assault, knocking some men out by delivering a punch to their noses, others by a swift kick to their throats. 

Cain tutted at the scene before him, raising his hands and allowing a stream of fire to engulf them, Camilla’s eyes grew wide as she suddenly created a force field to encapsulate them all. Cain’s fire hit against it and spread around the bubble, lighting the entire barn on fire. Cain grew angry and intensified his flames, Camilla was forced to her knees, screaming in pain as she struggled to keep the shield up. Eve looked at her in panic, she tried to run to Cain to stop him, but hit against Camilla’s barrier. 

“Camilla! Let me go so I can get to him!” Eve shouted, Natasha and Wanda shook their heads at her, Cain’s flames circling them violently.

“If she lets you go, we all die.” Wanda commented. “Even my powers can’t reach past her shield.” Wanda admitted. Camilla screamed, her entire body in agony. Eve looked desperately to Natasha.

“What do we do?” She shouted at her, Natasha’s mouth opened and closed, dread settling within her. “Nat, what the fuck do we do?” Eve screamed desperately, but Natasha didn’t answer her. The heat from within Camilla’s barrier skyrocketed. Wanda looked to her student sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

“You’re too young.” But there was no out, there was no escape. As soon as Camilla lowered her shield, they’d be killed instantly. Eve would be the only survivor. She shook her head.

“No, no I can’t do this again!!” Natasha held her hand gently.

“This is not your fault Eve.” 

“No, there’s got to be a way! It’s not over!”

“Find Bruce Banner, tell him I love him.” Nat whispered to her, Eve shook her head.

“No.” Eve shook her head violently, in denial. Wanda fell to her knees on the floor.

“Say goodbye to everyone for me-”

“No.” Eve interrupted, growing more angry with each passing second. Camilla let a scream escape her throat.

“Eve I can’t hold it! Tell my parents I’m sorry, tell them I love the-” 

**_“No!”_** Eve ran to her, kneeling beside her on the floor, Camilla’s eyes were squeezed shut, sweat dripping down her face, Eve held her in her arms. “Please Camilla, I can’t lose you!” Camilla opened her eyes to meet Eve’s, her body trembled from over-excursion.

“You could never lose me.” Eve felt as though her world was being ripped from her. Camilla wouldn’t even have been there if it wasn’t for her. _Nobody _would be there if it wasn’t for her. She wished that she could die for them, she wished that she could die _with _them. Eve hugged Camilla in desperation, never wanting to let her go, sobbing desperately into her. Wanda moved over to them and circled her arms around the girls, Natasha joined them, pressing her face into Eve’s hair.

“Live for us Eve.” Natasha whispered. Camilla’s shield began to flicker, she wouldn’t last long. Wanda and Natasha felt as though they might pass out from the heat.

“I’m proud of you.” Wanda whispered to Camilla. Camilla wanted to let go. She wanted it to be over, her body screamed for rest, but her mind pursued. If these were her last moments, she was going to give it everything she had. Eve was a puddle of tears, clinging onto the women in front of her in desperation. What the hell was she going to do? What would she tell Tony? Camilla began to feel herself slip away, praying to whatever god was out there that her death would be a quick one. Suddenly, the world went black. 


	29. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people! Enjoy this update, I wrote and re-wrote this chapter again and again but I'm putting it out there finally!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Next one will be up sooner than you think...

Beck sat tapping his foot nervously upon the aircraft’s metal floor, it was as if he had drank four very large cups of coffee, but there was no caffeine in his system, only anxiety. Tony barely allowed him to come at all but Beck had refused to tell him Cain’s location unless he was able to join them. Tony had no choice but to accept, however, he’d ordered Beck to stay behind. Beck stared at his watch, if Tony wasn’t back with either an injured Peter or Eve in 15 minutes he was to go help in the fight. He tried not to think about how he was once again, on the sidelines. The man who belonged to no one, not even Cain would accept him. Eve was the only person in the world who treated him with any sort of kindness, and Beck thought he’d rather die than lose that. 

Beck thought back to their kiss, it was strange, surely her rejecting him should have broken his heart, but instead, Beck had an overwhelming feeling that this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe the love he felt for her was one of friendship rather than romantic. He smiled at the thought and decided that he was more than okay with Eve being his friend, besides, he’d never had one before.

Beck’s heart squeezed with worry, he worried about Eve and whether or not she was okay, and if he was worried about Eve, he must also worry about everyone else. Because loving someone means caring for everything and everyone they do. But most of all, he was worried about seeing Cain. As much as Beck hated to admit it, he still cared about what Cain thought of him. In some twisted way, he still hoped that Cain would accept him as his own. As if him helping Eve was all a rebellious act, one which might prove to Cain that Beck has a mind of his own, that he’s strong, clever and can think for himself. Beck laughed darkly at his own thoughts.

_‘He’s not your father, he’ll never love you.’_

There was no hope with chasing acceptance from Cain. He wasn’t sure he’d like it very much even if he obtained it. The life Cain lead was one filled with power, money, drugs and death. Beck wanted no part in it. He’d much rather earn the trust of someone like Eve or Tony, heck, even Peter. Beck was interrupted from his thoughts and stood from his seat suddenly as the aircraft's tail opened to reveal Tony holding a **_very_** limp Peter within his arms. 

“Is he okay?” Beck asked worriedly, noticing how battered and beaten Peter appeared.

“Get the pod open.” Tony replied quickly, a look of quiet panic within his eyes. Beck obeyed the order, standing before the white coffin-like thing and expertly typing a code on the panel that Tony had taught him. The pod hissed as it opened its door. Tony laid Peter within it gently before pushing Beck away from the control panel, Beck staggered a few steps before raining his footing.

“Is he okay?” Beck repeated his earlier question, knowing that Eve’s heart would no doubt be shattered if anything happened to Peter.

“He will be in about 10 minutes.” Tony replied, typing something long and complicated into the panel. 

“How’s that even possible?” Beck asked in shock, Tony ignored his question. Beck shifted uncomfortably in his place.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“How about telling me Cain’s location a few hours ago huh?” Tony sharply replied, typing a final code into the panel, the pod hissed as it lit up in an impossibly white hue. Beck winced at his statement. 

“I was just trying to help.” Tony turned to him, he noticed how coy Beck appeared, his shoulders slumped as if he’d disappointed someone he truly hadn’t meant to. Tony’s resolve faltered, perhaps he was being too harsh on the kid. Doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance? Tony withdrew a syringe from his suit and threw it to Beck. 

“Then go help.” Beck stared dumbly at Tony for a moment, holding the syringe in his hands. 

“Are you sure?” Beck asked hesitantly, completely floored by the fact Tony was trusting him with such an important item. 

“Did I stutter, princess?” Tony replied with a smirk, Beck smiled hopefully at him before running to leave the plane.

—-

Beck ran faster than he ever ran before, blinding determination encompassing him. The flames from the barn reached an impossible height, Cain stood unleashing his waves of fire upon something Beck couldn’t make out, but he didn’t care anymore, he was completely and utterly possessed by his rage. He ran into the flames and towards Cain, not caring that the fire scolded his skin or that the smoke made his eyes burn. He pulled his fist back as far as he could and sent it to collide with Cain’s jaw, he felt the satisfaction of bones crushing underneath his knuckles. Cain toppled onto the ground in a state of shock, his eyes wide as they looked up at Beck. Cain seemed to sneer at him.

Camilla was still, her vision blurred, her heart palpitated, which was a good sign, she thought. At lest they weren’t dead.

“Camilla!” Natasha’s voice seemed to penetrate Camilla’s head as her vision returned to her, blinking rapidly, she saw the barn come back into view, what was left of it anyway. Almost in ashes, only two walls remained standing, thick black smoke enveloped them, but it moved in a strange way, whipping past them, Camilla turned to see Eve absorbing the smoke within her, eyes closed and focused. 

“I didn’t know she could do that…” Camilla watched her friend, pride in her eyes, until she turned to see how Natasha held Wanda within her hands.

“Is she okay?!” Camilla asked in a panic.

“She’s breathing, but she’s unconscious, I need to get her to safety.” Natasha spoke calmly. The sounds of shouting tore through the black smoke. “Go help Beck.” Natasha ordered Camilla, walking in the opposite direction towards the aircraft. Camilla nodded curtly, she looked back to Eve who was still getting rid of the reminder of the fire, her body steamed as she seemed to exude smoke from each and every pore. Eve sensed Camilla’s eyes on her.

“Go. I’ll be right behind you.” Eve managed between a clenched jaw, her eyes still squeezed shut in concentration. Camilla breathed deeply before walking into the smoke, she coughed and spluttered as she pressed her face into the sleeve of her shirt, eyes watering from the ash around her so much so she was forced to close them. Allowing the sound of Beck and Cain’s shouting to guide her, she ran harder, the voices became easier to make out.

“How could I have raised a _traitor_.” Cain spat at Beck who circled him slowly, ignoring the pain in his arms from his scorched skin pulling uncomfortably over his muscles. Beck scoffed at him.

“Please, you _barely_ raised me at all!” Beck almost hissed, throwing a fireball towards Cain who had stopped even trying to dodge them. 

“So ungrateful. You stupid boy. Who fed you? Who clothed you? Who gave you a _home_?” 

“It was _**never**_ home for me! You tortured me, drugged me, I was nothing more than your lab rat!”

“And what are you now? Eve’s dog?” Beck winced at the words, he knew better than anyone how Cain could so easily slip inside your head, preying on your biggest insecurities so you’d destroy yourself. Beck shook his head violently as if trying to force Cain’s words from his mind. 

“I’m her friend.”

“How pathetic. You, Stark, Spider-Boy, that _shield girl_. That’s all any of you are, pathetic.” 

_‘Don’t listen to him, just get close enough to ram this syringe into his neck.’_ Beck thought to himself warningly. He began to stalk towards Cain, feeling bold. Despite Cain’s obvious dislike for him, Beck doubted Cain would actually be able to kill him. 

“At least she cares about us. Just look at yourself! Look at what you’ve become! Your daughter wants to see you dead.” Beck stalked closer to Cain with each word that fell from his mouth, reaching slowly into his pocket to retrieve the syringe. 

_‘Just a little closer.’_ Beck thought. 

“Eve doesn’t care about you Cain. No one does. Your own daughter rejected you. And you only have yourself to blame.” Beck watched the micro-movements in Cain’s face as he tore into him. The minute furrow of his brow, the harsh stone wall cracking ever so slightly. The undeniable look of pure sadness his his eyes…. For the first time in his life, Beck took pity on Cain. It was enough to make him hesitate, his hand faltered, stuck clasped around the syringe he knew he should pull out, but the sadness in Cain’s eyes hypnotised him. 

Then, in a split second, that sadness turned to rage as Cain raised his arms, his entire body glowing white as he let out a yell before releasing a thunderous fireball towards Beck. Beck stumbled backwards, his eyes squeezed shut as he prepared for death. But death did not come. Beck opened his eyes and saw Camilla stood before him, shields raised, she pushed back against Cain’s blast until he lost his footing and was sent hurtling towards the ground. Beck’s eyes widened in shock, he stared at the girl before him. Camilla was small but everything about her stance was the opposite, she stood tall, intimidating. She glared at Cain on the floor below her, a look of pride in her eyes as she lowered her shield. 

“Thanks.” Beck breathed, Camilla shot him a glance from over her shoulder, her solid demeanour faltering slightly in a sudden and surprising coyness. 

“A-any time.” She stuttered, Beck raised a brow at the blush that had appeared on Camilla’s cheeks, it turned to a frown when he regarded the way in which his stomach fluttered in response.

“These people seem quite enamoured of you, my daughter. I’m impressed.” Back and Camilla trend to see Eve approaching them slowly, a sad look in her eyes. 

“I don’t want your praise.” Eve stated. Cain laughed as he rose again. Eve walked in front of Beck and Camilla protectively, blocking them from Cain’s view. 

“Then what? You want nothing to do with me I suppose, you’ve made your decision.” Cain’s eyes were empty, void of any emotion, Eve’s eyes burned with tears, she approached him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, Cain regarded her cautiously, confusion upon his features. Eve stroked a gently thumb along his bearded cheek, Cain pressed his face into her palm, shaking slightly, overcome with emotion.

“Can’t I have my friends and a father too?” Cain squeezed his eyes shut, pure pain dominating his features. Eve grew hopeful, as if she was finally _finally_ getting through to him. Beck and Camilla drew back, Beck was floored at Cain’s vulnerability. 

“I’ll always be your father.” Eve sniffed through her tears, a small smile forming on her face. Cain looked up at her. “But I know what pain this world brings to people like us, and I won’t let you suffer it, even if you don’t understand.” And with that, Cain’s entire body erupted into flames. Eve pushed against him suddenly, throwing him backwards, as far away from Camilla and Beck as she could manage. Camilla acted on instinct, immediately surrounding herself and Beck underneath her shields. 

“That bastard.” Beck breathed, in complete shock. Camilla huffed in agreement, struggling under the weight of her shield. 

“Not exactly father of the year is he?” Camilla grunted. Beck removed the syringe from his pockets, Camilla’s eyes widened. 

“You had that all along?!” She shouted at him. “Why the fuck didn’t you use it?!” Beck rolled his eyes at her.

“Not really the time for arguing right now darling.” Camilla narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn’t help the twist in her stomach when he sent her a wink in retaliation. “Now lower your shield so I can get through.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“I’d just need a second to get out! If you put them back up in time you’ll be fine.”

I don’t care about that you idiot, you’ll burn!” Beck shrugged cockily.

“Nothing I haven’t been able to handle before. Although I do appreciate your concern for me.”

“I don’t care, you can forget it. I’m not having your blood on my hands.” Camilla argued with him further. Beck tutted at her before an idea popped into his mind. 

“Hey, how about I take you out when this is all over?”

“What?!” Camilla stuttered, her shields collapsing within her, from sheer shock. Fire began to rain down on the pair, Beck ran into the flames throwing a satisfied “Thanks!” Over his shoulder, Camilla hissed, raising her shields again to stop herself from getting burnt. 

“Asshole.” She muttered under her breath. But she couldn’t help the worry in her heart as she watched Beck disappear into the flames. Beck tore through the fire, his skin scorching along the way, his eyes squeezed shut as he ran further within them, following the sounds of Eve’s cries. 

Eve watched as Cain dodged all of her punches expertly, a tornado of fire whipping around them. 

“What the fuck is your plan anyway? Kill everyone I love so that you’re the only thing I have?!” Eve shouted sending another fist towards Cain’s jaw, but he grabbed her arm and send her hurtling to the ground. 

“Those people you claim to love are weak, they’ll betray you or die and you’ll be left alone anyway.” Eve growled from her place on the ground, twisting her leg to kick at the back of Cain’s knees, forcing him to loose his balance and join her on the floor.

“You’re wrong.”

“You’ll thank me one day.” 

“Like fuck I will!” Eve threw a punch to Cain’s jaw which landed this time, she grinned triumphantly as she noticed how the tornado of flames around them weakened ever so slightly. 

“I’m so disappointed in what you’ve become.” Cain rose up, grabbing Eve by her throat and lifting her into the air. Eve’s hands grabbed onto Cain’s for dear life, her legs swung in desperation trying to regain any sort of footing as her throat screamed for air. “Sleep little one. They’ll all be dead by the time you awake.” Eve looked at Cain desperately as his grip on her throat tightened and her vision began to turn black. 

Eve looked to the heavens, watching as the tornado of fire grew ever brighter. Praying to any god that would listen that her friends would survive. Suddenly, she spied a figure emerging from the flames, a dark silhouette against a burning backdrop, it flew towards them. Her vision went black as she felt her body hit the ground with a harsh thud. Eve swallowed in a breath, lungs greedily growing large with massive gulps of air as her vision returned to her. The fire had ceased, plunging everything into a deep darkness. A pair of strong hands wrapped around Eve’s waist, hoisting her up.

“Hey hey hey, you okay?” Peter’s voice flooded through her ears, she looked up at him, face no longer bruised and bloodied as she had seen it just a half hour prior and filled with intense worry. She reached up at him with wide eyes, touching his face over and over. Peter laughed slightly.

“H-how?” 

“Tony healed me.” Peter explained, taking Eve’s hands within his own to steady her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again with concern, Eve was overcome with emotion, she gripped his body to hers and buried her head within his neck, squeezing him so tightly as if she were afraid he would vanish into thin air.  
  
“I am now.” She sobbed, Peter laughed and pulled her body flush against his, kissing the top of her head. She pulled back slightly to look at him, opening her mouth to speak, a million words hung at the back of her throat. 

_‘I’ve missed you so much. I love you. I’m sorry for leaving. I’ll never leave you again. I love you. I love you. I love you.’_ Peter looked at her expectantly, touching her wherever his hands could grab purchase. In her hair, down her shoulders, around her waist and back again. As if they couldn’t decide which part of her they wanted to touch more.

“You got him!” A voice called from behind them. Eve and Peter turned to see Beck stood in shock, staring at a slumped Cain on the floor. Eve had barely noticed how Peter had attacked him, punching him in the stomach so hard, he had keeled over. Cain struggled for breath on the floor. But all Peter could focus on now was Beck and how much hatred burned within him. Peter strode over to Beck. 

“You stay the fuck away from her.” Peter spat venomously, Beck staggered back a few steps, surprised by Peter’s onslaught. Eve’s eyes were wide, she’d never seen Peter so angry.

“Hey, I’m on your side.” Beck defended himself.

“Yeah right.” Peter spat, pulling his fist back, geared to punch Beck, but Beck acted quicker, throwing a ball of fire towards Peter’s face which Peter narrowly missed.

“Hey- **STOP**!” Eve shouted after them desperately. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Camilla shouted, running towards them.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go anywhere near her.” Peter spoke possessively, jealously clouding all logical thought within his brain, throwing a punch to Beck’s nose, it crunched underneath his fist. Beck recoiled quickly, his nose bleeding profusely. Beck began to see red.

“_Let_ me near her? What do you think you fucking own her or something?” Beck’s anger began to bubble within him, shooting a blast to Peter’s midriff, making him stumble backwards, burning a hole in his suit. Peter growled at him, grabbing Beck by his collar and pulling him towards him, fist geared to deliver another punch.

“At least I had the balls to actually kiss her.” Beck spat. Peter’s resolve faltered, his heart crushed into a million pieces as everything he ever feared suddenly became true. Eve had trusted Beck over him, ran away with him, slept next to him, kissed him. It was all too much to bear. Beck saw devastation swipe across Peter’s face as he released him. And he instantly regretted his words. 

Cain began to rise again, practically shaking with anger, Camilla’s eyes grew wide as she ran in front of the group, managing to throw her shields up just in time before Cain’s tirade of fire came crashing into them. Peter looked to Eve.

“You _kissed_ him?” Eve was confused by the solemn tone and the cracking in his voice, as if he were on the verge of tears. 

_‘Maybe he feels the same?’_ Her heart raced at the thought in elation. 

“You know I’m getting really tired of having to do this!” Camilla shouted in a part sob, she was exhausted. Eve snapped away from Peter’s eyes and looked to Camilla, how she struggled under the velocity of Cain’s attack. Eve pushed all thoughts of Peter to the back of her mind, the only thing that mattered was making sure everyone came out of this, alive, she had to end this, now. Cain’s tirade suddenly stopped, Camilla lowered her shields and Eve lunged towards Cain.

“Camilla! Catch!” Beck shouted as he threw the syringe towards her, Camilla grabbed it and fell in line with Eve, running towards Cain at lightning speed. Cain’s eyes grew wide as he threw another beam of fire towards them. Camilla stopped and raised her shields again, just in time before Cain’s fire hit violently against it.

“Peter!” Camilla shouted, throwing the syringe towards him. Peter snapped out of his daze. Whatever the situation was between Eve and Beck, he still loved her. And there was nothing, _nothing_ in this world that would stop him from protecting her. Peter jumped into action, running past Eve and Camilla, he shot a web at the syringe and pulled it towards him, leaping into the air. Cain grew distracted as he turned his attack upon Peter. Peter dodged the beam of light, shooting another web towards Cain’s arm and spinning it around him so that it fastened against his back. Cain cried out in pain as his arm twisted harshly. He allowed his body to erupt in flames in an attempt to burn the webbing off of him. But it didn’t budge. 

Peter smirked at the success of his fire-proof webbing, wasting no time in shooting another towards Cain’s feet and pulling harshly so that he collided with the floor. Eve laughed as she witnessed Peter expertly bring Cain to his knees. Watching him with pride and adoration, Camilla and Beck noticed her expression and smiled knowingly at one another. But Eve’s sense of pride dropped as soon as she saw how Cain had begun to glow an impossible shade of white. He was about to implode. Eve ran as fast as she could towards Cain, Peter had begun to kneel next to him, about to enter the syringe into his neck. Eve’s heart stuttered with panic, even if Cain was stripped of his powers now, he could still produce a blast large enough to kill everyone nearby, Camilla had the same thought, she took after Eve like a bolt of lightning. 

“Peter! Get away from him!” Eve screamed, Peter turned to look at her in confusion, but everything happened so quickly. Eve grabbed the syringe from his hands and pushed him away from Cain with such velocity, Peter was forced backwards. Camilla was hot on her tail, enveloping Cain and Eve in a forcefield. 

“I almost had him!” Peter argued, still confused.

“He’s about to blow Peter look at him!” Camilla shouted. “Both of you get out of here now!” Camilla commanded them, bracing herself for the harshest impact her shields would most likely ever have. Peter and Beck ignored Camilla’s pleas, refusing to tear their eyes away from the scene. Eve worked fast, pressing Cain to the floor, she drove the syringe into his neck and pushed the blue liquid within his bloodstream, Cain released an inhumane cry as he let the most brilliant blast erupt from him. Camilla staggered backwards, trying her hardest to contain it. 

Eve closed her eyes and focused all her energy into absorbing the explosion within her, a scream tore through her throat as she imagined the fire collapsing inside her. Camilla’s hands shook with fatigue as she forced her shield upon Eve and Cain so harshly, blood began dripping from her nose. Beck and Peter were washed in a dazzling white hue, unable to look at the scene, they raised their arms up as if they were looking directly at the sun or into the heavens. Peter fell to his knees, he was once again powerless to help. There was nothing he could do but pray that Camilla had the strength to hold her shields and Eve was strong enough to survive. 

Then the explosion stopped. And everything was quiet. Peter stood from the ground rapidly, but thick black smoke blocked his new of Eve and Cain. Camilla released her shield and began to stagger, Beck ran to catch her just before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms. 

“Woah, you okay?” Beck asked with concern, Camilla’s eyes were closed but she managed to nod her head slightly.

“I’m just tired…” She managed between deep breaths. “Eve…”

“Eve will be fine don’t worry, Peter’s gone after her. You just rest, you’ve done so brilliantly.” The corners of Camilla’s mouth turned into a smile.

“You think?” Beck held her tighter to him.

“Would have been doomed without you.” Beck said honestly. The sound of metal hitting the ground drew Beck’s attention behind him. Tony.

“She okay?” Tony asked with concern, he opened his iron suit and emerged from within it, striding over to the pair.

“She’s fine, just exhausted.” Beck answered.

“Where are Peter and Eve?” Beck pointed to the cloud of black smoke. 

“Take Camilla back to the plane.” Tony ordered before disappearing into the smoke.

—-

Peter pressed forward, pushing through the darkness until the smoke cleared and he reached Eve, slumped on the floor, clothes tattered and barely clinging to her form. Peter’s heart soared with relief, running to kneel beside her, but his elation quickly turned to worry when he saw how she stared vacantly at Cain’s face.

“Eve, are you okay?” Peter asked cautiously, noticing how so very still Cain appeared in her arms. His skin charred and black with lacerations all over it. 

“He-he’s dead. I think.” Eve stuttered, not able to tear her eyes from Cain’s face. “He must have, the blast and the injection, he must have…” Eve trailed off, not knowing how to feel. Peter’s heart sank, taking one of Eve’s hands within his own and giving it a squeeze. But she was unresponsive to the action.

“You wouldn’t have been able to save him.” Peter spoke slowly, scared that Eve would blame herself for his death.

“No.” Eve agreed, still not turning to him.

“You did everything you could.” Eve was quiet. “Eve look at me.” Peter commanded gently, Eve turned her face to him, a strange expression on her face, completely unreadable. “You did everything you could.” Eve nodded at him, her bottom lip began to tremble.

“He was a bad man.” Eve managed to choke, her throat feeling as though it was closing up. Peter’s eyes swam with sympathy, understanding that Eve felt as though she shouldn’t mourn his death. 

“But he was your father.” Peter rationalised, Eve smiled sadly as she allowed one of her tears to spill down her cheek, looking back to Cain.

“I thought maybe with time…” Eve’s voice came through weak and unsure.

“I know, I know.” Peter pressed her hand to his lips, at a loss for what he could say or do to make the situation better. Eve didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, Cain was her father, but on the other, he had tried to kill everyone she loved. So if it was a matter of Cain or her friends, she didn’t have a single regret.

“Goddamn it.” A quiet voice came from behind them, Peter and Eve turned to see Tony stood with a crushed look on his face. Eve stood sharply, moving to stand in front of Tony, tears of fear spilling from her eyes, fear that Tony wouldn’t take her back, that he’d be so angry with her he’d reject her from the avengers initiative.

“Tony I- I’m so sorry, I never should have left you I should have-” Tony didn’t allow Eve to finish her sentence, walking forward to grip her in a hug, pulling her to him.

“It’s okay Eve. You did good.” Tony praised, gripping her tighter, relieved that she was safe once again. Eve relaxed within Tony’s embrace, wrapping her hands around his waist. “I’m so proud of you.” Eve’s eyes grew wide, she pulled back from the hug to look Tony in the eyes, tears of happiness brimming within them, Tony gave her a sharp nod.

“But if you ever steal one of my jaguars ever again, consider yourself homeless.” Tony jokingly warned her, Eve laughed through her tears, elated that Tony wasn’t too mad at her. Peter watched the pair happily, wondering if Eve would ever realise that she already had a father in Tony. 

“Come on kids, let's go home.”


	30. Sleep

The ride back to the compound had been quiet. Wanda and Natasha had been caught up by Tony with what had happened on the ground. Camilla had rested in the healing pod with Beck slumped against it. Peter had sat with Eve sound asleep in his lap from pure exhaustion and it was like that he carried her out of the aircraft and into the compound. He’d overheard a conversation with Beck and Tony about him staying the night, but Peter had tried his best to ignore it, still not able to look Beck in the eye without being overcome by anger. So Peter just said his goodnights to the gang through a semi-clenched jaw and carried his sleeping Eve all the way to her room. Eve’s accelerated heartbeat proved that at some point during the journey, she had awoken and was clearly pretending to be asleep by the time Peter laid her on her bed. He watched her, as if expecting her to say something, _anything_. But she remained still, eyes closed in her game of play-pretend. Peter sighed sadly before moving to leave. Eve’s arm reached forward, taking his hand within her own, stopping him form leaving.

“Stay…” Eve mumbled, a small smile on her face as she finally peaked her eyes open to meet his. Peter sighed at her, unsure. He needed to talk to her about everything, but this was not the time nor the place and he knew he couldn’t stand being in the same bed as her with the overpowering thought of _‘what if’_ on his mind.

“I need to take a shower.” Peter stated matter-of-factly. Eve bit her lip worriedly, Peter’s monotone voice concerned her, and threatened to strip her of all her courage. But she preserved.

“You can use mine.” Eve whispered, her voice wavered nervously but her eyes remained steady and locked on Peter’s own. He wanted to leave, to save himself of the inevitable argument that laid before him, but he was weak. Peter had always been weak when it came to Eve. 

“I need my clothes.” Peter rationalised.

“I have something that will fit you.” Eve smiled tiredly, remembering how Rocket had fit into her Fleetwood Mac shirt at the cottage, an unexpected pang of sadness hit Eve’s chest at the memory. 

“My room’s right next to yours.” Peter smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly before tugging at it slightly: a request to leave.

“You’ll come back?” Eve asked, an anxious edge to her voice, her eyes silently pleading with Peter’s. His heart softened.

“I’ll come back.”

“Okay.” Eve dropped his hand, trusting that he was telling the truth. Peter walked to the door, giving Eve one last glance before leaving the room. 

—-

Peter stood still as the water rushed over his head. His heart sank at the memory of Beck revealing that he and Eve had kissed. Peter knew it was selfish to think about, given everything that had happened with Cain, but he couldn’t help the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn’t help how no matter what he tried to do, his thoughts always circled back to the time Eve spent away from him. Thoughts of her and Beck in hotel rooms together, sharing a bed, stealing kisses and god knows what else… Peter had to stop himself from dwelling on it further, it only made his anger towards Beck grow. 

But Peter knew Beck wasn’t truly at fault. In fact, Beck was right. Peter _didn’t_ have the guts to kiss her, he didn’t even have the guts to tell her he was Spider-Man. Peter’s feelings towards Eve had been riddled and coated in pure cowardice on his part. Peter turned the shower off, stepped out and dried himself off, he looked at himself in the clouded mirror, wiping the condensation from it so he could see himself clearer. He vowed then and there that the time for being scared was over. He was sick of running, he needed to confess to Eve his true feelings. Whatever happened after that, happened, but at least Peter could rest easy knowing he’d told her the truth. Because he loved her, and he would be whatever she needed him to be: a lover, a friend, heck, even a bell boy. But he had to know. He just _had to._

—-

Eve fought all her natural instincts that told her to sleep. Thinking about the events of the night, she glanced at the clock: 4am. No doubt the sun would be rising soon. She’d been awake for too long and the gravity of the night weighed heavy upon her eyelids.

Eve forced her legs off of the bed, took a clean white tank top and cotton shorts from her wardrobe and made her way to her shower, hoping it would soothe her. Hot as hell, the water beat down upon her, she was grateful to be home again, the shitty motels she and Beck had stayed in were hardly the cleanest or comfiest. Eve welcomed the water along her skin, humming at the perfect pressure from the shower head. But try as she might, she could not fully relax. 

Her father was dead. Eve didn’t know how to feel about it. It wasn’t the same as when her adoptive parents had died, that was true grief, true mourning. This was entirely different. Cain was a bad man, a bad man Eve had barely known. But still, his death saddened her. Eve had no doubt in her mind that without Camilla, she would have turned out exactly like him. Cold and cruel and incapable of ever understanding what true love meant. And Peter, Peter had saved her too. 

_‘Peter…’ _The thought of what she would do about him plagued her mind. Eve remembered the look on his face after finding out Beck had kissed her, it bothered him, that was for certain. The question was whether he was bothered because he felt the same way as she did or because he simply didn’t trust Beck… She wasn’t sure. But if the night had taught her anything, it was that no second was too precious, no moment should slip her by. 

Oh how naive she was just two weeks ago when she thought her biggest task was to impress Tony, how misguided she was to be weary of Peter, how stupid she was to have lost all those days she spent angry with him. Everything was tangled in lies and secrecy and she vowed to herself no more. Eve shut the shower off, climbing out of it, the extent of her exhaustion fell upon her, too tired to even use her powers to dry herself off, she slipped the shorts and tank top over her wet frame, feet lazily dragging her to her bed. Eve pulled herself under the covers and settled lazily within them as she waited for Peter to return, willing her eyes to stay open, but they grew heavier and heavier by the second. Her muscles were content with staying still, but her mind wished for rest, for release. 

_‘He’ll be back soon.’ _Eve told herself, waiting and waiting, seemingly for hours until her door cracked open again and her eyes opened to reveal an adorable Peter Parker walking to her bed dressed in a white cotton shirt and grey joggers. She smiled sleepily at the sight, scooting across her bed to allow him entry. Peter paused when he reached her, torn as to what to do, Eve frowned at his hesitation, forcing her eyes open once more to meet his.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Eve?”

“Get in the bed Parker.” Eve replied, her mind frustrated that it was still being deprived of sleep. Eve just wanted to hold Peter again, to fall asleep in his arms, something that merely hours before she didn’t believe she’d ever get the chance to do again. Peter wanted to press her further, to ask about Beck, to _talk. _But he could see the exhaustion in her eyes, they were almost swollen with fatigue, as if she’d been crying. The mental torture he would feel being next to her whilst worrying she had feelings for Beck plagued him, the idea of sleep repulsed him. But he climbed into her bed anyway, because he knew that despite the torment, he still had a better chance of a good night’s sleep next to Eve than without her. Eve immediately pressed her body against his when he scooted next to her, face against his chest, she bundled her arms in his shirt and pulled him towards her, revealing in the way the soft white cotton felt in her fingers. Peter’s heart thumped in his chest, he almost let a groan of frustration escape his lips.

_‘She’s a witch.’ _He thought.

_‘God, does she have any idea what she’s doing to me?’ _The way Eve hummed happily against his chest told him she had no clue. An innocent act on her part lit a fire within him. Eve settled against him, lips brushing the cotton of his shirt, she waited for Peter to still, which he did, but his heart continued to thump heavily in his chest and his breathing remained shallow. He was just as restless as she was, unanswered questions playing on his mind, no doubt. Eve was torn between her need for rest and her compulsion to tell him how she felt. So instead, she was daring. She reached for the neckline of his shirt and pulled it down, exposing his chest to her, she placed a gentle kiss upon his skin. 

Peter froze, not quite believing what had just happened. He was deathly still, holding his breath as if it would explain the situation to him. Eve noticed his stillness and decided there was no going back now, she raised her head higher and placed another kiss on his collarbone. A shudder released down Peter’s spine and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth in frustration, but Eve didn’t give him a chance to recover as she worked her way up his neck, peppering kisses as she rose, resisting the temptation to lick and suck at his skin. Instead, placing innocent pecks up and up and up until she reached his jaw, she scooted up further until they were eye to eye. The look in Peter’s eyes was one of pure confusion, with something much darker lurking underneath.

“What are you doing?” Peter whispered, but the question was far from accusatory, more like a prayer. For what? Eve didn’t know. To continue? To stop? Peter sensed her hesitation and tightened his grip on her waist, pulling Eve’s body flush against him, Eve gasped at the sudden movement, looking back up at him.

“What are _you _doing?” She threw his question right back at him, a minute raise in her brow. Peter looked between both of her eyes rapidly, his thoughts going a mile a minute, was this what she did with Beck? Was this something that happened between them on a nightly basis when they were together in all those motels in New York City? Peter should have been bothered by the thoughts but instead he realised in that moment, he didn’t care. If this was his chance, he sure as hell wasn’t letting it go, 

“What I should have done two weeks ago.” Peter’s words didn’t have time to register within Eve’s mind before he dipped his head and caught her lips between his own. Eve’s heat exploded in a whirlwind of fire. Peter’s insistent mouth parted her shaking lips, sending electricity along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Eve couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her, pulling him further in, wondering why, why, _why _the _fuck _they hadn’t done this sooner?!

Peter held onto Eve like she was the only solid thing in the suddenly dizzying world around him. He was kissing her! Not only that, but she was kissing him back, with more fervour and desperation than he could ever have hoped for. It was the sort of kiss that told him all the other kisses he’d ever had before had been _wrong._ Peter had a feeling this was never going to happen again and that it might even ruin his life. Eve tasted of mint and a sweetness he couldn’t put his finger on. Peter’s thoughts went back to their cottage and how he’d joked that Eve probably tasted like charcoal, a small laugh escaped him and into Eve’s mouth and suddenly, Eve’s lips were giggling into his.

“What?” Eve asked, she knew she should probably be worried, it wan’t exactly a good sign for a boy to laugh mid-kiss, was it? But something about the innocence of Peter’s laugh had forced her to join in.

“I owe you an apology.” Peter laughed again, dragging a thumb down Eve’s lip slowly before coming to rest at her cheek.

“For what?” Eve asked, skeptical this time.

“You taste nothing like charcoal.” For a moment, she was confused, then the memory of the cottage came flooding back to her and she gigged even more, Peter chuckled along with her, savouring the way in which her eyes squinted as her smile reached from ear to ear. It had been a while since he’d seen her like this.

“You know what Parker?” 

“What?” Peter breathed, they came to a place of stillness. 

“I think you taste even _better _than my cooking.” 

“Not possible.” Eve laughed at his response, breaking eye contact while she pressed her face against his chest, heart beating a mile a minute with thoughts of what the _fuck _just happened. He kissed her! He really, truly kissed her. Eve tried not to get ahead of herself, all that meant was Peter was attracted to her, it didn’t mean he felt the same way. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

_‘One moment at a time.’ _Eve reminded herself. Peter’s heart melted at her sudden shyness.

“You still think I’m the lion?” Peter asked in a whisper.

“I think you’re my hero.” Eve’s voice was barely above a whisper, ladened with sleep. If Peter didn’t have super-hearing, he would have missed it. Despite the warnings in his head, his heart blossomed for her, like a wonderful soft explosion, it wrapped around her until Eve’s happiness and his own were entirely indistinguishable. Peter wanted to confess everything to her, but the slowing of her heart rate and the deepening of her breath indicated to him that her body wasn’t able to fight off sleep any longer. He placed a gentle kiss upon her head.

“Sleep, Eve.” Eve only managed a minute hum in response before she was taken away into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter (excluding the bonus ones I had in store for you all) but I couldn't help ending it where I did. It was just too perfect! I'm re-evaluating the next chapter which is why the total count has changed but I'd say to expect one or two more to round things up and then a few bonus ones! 
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think! hope you're all keeping safe, 
> 
> lots of love from your Bitch Witch xxx


	31. Trepidation

Eve had the kind of face you just couldn't forget. Most likely because every emotion she'd ever feel would be painted upon it, clear as day. She was a woman of extremes, Peter realised he'd never seen a neutral expression upon her face since the day they met. It was all steely eyes and furrowed brows or wide, deafening smiles and dimples. Even in her sleep, her face was soft but you could tell exactly what kind of dream she was having by the micro movements in her features. Peter thought he could look at her forever, pretending they were in an an apartment that they called their own. Close to Queens so that May was nearby but with a view of the city, and a balcony and a guest room where Camilla could stay over anytime she liked… Peter stopped his train of thought before it went too far. He couldn't afford to get carried away. Yes, Eve had kissed him back, but she'd also kissed Beck and god knows what she was thinking. Peter checked the clock: 11am. He contemplated waking Eve up but she looked so peaceful, so instead he de-tangled himself from her, she stirred in her sleep ever so slightly, a small dissatisfied whine vibrated in the back of her throat in protest. Peter smiled widely at the adorable action, but continued his journey out of her bed and tip toed out of her room. He shut her door softly, being careful not to wake her.

"Good morning!" Peter jumped in the air in shock, turning to face Camilla with a scowl. She giggled in response to him, but it came out more hysterical than anything else. Grabbing his arm she tugged him down the hallway.  


“We’re waiting for you! Is Eve awake yet? Did anything happen between you two? Actually, never mind, there's no time! You can tell me before the party. We need your help planning!” Camilla's words left her mouth like a broken fire-hydrant, too fast for Peter to even hold onto. Camilla stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Peter as if she'd only just realised he was still in his pyjamas. "Wait you're not dressed!" Camilla then began pushing Peter back to his room.

“Dressed for what? Camilla slow down! What are you talking about?" Peter stopped, batting her hands away from him.  


"It's Eve's birthday!" Camilla clarified. Peter stared at her wide-eyed.  


"What, today?!” Peter remembered when he first met Eve, how she was angry at Tony for not leaving her a car so she could get a bottle of wine, how Tony had argued that she wasn’t even twenty-one yet. 

_‘Oh please, I’m 21 in two weeks.’ _How could Peter have forgotten?  


"Yes! Tony's planning a party tonight, I’m cooking breakfast but there’s just too much to do! I bought her this star projector AGES ago but it’s in my apartment back in the city and I don’t have time to get it and I don’t want to bother Tony right now, I have to plan the party and we need decorations and-” Peter gripped Camilla’s shoulders and held her steady.

“Cal, calm down! It’s okay.”

“No it’s not! Peter there’s too much to do and it’s Eve’s twenty-first! It’s a big deal and with everything that happened last night I want it to be perfect! And I can’t plan the party and cook breakfast AND get her gift in time!”

“It’s okay, I’ll go to your apartment and get the gift for you.” Camilla’s eyes lit up at Peter’s words.

“Oh my god! Would you?” 

“Of course.” Camilla squealed and gripped Peter in an all-encompassing hug.

“You’re the best! I owe you one! Anything you need, I’m your girl.” Peter smiled down at how Camilla gripped him, she was so small that the top of her head barely reached his neck. He hugged her back whole-heartedly.

“So what happened between you two?” Camilla asked seriously, pulling away from Peter’s hug.

“Nothing, not really anyway.” Camilla noticed Peter’s hesitation.

“You need to tell her.” Camilla urged him quietly, trying her best to conceal the excitement in her voice. What a perfect way for Eve to spend her twenty-first birthday than for the boy she’s in love with to tell her he’s also in love with her?! It took everything within her not to spill the beans right then and there. 

Peter had an entirely different thought on his mind, he remembered Eve and Beck’s kiss, there was only two ways he would find out exactly what had happened, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up with Eve on her birthday…

“I need to talk to someone first.”

—-

“How’d you sleep?”

“Uh, good yeah good, thank you Tony.”

“Good.” Tony replied, sensing Beck’s awkwardness. “So, what’s the plan?”

“The plan?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know…” Tony smiled sadly at Beck, motioning for him to sit down before his desk. Beck meekly took a seat, not really understanding what Tony wanted from him. He’d had been kind enough to allow Beck to stay but Beck had every reason to believe that that’s all Tony was prepared to do for him. 

“You’re not as strong as Eve, but with training, you could get better.” Tony offered, thinking how with time, perhaps he and Eve would make a good team.

“No.” Beck stated firmly, the thought of him becoming an avenger made him recoil. He just wanted to be _normal _for once, to belong somewhere, to do something he could be _good_ at. He wanted nothing to do with his powers anymore, all they’d ever done is remind him how inferior he was to Eve.

“No?”

“I’m thankful Tony, really I am, but I have no interest in strengthening my powers.”

“So you’re never going to use them again?”

“Well not never…” Tony gave him an encouraging look, urging him to continue. “Cain was all I had, I have no education, I’ll need some way of making money…”

“Theft?” Beck nodded at him in shame. “Is that really what you want?” Beck huffed in annoyance.

“Of course not. But I’m out of options.”

“If you could do anything, _be _anything, what would it be?” Beck was surprised by the question, truth be told, he hadn’t given it much thought. His entire life had been about doing what Cain wanted him to do, no one had ever asked him what _he _wanted. Tony noticed his silence. \

“What are you good at?” Beck shuffled in his seat, feeling as though he was in a job interview of some kind. He combed through his mind, all the time he spent with Cain trying to think of _something_ good that had come out of it.

“Business.” Beck finally landed on.

“Business?”

“Yeah, I mean, I watched Cain for years, managed his finances for him, saw how he operated, minus all the violence and drugs, I think I’d know how to run a business.” Beck grew more and more excited with the prospect. 

“And I think I’d be good at it, I mean, I know how people would want to be treated, mainly because Cain mistreated me for so long.” Tony’s heart broke a little and the kid’s tone. Beck was a good kid, it had taken him, and everyone else, so long to see what Eve had seen from the very beginning. 

“What kind of business would you run?”

“I don’t know, a cafe would be cool… I could meet new people, it’d be fun… Like having a little family.”

“You’d have to start off as a barista you know, learn the ropes.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“So what If I set you up in a local cafe, hire staff alongside you and a manger who know’s what he’s talking about that can teach you the ropes and then eventually you’d own the cafe yourself. Would that be something you’d be interested in?” Beck stared at Tony in shock, the proposition sent waves of excitement down his spine. But was Tony really offering this to him? When Beck didn’t reply and stared at him like a deer in headlights, Tony continued. 

“You can stay here for now, but in a couple of weeks I could set you up in a small apartment, close to the cafe, I’d cover your deposit and your first month’s rent, but after that it would be entirely your responsibility. You’d be on your own. I don’t want you calling me complaining you can’t make rent, that’s not my responsibility. Got it?” Beck was floored, he opened and closed his mouth stupidly, not understanding what the hell was happening. 

“W-why?” Was all Beck could manage. Tony smiled at him, standing up and moving in front of his desk to lean against it, Beck watched him with suspicious eyes. 

“Because, without you, we never would have reached Cain. Without you, Eve would have probably been taken and she would have ended up god-knows where. Because you’re a good kid, that’s had a shitty life. And you deserve a second chance.” Beck averted his gaze to the floor, willing himself not to cry.

“I don’t know what to say…” Beck’s voice broke, he’d been so grateful to Eve for showing him kindness, never in a million years did he expect Tony to treat him the same.

“You don’t have to say anything, but you need to prove yourself. That you’re a good guy, not to me, but to yourself. Do you understand?” Beck nodded his head vigorously, looking up to Tony with tears in his eyes. 

"Now get out before you start weeping like a twelve year old girl.” Beck laughed at Tony’s words, he stood tall, sniffing harshly as if to compose himself and extended an arm out to Tony. 

“You won’t regret this. I promise you.” Tony shook his hand firmly. 

“I believe you.” Beck nodded at him firmly, Tony withdrew his hand and started to walk from his office.

“You know the FBI have repossessed all of Cain’s drug money.” Beck frowned as he followed Tony out of the room, unsure where he was going with this. 

“But he had some cash they couldn’t trace back to the drugs. About $5,000, and since you’re his next of kin…” Beck’s eyes widened as they reached his office door.

“You mean, it’s mine?”

“Don’t spend it all at once.”

“Tony this is great, now I can actually get Eve a gift for her birthday!” Tony smiled at the kid, he gets his financial freedom and the first thing he thinks about is buying a present for his friend’s birthday… Tony couldn’t help but think how Eve was a pretty good judge of character.

“Don’t talk to me about Eve’s birthday, you know Camilla emailed me twenty reference photos as to what decorations we should get?”

Tony left his office with Beck trailing close behind. Laughing about how overboard Camilla was going with Eve’s birthday plans. 

“I suppose worth it, you’re only twenty-one once, right?.” Tony joked, locking his office behind them.

“I guess so.”

“How old are you anyway, Beck?”

“Twenty, I think.”

“You think?”

“Yeah I’ve never actually known, not like Cain ever celebrated my birthday anyway.” Tony was left in shock by the sheer sadness of the statement. 

“Well I’ll track down your birth certificate, find out for you.”

“You don’t have to do that Tony.”

“Sure I do. You can’t not have a birthday.” Beck laughed at him, not really knowing how to respond to Tony’s kindness. “Truth be told, I think we could all do with a party. Have some fun.”

“Yeah unless Peter beats the shit out of me first.” Beck joked, Tony shot him a look before the very noticeable sound of footsteps turned their attention down the hall where they saw a very stressed Peter Parker running towards them.

“Speak of the devil.” Tony joked as Peter approached them.

“I need to talk to you.” Peter commented curtly, Tony checked his watch.

“Okay but I gotta warn you, Camilla’s keeping me on a pretty tight schedule-”

“Not you. Beck.” Beck’s eyebrows raised in shock as he regarded Peter, Tony looked quickly between the pair.

“Alright then… Guess I have a party to plan.” Tony threw Beck a quiet glance before leaving the two kids to it. Beck eyed Peter suspiciously. 

“I’m not fighting you again, Parker.” Beck narrowed his eyes at Peter.

“I don’t want to fight, we need to talk. About Eve.” Beck smiled knowingly at his response, knowing exactly what Peter had come to him for.

“Coffee?” 

—-

Beck poured the dark liquid from Tony’s French press into two large mugs.

“Milk and sugar?”

“Neither.” Peter replied quickly, anxiously seated on the edge of the breakfast table. Beck smirked in response, turning to push a mug towards him.

“How can I help?” He asked Peter, a slight cockiness to his tone.

“What exactly happened between you and Eve?”

“Don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Peter glared at him, Beck’s smugness lit a fire of anger within him. “Aren’t you going to apologise to me?”

“For what?”

“For breaking my nose.” Beck laughed, remembering how Peter had punched him in the face, luckily Camilla had healed it for him that morning. The girl was a saint and Beck was growing to like her more and more each day.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you.” Beck was shocked at how easily Peter’s apology came from him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was wrong. I was being jealous and stupid. And if you and Eve want to be with each other, I won’t stand in your way.” Peter stared at his coffee mug in sadness, twirling it around in his hands nervously. Beck stared at him in surprise, impressed at how easily Peter swallowed his pride, his statement was enough to make Beck burst out laughing.

“What?” Peter asked defensively, scowling at Beck like a hurt schoolboy.

“I’m sorry, but you really are an idiot Parker.” Beck could barely contain himself, deciding that he might quite like Peter Parker after all. Peter gave him a puzzled expression, Beck gave one last laugh before he moved to sit opposite him.

“I don’t want to be with Eve. And she doesn’t want to be with me either, she wants _you_, Peter.” Peter’s heart began to race, hope returning to him once more.

“But-but she kissed you-”

“No. _I_ kissed _her. _Once_. _Because I thought I was in love with her, but I’m not. I never was.” Peter stared at him, unable to form a coherent sentence in his mind.

“What?” Was all he could manage. Beck sighed heavily, taking a large gulp of the coffee before him.

“No one had ever trusted me before. Eve cared for me, I mean, she _really_ did. And I thought I was in love with her, so I kissed her.” Peter sifted uncomfortably at Beck’s words. 

“**But** it was wrong. It even _felt_ wrong. And it’s like, Eve is in my life for an entirely different reason. She’s not my lover, she’s my saviour. And I know this sounds sappy and all, but Cain brought us together. We’re his children, even though I’m not his blood, but he raised me, so that still makes me and Eve like, _kind of_ brother and sister right? And I think that’s what our closeness was, that’s why I felt so connected with her, you know?” Peter mulled over Beck’s words, he had no reason to lie to him. And the way Beck spoke, with such vulnerability, made Peter hold his head within his arms. Beck looked to him sadly.

“I’m sorry, Peter, I only told you I kissed her because you were acting like an asshole. I wanted to get a rise out of you and I knew if I told you that, it would do the trick. As soon as I saw how fucking _sad _you were, I mean, I regretted it straight away.”

“I wasn’t _that_ sad.” Peter defended himself again, Beck raised a single eyebrow in response.

“Peter, you looked like I’d just told you someone had _died _for god’s sake.” Peter looked to the floor, embarrassed at how obvious his feelings towards Eve were. Beck sensed his unease, continuing with his story. 

“All she ever talked about was you you know. Should have seen the look on her face when she was talking to Camilla and she thought you’d died, it was like everything in her world just went to shit.” Peter looked up at Beck, eyes brimming with determination.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, I like you Peter, even if you’re a pussy.” Beck took another gulp of his coffee, sending Peter a wink along the way. “And because I _really _like Eve. I want her to be happy.”

“I love her.”

“I know you do.”

“Do you think she loves me too?”

“I suppose you’ll have to ask her that yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Apple and Emdiver and Arianna and Paula_kalisak and everyone else who has been following the story!!! I'm so so bad at deciding when the ending is and how many chapters I'm gonna reach it in.... But I HAD to give u guys an update. We've got a couple of chapters to go until the end...
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!! Next one is coming sooner than you think...


	32. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order an extra long chapter? like 5,000 words Jesus!! Thank you all for reading as always lemme know what you think! Actually quite proud of this one... Naughty stuff coming up soon!

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Eve, happy birthday to you!” Camilla’s shrill, out of tune voice rudely awoke Eve from her slumber, Eve groaned as she turned in her sleep, pushing her face into her pillow. Camilla rolled her eyes and jumped upon her bed, starting the song all over again as she bounced upon it.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you-” 

“It’s _not_ my birthday!”

“Yes it is! It’s July 12th, you think I’d forget my best friend’s birthday?” Eve widened her eyes, as she sat upright.

“Are you serious?”

“Uh-huh!”

“So I’m twenty one?”

_“Uh-huh!” _

“Jesus, I’m getting old.”

_“Hey!_ I’m turning twenty two this year watch your mouth!” Eve laughed at her friend, but suddenly turned to the empty space beside her.

“Where’s Peter?” Eve asked, the events of last night slowly returning to her.

“He went out.” Camilla replied quickly, remembering Peter’s promise to her that he’d go to her apartment to get Eve’s gift. 

“Where?”

“I don’t know, just out.” Camilla lied nervously, but her face immediately turned to one of worry as soon as she noticed how despaired Eve looked. “He’ll be back soon I’m sure.” Camilla offered. Eve couldn’t stop staring at the rumpled sheets beside her, wondering why the hell Peter would take off on her birthday if not for the very reason he regretted the events of last night. 

_‘-What are you doing? -What I should have done two weeks ago.’ _No. He _wanted _to kiss her. 

“Eve?” Camilla’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Huh?” 

“You ok?”

“What? Oh, yeah, of course.”

“Well good because I cooked you a birthday breakfast so you’d best get dressed real fast.” Eve’s stomach rumbled as if on cue, she realised she hadn’t eaten in over twenty-four hours. 

“I fucking love you.” Eve beamed at Camilla, pulling her into a hug.

“Well duh.” Camilla replied smugly, squeezing Eve back. 

—-

“Am I in trouble?” Eve asked trepidly, unsure as to why Natasha asked to speak to her alone.

“Not this time. Even if you were, I’d hardly scold you on your birthday now would I?” Natasha smirked at her, leading Eve to the mezzanine of the compound. Eve watched as she leaned against the glass bannister, staring into the greenery outside. The aircraft they had taken last night was under maintenance, about 10 guys hovered around, refuelling and repairing it. Directly below them was Tony’s garage, different sized planes and all kinds of supercars glistened in the afternoon sun. Eve joined her on the banister. 

“Why did you want to talk to me then?” Natasha smiled gently.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Eve scoffed.

“How could I forget, nearly set my room on fire.” Eve chuckled.

“Well you didn’t have to throw a fireball at me.”

“You snuck into my room at midnight what the hell was I supposed to do!” Natasha laughed at her response.

“You were so different back then.”

“Do you think?”

“I do. We’ve made you soft.”

“Do you want me to fight you?” Eve joked with a wink, Natasha laughed at her.

“Soft in a _good_ way, you’re not so quick to attack anymore, you think before you fire. Beck proved that to us. You saw something in him none of us did, and you were right. I think you’d make a great leader one day.”

“Leader?” Natasha smiled at the innocent tone in Eve’s voice, she stretched her hand out, gesturing to the whole of the compound.

“One day Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.” 

“Leader of the _A__vengers?” _Eve asked in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Tony wants Peter to take over, but I’m throwing your hat in the ring.”

“I think Peter would do a better job than I ever could…” Natasha fought over the choice of her next words.

“You know I can’t have children Eve, where I come from, there was an initiation and… Well, I just can’t have them. But seeing you grow, I don’t know, I’ve come to think of you as a daughter.” Eve looked to the ground, overwhelmed by Natasha’s words. Natasha reached over to Eve, placing a hand upon hers.

“I’m very proud of you. Don’t limit yourself.” Eve looked at Natasha. 

“Thank you, Nat.” The older woman nodded at her. 

“We’re not late are we?” A voice called behind them, Eve and Natasha turned to see Wanda and Camilla approaching them, Wanda held a thin rectangular box with a ribbon upon it.

“You missed the birthday breakfast, Camilla’s an amazing cook.” Natasha stated, throwing a wink in Camilla’s direction. 

“Ahh yes, my student of many talents, she’s very gifted.” Wanda chuckled, pushing the box into Natasha’s arms to go and hug Eve. “You have very good taste in friends.” Wanda praised her, Eve chuckled as she hugged Wanda. 

“I don’t deserve her.” Eve joked. 

“None of us do.” Wanda smiled, pulling away from Eve’s hug. Camilla blushed at the compliments.

“But, you definitely deserve a present on your birthday!” Wanda clapped her hands in excitement as Natasha thrust the gift towards her.

“You really didn’t have to!”

“I didn’t want to but Camilla would have killed me if I didn’t.” Wanda joked. Camilla rolled her eyes at her.

“Yeah sureee.” Eve laughed at Wanda, knowing that the woman didn’t really mean any harm with her comments, they had all risked their lives for Eve the night before, Eve didn’t feel like they owed her anything for her birthday, just their willingness to stand up and protect her was more than enough. 

“It’s from me and Nat.” Wanda explained as Natasha once again thrusting the box in Eve’s direction. 

“Thank you both.” Eve answered awkwardly taking the box from Natasha’s hands and proceeding to tear it open. She lifted the lid, within it sat a gorgeous jet black Qipao dress with dragons running along the sides in a beautiful translucent white embroidery. Eve was speechless, she took the dress form the box and lifted it into the air, she noticed how it was pretty short, thinking that when on, it might only come to her mid-thigh. Camilla reached to take the box from Eve’s hands to allow her to see the garment fully.

“I-I don’t know what to say, it’s _gorgeous._” Eve was wonderstruck, running her hands all along it in appreciation. 

“Just say thank you.” Wanda laughed as she pinched Eve’s cheek.

“It’s the only dress I’ve given you that’s not fireproof so be _careful.” _Natasha smirked, jabbing eve playfully in the ribs with her elbow.

“God knows what I’ll actually be able to where it _for.” _Eve laughed in response .

“You can wear it in a few hours.” Camilla laughed, beaming at how happy Eve appeared. Eve’s face turned to one of confusion and then annoyance.

“No Camilla, _no_, please tell me you’re _not_ planning a party! This is too much!” Eve argued, completely overwhelmed at the amount of effort her friend was going to just for her birthday. Wanda and Natasha smiled knowingly at one another.

“I actually meant for dinner. You can wear it for dinner.” 

“It’s a bit fancy for that, no?”

“Not where you’re going.” Camilla replied smugly.

“Camilla you don’t need to go to this much effort.”

“It’s not me! Peter just called.” Eve’s face dropped, her whole body froze. Wanda and Natasha felt the anxious energy in the room.

“Don’t we have to go and do that, _thing?” _Natasha nudged Wanda.

“What? Oh _oh _yeah of course, the thing…” Wanda stuttered, pulling Natasha away.

“Happy birthday Eve.” Natasha smiled at her, Eve barely glanced in their direction as they left the two girls alone.

“You spoke to Peter?”

“Yeah he urm, he called an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t he talk to me?”

“You’ll talk to him tonight, at dinner.”

“When?”

“Eight.”

“What time is it now?”

“Six.”

“Where are we going?”

“He didn’t say, but he said to dress up, so I made Wanda and Natasha give you their gift now, I know you’d wanna look nice, in something he’s not seen before.”

“So where- what- when are we leaving?” Eve had a million questions running through her mind, how could she see Peter in front of everyone when there was so much unfinished business between them?

“Not _we, _you. It’s just gonna be you two.”

“Does-does Peter know this?” 

“Well _duh. _He specifically said it’s only gonna be you two.” Camilla rolled her eyes at Eve’s stupidity. Eve breathed harshly, this was a good sign right? If Peter was avoiding her, he wouldn’t have planned a dinner just them two, would he?

“Eve? Are you okay?” Eve hummed in response, her mind elsewhere. “What happened between you two? Actually, don’t answer, you can tell me while I help you get ready.” And with that, Camilla dragged Eve to her room.

—-

“You _kissed?!” _Camilla squealed, her hands pulled away from Eve’s face, eyeshadow brush in one hand and a pallet in the other. Eve opened her eyes to look at her.

“Yeah but that doesn’t _mean _anything.” Eve insisted, immediately regretting telling her.

“It means _everything!!” _Camilla shouted, arms waving about in an accusatory manner, eyes fixed on Eve in an angry glare. Eve immediately shushed her, taking her forearms within her hands in an attempt to calm her down. 

“No Camilla, it doesn’t. It only means he’s attracted to me.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“No! I mean yes, but not if that’s all he’s interested in! You know I’ve never had feelings for anyone before, I’ve never even come close. I’ve never been _interested_.”

“What about Sam?” Camilla countered, moving closer to Eve again. “Close your eyes.” She ordered as she continued to apply eyeshadow to Eve’s lid. Eve smiled slightly as she remembered Sam, her high school crush. 

“Sam doesn’t count.”

“Why not? You were obsessed with her.”

“I was _not_ obsessed!”

“Please, every time she walked into class you stared at her as if the sun shined outta her ass.” Eve giggled at Camilla’s description. 

“It kind of did though.”

“Yeah she was pretty hot.” Camilla laughed.

“Still doesn’t count. That was just a crush, Peter, he’s different…”

“That’s because you’re in love.”

“I know.” Eve spoke through gritted teeth, suddenly turning angry.

“Hey, don’t have a temper tantrum with _me_.” Camilla scolded her. “Why are you so angry?”

“Because! I can’t stand it Camilla!” Eve pushed Camilla’s hands away from her face and stood up from her bed, beginning to pace Camilla’s room. Camilla stared at her with shocked eyes.

“I’m _always _thinking about him. And he’s so goddamn _good _and I-.” Eve’s face was suddenly hit by one of the many draping plants Camilla had hanging from her room, she pushed it out of her way angrily, Camilla watched as it violently shook, casting shadows upon the room from the ambient lighting. 

“I don’t want him to just be attracted to me I want him- I want him to _love_ me.” Camilla’s gaze softened in sadness at how Eve threw her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. It took everything within Camilla not to tell her how Peter really felt. 

“Eve, _why _would Peter arrange a dinner for just the two of you if all he was interested in was getting into your pants? _Why_ would he let himself get taken by Cain? _Why_ would he** risk his life** for someone he just wants to fuck? You’re making no sense because you’re scared that you like a guy and he likes you back and that terrifies you because you never allow yourself to love people because you’re scared they’re going to get hurt or that _you’re _going to get hurt.” Eve crossed her arms in front of her body like an angry schoolgirl, knowing that what Camilla was saying was the exact truth. Camilla approached her slowly.

“But none of that matters because you know that you’re going to this dinner and you’ll get the chance to ask him yourself, okay? But you have to be honest with yourself Eve, _and _with him, otherwise you’re always gonna live in limbo. Now do you wanna live in limbo or do you want to _live?” _Eve looked at Camilla, how the light on her face flickered from the lamp she had on her desk, how she looked at Eve with a pleading desperation, Eve’s hands fell to her sides. 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Then you move on.” Camilla stated, not allowing her friend to give _any _boy this much power over her. “Or you set the whole restaurant alight, dealers choice.” Eve laughed at Camilla’s answer. 

“Okay.”

“Okay. Now will you sit down so I can finish turning you into a goddess?” Camilla smirked at her, Eve sniffed, holding back tears while laughing and situated herself back on Camilla’s bed.

—-

Eve breathed harshly as she glanced over herself for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. Eve was right in believing that the dress was short, it stopped a few inches above her thigh, but what she hadn’t noticed was that there was a small slit in her right leg that ran almost dangerously close to her hip-bone. Camilla had done an expert job with her makeup, a gentle smoky eye with false lashes and her face was bronzed to the nines. Eve had wanted her to add a red lip but Camilla said it would have taken too much attention away from her eyes and opted for a simple gloss. Eve thought that if Peter Parker was going to break her heart tonight, at least she’d look good.

“You look _unreal_.” Camilla’s voice brought her back to earth. Eve spun around to face her, shocked at the fact that Camilla had a tear in her eye.

“Are you _crying?” _Eve teased her.

“No! Ok maybe, but you look amazing I can’t help it.” Camilla laughed, thinking she was stupid for crying, but she knew was was really about to happen. That when Peter and Eve returned, they’d finally _finally _be together. 

“Your car is outside, Eve.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed them, Eve drew a deep breath, reaching for Camilla to pull her into a hug. 

“Thank you chicken, for everything.” Eve squeezed the small girl tightly to her. Camilla smiled as she hugged Eve back. 

“You’d do the same for me.” She replied simply. Eve couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to have Camilla in her life. The girls pulled away from each other sniffling. 

“Come on! You’re gonna be late.” Camilla laughed, pulling Eve out of her room and down the hallway. They walked hand in hand, Eve’s stomach performing somersaults in nervousness.

Beck wolf-whistled, looking Eve up and down as she walked towards the compound exit with Camilla. Eve’s face grew red in embarrassment, did she really look that good? Tony appeared beside Beck, a grin slowly forming on his face. 

“Jesus Christ Eve, give the poor boy a chance.” Tony joked, sending a wink Eve’s way. Eve grew even more flushed.

“Is there a reason you’re both here?” Eve shot back, feeling embarrassed at the send-off. 

“I have a gift for you.” Beck answered her with a chuckle, handing a small box towards her. Eve looked at him in shock.

“Beck, you didn’t have to get me anything!”

“If you keep saying that every time someone gives you a gift today Eve, I’m gonna get angry.” Camilla rolled her eyes, annoyed at how Eve somehow felt as though she wasn’t deserving of presents on her birthday. Beck laughed at Camilla’s response, opening the box in Eve’s hand to reveal a beautiful intricate golden bracelet with a charm hanging from it in the shape of a flame. Eve gasped as she picked it up from the box.

“Beck… It’s- it’s beautiful!” Beck laughed in relief, having held his breath the entire time.

“May I?” Beck asked, taking it from her hands. Eve looked up at him and nodded slowly, holding out her wrist so that Beck could fasten the bracelet in place. It shined and glimmered in the setting sun, Eve admired how it caught the light just-so. 

“Thank you Beck, I love it!” Eve grinned, pulling him into a hug. Suddenly the sound of a car-horn came from outside, Beck pulled away from Eve with a laugh.

“Sounds like Happy’s getting a little grumpy.” Tony chuckled.

“What’s new?” Eve countered, moving to leave the compound, she turned around to look at Tony, Camilla and Beck one last time. 

“Wish me luck!” Was all Eve could think to say.

“You won’t need it.” Beck smirked at her, Eve nodded to him with a smile, letting herself believe for a second that he was right.

—-

Eve gulped in nervousness, her entire mouth suddenly going dry as she looked up at the devilish red gates of Eleven Madison Park restaurant. Happy had said he’d be back for them in a couple of hours but Eve contemplated calling him back and immediately taking her home. She practically shook with nervousness. 

_‘Pull it together.’ _Eve told herself, taking a deep breath as she entered through therevolving doors, being immediately greeted by a waiter.

“Do you have a reservation?” The man asked her gently, Eve gulped again.

“Urm, yes, at eight o’clock.”

“Name?”

“Eve.” The man smiled at her.

“Yes miss Eve, right this way.” Eve smiled politely as she followed the man through to the main dining hall.

“Your boyfriend must be a powerful man, not everyone has the ability to reserve the entire restaurant for the evening.” Eve overlooked the _‘boyfriend’_ comment, even though her stomach dipped at the word. She quickly realised how the entire restaurant was completely empty. Candles filled every table as the soft sound of violins alerted Eve to a small string quartet that played in the corner of the room, Eve recognised the song to be Pachelbel’s Canon. The windows in the room were floor-to-ceiling, giving a gorgeous view of the courtyard beyond them. Eve looked around in absolute wonder, that’s when she saw him. 

Peter Parker, stood beside a table at the centre of the room, drenched in candle light, wearing a simple white button up shirt. Eve felt as though she hadn’t seen him in forever. Which was silly given that it had only been the night before. But everything felt like forever with Peter. Eve felt as though she’d known him forever, every second apart from him felt like an eternity. Eve was transfixed at how he looked at her, his eyes flickering all over her body. She tried to trace their movements: Eyes, hair, lips, body, legs, eyes, lips, eyes, lips. Peter’s eyes were soft as they finally locked onto hers once more, a grin appearing on his face, Eve couldn’t take her eyes of off him, so much so that she hadn’t noticed how the waiter in front of her had stopped walking and she bumped right into him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Eve fumbled, looking to the waiter’s young face apologetically. Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange, looking to Eve with endless adoration in his eyes.=

“Quite alright madame, please, have a seat.” The waiter chuckled, pulling out Eve’s chair for her. Eve looked to Peter’s as they sat down.

_“Madame.” _Eve whispered to Peter with an impressed look upon her face. Peter laughed at her again, they sat looking at one another for a second, neither sure where to begin.

“Eve, you look-well, I mean, you look absolutely incredible.” Peter managed, Eve smiled at him, relishing in the way in which Peter stared at her. It was almost too much. 

“So you reserved the entire restaurant?” Eve stared with a quirk of her brow, summoning her confidence back to her, having to change subject or else she thought she might simply die of cardiac arrest. 

“I didn’t want us to be disturbed.” Peter replied simply, unable to stop his eyes from looking at her all over again.

“Still, pretty dodgy, are you going to kill me Peter Parker?” Eve joked, Peter laughed at her, grateful that she was easing the tension away from the gravity of the evening.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have bad intentions…” The low tone in Peter’s voice threw Eve off-guard and caused her legs to tremble.

“_Bad_ intentions?” 

The waiter from before interrupted them, holding out a bottle of wine to Peter, about to pour a small amount into his glass. Peter stopped him before he could continue.

“Sir?”

“Eve will try it, she’s the expert.” Peter winked at her, Eve smiled at him knowingly as the waiter re-adjusted his course to Eve’s glass, pouring a small amount into it for her to try, but he was very obviously skeptical. Eve made a show of swirling the liquid in the glass a few times before tilting it up to her lips. She frowned in contemplation, Peter smirked at her, knowing what was to come.

“I’m tasting hints of ripe plum and berry. Full-bodied, with a layer of velvety tannins. And chocolate, berry, vanilla and tea flavours.” Eve took another sip, staring at the dark liquid in her glass before continuing. “Must be a 2005 Château L’évangile. Merlot. Classy.” She praised Peter for his choice, he stared back at her in amazement. The waiter was equally floored.

“_Very_ impressive madame, are you a wine taster?” 

“I _should_ be, I mean I drink enough of the damned stuff.” Eve smiled, the waiter laughed almost too hard at her joke, it lingered as he poured the wine into each of their glasses.

“You are a lucky man.” The waiter addressed Peter before leaving. The statement brought the gravity of the night crashing back down upon them in full force. Eve suddenly didn’t know where to look, thankful of the fact that at least she could use the red wine to dampen her nerves. 

_‘Best not to say anything until dinner’s done. Oh, but I can’t stand not knowing! Okay, maybe you don’t have to tell him you _**_love _**_him. Just address last night so it’s not hanging over your fucking heads!’ _Eve’s thoughts ran a mile a minute. Suddenly, Peter’s arm reached out to hold Eve’s wrist (the one that wasn’t currently gripping her wine glass). Eve breathed in shock as he twirled her hand around so that he could see the bracelet upon it.

“This is new.” Peter commented, Eve allowed him to bring her wrist closer as he inspected the fire symbol plated in gold. Eve gulped harshly, hoping to every god that Peter didn’t notice how hard her heart was beating at his touch (he did).

“It was a gift.” Eve stated with a trembling voice, eyes fixed upon how Peter stared at the bracelet in awe. 

“From who?” Peter asked innocently, Eve hesitated. Knowing how much Peter disliked Beck, she didn’t want to bring him up and silently cursed herself for wearing the damned thing to dinner in the first place. She didn’t want anything to ruin the evening. Peter sensed her hesitation, his eyes locked back onto hers as he gently lowered her hand.

“From Beck.” Eve answered with worry, taking a large gulp of wine immediately after. Peter smiled knowingly.

“Gotta hand it to him, he has good taste, it’s beautiful.” Peter replied, taking a small sip from his glass. Eve stared at him in shock. “What?” Peter asked.

"N-nothing, I just, I mean I thought you hated him.” Eve tried to explain her strange behaviour, Peter smiled in response.

“We cleared things up.” He clarified, secretly enjoying Eve’s worry.

“Cleared things up?” Peter nodded. “How?”

“He told me he wasn’t interested in you, and that you weren’t interested in him, romantically I mean. So we’re fine.” Peter’s nerves were through the roof, but if Beck had told him the truth, that meant that Eve had _wanted_ to kiss Peter the night before and that she might even feel the same way.

“And you were worried about that because..?”

“Obviously because I’m interested in you.”

“In what way?”

“In _every_ way.”

“Peter you’re not making sense.” Eve began feeling flushed, torn between her heart screaming at her that he feels the same and her mind telling her to protect herself. Peter drew in a deep breath, it was now or never.

“I love how well you know your wines, you know I thought you were an alcoholic when we first met.” 

“You wouldn’t have been wrong.” Eve breathed, Peter sniggered at her response.

“I also love how well you can cook.” Eve stared at him skeptically, not knowing where he was going with this. 

“I love how you’re always playing music that I don’t know, I love how independant you are. I love how you stand up for yourself against _anyone_, even the Guardians of the Galaxy.” Eve laughed at the last remark.

“They didn’t deserve my anger.”

“But you weren’t intimidated.” Eve looked back at him, cheeks growing red from the compliment. 

“I love how you care so much for your friends you’d run away with a stranger to try to keep them from danger. I mean I hated you for it, but I also loved you for it.” Eve’s lip began to tremble as she laughed, sniffling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

“I love how you trusted Beck, saw that he was a good guy before anyone else did. I love how you showed Cain kindness, gave him a chance even though he was a bad man.” Peter felt strange bringing up Cain, worried that it would upset Eve, but she just gripped her wine glass a little tighter to her while her eyes begged him to continue. 

“I love how loyal you are, I love how strong you are, I love how funny, kind, beautiful and absolutely gorgeous you are.” Peter reached for Eve’s hand once more, clasping it within his own, she was shocked to feel a slight tremble in his grasp. Eve removed her eyes from their hands and looked to him. He stared at her with an adoration she didn’t feel like she deserved. And she knew. She knew exactly what he would say, and it absolutely, irrevocably, _terrified_ her.

“Eve, I love you.” Peter almost whispered. All of the air within Eve left her body, as if she’d just sustained an impossibly powerful blow to her heart. She trembled before him as Peter waited desperately for her response.

“Y-you don’t even know me Peter, I don’t- I don’t even know _you. _I mean we’ve been together for _two weeks.” _Eve was attempting to rationalise her own feelings as well as his. Peter withdrew his hand from hers, completely crestfallen, he looked to the ground. Suddenly, the waiter re-appeared.

“Caviar and Crème Fraîche Tartlets.” He announced whilst placing two plates before them. Peter ignored the man as Eve thanked him, his mind elsewhere. Peter remembered the last time he felt as though all was lost with Eve. How he had called May.

_“Now you go out there and you put up a fight. You hear me?” _May had told him, Peter smiled quietly to himself.

_‘You can’t retreat now. You’ve gone too far, there’s no turning back.’ _Peter told himself as a newfound determination entered him. He looked back to Eve who was staring at the floor having lost her appetite. 

“Okay then, what do you want to know?” Peter asked confidently, taking a bite out of the Tarte in front of him. Eve looked up in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Yoummff saidmff we dun know each other.” Peter managed between bites before gulping finally. “So what do you wanna know?” He challenged Eve. She looked to him in surprise. 

“I urm- well- before, at the cottage, you said that Tony was limiting you when you first started out…” Eve was thrown by Peter’s question but shocked as to how quickly she came up with her own. Truth be told, she didn’t know much about Peter’s start with the avengers, and the spider-man fanatic within her was dying to know. Peter grinned at her choice of question and proceeded to tell her everything. How Tony had recruited him, how the avengers were divided and he helped Tony fight against Captain America. How he felt as though Tony was limiting him at the beginning. He spoke about Thanos and the fight against him. 

Eve was quiet as she listened closely, clinging to each and every word that came from Peter’s mouth. The waiter brought the entrées: two 14 8-Ounce Japanese Wagyu Ribeyes. Eve’s hunger returned to her in full force, Peter sometimes spoke with his mouth full but it didn’t bother her, she was more concerned about capturing everything he was saying and committing it to memory. 

Peter spoke about growing up with May, losing his uncle Ben, he spoke about Ned, his closest friend and how he referred to himself as ‘the guy in the chair’ (Eve had laughed for a solid minute about it). Peter spoke about his first crush, Liz and how her father ended up being the vulture. He talked about MJ, how they got together in Prague and started a relationship that had lasted a couple of years before they fell out of love with one another. No hard feelings (apparently), it was what they both wanted (hard to believe), they still kept in touch (Eve tried her best not to feel jealous about this). By the time Peter had finished talking, their stomachs were full and the bottle of wine was empty.

“Desert?” The waiter kindly asked the pair. Peter looked to Eve.

“Your call.” He commented, Eve had a feeling he was talking about something more than desert.

“How about a coffee?” Eve offered, not feeling as if she could stomach any more food or wine but not feeling quite prepared to leave just yet.

“Of course, americano?” 

“I prefer columbian.” Eve giggled once again, this time it was _she _that laughed a little too hard at the joke. Peter joined in with her in amusement.

“Americano is fine.” Peter clarified to the waiter in between chuckles as he left the table again.

“So?” Peter asked Eve, she leaned an elbow on the table and cradled her face within it.

“So?” Eve mimicked, giving Peter a smile that reached from ear to ear.

“Now you know pretty much everything…” Peter tried to steer the conversation back to the real topic at hand, Eve shifted uncomfortably.

“Any questions for me?” She returned, hoping to steer them off-topic again. Peter laughed at her.

“Okay, give me your life story.” Peter was slightly disappointed at not being granted an answer, but couldn’t pass up the opportunity to learn absolutely _everything _there was to know about Eve. Eve smiled and him and proceeded to tell him her story. How she was raised by Jack (who worked as a journalist) and Sarah (who worked in psychology). How she wasn’t particularly close with the rest of her family except for her uncle Bobby who owned a wine shop in Hell’s Kitchen and taught her everything she knew about wine. How he’d tragically passed away when Eve was 19. The waiter brought them their coffee but Eve didn’t pause in her stories, nor did Peter take his eyes away from hers. 

Eve spoke about how she moved in with her aunt Joanne after… Well after _everything,_ how she felt alienated from the rest of the world. Watching from her room as life passed her by, sat in libraries reading up on the art of psychology and training her powers and listening to music. How sad and lonely and borderline suicidal she’d been (this was particularly difficult for Peter to hear) how Camilla had befriended her, how she started getting unwanted male attention everywhere she went and would have to refrain from blowing the men up in flames (even more difficult for Peter to hear), how she was cornered one night and mugged and almost… Well almost, before she completely disintegrated the men that had attacked her. How Natasha had found her and sneaked into her room one night, proposing for her to join the avengers. 

“And the rest you already know.” Eve finished, noting how they’d both finished their coffees. 

“So now we know everything.”

“Now we know everything.” Eve echoed, playing with her glass.

“I’ve never been more convinced of my love for you.” Peter threw her off-guard with his statement. She looked to him with a wonder in her eyes. 

“Sir, madame, there’s an angry man out front claiming to be your driver.” The waiter interrupted them, Peter and Eve looked to each other before bursting out into laughter. 

“That’s Happy for you.” Eve giggled, pressing her face into her palms.

“We should go.” Peter stated, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Eve nodded in agreement as she stood up. Peter followed her as she stalked down the hall. 

“Don’t we need to pay?” Eve suddenly turned to him, making Peter almost crash into her, his arms reached forward to steady her as she giggled into his chest. 

“Taken care of.” Peter replied, chuckling at how Eve laughed into him. She raised her face from his chest to meet his, a look of wonder in her eyes.

“Thank you for dinner. It was my favourite.” Eve beamed, despite having drank half a bottle, the coffee had seemed to reverse the affects of the wine, she felt drunk on another feeling entirely.

“Which part?” Peter breathed, holding her to him a little more closely in the foyer of the restaurant. 

“All of it.” Eve bit her lip as she slowly leaned in towards Peter. “But this part especially.” She whispered as she pressed her lips against his. Peter was shocked by the action but quickly melted into the kiss, hands falling to Eve’s waist as he pulled her closer to him as he groaned softly. Peter bit her lip gently, eliciting a moan from Eve which he used as an entrance to expertly slip his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. She tasted of rich wine and coffee and was completely submissive to his dominating tongue. They eventually pulled away from each other, a little breathless as they pressed their foreheads together.

_**“Uh-hmm.”**_ A borderline angry cough pulled their attention towards the entrance where Happy stood. 

“You two done?” Happy asked in an amused tone. Eve and Peter both laughed in embarrassment as they followed Happy outside, holding onto one another. Eve took one last look at the doors of the restaurant before they entered Happy’s car, concluding that maybe they didn’t look so devilish after all, that maybe they might even look like the gates to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeppppp! I actually cannot wait to get the next one out for you guys.... Just needs some editing but I think issa winner. let me know your thoughts!!! I love you all dearly 
> 
> \- from ur bitch witch xx


	33. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting patiently for this one... I hope it doesn't disappoint! Also I know the title is completion but don't worry, this isn't the final chapter! (Although we are getting very close...)

Eve and Peter sat in silence as Happy drove them back to the compound. But it wasn’t your typical silence, it was _heavy. _Peter should have been worried, he should have been absolutely terrified and completely concerned that Eve hadn’t said _‘I love you’_ back. This is what Peter _should _have been thinking, but all rational thought had left him as soon as his lips had touched Eve’s. Blood that should have been used to power his mind was running straight to… _Other places. _The only thing Peter could feel was the heat radiating from Eve’s body next to him, all he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears, all he could _think _about was what he what he’d do to Eve if Happy would just drive the damn car _faster_.

Eve was no better, she had her lower lip clamped firmly between her teeth, her senses going into overdrive, she could feel her body heat rising with her frustration that she tried to control, she pressed her thighs together, all too aware of the slickness between them. Eve snuck a glance over to Peter, his jaw was firmly clenched and his eyes were glued to the window, although it was obvious they weren’t focusing on anything. Peter felt her gaze upon him and he turned to look at her. Eve inhaled sharply at the frenzied look within Peter’s eyes that only grew as he noticed the passion within Eve’s own and the bottom lip that her teeth were keeping as prisoner. Eve glanced to his lips and back, that’s when a dark expression creeped upon Peter’s face as he realised she was just as affected by him as he was by her. Peter tested the waters, reaching for Eve’s wrist, he held it gently within his hands as he counted… 95BPM and quickly rising. Eve furrowed her brow in confusion and dread as a sly smirk crept upon Peter’s face, he tore his eyes from her to stare straight ahead as he dropped her wrist, Eve’s eyes followed suit. 

_‘Did he just measure my fucking heart rate?’ _Eve thought angrily, cursing her body for being so obvious about her feelings towards him. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand graze her thigh, her eyes darted to the action as Peter gave her a firm squeeze. Eve had to stop herself from trembling, a shiver running down her spine at Peter’s boldness. Eve turned to glare at him but Peter stared dead ahead, as if completely oblivious to where his hand was and what it was doing to her. The only thing that gave him away was the sly smirk upon his lips. Eve glared at him harder, angry that he seemed to be revelling in her torture. Peter noticed her body temperature rise beneath his fingers and he deepened his smile as he boldly allowed his hand to travel further up her thigh, dancing about the hem of her skirt. Eve shivered again and Peter chuckled darkly under his breath. Eve growled as she allowed her body heat to rise harshly, mildly burning Peter’s hand in the process, he quickly recoiled from her with a hiss. Eve smiled at him triumphantly but it quickly fell from her lips when Peter turned to her, giving her a look that screamed: _‘you’re going to pay for that.’ _Eve gulped nervously at the territorial darkness within his eyes.

Suddenly, Happy cleared his throat so loudly that the pair were suddenly taken out of their little game.

“Music?” He asked them from the front seat, although it was a rhetorical question as he’d already switched the radio on. ‘Natural High’ by Bloodstone began to play and Eve silently rolled her eyes in frustration, the song _really_ wasn’t helping the situation. 

“You hate listening to music when you drive.” Peter stated with mild confusion.

“Yeah well I thought it might drown out the tension in this goddamn car. You two aren’t as subtle as you think. I mean Jesus you weren’t even subtle _before _you were dating.”

“We-we’re not-” “We haven’t actually spoken about-” Peter and Eve spoke atop one another in embarrassment. Happy shot them a struggled look in the mirror.

“Might wanna sort it out before we get to the compound. What with Eve’s party and all.”

_“Party?”_ Eve snapped, looking towards Peter.

“_Surprise party, _Happy.” Peter scolded him through gritted teeth. 

“You didn’t know?” Happy glanced at her in the mirror, Eve shook her head at him dumbly, Happy shifted in his seat, throwing Peter an apologetic glance.

“I told Camilla not to go through any trouble.”

“It’s nothing big.” Peter defended, Eve shook her head at him.

“Still, I don’t want a fuss.”

“It’s not! Besides, even if it was, I think you deserve a fuss.” Eve gave him an unconvinced look, Peter rolled his eyes at her. “Well you deserve to have _fun_. You’ll enjoy it, you’ll see.” He nodded at her encouragingly. Eve smiled at him softly, thinking he was right, it didn’t sound too bad anyway, getting drunk with everyone. Happy began to approach the compound. 

“Happy’s right though, we should talk beforehand.” Eve whispered extremely gently, knowing Peter could hear her. 

“I have an idea…” Peter whispered back as they pulled into the driveway of the compound. Eve followed him out of the car and to the side of the building as Happy drove towards the garage. 

“Where are we going?” Eve whispered at him, Peter didn’t respond as he lead her further along the side of the building, looking up to judge where was best to start climbing. “Peter?” 

“Do you trust me?” He finally spoke.

“Of course.” Eve replied immediately, Peter smiled at her quick response, a loving look in his eyes. He turned his back to her, kicking off his shoes and tugging at his socks. Eve looked at him as if he were a madman. 

“Hop on.” He stated, looking at her from over his shoulder. Eve raised a brow at him. 

“You’re joking.”

“It’s the only way we’ll get in without anyone knowing. We can go through the roof door.” 

“I can probably fly up there you know.” 

“And ruin _that dress?_ Not on my watch.” Peter threw back at her with a boyish grin, Eve looked down at her outfit, it wasn’t fireproof and she wasn’t about to ruin Wanda and Nat’s gift to her. Peter’s grin grew, knowing he’d won. Eve walked over to him and tightened her hands around his neck.

“Can you even _carry_ us both up there?” Eve asked skeptically.

“… Do you know who you’re talking to?” Peter replied arrogantly, Eve was caught off guard by his cockiness and it pleased her in psychical ways that her quivering thighs were very, _very _aware of. Peter, with impressive ease and grace, scaled the building rapidly, looking at he ground below, Eve was painfully aware of the fact that her life was in Peter’s hands. In more ways than one…

—-

Eve dragged Peter within her room, locking it behind them as she pushed him against her door, pressing her lips to his in a ferocious manner, as if attempting to make up for the past few hours of Peter showing off… Teasing her in the car ride, scaling the walls of the compound, pulling the roof door open with his sheer strength… Eve’s kiss was a challenge, a way for her to tell him she very much liked what she saw that night, and a dare for him to challenge her further. Peter grabbed her waist and spun them around in a whirl of fury, Eve’s back collided with the wall so harshly, her head began to buzz. One of Peter’s hands wrapped around her waist as the other held her chin gently, but firmly, forcing her eyes to meet his. Eve trembled within his grasp as she tried to move her face towards his once more, attempting to kiss him again, but Peter held her in place. His jaw clenched, his eyes were dark and sinister. Eve gulped loudly in anticipation, wondering what he would do with her.

“Eve.” Peter stated seriously, as if the next few words that left his lips were of the upmost importance, his grip on her neck solidifying that point. Eve hummed gently at him in response, staring at him with wide doe eyes. 

“You need to listen to me.” Eve had never seen Peter’s eyes so piercing, so serious before, she could only nod at him in response. Peter drew a deep breath, glancing towards the ground in pain. 

“I _love _that you want me in this way.” Peter looked back to her, commanding his strength to return to him. 

“I love how willing you are right now. How you’d let me…” Peter trailed off with a muted growl, as if finishing the sentence was too much for him to bear.

“I love you, and I want you to love me too. You don’t have to give me an answer now, but I can’t- I-” Peter took a deep breath to collect himself, releasing his hold on Eve to step away from her.

“If we do this, and it turns out you don’t feel the same…” Peter looked at Eve with a vulnerability in his eyes she’d never seen before.

“I mean, it would completely _break me. _Do you understand?” All Eve could do was nod in response. 

“So if you’re not sure, if you don’t know. We should stop until you do. Because this would ruin me. Eve, _you _would **_ruin me_**_.” _Eve held back her tears. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined Peter saying these words to her. For Peter to be stood before her, having bared his soul to her. For him to be so _open _and _honest _and _pure_**_. _**It was too much. Eve was overcome with happiness. Any fear she felt before evaporated into smoke. _This _was worth fighting for, _Peter _was worth fighting for. She pushed herself off the wall, walking towards him slowly.

“Peter, I love how open you are.” Peter stepped backwards from her with a suspicious look in his eyes. But Eve descended upon him with glistening eyes and a soft smile.

“I love how _good _you are, I love how close you and Camilla have become.” Peter’s knees hit the edge of Eve’s bed, forcing him to sit upon it.

“I love how patient you were with me, throughout all of my bursts of anger.” Eve placed her hand upon his cheek, Peter melted within her touch. Eve allowed the tears she’d been holding back to cascade down her cheeks.

“I love how you can’t cook for shit.” They both chuckled at this, Eve sniffed though her tears. 

“I love how supportive you were of me, even when I didn’t deserve it. I love how willing you were to run away with me.”

“I love how you allowed yourself to be captured by Cain for me. I mean I _hated _you for it. But I also loved you for it.” Eve echoed Peter’s earlier words to her that night. She kneeled down before his open legs, grasping his hands within her own and placing soft, gentle kisses upon them.

“I love how smart you are, how relentless you are, how _perfect _you are.” Peter exhaled in shock of how highly Eve spoke about him.

“I’m not perfect-”

“I’m not finished.” Eve cut him off suddenly, Peter laughed at her and threw his gaze to the floor. Eve held his chin in her hand, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

“I love how strong you are. How beautiful, sexy, heroic and absolutely wonderful you are.” Peter stared into Eve’s eyes, holding his breath, not allowing himself to predict the next words that would come out of her mouth.

“Peter Parker, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you. I have been for a while now, so help me God.” Eve laughed before him, Peter couldn’t react, his mind was frozen.

“And I should have told you sooner, a lot sooner. I guess I was just scared, I’ve never been in love before…” Eve trailed off, her eyes searched his for an answer, her heart pounding with anxiety, with a stupid fear of rejection Eve knew she wouldn’t feel.

“Do you mean it?” Peter whispered to her.

“Of course I do.” Eve laughed, and with that, Peter stood suddenly and lifted Eve into the air, whipping them around he all but threw her onto the bed. Eve bounced upon it with a delighted scream, giggling profusely as Peter climbed on top of her, laughing along with her, they exchanged kisses between their laughs of disbelief. Eve’s heart soared, she felt absolutely perfect as if all the stars in the sky had aligned and her life held no pain. She was loved by a boy she’d been in awe of for 5 years. Her head felt dizzy with the wonderful absurdness of it all, if someone had told that sixteen year old girl watching Spier-Man help an old lady cross the street that he’d later be her lover… Eve laughed again as Peter’s lips devoured hers, interrupting her thoughts, he wasn’t able to stay still, no longer content with just kissing her lips, he attacked her skin with his mouth, moving to her neck, the tone in the room shifted from one of love to a complete primal need as Eve let a soft moan escape her lips. Peter let out a low growl at the sound, it filled his ears like a drug, he would do anything to elicit more from her. Eve gave Peter a gentle push, singling him to back off of her. Peter reluctantly followed the command, growing more frustrated when Eve sat up.

Peter’s eyes widened in delight as Eve’s hands reached to unfasten the clasps of her dress, her face watching intently with wonder as Peter’s eyes were fixed upon the painfully slow movements of her hands. Eve smirked as she milked the moment, finally getting revenge for his teasing in the car. 

“Eve.” Her name cut through Peter’s throat, his voice was deep and low, completely unrecognisable, Eve’s hands began to tremor, her smirk quickly falling from her face. “If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna rip that pretty little dress right off of you.” Peter warned her, Eve gulped harshly, knowing he was telling her the absolute truth. Hastily, she tore through the rest of her clasps, kneeling on her knees, she met Peter eye for eye as she discarded her dress, throwing it to the floor of her room, leaving her in her black lace bra and panties. Peter’s eyes devoured her as he stared at Eve’s beautifully plush figure. Her slender shoulders, the curve of her waist, how her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths, her nipples already hard and perk beneath the lace. Peter groaned, pushing her back onto the bed once more, pulling her legs out to fall at either side of him, his hands ghosted over her hips, as if she were the most precious thing in the world, as if his touch alone would break her.

“We’re gonna miss your party.” Peter spoke with absolution.

“Well we’d better be quick then.” Eve commented quickly, Peter shook his head at her.

“Being quick isn’t an option.” Peter’s eyes couldn’t stop from trailing up and down her form, he decided that she was simply perfect. A gift from either God or the Devil, he wasn’t too sure but he didn’t much care. 

“I can’t miss the party Camilla threw especially for me.” Eve rationalised, as much as she would have loved to stay in her room, making love to Peter again and again and _again_… She couldn’t do that to Camilla. Peter looked up to her suddenly, as if her words had brought him back to reality.

“You’re right, we have the rest of our lives after all.” Eve’s eyes widened at his words.

_‘The rest of our lives?!’ _She echoed in her mind, a flurry of butterflies erupting in her stomach. Peter didn’t allow her to respond, looking deep within her eyes his left hand held him steady above her as his right began to explore her inner thighs. Eve trembled visibly at the movement, Peter’s mouth quirked into a side smirk as his fingers climbed higher along her thigh.

“I thought- I thought we didn’t have time.” Eve stuttered.

“Not for _everything_ I had in mind, no.” Peter answered allusively as his fingers reached the top of her panties. Eve’s brain melted, leaving her completely incapable of constructing a single coherent thought as her thighs quivered and her inner walls clenched painfully around nothing. Peter thumbed her clit through her underwear, watching every minute expression on her face with an unwavering intensity. Eve bit her lip in defiance, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing how deeply he affected her, but her body had betrayed her.

“I’ve barely touched you.” Peter spoke slowly and with a smug smile upon his face. “And you’re already _dripping_.” He stressed the last word by pulling her panties to the side and running a finger along her folds. Eve couldn’t hold in her cry of pleasure as electricity shot through her body, her hips twitched against Peter’s touch, bucking up into him, begging for _more. _Peter complied, his thumb resting against her clit as he inserted his middle finger into her. Peter’s gaze grew dark, he furrowed his brow and bit his lip at the heavenly sensation of how tightly her walls gripped his finger. Eve’s hands gripped his shoulders as Peter’s finger dragged lazily within her walls, his thumb rubbing soft, small circles against her clit, driving her absolutely wild. His hand expertly and gently worked her, as if she were an exotic instrument only he knew how to play. Eve looked at him in desperation, her eyes pleading with his as moans tumbled from her lips one after another. Her hips moved quicker against him, begging him to increase the torturously slow pace he had set. 

“I know Eve, I know, I got you.” Peter’s head tiled up, looking down upon her as he increased his pace, inserting his index finger to join his middle one and curling them within her so deliciously, Eve began to see stars. Her hands scratched a path across his back, clawing at it as he brought her right to the edge. 

“That’s it, you’ve got it baby.” Peter’s voice was husky and deep as his fingers curled inside her once again, his thumb delivering more pressure to her clit as its circular motions quickened. Eve thought she might have lost her mind, unable to think or feel anything other than “Peter!” Eve wined, her voice simply pornographic. Peter let out a possessive growl as he lowered his face to her own.

“You like that baby girl? You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?” Peter’s filthy words swam around Eve’s mind, she nodded against him violently.

“Use your words.” Peter growled at her, slowing his movements as punishment.

“Fuck yes, Peter, yes I love it, oh my god- please don’t stop.” Eve begged him, her words coming out as a cry. Peter smiled cockily as his movements quickened.

“Good girl.” He praised her, committing every facial expression she made to memory, not quite believing how submissive she was being. His cock strained painfully within his pants, in need of friction but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Eve’s pleasure was the only thing that mattered right now. 

Eve’s moans had become louder, her hips moving against him quicker, her walls beginning to shake around his fingers, she was close.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Peter commanded before capturing her lips within his own, thrusting his fingers within her at an inhuman pace. Eve moaned into him and Peter’s mouth swallowed it up, tongue wrapping around hers as the coil within her snapped and an unbelievable wave of pleasure tore throughout her. Peter gasped as he felt her walls clamp and spasm around his fingers, the temperature within her spiking in such a wonderfully inviting way, he could only imagine what it might feel like around his cock. Eve’s entire body convulsed, riding out her high, she bucked underneath him, his fingers slowed to a lazy pace once again as his lips continued to move against hers with a smile. Not quite believing how easily he had brought her to completion. When Eve’s hips began to twitch from over-stimulation, he removed his hand from within her and she watched as he obscenely placed them into his mouth, tasting her juices upon him, he moaned as he savoured the taste.

“I knew it was a good idea to only use my hands.” Peter commented with a chuckle. Eve stared at him in confusion as she tried to catch her breath, still coming down form her high.

“I wouldn’t come up for air for hours.” Peter explained, making Eve’s thighs press together as her arousal unbelievably came back to her in full force. Peter stood from the bed suddenly, fixing his clothing.

“Come on, get dressed, we’re late.” Peter spoke calmly, obviously having to re-adjust his pants to accommodate his very big, very _painful _boner. 

“W-what about you?” Eve finally found her voice, feeling slightly dizzy as she pushed herself into an upright position.

“There’s no point.” Peter replied simply, picking up Eve’s dress from the floor and throwing it towards her.

“What do you mean, _no point?”_

“We don’t have the time.” Eve scoffed at him.

“Surely they can wait another 15 minutes?” She asked him, Peter turned to look at her.

“Eve, with my… _Abilities_, I take a lot longer- I mean, I have a bit more stamina than _normal _people, do you understand what I’m saying?” Eve’s eyes grew wide with realisation.

“H-how long does it take?” She asked in shock, pulling her dress around her shoulders and beginning to fasten it again, Peter chuckled at her.

“It depends, an hour at least.” He stated, reaching a hand forward to help pull her off the bed. Eve’s eyebrows shot up as another wave of pleasure crashed throughout her.

_‘An hour?!’ _She thought to herself. 

“Ready?” Peter asked her. Eve gulped as she nodded at him. Looks like the night was going to be a _lot_ longer than she thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnnnnnnn, I'm sorry to leave you all like this. Please please tell me what you think!


	34. Elation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this has taken so long!!! The chapter was supposed to be way longer but I've split it into two parts so you guys can have this one early. 
> 
> This one goes out to ArtemisWinnick and Book_love_forever and AfricanSpider, welcome to the family!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> \- BW

“When did Happy say they left the restaurant again?” Tony tapped his very clean, very _new _Oxford shoes against the tiled compound floor incessantly. The floors were new, almost everything in the room was, after Cain had damn near torched the entire compound, most of the rooms had to be rebuilt. Tony was happy for the change, it felt like a fresh start. He had dressed up for the occasion, they all had. It was one of Camilla’s strict orders.

“Eight o’clock.” Natasha replied, pouring herself another vodka cranberry from the mini bar, tugging her skin-tight black dress down slightly. Tony checked his watch: 9:38pm.

“Where the hell are they?” Tony asked, as if anyone there would have the answers.

“They’re probably in Eve’s room sticking their tongues down each other’s throats.” Beck replied matter-of-factly, making Tony choke on his drink. Camilla turned to him suddenly.

“Do you think?” She asked with almost a worrying amount of excitement.

“Either that or they’re arguing again.” Wanda stated dryly, she sat on the edge of the sofa wearing a bright red silk shirt and skin-tight leather pants that Camilla had picked out for her. It seemed a little over the top for the intimate party, but Camilla had been so excited about it, Wanda simply couldn’t refuse. She cradled her gin and tonic, taking long leisurely sips from it. 

“Oh, don’t be so negative!” Natasha scolded her playfully.

“Well you never know with those two do you?” The room was quiet, no one could argue with that. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approaching from the hallway made everyone tense up. Camilla stood suddenly, clapping her hands in an excited manner that made Beck’s mouth twist into a smile.

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”** The room erupted as Peter and Eve entered. Eve tried her best to act surprised, but Camilla’s eyes narrowed in on her reaction.

“You told her Peter, didn’t you!” Camilla snapped accusatorially, Peter laughed at her. It seemed as though everyone but Camilla had noticed Peter and Eve’s dishevelled state, they each exchanged looks. Beck sipped on his glass of vodka with a knowing smirk. 

“Happy did, actually.” Peter clarified. 

“W-_why _would he _do that?” _Camilla proceeded to snap at him further, Eve ignored them as looked around the room in wonder. The space next to the main conference room had been entirely transformed. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling with fire emblems painted upon them, flickering red and gold. The walls were lined with waterfall fairy lights, blinking softly, turning the cold grey walls warm and welcoming. Lush, green vines twisted in and between the lanterns and the lights, giving the room a slight green hue. A banner had been strung across the ceiling reading _‘Happy Birthday Eve!’ _In an extremely classy cursive font. Eve stared in awe at everything.

“Do you like it?” Wanda asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. 

“It’s amazing!” Eve breathed. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank us, thank Camilla.” 

“When she’s done shouting at Peter.” Tony interjected, walking up to Eve to give her a hug. 

“Can we do presents!” Camilla squealed in excitement.

“_More_ presents?” Eve asked in shock, pulling away from Tony’s hug.

“Well _duh, _I haven’t given you _mine_ yet!” Camilla giggled. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn the lights off!” Camilla ordered, F.R.I.D.A.Y complied and the room was plunged into darkness. Camilla fumbled with the plug before the entire room glowed with the light of a thousand golden stars. Eve looked up at the ceiling in amazement. Constellations were projected upon it in a gorgeous mirage. Eve stood with her mouth agape. Peter watched as Eve spun in circles, giggling with her gaze up towards the heavens. He revealed in the sight of her face being illuminated by the star projector and when she turned to look at him with a beaming smile, his heart leapt within his chest.

“Isn’t it _amazing_?” Eve asked him, Peter’s mouth turned up in adoration, not taking his eyes off of her.

“It really is.” He stated breathlessly, Eve blushed as she had the feeling he was talking about something other than the stars. Wanda and Natasha exchanged looks while Beck sent Tony a knowing wink that made him shift uncomfortably in his place. 

“Sooooooo…?” Camilla’s voice broke Peter and Eve out of their slight daydream. Eve blinked rapidly as she turned to her friend.

“It’s amazing chicken, I love it!” She gushed, Camilla rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

“Well of course you do! But what I meant was…” Camilla gestured between Eve and Peter. “Soooo…?” Peter and Eve laughed uncomfortably as they each looked to the ground.

“What do you mean _‘so’ ?” _Eve asked nervously, wishing her cheeks would stop burning already.

“What I _think_ Camilla _means_ to ask is, are you two boning now or what?” Beck stated matter-of-factly. 

“Beck!” Tony and Wanda spoke in sync, Beck merely chuckled as he sipped from his glass of whisky. Eve thought she’d simply die of embarrassment, glad that the muted lighting meant her blush might have passed unnoticed, it didn’t escape Peter however, who found her sudden coyness simply adorable. Flashes of Eve’s face as she came undone below him entered his mind and he had to quickly banish the mental image to avoid his dick growing hard once more. 

“What? We’re all thinking it! Besides, shouldn’t I care who my big sister is dating?” Eve’s eyes grew wide at Beck’s statement. 

“B-big sister?” Eve stuttered. _‘Does Beck really think of me in that way?’ _She asked herself, her heart lighting up at the thought. Beck smiled at her warmly, he glanced at Tony who gave him a firm nod of encouragement.

“Well… Tony did some digging for my birth certificate, because I didn’t _technically_ know how old I was and…” Beck reached into his suit jacket to remove a piece of paper, he opened it up, clearing his throat before reading it out to the room.

“Beck Sinclair. Born May 30th 2001. Mother: Clarissa Sinclair, Father: Cain Sinclair.” The entire room fell silent, Beck replaced the paper within his suit, looking to Eve.

“C-Cain was your…?”

“He was my real father after all. I guess he didn’t want to accept that he could father a powerless child, so he told me I was adopted.” Beck spoke, finding it difficult to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“That’s horrible.” Camilla breathed, her heart breaking for him. Beck only shrugged at her.

“Not exactly the worst thing he’s done is it?”

“But still, everything he put you through…”

“I don’t see it like that. The way I see it, I never had a real father, so I haven’t lost anything. But what I’ve _gained_…” He looked to Eve who had a look of shock on her face. “What I’ve gained is the most _incredible_ sister.” Eve laughed in disbelief. “Or half-sister, I should say.” Eve crossed the space between them, gripping Beck in a vice-like hug, making him stumble slightly from the impact.

“I-I can’t believe it.” Eve laughed joyfully, tears in her eyes. Eve had thought of Cain’s death as the end of all of her family ties, when here, in front of her, was her brother. It was too overwhelming. Beck pulled Eve tighter to him.

“I always knew there was a connection between us, I just didn’t realise it was a _blood _connection.” Natasha suddenly burst into laugher, the pair pulled away from one another and looked to her in confusion. 

“Wait wait wait. THAT means you actually _kissed _your-_”_

**_“Don’t remind me.” _**Beck snapped at her with a shudder, cringing at any memory of him ever having feelings for Eve. Peter laughed at them, silently and selfishly thankful that he didn’t need to worry about Eve and Beck being an item after all. 

“What’s with the crying? Ain’t we having a party?” 

“And why’s it so dark in here?” Two booming voices suddenly asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to look as Quill, Rocket and Thor entered the room.

“What- what are you guys _doing here?!”_ Eve squealed in excitement, running to greet the trio.

“It’s your birthday ain’t it?” Rocket laughed. “Wouldn’t have missed it for the galaxy.”

“We wanted to deliver your gift personally.” Quill announced proudly, removing a small slip of paper from his jacket and handing it to her.

“Dude, don’t give her that!” Rocket scolded him, jumping up to slap Quill’s hand away from Eve.

“What, _why? _I worked really hard on it!” Quill protested, clutching the paper close to his body.

“It looks as though it was written by a small child.” Thor chimed in.

“Wha- It _does not!”_

“No you’re right, it doesn’t. It looks like a child _TRIED _to write it but got smashed in the face before he could finish it.” Rocket hit his fist into his hand as though to accentuate his point.

“Oh yeah, like _you two_ were any help!”

“Oh here we go again, nothing’s _ever_ your fault is it Quill?”

“Oh for god’s sake give me that!” Eve lost her patience, ripping the slip of paper from Quill’s hand.

“I would have gone with a different font…” Rocket mumbled under his breath.

"What makes you think I can _write _in a different font?” Quill whisper-shouted back, the pair went on bickering as Eve read the slip of paper: ‘_Coupon for one adventure with the Guardians of the Galaxy.’ _Was written upon it in crayon, she looked up at them in hope.

“Is this for real?” She asked them.

“Of course it’s for real!” Rocket told her.

“Anywhere you want to go.” Thor added.

“Adventure, danger, whatever you want, whenever you like!” Quill beamed down at her, the trio grinning at how happy Eve seemed.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Eve chanted whilst pulling all three of them into a hug, making Thor and Quill bend down uncomfortably. 

“Don’t mention it.” Thor grunted as they each pulled away from one another.

“Now. Who’s ready for a party?” Thor stated, pulling out two bottles of clear liquid from under his jacket and shaking them with his eyebrows raised. Eve giggled at them.

**“F.R.I.D.A.Y, HIT IT!”** Quill shouted as F.R.I.D.A.Y turned the fairy lights and lanterns back on and began to play Flash Light by Parliament. The Guardians greeted Tony as he handed them three glasses in which to pour their drinks into. Wanda and Natasha began to dance with one another.

“You’re pretty good at this.” Natasha praised her, grabbing a bottle of gin to top up Wanda’s drink with.

“What, you think we didn’t have _dancing _in Sokovia?” Wanda giggled, accepting the extra gin in her glass with laughter. Beck walked up to Camilla.

“How about that date we talked about?” He smiled, extending his hand out towards her. Camilla scowled at him.

“Riiiight. You mean that line you used to distract me with so I’d drop my shields in battle?” Camilla stated sarcastically.

“It worked didn’t it?” Beck smirked, wiggling his fingers so that she’d take his hand. Camilla huffed at him but accepted. Beck pulled her towards him firmly, making Camilla have to steady herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. Beck smiled down at her and Camilla’s heart tugged a little. There was no denying it: Beck was extremely attractive. Camilla remembered when she’d first seen him at Gotham Hall, she was embarrassed to admit that she’d hesitated slightly before attacking him, taken aback by his beauty, but she noticed how he looked at Eve, and had forced all of her desires for him out of her mind. But when she realised that Eve and Peter were in love… Well, there was nothing stoping her desire from returning in full force.

“You know I’m a full two years older than you?” Camilla stated, trying her best to suppress her feelings for him, if Beck was born in 2001 that make him only nineteen years old, and Camilla had already turned 21 three months ago.

“Age is just a number baby.” Beck winked at her while he twirled her around.

Peter took the opportunity of everyone’s distraction by grabbing Eve’s hand and pulling her violently into him. Eve let out a gasp of surprise as she was spun into Peter’s chest.

“You know, I haven’t actually given you your official birthday gift…” Peter mumbled into her ear.

“What are you talking about? You took me to dinner.” Eve stated softly, letting her hands climb up his chest to rest at his neck.

“Oh that? You thought _that _was your present? That was nothing.”

“Peter, you rented out the _entire _restaurant!”

“Like I said, it was nothing.” Peter smirked smugly.

“Were you _always_ this cocky?” Eve asked with a raised brow.

“Hard not to be when the most beautiful girl in the world wants you…” Peter replied smoothly, his hands resting at her hips. Eve turned a deep shade of crimson. “But if you don’t want my gift…” Peter trailed off.

“Are we talking about a _sexual_ gift?” Eve whispered, a fire within her eyes at the thought of Peter ravishing her later. Peter’s eyes turned dark at her words.

“I mean that’s _definitely_ happening tonight… But it wasn’t the gift I had in mind.” Peter chuckled at her. Eve looked to him in confusion.

“Peter, there’s nothing in the entire world I would want, other than to be with you. Right here, right now.” Eve told him honestly, her walls completely crumbling. Peter beamed at her words.

“Were you always this soft?” He teased her gently, pulling her closer towards him.

“Hard not to be when the most amazing man in the world wants you…” Eve echoed his earlier words back to him with a smirk on her face. Peter’s heart completely melted, everything he could have ever wished for was right in front of him. Peter laughed at her, looking towards the ground.

“What?” Eve giggled, a smile on her face at Peter’s sudden shyness. He looked back at her, his mouth twisted to the side as if trying to hide the grin on his face but failing miserably.

“I just can’t believe you love me.” Peter told her honestly, he was still worried, as if at any second, Eve would retract the sentiment and leave him high and dry. Eve scoffed at him as if he were stupid.

“Peter, I’ve loved you since before I even met you, since I was sixteen years old.” Eve admitted, thinking it was _she _who couldn’t believe that _he_ was in love with _her._

Peter looked at her with complete exaltation, he couldn’t help but dip his head down to capture her lips within his own. Eve was shocked by the movement, but quickly melted into his mouth, feeling as though she might never grow accustomed to the feeling of weightlessness she felt every time his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, Peter’s mouth moved against her own slowly and Eve felt as though any doubt to one another’s love for each other dissolved within it. This wasn’t the type of kiss that was born out of lust, out of want, it was the type of kiss that spoke a million words. That held within it, the absolute certainty that they loved each other, completely. A series of whoop’s brought them out of their moment.

“I told you.” Beck stated smugly, whistling loudly with his fingers in his mouth. Camilla jumped up and down in place, hands clapping together excitedly.

_“Finally.” _Rocket mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

_“Get a room!”_ Quill teased with a grin on his face. Tony smiled at the pair and how they’d both turned a deep shade of crimson, laughing with embarrassment. He thought back to the day Peter had come to him completely broken only a couple of weeks prior. Looking at Peter now, how happy he seemed… Tony couldn’t help but wonder how different things might have been if he hadn’t sent Peter to the cottage with Eve. They never would have made that bond with one another, never would have gotten to know each other, they wouldn’t have found out about Camilla’s powers and Camilla wouldn’t have been there at the battle against Cain. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that without Camilla and Peter, Eve would have been taken by Cain. God knows what would have happened then… Tony grinned proudly at the kids, thinking his plan worked out pretty well after-all.

—-

The room was filled with the over-zealous laughter of the Avengers. Celebrating Eve’s birthday in true Stark-Fashion: getting shit faced. Wanda, Natasha, Tony, the guardians, Peter, Camilla, Beck and Eve were all sat around the lounge at the Avengers Compound, drinking cocktails, champagne and whiskey. But Camilla, Eve and Peter all opted to stick to red wine, allowing Eve to make an educated selection from Tony’s overstocked wine cellar. Tony had rolled his eyes at her when he saw that she’d picked out three _very _expensive bottles of French wine, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop her, they were celebrating after all.

They were currently in a game of truth and dare, it might have been an immature selection, but when Camilla had suggested it, nobody could resist.

“Okay Natasha, truth or dare?” Camilla asked the older woman, who’s cheeks were becoming flushed from her fifth glass of vodka cranberry. However, her movements were smooth and calculated even in her intoxicated state. The same could not be said for Eve who was perched in Peter’s lap opposite Natasha, one arm cradling her glass of wine while the other draped around him as if she were scared of letting him go again, not that Peter minded. After having spent those days apart, he couldn’t get enough of her.

“Dare.” Natasha stated with a smirk.

“I dare you to… Take two full shots of tequila without pulling a face.” Natasha raised a brow at her.

“Okay…” Natasha poured herself the shots, expertly tipping them into her mouth, one directly after the other without so much as a blink. Eve watched in awe. 

“You’re a witch.” Eve deadpanned, impressed with Natasha’s drinking ability.

“No, that would be me.” Wanda joked from beside her, making the group burst into laughter.

“Okay okay my turn!” Rocket managed between his laughs. “Peter, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Peter answered.

“Who’s the dominant one in bed, you or Eve?” Eve spat her drink out at the shock of the question, making Peter’s hands on her tighten to stop her from falling off of her lap.

"He's _not _answering that!” Eve squealed in embarrassment, cheeks burning from the question.

“Definitely Eve.” Quill voiced, making Eve glare at him in response. Peter chuckled darkly to himself, only he and Eve knew the truth of the matter, and his firm grip on her upper thigh signalled to Eve that she’d be reminded _exactly_ who was in charge later on that night.

“He can’t not answer, it’s the rules of the game.” Natasha insisted, pointing her drink at Peter. “Spill.”

Peter chuckled in a low register, sending shivers down Eve’s spine.

“Although we’ve not had time to fully… _Explore _that area… I’d imagine it’d depend on what mood we’re in.” Peter smirked, squeezing Eve’s thigh as if to accentuate his point. Rocket let out a wolf whistle as the group stared at them wide-eyed.

“Does she use her powers on you?” Natasha asked with a wiggle of her brows.

“**_NEXT_** person please.” Eve snapped, sending a death glare Natasha’s way.

“Yes please before I throw myself off of the building.” Tony stated, gulping his whiskey as if it’d help him erase the previous conversation from his mind forever.

“Okay Tony. Truth or dare?” Natasha asked.

“Truth.” 

“Who do you love more, Peter or Eve?” Natasha asked, the room ooh’d comically at the question.

“Hey! Why am _I_ not in the running?” Camilla complained.

“You’re new.” Thor commented matter-of-factly, Camilla sulked at the answer.

“It’s okay Cal, _I_ love you the most.” Wanda commented, giving Camilla a warm smile.

“Tony! Answers please!” Natasha reminded him, Tony swirled his whiskey in his glass.

“Well let’s see. Eve is more powerful…”

“Hey!” Peter defended.

“Oh who are you kidding?” Eve retorted with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah? Arm wrestle, me and you - _right now_.” Peter argued with her.

“Oh you wanna go?” Eve turned around, squaring up to him.

“Hell yeah, I wanna go…” Peter spoke in a low register, making Eve’s body shudder, she pressed herself closer to him.

“Jesus Christ guys can you two keep it in your pants for _two minutes?” _Quill stated.

“As I was _saying_… Eve is more powerful, but Peter annoys me _way less.” _Tony stated.

“Hey!” Eve huffed in annoyance.

“Oh who are you kidding?” Peter threw her previous comment back at her, earning him an exaggerated eye roll from Eve.

“It’s too hard, can’t decide, I hate them both equally.” Tony stated, throwing back a drink.

“You have to pick one!” Natasha pressed.

“You can’t ask a parent to choose his favourite child!” Tony argued, Eve’s heart faltered at the statement. _Child? _She looked at Tony who raised his glass to her and nodded, as if reading the question in her mind. Eve thought back to her and Tony’s journey, how he mentored her, how he was patient with her at the start when she was a bratty kid and a borderline alcoholic. How he’d guided her and protected her. She realised there was no greater father figure in her life. Peter noticed her quiet state and squeezed her to him more tightly.

“So if you think of _both_ of them as your children, does that mean they’re in an incestuous relationship?” Wanda giggled into her gin and tonic.

“Father figure isn’t the same as a _biological_ father Wanda.” Camilla scowled playfully at her. Wanda stuck her tongue out at the younger girl.

“Who are you to judge anyway, you were in love with a _robot.” _Tony teased Wanda who kicked him firmly in the shin for his comment.

“Okay _Eve, _truth or dare?” Tony asked her.

“Dare.” Eve stated firmly.

“I dare you to down to the workshop with Camilla.” Tony instructed them. Eve and Camilla looked to him in confusion.

“Why?” Camilla asked him.

“Just do it.” Tony smirked, taking a long sip of his whiskey. Eve looked at Peter who just shrugged his shoulders at her. Camilla stood form her place on the couch, extending a hand out to Eve.

“M’lady.” Camilla giggled, Eve laughed at her before accepting her hand, giving everyone one last nervous smile before leaving the room.


	35. the birthday party is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII!!!! I know you've all been waiting SO LONG for this next update, I've just started working again now that everything's opening back up, but believe me I have not forgotten about this story and I have the very best ending for it, but I thought I'd give you guys a little update.... Next one will be up very very soon!!!

“So I walk into the restaurant, and there’s _nobody there. _And I’m thinking… Did Happy drop me off at the right address?” Camilla giggled at Eve’s story as they walked hand in hand towards the workshop, taking their time, revealing in the rare alone time they’d been granted.

“So anyway, Peter’s stood in the middle of the restaurant with a fucking string quartet in the corner and the entire restaurant is _empty.” _

“He hired out the _entire restaurant?” _Camilla asked in disbelief, Eve nodded vigorously at her, a massive gin on her face. “Fucking hell Peter, _nice.” _

Eve continued her story, telling Camilla how Peter had basically poured his heart out to her, told her his life story, how she’d not said anything at first.

“You didn’t tell him you loved him back?!” Camilla exploded at her.

“Not at first…”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I was _scared _okay? What if he didn’t mean it?” Camilla rolled her eyes at her.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey! You can’t be mean to me on my birthday! Besides, everything worked out in the end.” Camilla looked at her friend with a look of love.

“It really did, didn’t it?” Camilla smiled at Eve, making Eve squeeze her hand a little tighter. The pair reached the doors of the workroom.

“I wonder what Tony’s got in here for us.” Camilla changed the subject.

“Only one way to find out…”

—-

Peter walked over to the bar in the corner of the room to re-fill his and Eve’s glasses. The rest of the room were deep in conversation, arguing over what they thought Tony had gifted to Eve. Tony rolled his eyes at the conversation before excusing himself, approaching Peter slowly.

“You okay kid?” Tony asked him gently. Peter glanced up at him.

“Of course.”

“You look real happy, with Eve I mean.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” Peter smiled to himself, pouring the red liquid into each glass.

“You two and Camilla make a good team. I mean, almost unbeatable…” Tony trailed off, reaching for a bottle to top up his own glass of whisky. Peter eyed him.

“Where you going with this Tony?”

“Nowhere, I’m just saying… Eve and Camilla are going to be official members of the avengers real soon, would be weird to send them out into the field without you.” Tony stole a glance at Peter, who only looked at him in disbelief.

“If you think Eve’s going to fight without me, you’re crazy.”

“So you’re back? With the avengers?” Peter was taken aback by his question, he’d almost forgotten that day in Tony’s office, when his entire world came crashing down upon him. Was he ready to go back?

“You don’t need to give me an answer now.” Tony mistook Peter’s silence for anxiety, worrying he’d pushed him a little too hard.

“No, no, I’m ready.” Peter stated firmly, looking Tony dead in the eyes.

“You sure?”

“I’ll go wherever she goes.” Tony’s heart melted at the look of love within Peter’s eyes.

“You really love her huh?”

“I really do.” Peter stated with finality.

“When did _that_ happen?” Tony laughed at his own blindness to his adopted son’s feelings. Peter chuckled at Tony’s question, wondering the exact same thing.

“I have no fucking clue-” Peter was cut off by a series of _ooh’s _and _ahh’s _coming from the room, he and Tony turned to see Eve walk into the room. Peter’s jaw hit the floor, gaping at the sight of her. She was dressed in a skin tight catsuit with glistening rivers glowing red to white running in a thin line along the curves of her figure: down her hips, across her thighs, underneath her boobs… Peter’s mind melted at how absolutely ridiculous her body looked. His eyes finally met Eve’s, they were hidden behind a thin, glowing black and red mask and held a fire within them that revealed she knew _exactly _how much he was checking her out and _exactly _how much he liked what he saw. Tony looked to Peter and smirked before raising a hand to his jaw and shutting his mouth for him. Peter looked at him in embarrassment after having been caught. Eve giggled at the exchange as Tony stalked towards her.

“A high-tech suit, fitted with your own AI system, his name is Jake.”

“Hello, Eve.” A friendly voice greeted her, Eve laughed in amazement.

“Hi Jake!” Eve giggled back. Tony approached Eve and held her arm out.

“Custom made, heat conducting material that’ll help you channel your blasts and control them.” Tony twirled Eve’s arm within his hand, making the rivers of light quake before him, he turned her wrist upwards.

“I’ve fitted micro-chips within your arms that can split upon command, allowing you to manipulate your flame, giving you total mobility.”

“You mean I can actually _control _where my fire goes?” Eve asked in shock, Tony gave her a nod. “Awesome…” Eve looked at her wrists in wonder. “Can I try?” She asked Tony excitedly.

“Wait for me!” Camilla called behind her, moving around the corner to revel herself, dressed in her own suit which was also skin tight. It could only be described as a white holographic material that seemed to ripple and shift on-top of her.

“Fuck, that looks amazing!” Beck commented in awe, running his eyes up and down Camilla’s figure.

“This one I’m especially proud of.” Tony stated cockily, moving towards Camilla. “The material shifts with your surroundings.” Tony’s hand hoovered above a white circle on the front of Camilla’s suit. “May I?” He asked her gently, Camilla nodded in response. Tony pressed the circle and suddenly, Camilla disappeared.

“What the fuck?!” Eve shouted out in shock, the entire room took a step back with a gasp.

_“What? What? What?” _Camilla asked in a panic, looking around at how everyone’s eyes darted around her rapidly, but never focusing on her.

“Cal y-you’ve disappeared!” Eve stuttered in shock. Tony chuckled at everyone’s reaction.

“The same mirror shifting technology we use for cloaking the Quintet, Camilla can disappear, becoming completely invisible to her enemies.” Tony spoke confidently, addressing the room as if he were hosting a Stark conference. Everyone looked up at him in awe as he explained his creation. “Knowing now how valuable of an asset Camilla is to the avengers, if she’d out in the field protecting everyone from attacks, she’ll be the prime target. If an enemy manages to take Camilla down, that’s our entire line of defence wiped out, putting everyone at risk. That coupled with the fact that she doesn’t have a strong attack makes her vulnerable.” Camilla pressed the circle on her suit again, making her visible to the room once more. Tony looked at her with pride. “The invisibility will help protect you, so you can focus on protecting us.”

“You think I’m a valuable asset?” Camilla’s smile grew wide with the compliment.

“Sure do kid.” Tony winked at her in response. Eve grinned at the exchange, silently thanking Tony for looking out for her best friend, feeling relieved that Camilla would be hidden from view by enemies who’d want to harm her. Eve smiled devilishly as she set off a blast towards Camilla, Tony jumped away from her suddenly as Camilla rushed to throw her shields up, Eve flicked her wrist and the path of her flame changed course dramatically, Eve giggled as she watched it zip about the room.

“Eve, careful!” Tony scolded her, as the guardians ducked violently to avoid her flame’s tirade.

“What? I’ve totally got it!” Eve laughed, enjoying everyone’s overt concern, Camilla watched as Eve’s fireball whipped towards the wall, towards her birthday bunting, her eyes grew wide with panic as she hurriedly threw her shields up in front of it. Everyone watched how Eve’s fireball hit violently against Camilla’s barrier, then extinguished. All eyes turned to Eve in an accusatory manner, Eve smiled shyly.

“Whoops?” Eve blushed in embarrassment.

“Suit. Off. _Now.” _Tony commanded her sternly. Not particularly wanting to have to rebuild the compound for the second time that week. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

_“Fine.” _She sulked, pressing the centre of her chest that allowed the suit to become flax around her frame, Peter water in horror as she began to shuffle out of it, her shoulders becoming exposed.

“Not _here!” _Tony yelled, raising his hands at her and violently whipping his head the other way. The room laughed at her and Tony’s exchange as Eve stared at him dumbly, her suit reaching low enough now that the tops of her breasts were slightly revealed. Thor’s eyes were fixated on Eve’s uncovered flesh, he licked his lips instinctively, an action that did not go unnoticed by Peter who growled lowly as he clutched his glass of wine a little tighter in his hand with anger.

“It’s not like I’m _naked. _I’m wearing underwear!”

_“Eve.” _Peter spoke in a warning tone. Eve looked at him: jaw clenched and eyes piercing. She gulped harshly, her mouth suddenly dry as she mumbled an _‘okay’ _before her and Camilla left the room to change.

—-

“A little early to be so territorial don’t you think Pete?” Natasha teased him as they sat on the couch together. Everyone had continued on with the party, Wanda and Quill were dancing with one another, Rocket and Tony seemed to be in a deep conversation and Thor was re-filling everyone’s drink at the bar, making a show of it but obviously disappointed at the fact nobody was paying much attention.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to be if _some people_ could keep their eyes to themselves.” Peter spat, throwing a glare towards Thor who had managed to flip a bottle of vodka and cranberry juice in the air, catching them seamlessly before pouring them into a glass for Natasha. He beamed with pride and looked to see if anyone had witnessed the impressive manoeuvre (in his humble opinion). When his eyes locked with Peter’s death glare, the grin aptly fell from his face, looking uncomfortable, he picked up Natasha’s drink and brought it to her.

“Does something ail you Peter?” Thor asked with concern as Natasha accepted the drink from his hand. Peter’s eyes narrowed as he stood to greet him coldly.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” He replied childishly. Natasha took a large gulp from her drink, looking up from her place on the couch as Peter squared up to Thor.

“It would seem as though something does.” Thor replied with confusion, wondering where Peter’s hostility had come from.

“Oh yeah?”

“You appear to be a little…” Thor’s eyes flickered over him. “Tense.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t trying to eye-fuck my girlfriend, I’d be a lot more relaxed.”

_“Oooooookay.” _Natasha suddenly stood between the men as Thor’s eyes narrowed in on Peter’s. “I think we’ve all had a bit too much to drink.” Natasha laughed awkwardly, attempting to diffuse the tension, but the two men paid her no mind.

“Eve is a beautiful woman, you’ll have to get used to people looking at her.”

“Maybe you're right, but I should’t expect that to come from a _friend_.”

“I don’t much appreciate your tone, _friend.” _Thor stepped closer to Peter. “And I don’t appreciate the insinuation that I would _ever_ disrespect Eve.”

“How about disrespecting _me?”_

“I think you’re doing a fine job of that all by yourself.” Thor stated in a patronising tone.

“Wanna take this outside?” Peter growled.

“We’re baaaaaack!” Eve suddenly giggled as she wrapped her arm around Peter’s, beaming up at everyone in her intoxicated state, but immediately grew worried as she sensed the hostile air and how tense Peter’s arm felt. She looked at the trio in confusion.

“What’s going on?” She asked nervously, Thor gave her a large smile.

“Nothing, although your boyfriend might have a little trouble handling his wine.” Thor looked down upon Peter with a smirk before turning to leave the group. “You can’t blame him really, besides, he’s only a child.” Thor quipped over his shoulder, Peter thought he might explode from anger. Natasha threw Eve a meek smile that seemed to wish her a silent _‘good luck’ _before leaving to join Tony and Rocket in whatever conversation they were having. Eve furrowed her brows and looked to how Peter gripped his wine glass harshly, thinking he might very well break it, she took it from his hand.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked him in concern, eyes flicking over his tense features, Peter finally ceased glaring at Thor’s back and turned his attention down to Eve.

“Not really.” He answered simply, trying his best to remove the bitterness from his tongue.

“What’s the matter?” Eve asked with the upmost concern, her blood growing hot in anticipation, ready to defend Peter from whatever it was that troubled him.

“Why-” Peter began to speak but had to pause to make sure he didn’t grow unreasonably angry, he took a breath through clenched jaws, exhaling harshly. “Why the hell did you start undressing in front of everyone?” Eve took a step back, of all the people she thought might have angered him, she never believed it could be _her. _

“Peter, this is my _family.” _Eve tried to reason with him.

“No. _Tony _is your family, _Camilla _is your family. _Beck _is your family, but the rest of them they’re just- just-” Peter snatched his wine glass back from her, taking a long sip to clam his nerves. “They look at you in a- a- a… _Certain _way and I- I… Well I just don’t like it.” Eve’s brows pulled together more tightly in confusion.

“Who looks at me in a _‘certain way’ _as you put it?” Peter’s eyes flew directly to Thor… Eve noticed the movement.

“Peter…” Eve began gently. “He’s just a friend.” Peter’s eyes snapped back to hers.

“You should have seen the way he looked at you. It was anything _but _friendly.” Peter spat out in jealousy. Knowing he shouldn’t be so bothered about it, but he couldn’t help but think how Thor was superior than him in every way. It broke his heart to think that _anyone_ could steal Eve away from him. Not yet. Not now. Not when he’d only _just_ managed to make her his. He willed the universe to give him at least a few years with him… Hell, he’d be happy with just a few _months_.

“Peter look at me.” Eve spoke sternly, her anger bubbling within her. Peter’s eyes snapped back to hers. She took his face within her palms.

“Nothing, _nothing_ could take me away from you.” She glared at him both with anger and with love. Peter’s eyes softened at her words.

“You were wrong to confront Thor.” Eve said to him harshly, annoyed that he’d almost ruined their friendship, her arms fell from his face. “But… You were right to be annoyed.” Eve admitted, looking to the floor in embarrassment.

“I was?”

“Yes. No one should see me the way you do…” Eve trailed off, running her hands down the front of his chest, Peter’s breath hitched in his throat at the movement, he was embarrassed to admit how hard his dick grew at such a simple movement. “It doesn’t matter if I’m around family or friends… You should be the only one who sees me so exposed, so… Vulnerable.” Peter looked at her and his heart ached. It was exactly what he was thinking but was too scared to say.

“I don’t want to control you-” Peter began, but Eve placed a firm finger against his lips.

“You can’t.” She said with a smile, "I wouldn't let you." Peter chuckled at her. “_But_, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I really want you to be my first and I can see how if I exposed myself to everyone in the room, well it’d be a little inappropriate and well-” Peter’s fists grew into balls around his sides as his eyes grew wide… Wider than Eve had ever seen before. “What?” She asked nervously.

“You said you want me to be your first?” Peter spoke slowly.

“Yes?”

“First what?” Peter asked dumbly, his heart racing a mile a minute, Eve looked at him a though he were stupid.

“Well you already took my first kiss among mother things…” She trailed off nervously, looking into Peter’s eyes, they urged her to continue. “I want you to be the first person I.. You know… _sleep with.” _Eve grew red in the face with embarrassment.

“You mean you’ve never…?” Peter asked her in shock. “I mean I was your _first kiss?” _

“Well _duh!” _Eve giggled as she playfully punched him in the side. “I mean how many boys do you think I was even interested in?! My parents died right when I was supposed to explore my sexuality, let me tell you, that really puts a downer on a girl’s sex life.” Eve laughed, but Peter didn’t respond, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Is that an issue?” Eve asked nervously, well aware that Peter had had girlfriends before her, that he’d experienced sex before her. Peter grinned at her.

“Of course it’s not.” Peter reassured her, Eve smiled widely at him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love you all the same even if you’d slept with a hundred guys, it wouldn’t matter to me. But the fact that I’d be your first-”

“And _only.” _Eve clarified, a smile upon her lips, Peter took her waist in his arms and pulled her close to him, he pressed his lips upon the shell of her ear.

“Believe me sweetheart, after I’m done with you tonight, the entire _city _will know just who you belong to.” Peter’s words sent a very visible shudder through Eve’s body and she suddenly couldn’t wait for her birthday party to be over…


	36. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys we are literally SO CLOSE TO THE END. I'm so emotional... :( 
> 
> I recently re-read this entire fic and honestly can't believe how far Eve and Peter and Camilla have come!! (And Beck!!!)
> 
> Anyway as always, give me your thoughts and feels! Next one up very sooon!!
> 
> ALSO WARNING !! There is smut in this chapter so if you wanna avoid, read up until the first "---" ok? ok.

Eve and Peter left the party early, sneaking out while they thought everyone else was too preoccupied to notice. Tony’s eyes followed them out of the room, he smiled as the two youngsters clung to one another, Peter whispering something into Eve’s ear which made her face turn crimson as they left the room. Tony’s smile deepened, thinking how lucky the two kids were to find one another so early on in their lives.

“Cute, aren’t they?” Natasha suddenly commented, smiling at Tony’s proud expression.

“Sickeningly.” Tony agreed with a chuckle.

“Good thing their rooms are on the other side of the compound huh?” Natasha giggled, elbowing Tony playfully, Tony’s smile fell from his face in a look of disgust.

_“Natasha.” _He scolded her, his face growing red with embarrassment. Natasha only laughed at his discomfort. Camilla had just finished re-filling her drink before she scanned the room for Eve, she saw Tony and Natasha laughing about something to one another, Thor having a dance-off with Quill whilst Rocket and Wanda shook their heads in embarrassment, but no Eve. Camilla frowned in confusion.

“Looking for _me?”_ A smooth voice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts and Camilla looked up to see Beck smirking down at her smugly, he waved his glass at her. “Oh and I’ll take a refill.” Camilla rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m _not_ your bartender.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Really? Could’ve fooled me with the way you’re lingering around the bar.” Camilla huffed at him and moved to the side to allow Beck to reach for a bottle of wine.

“I was looking for Eve.”

“She left with Peter a while ago…” Beck trailed off.

“Why?” Camilla asked instinctively, Beck raised a brow at her.

“Well Camilla you see, when a boy and a girl love each other very much they _sometimes-” _Camilla interrupted Beck with a shove to his side, allowing the bottle of wine in his hand to miss his glass slightly, spilling red wine along the cuff of his suit.

“Hey!” Beck exclaimed in protest.

“That’s your _sister_ you’re talking about!” Camilla countered with a red face. Beck only shrugged at her.

“Not really my place to act territorial is it? Besides, if anyone was going to be with her… Let’s just say I’m glad it’s Peter.”

“I thought you hated him.”

“There’s a fine line between love and hate.” Camilla hummed at him in agreement with a smile.

“So about that date…” Beck trailed off, his eyes glancing at Camilla.

“One step at a time Beck. One step at a time…” Camilla smirked at him, Beck accepted her answer with a grin as the pair clinked their glasses together.

—-

Eve threw a rolling stones top over her frame, she’d taken a shower after the party, feeling the need to sober herself up. She exited her bathroom and smiled at the sight of Peter Parker in her bed, dressed in his pyjamas, grinning at her.

“You know, you were wearing that exact top the day we met.” Eve smiled and looked down as if she herself had forgotten what t-shirt she was wearing.

“Was I?” Eve asked in a sing-song voice, a grin on her face as she held the hem of her shirt in her hand, blushing slightly at the fact that Peter remembered what she was wearing when he met her. Peter smiled like a fool whilst looking at her, he wished she would stay this way forever, completely adorable and all his.

“You were, and I remember wondering if you were wearing anything underneath.” Peter’s voice sank lower as Eve’s expression also changed, quirking her brow as she looked at him darkly.

“_Were you now?_” Eve teased, the thought of Peter having a crush on her from the start, the thought of him looking at her in _that way _since the very beginning made her stomach twist deliciously and her thighs press together in arousal. Peter noticed her catch her bottom lip between her teeth and smirked at the effect he was obviously having on her.

“_Imagine_ my disappointment when I saw your black cotton shorts.”

“Check again…” Eve purred seductively, stalking over to Peter who pushed himself to perch on the edge of the bed, she swung a leg around him and he caught it expertly, hand snaking up her thigh to reveal she was wearing absolutely _nothing _underneath. Peter gave her butt a quick squeeze before he retracted his hand and leaned into her thigh, groaning loudly. Eve giggled at his reaction, butterflies erupting within her.

“You have no _idea_ what you do to me.” Peter groaned, placing kisses upon her thigh, climbing higher and higher, making Eve giggle until she was forced to pull her leg away from him with a laugh and a flutter in her heart.

“I could say the same for you.” Eve commented, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Peter had, after all, been with girls before. Where as she… Well, she was completely unexperienced. What if she didn’t live up to his expectations? Peter sensed her hesitation.

“Listen, we don’t have to do anything tonight. I want you to feel comfortable.” Peter tried to reassure her.

_“I want to.” _Eve said confidently. “I just… I just don’t know where to begin…” Eve fiddled with the hem of her shirt again, feeling shy. Peter’s heart melted at the sight of her.

“What was that song you played?” Peter asked, Eve looked at him in confusion. “When we were getting ready for the gala, it was wicked something…”

“Wicked Game?” Eve answered with a laugh. “How did you remember?”

“It was the first time I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. The song reminded me of you so much.” Eve looked to the ground in embarrassment. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, play the song.” F.R.I.D.A.Y complied, Peter stood and reached for Eve, taking her within his arms. Eve gasped as she wrapped her arms and legs around his form, clinging to him as he held her steady, a blush broke out onto her face as she felt the hardness of his length press against her core. But everything in Peter’s face was soft, gentle, understanding. He gently lead her to the bed, softly placing her upon it, Eve was transfixed by the look in his eyes. Hypnotised by the love within them, love she could barely believe was hers. Eve’s head fell upon the pillow, Peter pressed his forehead against hers.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked in a whisper, Eve giggled against him.

“Yes _please_.” She begged, Peter grinned as he dipped his head to hers, capturing her lips within his own. Eve’s heart exploded at the contact, her body rippled against his, legs pulling him closer into her, lips and tongue moving in sync with his own, body rippling against his with a devastatingly, insatiable hunger. Peter suddenly pulled away from her, the pair breathing harshly as Eve looked to him in confusion.

“Slow down.” Peter said to her between breaths. “We have plenty of time to fuck, to absolutely destroy one another, but for now, I want to take things slow.” Eve looked to him with wide eyes. “I want to show you how much I love you, is that okay?” Eve nodded at him in a daze, and when Peter’s lips locked against hers, it was smooth and slow, and filled with such love and passion that Eve felt as though she would faint. Eve tugged at his shirt and Peter wasted no time in sitting up and pulling it off of his form.

“And the pants too.” Eve commanded, growing confident. Peter smirked at her.

“Yes m’am.” He smiled, Eve was surprised at the rush she felt, ordering him around, it gave her a rush and she made a mental note to explore her more dominating side with Peter further, later on... Peter threw his pants to the side of her room, stood before her in only his boxers. Eve reached forward to tug at the waistband.

“These too.” She giggled as they twanged against his form. Peter grinned at her as he complied, kneeling in front of her stark naked. Eve gasped as she took in his form. How his hair curled around his face, tousled and messy from their make-out session. How his jawline was defined from the dim lights in her room. How his jaw clenched, how his muscles and abs rippled. But more importantly, how his rock hard member stood to attention, pressed against his stomach, brilliant and already glistening with pre-cum. Eve was drawn to it, she crawled towards him until her face was level with it. Peter looked down upon her, his cock twitching just from the sight of her lips being so close.

“Eve you don’t have to-” Eve silenced Peter by wrapping her lips around his dick. Peter groaned audibly, wrapping his hands in her hair and watching at how well she took him within her mouth. Eve hummed in pleasure around his shaft, making the vibrations ripple around his dick and causing Peter to groan in pleasure. Trying her best to take him as deeply as she could, she almost reached his base before she had to pull back, giving him soft licks on her way up. Peter moaned as his cock twitched once again. Her mouth felt impossibly warm against him, Eve laughed at his response, loving how good she was making him feel and telling herself she’d do anything to hear those delicious noises from him again. Eve took him into her mouth once again, this time bobbing her head back and fourth along his member, each groan she elicited from him made shocks run along her body straight to her pussy. Eve had to press her thighs together in an attempt to stop her slickness from running down her thighs, staring up at him, seeing how his abs rippled with his every breath, and the way he looked down upon her... It was enough to drive her insane. Peter began involuntarily thrusting into her mouth, surprised at how well Eve took him having never had done this before. Eve allowed Peter to grab her hair and thrust in and out of her mouth viciously, a part of Peter's earlier words of taking things slow with Eve went out of the window but Eve was more than happy with it. It turned her on to think of Peter using her body to pleasure himself. Peter grunted as he grabbed Eve's head with both hands, pushing her face onto his cock again and again and again until she finally pulled away from him with a pop of her mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his dick to her lips. Peter thought he had died and gone to heaven, grunting at the pornographic sight before him. He grabbed Eve and pulled her top from over her frame, revealing her body to him. Eve had no time to feel self conscious as Peter immediately pushed her back onto the bed and began running his hands all over her.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking real.” Peter gasped, his hands taking purchase at her waist, her hips, her breasts. Peter dipped his head down to take one of Eve's nipples within his mouth, Eve hummed in approval as she arched her back, pushing her tits further up into him, Peter grinned as he sucked at one nipple while his free hand gently pinched and pulled at the other. Eve grabbed his head and pushed him against her, moaning at the new sensations he was inspiring within her. But her hips bucked up as her clit begged for attention, her juices running down her thighs so much that she was sure to have stained her bedsheets, Peter noticed the movement and gave her tits one last kiss each before settling in between her legs and began placing kisses up her thighs. Eve trembled underneath him, every single peck sending shockwaves towards her core. He thighs began to tremble as Peter slowly licked a strip from her entrance up to her clit. Eve shuddered beneath him.

“Fuck, Peter.” Eve breathed, gripping his hair in her hands. Peter smirked up at her.

“What do you need?” Peter teased her, giving her core a quick lick that had her asking beneath him.

“You fucking know what I need.” Eve groaned in frustration, throwing her eyes up to the ceiling.

“Use your words, and look at me when I’m talking to you.” Peter commanded, biting the inside of her thigh gently. Eve moaned as she looked down at him.

“I want you to eat me out. I want you to lick me oh god Peter _please.” _Peter grinned at her, obviously satisfied with the answer as he dipped his head forward and his tongue began to devour her, tracing lines up and down her folds, circling her clit and then pressing his entire mouth against it as he lapped at her juices. Eve screamed pornographically, throwing her head back as Peter devoured her, he groaned at how she tased like honey. Her pussy impossibly delicious that he was absolutely convinced she was a witch. Peter reached under his chin and inserted two fingers inside her as his tongue continued to circle her clit. Groaning into her at how harshly her walls clamped his fingers. Eve’s grip on his hair tightened as she felt the coil within her about to snap.

“Peter! I-I’m gonna-”

“It’s okay baby, you can cum.” Peter smiled up at her devilishly, very proud of himself for being able to bring her to completion so soon.

“N-no but I want to cum on you, o-on your dick!” Eve admitted, looking at Peter as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers and mouth, Peter groaned at her response.

“Don’t worry, you will.” Peter promised her before continuing his assault, Eve could no longer hold it in, allowing the coil to snap as she saw fireworks, she screamed as waves and waves of pleasure ripped throughout her and her pussy bucked up and into Peter’s mouth again and again. Forcing Peter to hold her hips down as he allowed her to ride out her high. Until Eve began to spasm around him, becoming overly sensitised, she pulled Peter’s head up towards her, kissing him sloppily in her post-orgasmic state of absolute bliss. Eve tasted her own juices upon Peter’s tongue which only seemed to arouse her further.

“That, was, fucking, amazing.” Eve laughed between her breaths, completely in awe of the man before her.

_“You’re_ amazing.” Peter laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her once again. Eve reached between them and grabbed Peter’s dick, alining it with her entrance. Peter pulled away from the kiss with a groan.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked her, not wanting Eve to feel like she owed him anything just because he’d made her cum.

“Peter, if you’re not inside me right now I think I might die.” Eve laughed, thrusting her hips up to his as if to accentuate her point. Peter gulped before alining himself and slowly pushing into her. Eve had expected it to hurt, she’d expected pain. But all she could feel was how wonderfully Peter stretched her. Peter groaned and pressed his face into her shoulder as he entered her, placing kisses upon it, he paused as he felt some resistance, he was barely halfway in.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked her lovingly, raising his head once again to meet her eyes, a look of concern upon his features. Eve smiled at him as she placed a hand upon his cheek and nodded, urging him to continue. Peter complied as he pushed on, Eve’s core already hot and dripping from her earlier orgasm, allowing him to continue without much resistance. Eve winced slightly at the pain, but her legs wrapped around Peter, only pulling him further in.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Peter admitted as he seethed himself entirely within her. The slight pain Eve felt earlier completely evaporated into pleasure as her walls hugged him. She felt as though all this time she was living half a life, only now complete that Peter had rested within her. As if for her entire life she’d been searching for acceptance, for a place to belong, and only now did she realise she was complete. She was complete all along. But with Peter within her, she felt _full. _Oh lord, did she feel so full. So full that there was no room for doubt, no room for _anything _other than love and Peter and they were one and the same.

“Move, p-please.” Peter was shocked at how _needy _and _desperate _Eve sounded. And _he _was the _only person _that had _ever_ made her feel this way. The only person that _would _ever make her feel this way. Peter withdrew, almost all the way, and then pushed back into her. Eve’s arms clawed at his back, Peter dipped his head down once again and captured his lips in his own in an act of complete hunger as his hips pushed in and out of her. Peter was completely overwhelmed by the sensation. It was better than anything he’d ever felt before. He knew then and there that he could spend eternity loving this girl, _fucking _this girl. No, making _love _to this girl. Eve’s nails ran trails down his back and he rested his forehead against hers as he increased his pace, hips pummelling into her at a completely supernatural pace that made Eve's head deliciously _dizzy_. One of Peter’s hands held him above her and the other caressed her breasts, touched her face, before grabbing her neck.

“Is this okay?” Peter asked in a gruff voice.

“Oh my god YES HARDER!” Eve screamed at the movement, feeling pleasure she’d never felt before, Peter smiled darkly as he complied, hand squeezing against her throat not hard enough to stop her air flow, but hard enough to restrict her blood flow. Eve began to see stars.

“Eve, I-I’m gonna-”

“Me too me too fuck, Peter you’re making me cum again!” Eve cried, looking deep into Peter’s eyes in desperation. Peter grunted in pleasure.

“Not yet sweetheart, not yet, you hold on.”

“I-I can’t!” Eve cried out, tears beginning to fall around her face, not able to pull her mind from the thought that she needed to cum _right now. _Peter’s grip on her neck tightened.

“Yes. You. Can. A few. Seconds. More.” Peter accentuated his points with especially deep thrusts into her and an even tighter grip round her neck. Eve tried her hardest to fight off her climax, she stared deep into Peter’s eyes, that looked at her with all the desire and dark thoughts she’d always wished they would.

“You ready?” Peter asked her with a grin.

“Yes oh my god YES!” Eve cried, laughing through her tears.

“Eve I love you, so so much.” Peter’s thrusts increased in speed if that were even possible. Making Eve scream louder than she ever had before, having to squeeze her eyes shut at the intensity of the sensations.

“Fuck Peter I love you too, so so much!” Eve cried, tears freely falling down her face now. In joy, in frustration, in absolute elation, she wasn’t sure.

“Cum now sweetheart. Cum for me.” Peter ordered her and like a switch had been flicked, Eve came undone underneath him, she looked up at him for as long as she could until her eyes rolled back into her skull in pure pleasure. Her entire body twitching underneath him, Peter groaned as he felt her pussy clamp onto him, tighter and warmer than anything he’d felt in his life. Eve’s pussy spasmed around his dick, making him thrust into her four more times, reaching into her deeper than he ever had before. He rested his face against her neck as his dick bursted within her, Peter thought he came harder than he ever had in his life before. Eve moaned as she felt his warm seed erupt inside her, her hips bucking up into him, riding out her high. Peter kissed her lips again, laughing against them at the feeling of her pussy absolutely milking his dick before he finally collapsed onto of her.

Eve stroked his hair gently, both of them completely spent. Enjoying one another’s afterglow, Peter gently hummed as Eve scratched his scalp, thinking he could stay there forever. And that’s how they fell asleep. Peter being held within Eve’s arms finally feeling as though he’d found the will to continue on and Eve holding him, finally feeling as though she had a place to call home and a people to call family.


	37. HEAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know it's been a while. PLEASE don't be angry :( 
> 
> A lot of things have happened and I won't bore you with the details but I am DETERMINED to finish this work. I will warn you now, the ONLY THING this chapter holds is SMUT. So if you don't want to read any sexy stuff... I STRONGLY advise you to skip this chapter (don't worry, you won't miss any plot points...) 
> 
> Also, I will finish this fic but it'd make me feel a lot more motivated if I knew you guys were still reading, so please please if you do want me to finish writing this, let me know in the comments!! Here's what you can expect in the final two chapters...
> 
> CHAPTER 38: Peter's final gift to Eve revealed, and how it's received (I know this sounds boring but trust me it's not!!!")  
CHAPTER 39: So I do have a final ending I want to include BUT at the end of chapter 38 I will give you guys a few options as to what you want to see. It will be a selection of scenarios like: 'where will they be in 5 years time?' OR 'What if Eve meets her biological mother?' and a lot more to choose from so stick around!!!
> 
> But mainly I want to know if you guys are still here... Do you still care? If you're reading this story please comment and let me know you want an update because my life is hectic right now and even though I really REALLY wanna finish this fic... I don't know if I'd be so bothered if I thought no one was reading / no one cared... 
> 
> BUT please enjoy this NSFW content and I love you all.... xxxxxxx

Eve awoke in a daze as memories from the night before flooded back to her. Peter telling her he loved her, her birthday party, Peter having his way with her… Eve felt dizzy, perhaps it was the hangover, but the blissful feeling that coursed throughout her body told her it might just be another thing entirely… They’d moved within the night so that Eve’s head rested lightly upon Peter’s chest, his long, even breaths told Eve he was still asleep. Eve looked up to him, his hair was tousled around his face, sticking up this way and that, completely defying gravity. Eve couldn’t stop the grin that formed on her face even if she wanted to, she nestled closer to him, craning her head up ever so slightly so she’d get a better look at him, she counted the freckles on his perfect face, wondering how the hell she’d ever gotten so lucky. It wasn’t until around freckle number 23 that his lips moved.

“Are you watching me sleep, Eve?” Peter accused, a small smile on his face. Eve blinked up at him in shock, but his eyes remained closed.

“H-how did you…?” Eve began, Peter’s eyes opened and flew to meet her own. His smile melding into a full blown smirk.

“Spidey-sense.” He explained, his eyes flicking all over her features. His breath hitched slightly and Eve’s brows pulled together in worry, suddenly thinking she might be leaning on his chest a little too heavily.“You look beautiful.” Peter stated. Eve’s face began to heat. 

“Shut up.” She mumbled in embarrassment, moving to sit up and smooth her hair down, which was probably a tangled mess given their previous night’s activities. Having forgotten she was completely naked, she exposed her chest as the bedsheet fell from her back while her hands fought to battle the knots in her hair. Peter stared at her in awe, the morning sun casting an angelic glow around her frame, he determined that once again, she was the most beautiful being he’d ever laid eyes upon. Then his eyes flew to her exposed breasts. A low growl came from his chest as he pulled himself into an upright position and pulled her around him, Eve gasped at the sudden movement, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips and connecting their bodies, Eve’s gasp turned into a quiet wimpier as she felt her pussy collide with his very hard manhood. Peter pressed his face into her neck, appreciating the curve of it while peppering her with light kisses. Eve laughed as her hands flew to the back of his head, scratching at his scalp before lightly tugging on his hair so that his face was revealed to her again.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Peter grinned at her, the moment turning tender, Eve stroked a hand lightly across his face, as if she thought she’d break him, or that he’d disappear. 

“I was thinking the same.” Eve murmured lightly, her eyes following the trail of her hand down his cheek and across his jaw. Peter’s stomach twisted at the way she looked at him, in awe, as if he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. But of course that couldn’t be true, he thought, because she’d obviously been in front of a mirror before. Eve’s hands trailed down from his face to his neck and lower still, burning a path down his chest. Peter shivered beneath her, though he definitely wasn’t cold. Eve looked down between them to Peter’s dick and bit her lip at how it seemed to twitch beneath her gaze. 

Peter reached for her chin and tilted her head up to press his lips against hers, the tender moment turned to pure heat as Eve moaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss, Peter slipped his tongue within her and pulled her body flush against him.

“You’re insatiable.” Eve mumbled against his mouth with a smile, the statement was a relief, not a complaint. Peter swallowed the words in his mouth and hummed firmly in agreement.

“We can stop…” Peter teased, reaching a hand between them to gently pinch at one of Eve’s nipples. Eve gasped harshly in response.

“Not a chance.” Eve replied breathlessly into him. Peter’s cock twitched again at her words and he was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming need to be inside her. His hands flew to grab her hips as he swiftly lifted her up and onto his cock. Eve threw her head back as a moan tore through her throat, Peter entered her in one fluid motion, gripping her hips so hard Eve was sure there’d be bruises. Peter groaned in complete bliss as his lips tickled the shell of her ear.

“I won’t be so gentle this time.” Peter warned chuckling at the shiver that ran down Eve at his words. 

“L-last night was _gentle?”_ Eve remembered the brutal pace that Peter took with her the night before, her body was still sore. 

_“Does that scare you?_” Peter said in a borderline patronising tone, his cock still pulsed within her, Peter noticed how her walls clamped tighter around him.

“Scared isn’t the word I’d use.” Eve spoke breathlessly, her voice coming out as a whisper. She wanted so desperately for him to move, trying to lift herself up again on his cock, but Peter’s strong grip held her in place.

“Going somewhere?” Peter teased in her ear, his breath tickled at her throat.

“Damnit Peter!” Eve cursed him, trying to sound firm but her words came out more as a wine. Peter’s dark chuckle trilled past her ear again as he moved his face in front of her, smirk growing wider at the sight of her: desperate and pleading. He pressed his lips against hers again.

“What do you need?” Peter breathed the question as his lips brushed hers, thinking he’d never grow tired of the feeling. 

“I need you to move.” Eve was losing her patience, anger growing within her at how easily he seemed to torture her. Peter’s arm flew up to grip her chin tightly.

“What’s the magic word?” He smiled devilishly down at Eve, thoroughly enjoying his playtime with her. 

_“Please._” Eve spoke trough gritted teeth, anger flaring up again.

“Please, _what?”_ Peter gripped her chin a little tighter within his hand, he’d never been this rough with a human before, but he knew better than to think Eve was delicate. It was freeing (for once) to be able to completely unleash his darkest desires. Peter wondered if she’d understand the name he wanted her to call him. She was completely unexperienced, but he knew better than to underestimate her and even if she didn’t guess right, he had a great curiosity as to what she’d come up with.

“Please _sir._” Peter _tsk’d_ at her. 

“Not quite right baby girl.” He gently scolded her. Eve reached her breaking point, groaning in frustration, she tried her absolute hardest to pull herself up, needing friction more than she needed anything else in her life. But Peter’s arms held her in place, as if they were made from stone. Her eyes grew wide as she realised Peter had given her a clue, _‘baby girl’,_ she looked at him in shock. The thought of calling Peter… **_That_**. Sent a shiver down her spine, the pleasure the mere thought of the word gave her, made her wonder if she was completely sane. Peter felt her pussy grow wetter beneath him and he hoped she couldn’t tell that his own resolve was cracking, his own need to fuck her was almost winning the battle. But when her eyes grew wide, he knew she had it.

_“Please daddy.”_ Eve whispered, her pussy fluttered with pleasure as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Peter’s cock throbbed in repose, his jaw clenched as his eyes grew darker with desire.

_“Good girl.”_ Peter praised her as he lifted her suddenly so that his dick was almost all the way out of her before pulling her back down so harshly, Eve began to see stars. They moaned into each other, lips finding one another again. Peter felt no resistance, no trouble with lifting Eve and dropping her again and again onto his cock. Eve helped, meeting his thrusts halfway, completely overwhelmed with the blinding pleasure she felt. 

But it wasn’t enough, Peter turned suddenly and threw Eve against the mattress face down. Eve took in a shocked gasp at the sudden change in position, her face pressed into the soft pillow as Peter harshly gripped her hips before entering her from behind. The angle was new to Eve, much more intense. Peter’s dick reached a point within her she hadn’t yet explored. So deep it almost _hurt_. Peter groaned as he entered her, relishing in the way she felt against him. How she seemed to rise in temperature, how her walls squeezed him… Peter was hypnotised by the way he disappeared within her, the way the soft but plump skin of her ass moulded between his fingers as he gripped her. The way her wide hips streamlined into her small waist, how her curves then opened up to her shoulders, attached to arms that were currently gripping the bedsheets as if she were holding on for dear life…Peter hit into her again and again and again. Eve couldn’t stop the satisfied screams from leaving her mouth. 

“Am I hurting you, baby doll?” Peter asked, it was almost a rhetorical question, he knew Eve was loving every second of his tirade by the sounds that came from her mouth, but the question was laced with worry, a small part of him afraid he was truly hurting her.

“No daddy, I love it!” Eve squealed with delight, laughing between her pornographic moans, surprised with herself at how easily Peter’s new name fell from her lips. Peter groaned, one hand flying to Eve’s throat as he pulled her up against him, his teeth caught her ear between them as his free hand went into her mouth, collecting the wetness within before flying to her clit, rubbing fast but gentle circles. Eve let out a strangled moan, everywhere Peter touched her was on fire. Peter’s grip on her throat tightened. He pushed in and out of her again and again and _again._ His thrusts growing in velocity, Eve’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She knew her only experience with sex had only come from Peter, but she was sure that this was as good as it could ever get. Eve felt her orgasm approaching. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna- can I- Can I _please?_” Eve was a mess. All she could feel was how Peter’s right hand claimed her throat, how his left rubbed her clit, how he managed to trust in and out of her so so quickly she could barely form a coherent thought. 

“Does baby girl want to cum?” Peter asked with a smirk on his face. Eve could do no more than nod furiously at him, Peter pushed her away suddenly, sending her flying into the mattress once more, her face hit against the pillow with an un-satisfied groan as he fell out of her. He pulled her legs from under her, allowing her hips to also collide with the mattress. Peter spread her ass, moaning at the view of the lips of her pussy, so beautifully presented to him. His thighs were either side of her, his cock rubbed against her lips up and down again and again until Eve thought she might cum from just the teasing. 

_“Please, please, please please please please.”_ Eve chanted, her walls clenched painfully around nothing, tears actually came from her eyes at the sheer frustration of having being brought so close to the edge. Her hips thrashed beneath him, Eve tried to gain as much friction against her clit as she could from the bedsheets below her, her arms flew back, trying to grip Peter’s thighs and forcibly pull him inside her. Peter couldn’t believe it. Underneath him was the girl he’d pined for, the girl he used to _ache_ for. Underneath him now, _begging_ for him to fuck her. Peter grinned as he grabbed Eve’s wandering hands with his right arm, pinning them against her lower back,

_“Tsk, tsk, tsk._ You need to learn some manners Eve.” Peter scolded her. Eve was immobilised. Peter’s thighs held her body between him, his right arm held her hands firmly behind her back, Eve tried to wiggle her ass up to him, to signal to him that all she wanted was him back inside her. 

“Is **_this_** what you want?” Peter asked, taking his free hand to rub against her pussy lips, torturously up and down. 

“Please.” Eve begged, actual tears streaming from her eyes with sexual frustration. _“Please daddy, please fuck me please please please-”_ Eve’s begging was cut off by Peter roughly entering her again from behind, Eve let out a scream of satisfaction, eyes rolling into the back of her head, embarrassed at how easily Peter entered her again, because her walls were so slick, she was sure she’d left stains on the mattress. Peter didn’t tease her again, he pushed his cock in and out of her at an inhuman pace. His arms flew back to her ass, pressing her flesh and stretching it so that he could see his dick disappearing within her, he moaned extremely loudly as he quickly reached his release. But Eve was a step ahead of him, one of her free hands gripped the bedsheets while the other reached between the mattress and herself to rub her clit, quickly pushing her over the edge, Eve screamed, she really, really screamed as her orgasm overwhelmed her. 

_**“Fuck Peter!”**_ Lightning struck throughout her body, completely encompassing her as waves upon waves of pleasure flowed throughout her. Peter felt her pussy grip him, spasming around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer, his pace increased again, his hands gripping her ass as his cock erupted, filling her walls with trails of cum. 

Peter continued to trust into her, riding out both their highs, Eve’s pussy milked him, her cunt sucking him until he collapsed on top of her. Completely spent. They stayed like that for a long time. Both of them breathing harshly, until Peter finally slipped out of her and Eve slowly tuned around to face him, grinning. Peter found himself within her arms again, her fingers dragging lazy circles up and down his back. Eve finally broke the silence. 

“So _daddy..?”_ Eve asked with a giggle. Peter’s face grew red.

“Was that weird?” He asked apprehensively, worried he’d somehow scared her off despite knowing exactly how much the word had turned her on.

“No. _Unexpected_ maybe…” Eve mumbled, scratching her nails against his scalp. Peter hummed in response. His eyes growing tired once again. “Although, you know I’m going to have to pay you back for all of the teasing?” Eve asked him seriously, her hands gripping his hair a little harsher. Peter’s eyes shot open.

  
_“P-payback?”_ Was all he could manage, looking up at her with a truly worried expression. Eve smirked down at him.

“You’re going to wish you were _dead_.” Eve promised him with a wink. Peter gulped loudly in fear, perhaps teasing Eve wasn’t the greatest idea…

“Your presence is needed in the kitchen.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed the pair, Peter groaned in reluctance, placing his head against Eve’s chest in defiance. 

“Can’t we stay here and fuck all day?” Peter mumbled, completely serious. Eve laughed at him.

“Come on, we have to go.” She giggled, lifting his head from her breasts to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. Peter sighed happily.

“Well I guess there’s one perk.” Peter admitted.

“And what’s that?” Eve asked, Peter beamed at her, a wide grin overcoming his face. 

“Your final birthday gift.” 


End file.
